Schatten über Spinner s End
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Haben Werwölfe die mysteriösen und schrecklichen Morde in der Winkelgasse begangen? Hermione Granger muss es herausfinden, und sie bittet niemanden anders um Hilfe als ausgerechnet Severus Snape. Gewinner des FF-Award, Kategorie Bester Erzählstil!
1. Chapter 1

Dieses Kapitel – der Einstieg in eine neue Geschichte – ist einem besonderen Menschen gewidmet

Dieses Kapitel – der Einstieg in eine neue Geschichte – ist einem besonderen Menschen gewidmet. Es ist für dich, **McAbe**, und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag und alles Gute, Kleine!

**Schatten über Spinner´s End**

**Prolog**

Es sind immer die Raubtiere, die uns faszinieren.

Wir bewundern, wie sie sich bewegen, wie sie uns mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen in ihren Bann ziehen, wie präzise sie abwägen, ob es eine Beute wert ist, sie zu jagen. Man kann uns eine morbide Faszination für sie nicht absprechen. Sie sind all das, was wir nicht sind.

Wir sehen sie, wir sehen sie leben in all ihrer Freiheit zu entscheiden, ob sie töten oder leben lassen. Und tief in uns, in einem dunklen Teil unseres Daseins, den wir nicht einmal in den schwärzesten Nächten vor uns selbst zugeben, steckt der Neid. Darauf, dass sie das tun, wozu wir nicht den Mut haben.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**1. Kapitel**

**Samstag, 1. Oktober 2005**

England ist nicht gerade bekannt dafür, wunderbares Wetter zu haben. Dieser Abend war keine Ausnahme. Seit dem frühen Nachmittag stürmte und regnete es, und der Wind pfiff so brausend um die Ecken, dass selbst meine magisch verstärkten Fensterläden klapperten. Es war der erste Tag im Oktober, doch es hätte genauso gut schon Dezember sein können.

Mir war es gleich. Ich hatte es mir mit einem Buch und einem Glas fünfundzwanzigjährigen Old Ogdens in meinem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, direkt am Kamin, in dem das Feuer hell prasselte.

Es war kurz vor neun Uhr abends, als es klingelte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Niemand klingelte je bei mir. Meine Nachbarn waren Muggel, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen einen großen Bogen um mich machten, und kein Zauberer hielt es für nötig, mich auf diesem Wege zu kontaktieren.

Wer auch immer dieser Niemand war, er war penetrant, und allein das hätte mir schon eine Ahnung geben sollen. Widerwillig stellte ich meinen Whisky fort und glitt zur Tür. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte ich mich, dass ich keinen Spion oder wenigstens ein Feindglas nahe der Tür besaß.

Als es zum dritten Mal lang anhaltend klingelte, riss ich die Tür auf. Im ersten Moment konnte ich nichts sehen, weil wieder einmal die Straßenlampen ihren Geist aufgegeben hatten. Im nächsten Augenblick erkannte ich _sie_, und fast hätte ich die Tür wieder ins Schloss geworfen.

„Sir, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe", sagte niemand anders als Hermione Granger, Gryffindors berühmt-berüchtigte Know-it-all.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich hatte sie zuletzt vor sieben Jahren gesehen, bei meinem Prozess vor dem Zauberergamot. Sie hatte geschrieen, gebeten, plädiert, getobt, gedroht, an die Ehre und den Gerechtigkeitssinn von Richter und Beisitzer appelliert. Für mich. Für meinen Freispruch.

Und als sie ihn erreicht hatte, war sie einfach verschwunden. Hatte mich noch einmal kurz angelächelt, sich umgedreht und war gegangen. Einfach so.

Ich hatte es ihr fürchterlich übel genommen. Zuerst kam sie und wagte es, sich zu meinem Verteidiger aufzuschwingen, obwohl ich nichts weniger wollte als frei sein. Und dann, als es soweit war, als ich ihr hätte dankbar sein müssen, als ich ihr gegenüber eine Lebensschuld hätte begleichen müssen, verschwand sie einfach aus meinem Leben.

Nicht genug, dass ich ihr verpflichtet war - was ich nie wollte - gab sie mir nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, dieser Verpflichtung nachzukommen. Ich hasste sie. Okay, ich wollte sie hassen. Das kam auf dasselbe heraus, oder?

Ich straffte mich und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. Abweisend sah ich auf sie herab. Ich wusste, obwohl ich keine sich hinter mir aufbauschende Robe trug, dass ich einschüchternd wirkte. „Ich höre, Miss Granger", sagte ich flach und rührte mich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, obwohl der Wind eisiger denn je an uns zerrte.

Sie sah aus wie Mrs. Norris, die in den Schwarzen See gefallen war. Stur, wie es nur eine Gryffindor sein kann, versuchte sie, das Klappern ihrer Zähne zu unterdrücken. Offensichtlich war sie schon eine Weile unterwegs, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie sich nicht wenigstens mit einem Wärme- und Trockenzauber umgeben hatte.

An mangelnden Fähigkeiten lag es sicher nicht.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als bereite sie sich auf etwas Unangenehmes vor. „Sir, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ich meine Angelegenheiten nicht auf offener Straße ausbreiten müsste."

Demonstrativ sah ich Spinner´s End hoch und runter. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Granger, es ist niemand hier, der uns belauschen kann. Und ich habe nicht vor, mich Ihnen länger auszusetzen als nötig."

Grausam? Natürlich. Aber reiner Selbstschutz, das kann ich Ihnen versichern.

Sie murmelte etwas, das sich anhörte wie „wusste, es war eine dumme Idee". Sie sah mich direkt an und holte tief Luft. „In diesem Fall möchte ich mich vielmals für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen, Professor Snape. Einen schönen Abend noch!" Sie drehte sich abrupt herum und wollte mich verlassen. Wieder einmal.

Wenn ich will, kann ich mich sehr schnell bewegen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die nächste Stufe der Treppe erreicht, als ich sie bereits am Arm packte und herumwirbelte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und sie wurde blass vor Schreck.

Zum ersten Mal betrachtete ich sie genauer und bemerkte die deutlichen Anzeichen von Erschöpfung und alles überdeckender Müdigkeit. Sie musste in letzter Zeit an Gewicht verloren haben, ihre Wangen waren eingefallen, die hellbraunen Augen glanzlos.

Innerlich seufzend zerrte ich sie hinein, ließ mit einem nonverbalen Zauber die Tür schließen und verriegeln und schob die junge Frau in den Sessel vor dem Feuer. Ich zog den Zauberstab hinten aus dem Gürtel und sprach einen Trockenzauber, dann entnahm ich aus dem Schrank eine Decke und warf sie ihr zu.

Sie zitterte jetzt unkontrolliert und vergrub sich regelrecht in dem flauschigen Material. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und öffnete den Mund. Ich hob warnend die Hand. „Keinen Ton, Miss Granger!"

Ich verschwand kurz in meinem Labor und besorgte mehrere Tränke. Als ich zurückkehrte, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, öffnete sie jedoch sofort, als das Geräusch meiner Schritte zu vernehmen war. Ich baute mich bewusst drohend über ihr auf und drückte ihr eine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

„Das trinken Sie sofort!", wies ich barsch an. Das zweite Fläschchen stellte ich in ihre Reichweite. „Das in einer halben Stunden, und das" – ich hielt die dritte Phiole hoch – „morgen früh. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte nur, und sofort schrillten bei mir alle Alarmglocken. Wenn Granger gehorsam war, hieß das nur, dass irgendwo eine Katastrophe passiert war. Und dass sie versuchte, mich sanft zu stimmen, in dem sie folgsam blieb. Ich wusste, nichts von dem, was sie mir gleich erzählen würde, konnte mir gefallen.

„So, Miss Granger…", begann ich, doch jetzt hatte sie sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass sie mich unterbrach.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich immer noch Granger heiße? Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich in der Zwischenzeit geheiratet habe?"

Ich hob arrogant meine Augenbraue. „Ich bezweifle, dass mir dieses großartige Ereignis entgangen wäre. Allein bei Weasleys Verlobung vor zwei Monaten haben sich die Zeitungen regelrecht überschlagen. Und nun, da wir das geklärt haben, was ist so wichtig, dass Sie sich stundenlang von Zweifeln zerfressen vor meiner Tür herumtreiben, bevor Sie den Mut fanden, sich bemerkbar zu machen?"

Sie wurde rot. Merlin, sie war jetzt sechsundzwanzig und wurde immer noch rot, wenn man sie ertappte. Innerlich rieb ich mir die Hände. Ich beschloss, es noch ein wenig weiter zu treiben und drang in ihren Geist ein. Oder versuchte es zumindest.

Ein äußerst starker Okklumentikwall versperrte mir den Zugang. Das war nun wirklich beeindruckend. Die kleine, unerträgliche Besserwisserin schaffte es tatsächlich, mich außen vor zu halten und mir ihre Gedanken zu verwehren. Ich hätte den Wall durchbrechen können, sicherlich, doch dann hätte ich ihr wehtun müssen, und das wollte ich nicht.

Nein, das wollte ich niemals.

„Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, Miss Granger!", schnappte ich scharf, als sie sich Zeit ließ mit ihrer Antwort.

Natürlich war das gelogen. Ich besaß einen ziemlich gut laufenden Owl-Line-Shop mit Zaubertränken, und ich war mein eigener Herr. Ich hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

Aber ich wollte sie loswerden. So schnell es ging. Bevor alles wieder hochkam, alle Erinnerungen…

Sie hob ihr Kinn. Sie hob immer ihr Kinn, wenn sie sich herausgefordert fühlte. Ich grinste innerlich. Sie würde sich nie ändern. Immer ganz die Löwin, die sie war. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Professor, wie ich bereits sagte", begann sie.

Sie rieb sich kurz die Schläfe. „Ich bin seit einiger Zeit für das Ministerium tätig. Ich bin einer der Unsäglichen. Wir werden eingesetzt, um…"

„…mysteriöse oder mit normaler Magie nicht zu erklärende Fälle zu lösen. Nur die besten und intelligentesten Ministerialen kommen überhaupt in diese Position, ich weiß, Miss Granger", unterbrach ich sie.

„Ja", sagte sie irritiert. „Allerdings bin ich an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich nicht mehr weiter weiß. Deshalb bin ich hier, Sir."

Ich schnappte mir mein Whiskeyglas und ließ die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit meine Kehle hinunter rinnen. Ich legte den Kopf zurück und genoss das sanfte Brennen, dann starrte ich die junge Frau vor mir an. „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, Sie _das_ einmal eingestehen zu hören", schnurrte ich. „Hermione Granger weiß nicht weiter. Oh Merlin, jetzt kann ich beruhigt sterben."

Sie sprang auf, und Wut ließ sie diesmal erröten. „Hören Sie endlich auf, verdammt noch mal!", fauchte sie wie eine Katze. Oder sollte ich sagen, wie eine Löwin? Ich war entzückt von ihrer Reaktion. „Da draußen sterben Leute, und Sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich über mich lustig zu machen!"

Ich wurde schlagartig ernst. Was meinte sie mit „sterben Leute"? Ich las täglich die Zeitung, immer in der Furcht, eines Tages würden wieder Todesser oder ähnliches Gesindel auftauchen, aber nichts hatte mir in dieser Hinsicht Kummer bereitet. Das sagte ich ihr auch.

„Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir die Unsäglichen heißen", antwortete sie müde. „Es gibt Dinge, die nicht in den Zeitungen veröffentlicht werden, und das… ist eines davon."

„Warten Sie", beschied ich, drückte sie in den Sessel zurück und schnipste mit den Fingern. Winky ploppte aus dem Nichts. „Tee, Winky", sagte ich. „In rauen Mengen und etwas zu essen für Miss Granger."

Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich, als sie Winky erkannte, doch der Hauself verschwand schon wieder. „Das war… das ist…"

Ich beendete ihr Gestammel mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. „Ja, das ist Winky, und ja, sie hat beschlossen, nach dem Prozess bei mir zu bleiben. Jetzt erzählen Sie, um Merlins Willen!"

„Es begann vor einem Monat", begann Hermione Granger und fand eine Art geschäftsmäßigen Ton. „In der Knockturngasse wurde eine tote Frau gefunden, und es sah aus, als hätte sie ein Werwolf überfallen. Glücklicherweise war der Finder ein Ministeriumsangehöriger, der dort, ähm, bestimmten Angelegenheiten nachging."

Du meine Güte, Granger wurde wieder rot, nur weil irgendein Bursche aus dem Ministerium einen Puff aufgesucht hatte. Ich widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Jedenfalls gelang es uns, die Sache unter Verschluss zu halten. Nicht auszudenken, welche Hysterie unter den Leuten entstehen würde, wenn sie glaubten, Werwölfe würden reißend und mordend umherziehen. Doch es passierte wieder. Und wieder.

Mittlerweile haben wir Auroren, die durch Londons magischen Teil patrouillieren und alles absichern, aber es ist trotzdem wieder passiert, und wir haben" – jetzt holte sie tief Luft – „schon einige Leute obliviatet, um eine Massenpanik oder eine Veröffentlichung zu verhindern."

Noch während Granger ihren Bericht abgab, war Winky wieder erschienen und hatte uns Tee und für sie eine dampfende Suppe gebracht. Ich nippte an meinem heißen Getränk, während sie abwesend Brot in ihren Teller bröckelte und anfing zu essen, scheinbar ohne zu merken, was sie überhaupt aß.

Kein Wunder, dass sie so dünn war, offensichtlich hatte sie seit Tagen oder Wochen keine regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten zu sich genommen, zu beschäftigt mit diesem wirklich erschreckenden Fall. Nun ja, ich brauchte nicht reden, ich war keinen Sickel besser, wenn ich einen neuen Trank entwickelte oder experimentierte.

Während ich an meinem Tee nippte, musterte ich die junge Hexe unter gesenkten Lidern hervor. Erwachsensein stand ihr sichtlich. Sie war in ihren Körper hinein gewachsen und nicht mehr halb so linkisch wie früher.

Ihre Haare reichten jetzt weit auf den Rücken herunter, und da sie offenbar recht schwer waren, hatte sie keinen Mopp mehr auf dem Kopf, sondern feine Wellen glänzenden Haares, die einen Mann schon einmal dazu animieren konnten, mit der Hand durchzufahren.

Mit Gewalt zwang ich mich zum Thema zurück. Ich wartete, bis sie den leeren Teller mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer fort schob. „Wie viele?", fragte ich dann.

„Vier bis jetzt", antwortete sie leise.

„Das ist alles sehr bedauerlich, Miss Granger, aber mir entgeht trotzdem der Punkt, an dem ich ins Spiel komme?"

Sie sah mir ernsthaft in die Augen, etwas, zu dem sie früher nicht fähig war. „Sir, Sie sind der einzige unter uns, der sich so gut mit dunkler Magie auskennt wie ein Schwarzmagier oder Todesser. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Werwölfe sind. Ich glaube, dass sehr böse und dunkle Magie hinter der ganzen Sache steckt, und ich brauche deshalb Ihre Hilfe."

Der einzige unter _uns_…

Unter uns was? Lichtgestalten? Kriegshelden? Oder was? Hatte sie vergessen, dass ich es war, der selbst und freiwillig Todesser geworden war? Hatte sie vergessen, dass ich Dumbledore umgebracht hatte und einige Zeit unter Voldemorts Herrschaft Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen war?

Natürlich hatte sie es nicht vergessen.

Sie war es schließlich, die zu mir in die Heulende Hütte zurückkehrte und feststellte, dass ich noch lebte. Sie war es, die mir einen Bezoar in den Mund presste und mir Heiltränke einflößte. Sie war es, die mich zwang zu leben, nachdem ich dem Jungen-der-auf-ewig-mein-Fluch-sein-sollte alles von mir preisgegeben hatte.

Ich hatte sterben wollen, verdammt noch mal. Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich mit dieser ewigen Schande weiterleben wollte. Und wenn ich schon leben _musste_, wollte ich sicherlich nicht frei sein! Sie hätten mich wegsperren sollen, zumindest für den Mord an Albus.

Stattdessen hatten sie mich freigesprochen. _Ihretwegen_.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wem machte ich etwas vor? Ich würde nie frei sein.

„Also sind Sie hier, um mich in die Pflicht zu nehmen", stellte ich langsam fest. Meine Stimme klang selbst in meinen Ohren hohl. Nach Voldemort und Albus würde ich jetzt meinem dritten Meister dienen. Sicherlich war Hermione Granger nicht so schrecklich wie der Dunkle Lord oder so fordernd wie mein alter, weißbärtiger Mentor. Doch sie war genauso manipulativ, und auch sie würde mich zu Sachen zwingen, die ich nicht tun wollte.

Sie sprang auf, ihr Gesicht wurde weiß und für einen Moment verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihre Okklumentik. Obwohl ich nicht einmal bewusst Legilimens angewendet hatte, strömten plötzlich ihre Gefühle auf mich ein. Sie fasste sich sofort wieder, doch es war zu spät.

Jetzt wusste ich, warum sie Stunden vor meinem Haus verbracht hatte, wieder und wieder mit sich hadernd, ob sie mich aufsuchen sollte, Wind und Wetter ignorierend.

Sie war nicht hier, um eine Lebensschuld einzufordern.

„Nein!", sagte sie tonlos. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir, ich gehe jetzt. Ich werde einen anderen Weg finden. Verzeihen Sie!" Sie hastete an mir vorbei, rannte fast, um vor mir, aus meiner Nähe, zu fliehen.

Ich hatte es nicht eilig, hinter ihr herzulaufen. Aus meinem Haus kam sowieso niemand heraus, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Und ich musste meine Gedanken ordnen. Sie hatte mich _nicht_ aufsuchen wollen, um mir eben _nicht_ das Gefühl zu geben, ich sei ihr verpflichtet. Aber sie hatte keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen.

Sie stand an der Tür, mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Natürlich ging die Tür trotzdem nicht auf. Sie wirbelte zu mir herum, am ganzen Körper zitternd, und richtete den Zauberstab auf mich. „Lassen Sie mich raus, Professor!", zischte sie.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ts, ts. Erst so begierig, hier hereinzukommen, dann so in Eile, wieder zu gehen. Sie sollten sich überlegen, was Sie eigentlich wollen, Miss Granger. Kommen Sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, dort ist es allemal gemütlicher. Und außerdem haben Sie Ihren Tee noch nicht ausgetrunken. Sie wollen doch Winky nicht verärgern, oder?"

Meine kleine Stichelei genügte, natürlich. Man muss einen Gryffindor nur richtig wütend machen, damit er entweder völlig durchdreht oder zu eiskalter Vernunft zurückfindet. Sie drückte mir ihren Zauberstab an die Kehle. „Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle raus, oder…"

Ich hätte beinahe gelacht. „Oder was? Nur zu, Miss Granger, diese Gelegenheit kommt nie wieder! Ich bin Ihnen völlig ausgeliefert!" Ich breitete meine Arme aus. Ich habe schon erwähnt, dass ich schnell bin, wenn ich will? Noch während ich die Arme ausbreitete, griff ich nach ihrem Zauberstab und riss ihn ihr aus der Hand.

„Na, na, jetzt mal nicht so stürmisch", murmelte ich, als sie sich wütend auf mich warf. Ich hatte keine Probleme, sie abzufangen – sie war sowieso ein Leichtgewicht – und sie über meine Schulter zu werfen. Dann trug ich sie trotz ihrer Zappelei und wütenden Proteste ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sie in auf der Couch wieder heraus.

Merlin auch, wenn Blicke töten könnten! Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte mich trotzig an. Sie sah… nett aus, wenn sie wütend war. Diese leichte Röte im Gesicht, fliegender Atem und all das. Ich bin ein normaler Mann und weder blind noch alt. Ich gebe zu, dass mir ihr momentaner Zustand gefiel.

Doch mit über die Jahre perfektionierter Selbstbeherrschung wandte ich mich wieder der Ursache ihrer Anwesenheit zu. „Erzählen Sie", sagte ich ruhig. „Alles."

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Sie zögerte einen Moment. Mir war, als ob sie eine Weile bocken wollte, doch dann übernahm die Vernunft die Oberhand; offensichtlich war ihr eingefallen, dass wir nicht mehr auf Hogwarts waren, und sie nicht mehr dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin trotzen musste.

„Der erste Mord – ich nenne es jetzt mal Mord, Professor, weil ich nicht glaube, dass es ein Werwolf war – passierte am 31. August. Das Opfer war eine Angestellte von Flourish & Blotts."

„Merlin!", unterbrach ich sie. „Doch nicht Polly Walker, oder?"

Granger runzelte die Stirn. „Sie kennen sie, Sir?"

Ich verzog den Mund. „Kennen ist zuviel gesagt, Miss Granger. Aber ich bin Stammkunde des Buchladens, und mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie in letzter Zeit nicht da war."

Sie nickte. „Das glaube ich gern. Jedenfalls, sie war es, die von dem Ministeriumsangestellten gefunden wurde. Ihre Kehle war zerrissen."

Als sie kurz die Augen schloss, drehte ich mich um und goss einen weiteren Whisky ein. Sie zuckte zurück, als ich auf sie zu trat, doch dann lächelte sie schwach, als ich ihr das Glas in die Hand drückte. Der starke Alkohol trieb ihr die Röte auf die Wangen. _Nett_, dachte ich wieder abwesend und beobachtete sie unter gesenkten Lidern hervor.

„Definieren Sie zerrissen", murmelte ich.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ihre Kehle war von der einen bis zur anderen Seite aufgeschlitzt. Aber nicht sauber, eher so, als hätte jemand ein stumpfes Messer oder…"

„…Krallen benutzt. Lange Krallen", beendete ich für sie.

„Genau." Sie musterte mich aus den Augenwinkeln, während sie mit dem Glas in ihrer Hand spielte.

Wenn jemand wusste, wie die Krallen eines Werwolfes aussahen, dann wohl wir beide.

„Die Auroren haben zuerst ihren Lebensgefährten verdächtigt. Er ist kein Werwolf, aber er neigt zu schmerzhaften Praktiken beim … Sex."

Ihr Zögern reizte mich. „Um Merlins Willen, Granger! Ich bin fünfundvierzig. Sie werden mich nicht erschrecken, wenn Sie Worte wie Sex oder Puff benutzen, okay?"

Sie beschloss offensichtlich, mich zu ignorieren. „Aber er hatte ein felsenfestes Alibi. Der Fall verlief im Sande, bis zum 8. September. Da wurde in den frühen Morgenstunden die Leiche von Annabell Chapman gefunden, ausgerechnet von Tom, dem Wirt des _Tropfenden_ _Kessels_. Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause, als er über sie stolperte."

Ich nickte nachdenklich. Das bedeutete, sie war fast unmittelbar vor dem _Tropfenden_ _Kessel_ gefunden worden, da Toms Haus höchstens 500 Fuß entfernt war. „Keine Zeugen, nehme ich an?", fragte ich.

„Nein", sagte sie leise. Sie sah fürchterlich erschöpft aus und ich bereute schon, ihr den Whisky gegeben zu haben. Sie würde sich splinten, wenn sie in diesem Zustand zu apparieren versuchte.

Aber warum sollte ich mir Sorgen über Hermione Grangers Gesundheitszustand machen?

„Und das ist sehr ungewöhnlich", fuhr sie fort. „Der Mord konnte höchstens eine halbe Stunde vorher passiert sein, nachdem, was der zuständige Aurorenheiler feststellte. Dieses Mal war es noch schlimmer als beim ersten Mal. Ihre Kehle wieder zerfetzt, der Bauch aufgeschlitzt, ein Teil der Eingeweide entfernt, alles das, was ein Werwolf mögen würde."

„Aber Sie glauben trotzdem nicht daran", sagte ich trocken. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Nein, Professor. Wir beide wissen doch, dass ein Werwolf nicht einfach von dem Ort seiner Tat weggelaufen wäre. Er hätte sich irgendwo versteckt und weitere Opfer gerissen."

Da war was dran. Eines der Dinge, die ich an Granger schon immer gemocht hatte, war ihre Fähigkeit zum logischen Denken. Seien wir ehrlich, die meisten Zauberer haben für keine Unze Logik im Gehirn.

„Weiter", sagte ich deshalb nur knapp.

„Wieder nichts, keine Spuren, die man verfolgen konnte. Seit diesem Tag patrouillierten Auroren rund ums magische London, aber trotzdem passierte es wieder. Schlimmer als je zuvor, obgleich ich nicht glaubte, dass das möglich war. Gestern…"

Sie lehnte sich zurück und tat etwas, was ich nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Sie schnappte sich den Trank, der neben ihr stand und kippte ihn hinunter, ohne auch nur eine Geruchsprobe zu nehmen. Dann packte sie ihr Whiskyglas und tat mit dem guten Old Ogdens dasselbe. Sie schüttelte sich, und die Röte in ihren Wangen vertiefte sich. Dann schnappte sie mit tränenden Augen nach Luft.

Old Ogdens Feuerwhisky heißt nicht umsonst Feuerwhisky, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.

Als sie ihre Stimme wieder hatte, kam sie zurück auf den Punkt. „Gestern Nacht kam es zu einem Doppelmord innerhalb einer Dreiviertelstunde. Ich vermute, er wurde bei dem ersten Opfer gestört, denn sie wurde nicht verstümmelt, im Gegensatz zum zweiten Opfer, bei dem er sich wieder ausgetobt hatte, ähnlich wie bei Annabell Chapman."

„Lagen die Tatorte weit auseinander?"

„Nein. Er hätte sie zu Fuß erreichen können, es war nicht notwendig zu apparieren."

Ich überlegte. „Gibt es Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den ermordeten Frauen?"

Sie seufzte. „Nur die Tatsache, dass sie weiblich waren. Polly Walker war Buchhandlungsangestellte. Annabell Chapman war Medihexe des St. Mungos. Liza Stride war eine Lady der Nacht."

Sie wurde schon wieder rot. Entzückend. Wie kam es, dass der legendäre Gryffindormut bei diesen Dingen ins Straucheln geriet?

„Und das letzte Opfer, Kate Eddowes, hatte es nicht nötig zu arbeiten. Ihrer Familie gehört die Hälfte aller Immobilien in der Winkelgasse."

„Merlins Eier!", fluchte ich. „Katie?" Meine Hände begannen zu zittern.

„Sie haben auch sie gekannt?"

„Natürlich habe ich sie gekannt, verdammt noch mal", fauchte ich Granger an, obwohl sie natürlich nichts dafür konnte. „Sie war zwei Klassen unter mir, Slytherin. Wir waren nach Hogwarts einige Zeit zusammen, bevor mich jemand anders zu sehr in Beschlag nahm."

Ich meinte nicht Lily, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Granger clever genug war, sich zu denken, dass ich vom Dunklen Lord redete. Ich konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in ihrem Gehirn arbeitete. Das musste der Moment sein, wo sie zu zweifeln anfing. Ich kannte zwei der Mordopfer? Vielleicht kannte ich ja alle…

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, beschloss dann jedoch augenscheinlich, ihren Verdacht zu verwerfen. Braves Mädchen.

Und dann überwältigte sie der Trank. Ich schätze, ich habe nicht erwähnt, dass der zweite Trank, den ich ihr hingestellt hatte, eine große Menge Schlafpulver enthielt? Nun ja, das muss mir wohl entfallen sein. Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über meine Lippen, als Granger zusammensackte und augenblicklich einschlief.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Das Feuer prasselte noch immer und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme. Draußen nahm der Sturm eher noch zu, doch hier drinnen war es recht behaglich. Ich rutschte mit meinem Sessel nahe an Granger heran und betrachtete sie.

Ich saß da und nippte an meinem Whisky, während ich mir unsere Unterhaltung durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Irgendetwas kratzte an meinem Unterbewusstsein, aber ich kam nicht darauf. Vielleicht war ich auch einfach zu müde. Ich stützte meinen Kopf in meine Hand und sah auf die junge Frau auf meiner Couch.

Ich hatte sie immer gemocht. Sie war cleverer, als ihr selbst gut tat, dieses Mädchen, als es zum ersten Mal Hogwarts betrat. Schon als ich sie damals sah, wusste ich, wer sie war. Ich erkenne Leute wie sie auf Anhieb. Ein wenig anders, ausgestattet mit einem riesigen Wissensdurst, einem sturen Schädel, jeder Menge Mut und Emotionen. Perfekt, um von der dunklen Seite rekrutiert zu werden.

Was hatte ich gewünscht, dass sie in mein Haus käme, dass ich sie formen konnte, fordern und fördern. Ich schätze, gefordert habe ich sie genug über die sechs Jahre, die daraufhin folgten. Allerdings gab sie es mir mit gleicher Münze zurück.

War sie es nicht, die bereits in ihrem zweiten Jahr in meinem Vorratsraum einbrach? Wie viel Kaltblütigkeit musste in diesem kleinen Mädchen stecken, dachte ich damals mit widerwilligem Respekt, als ich mir ausgerechnet hatte, wer der Dieb war.

Und sie hatte es tatsächlich bereits damals geschafft, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Das war schon fortgeschrittene Magie. Spätestens seit diesem Tag behielt ich sie im Auge, um ihretwillen, nicht weil sie die Freundin des berühmten Potter war. Ein bemerkenswertes Kind.

Ich gebe zu, ich beneidete die beiden Dummköpfe um ihre Freundschaft zu ihr. Sie war in allem, was sie tat, immer mit Herz und Verstand dabei. Selbst wenn sie Angst hatte, behielt sie einen kühlen Kopf, und um der Freundschaft willen riskierte sie es sogar, einen Lehrer anzugreifen.

Mich.

Das hatte ich nicht vorausgesehen, damals in der Heulenden Hütte. Dass die drei Kinder tatsächlich einen mutmaßlichen Mörder vor ihrem Lehrer in Schutz nehmen würden. Typische Slytherinarroganz, würde ich heute sagen. Zu glauben, dass bei einem Gryffindor der Respekt vor dem Beschützerinstinkt kam. Ich lachte leise, als ich jetzt daran dachte. Es hätte für uns alle übel ausgehen können, zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon.

Grübelnd starrte ich auf die langen, in verschiedenen Brauntönen schimmernden Haare der kleinen Gryffindor. Ich fragte mich, wie vielen Leuten sie noch das Leben gerettet hatte. Harry Potter, Sirius Black, der Hyppogreif – obwohl man den wohl kaum zu Leuten rechnen konnte - Ronald Weasley, eine unbekannte Anzahl Menschen während der Schlacht um Hogwarts.

Nicht zu vergessen: Severus Snape. Sie hatte sogar die Zeit gefunden, ihrem verhassten Lehrer, einem Ex-Todesser und Mörder, das Leben zu retten. Warum? Das war die Frage, die mich seitdem beschäftigte.

Und dann diese seltsame Geschichte, die jetzt hier passierte. Wieso kam sie ausgerechnet zu mir? Sie glaubte also nicht, dass Werwölfe die Täter waren. Da mochte sie Recht haben. Seit wann schlugen diese Bestien so kontrolliert zu? Eben, gar nicht.

Aber schwarze Magie? Ich schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf. Ich kannte nichts, das außer dem „normalen" gewaltsamen Tod eines Menschen noch solche Verstümmelungen erforderten, wie sie es beschrieben hatte. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Ich rieb mir die brennenden Augen.

Wie leichtsinnig von ihr, allein zu mir zu kommen. Sie wusste, wer ich war, sie kannte meine Vergangenheit. Warum hatte sie nicht ein paar Auroren zu ihrem Schutz mitgebracht? Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte es getan. Jetzt war sie mir hilflos ausgeliefert.

Ich konnte mit ihr tun, was immer mir in den Sinn kam. Ein faszinierender Gedanke, gebe ich zu.

Ich trank meinen Whisky aus und erhob mich, nur um auf sie hinabzustarren. Ihr Haar wog schwer in meiner Hand und war genauso weich wie es aussah. Ich seufzte lautlos, deckte sie mit der Decke zu, schrieb eine kurze Nachricht, wie sie mein Haus verlassen konnte, und ging ins Bett.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ein Grinsekatzenlächeln für euch alle

**AN: Ein Grinsekatzenlächeln für euch alle! Danke für die ganzen Reviews, und ich freue mich, so viele meiner Bekannten und Homies wieder zu sehen/lesen.**

**Wie auch beim „Hexer" werde ich jeden **_**zweiten**_** Tag updaten!**

**Das zweite Kapitel ist Gnomy gewidmet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch noch einmal nachträglich zum Geburtstag!**

**KatAid**: _lach_! Du willst mehr? Du kriegst mehr, aber bitte, vernachlässige nicht das Lernen… du weißt schon, Hermione würde das überhaupt nicht gutheißen! Hm… du greifst auch schon alles auf, was demnächst wichtig wird… ist vielleicht Sev der Mörder? Wie wird Mione reagieren? _Fingerzeig nach unten_…

**Babilon**: willkommen bei den Weißlesern! _Kopfkratz_… kann man das so sagen? Na egal.. ich freue mich, dass dir meine Stories gefallen und hoffe, ich enttäusche dich mit dieser hier nicht…by the way? Wie freut sich eigentlich ein Schnitzel?

**Lizzy** Gray: yeappeh – dich kenne ich auch bereits! Ich dachte mir, wir sollten einfach mal Sev auch zu Wort kommen lassen – daher die Ich-Perspektive… Zitronenbonbons?

**Little-Fawkes**: attack knuddelt Petra zu Boden… so, das hast du jetzt davon, dass du wieder dabei bist… du musst jetzt mit meinen gelegentlichen Freudenausbrüchen leben…und nein, du weißt doch, dass ich euch nie lange warten lasse…

**Mrs. Skinner**: …hüpf grade wie mein Lieblingssmiley auf und ab…Eve, wie immer erkennst du sofort, worum es geht oder was ich beabsichtigt habe…ich habe mich tatsächlich ein wenig an Sherlock Holmes angelehnt, allerdings als Hommage, nicht zum Abkupfern…_Schweiß abwischt_… also das beruhigt mich jetzt schon, dass du noch keinen blassen Schimmer hast… ich wäre auch geschockt, wenn sich das bereits jetzt herausgestellt hätte.. _Herzinfarkt_! Erwähne doch bitte nicht mehr den blonden Drogensüchtigen, wenn du mich ein bisschen gern hast!

**Nikola**: na ja, das mit CSI: Hogwarts schlummert immer noch ein wenig in mir… ist eher Holmeslike angelegt, denke ich… ui… du hast mich durchschaut… ich gestehe, ja, Sev ist durch und durch böse und psychopathisch! :D …machst du deinen Bachelor in Psychologie, nehme ich an?

**McAbe**: Kleine, ich habe ja mit dem Schwert gefuchtelt, deshalb ist es ja so gut gegangen…_fg_…und das chap – ich hatte es dir doch versprochen, oder? Aber dieses chap hier wird dir wahrscheinlich noch besser gefallen, ich sage nur: Ihr Auftritt, Frau Doktor…

**Hope**: mein Illing, wie immer schaffst du es, dass ich hüpfen, springen, lachen und dich umarmen möchte, und das alles auf einmal… aber bitte: nenn **IHN** nicht Pooh… du weißt, er lümmelt öfter auf meiner Couch rum, und _ich_ muss dann drunter leiden…und ja, komm her, du weißt, ich werde dich nicht loslassen!

**Gnomy**: du kleiner Morgenmuffel erschreckst deine Eltern? :D…und ein Riesenkompliment an dich… ich dachte, ich hätte es gut genug versteckt, aber du hast es doch gefunden… ja, etwas, was Mione erzählt hat, huscht durch sein Unterbewusstsein…

**lufa**: auch du wieder da? Lass dich in eine bärige Umarmung ziehen und nimm ein Stück Schokokuchen von den Hauselfen…

**Cura**: Severus und fies? Ach was, da täuscht du dich… er ist doch ein netter, kuscheliger Onkeltyp, oder? _lach_… ja, es sind schreckliche Morde… aber vielleicht weiß Sev ja mehr darüber, als er verraten hat?

**Caro**: du bist gespannt? Okay, dann will ich dich nicht weiter quälen und schieb mal schnell das 2. chap hinterher…

**WatchersGoddess**: ich hoffe mal, du gewöhnst dich auch an die Ich-Perspektive… argh…ich und geradlinig? (_fg_)… es wäre ja auch zu seltsam, wenn er zu sich selbst auch noch sarkastisch wäre…Spanner… ja, hoffentlich ist er nur Spanner und nicht noch schlimmeres, hm? Und ph… ich erzähle gleich mal gar nichts über irgendeine Vergangenheit, das kann Sev ruhig selbst tun…

**Nightskystar**: 1. ich freue mich auch riesig, dich wieder zu lesen! 2. lieben wir unseren Giftmischer nicht alle? 3. ich glaube gar nicht mal so, dass Sev sich groß geändert hat, denn eigentlich weiß man über die Privatperson Snape recht wenig… so hat uns Killer-Rowling ja eine Menge zum Spekulieren gegeben… in Bd. 5 erwähnt Arthur die Unsäglichen, als er Harry zu seinem Prozess begleitet…_knuddelt Mie zu Boden_…

**Seraphina66**: argh! …attack hält sich die Augen zu! Woher weißt du das? Dass es nicht der Gärtner war? Das hat dir der Teufel gesagt… _lacht_!... ich freu mich, dass auch du wieder dabei bist!

**JackyFCR**: rot, röter, attack! Ein Grinsen, welches von einem zum nächsten Ohr reicht, und dann noch einmal um den ganzen Kopf… so hab ich deine Review gelesen… dafür kriegst du schon jetzt eine lecker heiße Schokolade von Dobby, okay?

**Malina**: danke für die sonnigen Grüße, die kann ich gebrauchen… im Moment stürmt es nämlich eher…es bleibt die ganze Zeit bei Ich-Snape… und ich hoffe, ich kann deinen Tipp konsequent umsetzen…

**Hexchen**: nun ja, zumindest in diesem Kapitel ist die Zusammenarbeit der beiden eher… hm, sagen wir mal so: es geht auf und ab…

**Sepsis**: welcome back! Schön, dass du auch wieder dabei bist! Nein, ich wechsle nicht hin und her, und ja… Severus mochte sie schon immer, die kleine Know-it-all – obwohl er das natürlich ihr gegenüber nie zugeben würde…

**Summerfeeling**: danke…(bin gerade rot geworden…) hm, mit der Aufklärung der Morde wird es noch eine Weile dauern, das ist jedenfalls klar…

**bengisu**: du kriegst jetzt erst einmal ein Butterbier á la Tränkemeister von mir! …weil ich mich so freue, dass auch du wieder aufspringst und meine irren Phantasien mitverfolgen willst!

**Mortianna´s Morgana**: du hast Recht, er soll sich hier nicht selber suchen, aber vielleicht findet er mehr, als er erwartet? Schön, dass auch du wieder da bist!

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**2. Kapitel**

**Sonntag, 02. Oktober 2005**

Ich erwachte - recht spät für meine Verhältnisse - kurz vor sieben Uhr. Eine Weile lag ich nur da und grübelte über die seltsamen Dinge nach, die mir die kleine Gryffindor gestern Abend berichtet hatte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von mir erwartete, aber sie würde sich sicherlich im Laufe des Tages noch melden.

Ich schlüpfte aus dem Bett und strich im Vorübergehen Fawkes über die Federn, der auf seiner Stange vor sich hin döste. Er rührte sich kurz, wachte jedoch nicht gänzlich auf. So wie er aussah, würde er in spätestens einer Woche in Flammen aufgehen.

Ja, Fawkes, der Phönix.

Er fand mich einen Tag, nachdem ich den einzigen Freund umgebracht hatte, den ich je besessen hatte. Ich stand irgendwo an einem gottverlassenen Fleck an der irischen Küste auf einem zerklüfteten Felsen und schrie meine Wut, meinen Schmerz und – ja, ich gebe es zu – meinen Hass auf Albus in den tosenden Wind hinaus.

Ich heulte wie ein Kind. Ich schlug meine Fäuste an den rauen Steinen blutig. Nichts konnte den Schmerz in meinem Inneren dämpfen. Nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Ich erwog zu springen. Wirklich. Es schien so einfach. Aber verdammt, dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen, alles so sinnlos. Im Moment kam mir sowieso alles so sinnlos vor.

Und dann sah ich ihn, den großen, scharlachroten Vogel, und ich erkannte ihn sofort. Ich dachte, er würde sich rächen wollen. Phönixe sind unerbittliche Kämpfer, wenn sie es sein wollen – sie können auch töten, wenn sie es darauf anlegen.

Ich rührte mich nicht. Wenn er Albus Tod rächen wollte, dann sollte es so sein. Ich stand ganz still und erwartete seinen Angriff. Fawkes tat nichts dergleichen. Er kreiste mehrere Male über mir und ließ sich dann auf meiner Schulter nieder. Und dann sang er.

Oh, Merlin! Sein Gesang war so süß, so bitter und traurig, so abgrundtief voll von Verständnis – _Verständnis für mich_ – dass ich erst recht zusammenbrach. Ich kniete auf den Felsen und weinte solange, bis mir die Brust und die Augen wehtaten, und Fawkes weinte mit mir.

Er konnte mich nicht heilen, denn nichts kann den Mord an einen Freund ändern, aber mit seiner Akzeptanz und seinem Wissen um mein Leid brachte er den Schmerz dazu, nur noch als dumpfes Brennen in meinem Körper zu verharren, so dass ich weiter funktionieren und Albus´ Plan umsetzen konnte.

Fawkes verschwand wieder, als er merkte, dass ich zumindest einen Teil meines Verstandes wieder gebrauchen konnte und ich dachte, ich würde ihn nicht wieder sehen.

Doch als ich in der Heulenden Hütte lag, spürte, wie Naginis Gift in mir tobte und ich mir bewusst wurde, dass ich alles getan hatte, was meine Pflicht gewesen war, dass ich Potter sogar meine Erinnerungen anvertraut hatte und gleich sterben würde, da tauchte vor mir etwas unwirklich leuchtendes auf, und ich glaubte, es wäre eine Halluzination, hervorgerufen durch die letzten wirren Gedanken eines Sterbenden.

Doch nein, es war der Phönix und diesmal waren seine Tränen dazu bestimmt, das Gift in meinem Körper unschädlich zu machen. Natürlich war es zu spät, und nicht einmal seine Tränen hätten mich retten können, dazu war der Blutverlust zu groß und das Gift schon zu aktiv gewesen; wäre nicht Hermione Granger zu mir zurückgekehrt, ich wäre trotzdem gestorben.

Doch Fawkes, der wieder verschwand, als er ihre Schritte hörte, hatte mir die Zeit verschafft, die ich brauchte, um mit der Hilfe der kleinen Know-it-all zu überleben. Ich wusste bis heute noch nicht genau, ob ich dafür dankbar sein oder ihn verwünschen sollte. Zumal er nach meinem Freispruch wieder bei mir erschien und offenbar beschlossen hatte, dass ich sein neuer Familiar sein sollte, nun, da Albus nicht mehr lebte.

Ich dachte kurz über meine seltsamen magischen Mitbewohner nach. Sowohl Winky als auch Fawkes hatte es nicht gekümmert, ob ich mein Einverständnis gab oder nicht, sie waren einfach aufgetaucht und nie wieder gegangen.

Ich ging duschen und danach ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich erstarrte. Ich hatte erwartet, dass Granger im Laufe der Nacht erwacht und nach Hause gegangen war, doch sie lag noch immer auf der Couch und schlug gerade verwirrt die Augen auf. Offensichtlich hatte ich die Dosis zu hoch gewählt.

Sie blinzelte orientierungslos, als sie mich sah und wurde dann rot. Verdammt! Ich hatte erst eine Hose an und stand barfuß und mit freiem Oberkörper da. Aber es war schließlich mein Haus, oder? Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, streckte ich den Arm aus und griff nach dem Hemd, welches über der Stuhllehne hing.

„Miss Granger…", sagte ich bewusst gedehnt. „Welch unerwartete Freude, Sie in meiner bescheidenen Hütte begrüßen zu dürfen!" Ich schlüpfte in das Hemd und knöpfte es zu.

Sie bedeckte ihre Augen mit der Hand. „Bitte obliviaten Sie mich!", stöhnte sie. „Ich bin bei Ihnen eingeschlafen?"

„Nicht nur das!", behauptete ich.

Sie riss ihre Hand herunter und funkelte mich an. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter über den Tisch, blieb an dem Zettel hängen, den ich ihr geschrieben hatte und dann an den Phiolen, die noch immer da standen.

„Wie viel Noctispulver haben Sie in den Trank getan?", fauchte sie dann.

Ich kräuselte meine Oberlippe. „Definitiv zuviel, würde ich meinen", antwortete ich spöttisch. „Aber wenn Sie schon einmal da sind, können wir ja frühstücken, während Sie mir erzählen, was Sie bereits in der betreffenden Sache unternommen haben und weiter zu tun gedenken."

„Ich frühstücke nie", murmelte sie.

Noch jemand mit denselben schlechten Angewohnheiten wie ich. „Ich im Allgemeinen auch nicht", gab ich zu. „Aber ich möchte nicht auf meinen morgendlichen Earl Grey verzichten, was bedeutet, dass Sie mir dabei entweder zusehen dürfen oder sich ebenfalls einen Tee genehmigen!"

Sie nickte und versuchte vergeblich, mit den Fingern ihre Haare zu ordnen. „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich Ihre Toilette benutze?", fragte sie, ohne mich anzusehen.

Ich schnipste mit den Fingern und Winky erschien. „Zeig Miss Granger das Badezimmer, Winky, und danach hätten wir gern einen Earl!"

Eine Viertelstunde später nippte ich an meinem heißen Tee und beobachtete unter gesenkten Lidern hervor eine wesentlich frischere und muntere Know-it-all. Meiner Meinung nach konnte sie ruhig ein paar mehr Kilos auf den Rippen vertragen, aber ich musste ja ganz ruhig sein.

„Also, Miss Granger", begann ich, als ich ihr Tee einschenkte. „Wie, glauben Sie, könnte ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Heißt das, Sie _werden_ mir helfen?"

Ich erwog, ihren hübschen, kleinen Hals umzudrehen. „Hat man Ihnen nie beigebracht, Fragen nicht mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten?"

„Wenn man es genau betrachtet", sagte sie und grinste mich plötzlich spitzbübisch an, „kann man bei einer Gegenfrage eigentlich nicht von „beantworten" sprechen!"

Ich starrte sie mit einem Blick an, der nur eines besagte: _Lauf!_

Sie wagte es tatsächlich und lachte. „Professor, Sie brauchen mich nicht so ansehen. Sie können Gryffindor nicht mehr alle Hauspunkte abziehen!"

„Miss Granger, selbst Sie haben bestimmt gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr unterrichte. Also nennen Sie mich wie Sie möchten, aber lassen Sie das „Professor" beiseite."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Okay, Severus!"

Meine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben. „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, Sie zu Vertraulichkeiten aufgefordert zu haben!"

Sie streckte ihr Kinn vor. „Sie haben selbst gesagt: nennen Sie mich, wie Sie wollen… und ich _möchte_ Sie Severus nennen!"

„Miss Granger!", warnte ich schneidend.

Sie nickte. „So heiße ich, schön, dass Sie sich erinnern… Severus!"

Zorn flammte in mir auf, und ich öffnete den Mund zu einer scharfen Entgegnung, doch sie schnitt mir meine Rede bereits im Ansatz ab.

„Ich wollte Sie bitten, sich die Leichen anzusehen", sagte die unerträglich aufdringliche, kleine Gryffindor.

„Was? Sehe ich aus wie ein Gerichtsmedihexer?" Ich war verwirrt.

„Nein, aber Sie wissen am besten von allen, wie echte Werwolfwunden aussehen. Werden Sie das tun?"

„Bin ich Sie los, wenn ich das tue?"

„Sie können mich jederzeit fortschicken, Severus, es ist schließlich nur eine Bitte meinerseits", antwortete sie.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich sie nicht auf der Stelle hinauswarf. Aber irgendetwas in mir sträubte sich vehement dagegen, obwohl ich wirklich willens war, es zu tun. Das Fleisch war willig, es war der Geist, der schwächelte…

Ich dachte nach und merkte deshalb erst zu spät, dass sie schon wieder meinen Vornamen benutzt hatte. Wenn sie das noch einmal tat, musste ich mir etwas wirklich Bösartiges einfallen lassen. „Gut", sagte ich langsam. „Ich werde mir die Frauen ansehen. Und dann…"

„…werde ich Sie nie wieder belästigen, versprochen!", beendete sie meinen Satz.

Das war eigentlich nicht das, was ich sagen wollte, aber es war angemessen, wenn sie es glaubte.

Ich erhob mich. „Also, dann. Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Sie sprang auf und folgte mir. „Haben Sie etwas gegen eine Seit-an-Seit-Apparation einzuwenden?", fragte sie, als wir draußen standen. Ein ungemütlicher Wind peitschte uns ins Gesicht, und Regen durchweichte bereits unsere Umhänge.

„Warum sollte ich?", brummte ich verdrießlich. Offensichtlich nahm sie den Begriff wörtlich, denn sie schlang ihren Arm um meine Hüfte, und der Wirbel der Apparation riss uns fort, bis wir uns vor einem hässlichen, grauen Backsteingebäude wieder fanden.

Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf, um mich zu orientieren. „Wo sind wir?", knurrte ich.

„Hier befindet sich die magische Gerichtsmedizin", antwortete die kleine Gryffindor. Sie ging geradewegs auf den Eingang zu und steuerte im Inneren eine Art Rezeption an, hinter der sich ein Kobold lümmelte.

„Laufen Sie bitte nicht herum!", wies sie mich über die Schulter an.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte sie damit? Ein Schild auf der anderen Seite erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit, und ich trat darauf zu, um es zu lesen. Die gewaltige Hand eines Riesen schien mich plötzlich zu packen und quer durch den Raum gegen die Wand zu werfen.

Mit einem Ächzen prallte ich dagegen und sank zusammen. Ich musste wohl einen Moment lang das Bewusstsein verloren haben, denn als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, kniete Granger neben mir und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über meinen Körper, einen Diagnosespruch murmelnd.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, Sie sollen nicht weggehen!", fauchte sie mich an, als sie merkte, dass ich geistig wieder anwesend war.

Ich stöhnte unterdrückt, und ihre Augen wurden besorgt. „Severus? Wo haben Sie Schmerzen? Gebrochen ist nichts, aber sagen Sie mir, wo es wehtut!"

Sie beugte sich über mich und untersuchte meinen Kopf. Ich schnupperte an ihrer Halsbeuge. Merlin, sie roch gut! Nach Kakaobutter oder etwas ähnlichem, etwas frisches Exotisches. Ich klappte meine Lider auf Halbmast und stöhnte lauter. Ihre Hand fuhr sanft durch meine Haare, auf der Suche nach Platzwunden und Verletzungen.

Natürlich fand sie nichts. Ein Slytherin hätte mir für meine miese Vorstellung ins Gesicht gelacht, doch Hermione Granger war eine Gryffindor und glaubte, alle Menschen benahmen sich so, wie sie sich fühlten. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich fühlte mich im Augenblick großartig.

Ich hatte schon weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen oder Schmerzen ertragen, und niemand hatte sich darum gekümmert. Die Besorgnis der kleinen Löwin erfüllte mich mit einer befriedigenden Wärme, die ich nur selten verspürt hatte. „Severus? Können Sie aufstehen?", fragte sie, als sie mich schließlich untersucht hatte.

Ich überlegte, ob ich noch ein wenig stöhnen sollte, aber dann schaltete ich auf Tapfer-Modus um. „Natürlich", sagte ich schwach.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand!", sagte sie und zog mich erstaunlich kraftvoll, aber trotzdem äußerst behutsam, auf die Beine.

Ich sah mich um. „Was war das eben?", fragte ich.

„Ich hatte doch gesagt…"

„Sie hatten nicht gesagt, ich solle auf der Stelle einfrieren und das Atmen einstellen!", unterbrach ich sie, achtete aber bewusst darauf, dass meine Stimme leise und keinesfalls scharf klang.

„Dies ist ein Ministeriumsgebäude", erklärte Granger. „Zutritt ist nur besonderem Personal oder genehmigten Personen erlaubt. Ich musste uns erst anmelden, daher bat ich Sie, sich nicht zu bewegen."

„Nächstes Mal sollten Sie sich verständlicher artikulieren", murmelte ich und folgte ihr zur Rezeption. Der Kobold sah mich von seinem erhöhten Tresen aus höhnisch an. Zumindest er hatte mich durchschaut, nahm ich an.

„Stecken Sie diese Plaketten an und folgen Sie dem aufleuchtenden Pfad!", krächzte er und reichte uns kleine, runde, bronzefarbene Anstecker. _Na wunderbar_, dachte ich, als vor uns ein Gang blau zu schimmern anfing. Wir waren in ein Zauberreich gestolpert und würden wahrscheinlich gleich einer Vogelscheuche, einem Blechmann und einem feigen Löwen begegnen.

Innerlich lächelte ich. Eine Löwin war bereits neben mir, und sie war alles andere als feige.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Wir folgten wie brave Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft, die wir waren, dem aufleuchtendem Weg aus dem Lande Oz, wobei ich es zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen ab und zu fertig brachte, so gekonnt auffällig unauffällig zusammenzuzucken, dass mir die kleine Gryffindor besorgte Blicke zuwarf und sich eng an meiner Seite hielt.

So eng in der Tat, dass ich ihren Körper spürte, und bei Merlin, ich genoss jede Sekunde. Ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin.

Nachdem wir scheinbar einmal bis Edinburgh und zurück marschiert waren, blieben wir vor einer Tür stehen, und Granger legte ihre Hand auf einen halbmondförmigen Kristall. Ein Autorisationszauber ließ die Tür aufgleiten, und wir betraten den pathologischen Bereich.

„Augenblick", murmelte jemand, der mit dem Rücken zu uns stand, und ich horchte auf. Man konnte nicht erkennen, ob die Person ein Mann oder eine Frau war, da sie von Kopf bis Fuß in eine Schutzrobe gekleidet war, aber ich glaubte, die Stimme erkannt zu haben.

Vorsichtshalber trat ich zur Tür zurück, verschmolz mit der Wand und zückte meinen Zauberstab. Ich hatte nicht jahrelang einen irren Welteroberer überlebt, um jetzt durch eine Affekthandlung zu sterben.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, und Granger überraschte mich, indem sie ruhig dastand und weder losplapperte noch unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. _Interessant_, dachte ich und musterte sie unter gesenkten Lidern hervor. Ich überlegte einen Augenblick, aber es war tatsächlich so: die erwachsene Know-it-all war mir um einiges sympathischer als das Kind, und das hatte ich schon gemocht.

_Wirklich interessant_. Und sie war nicht einmal eine klassische Schönheit. Ich bin selbst nicht gerade Adonis´ Ebenbild, deshalb habe ich einen Sinn für Schönheit und Ästhetik.

Hermione Granger war nicht schön. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zu dicht, die Augen einen winzigen Hauch zu weit auseinander stehend, der Mund genau einen Tick zu breit, um als erotisch durchzugehen. Und doch…

In dieser jungen Frau steckte eine solche vibrierende Vitalität, eine Wärme in ihrer Stimme und in ihren Augen, eine Neugier in ihrer etwas in die Höhe gereckten Nase – hatte sie dort tatsächlich Sommersprossen? – und eine völlig unbewusste Sinnlichkeit in ihren Bewegungen, dass sie vor allem eines war: faszinierend, in der Tat.

Meine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als sich die vermummte Gestalt umdrehte und die Kapuze vom Kopf gleiten ließ. Eine schlanke, mittelgroße Frau mit glänzenden, dunklen Haaren lächelte Granger an. Wie immer hatte ich Recht gehabt. Ich kannte sie. Andie McAbe.

„Sweety", grüßte sie. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Es tut mit Leid, dich noch einmal zu stören, Andie", begann Hermione, doch McAbe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du störst nie, das weißt du doch!", sagte sie.

Die kleine Gryffindor wies mit der Hand zu mir. „Das ist…"

„Merlin!", unterbrach sie McAbe, die mich jetzt erst bemerkte. „Sag nicht, dass _du_ diesen Bastard hierher geschleppt hast!"

„Oh!", antwortete Granger verlegen. „Ich fürchte, doch. Darf ich also annehmen, dass ihr euch kennt?"

_Respekt, sie schaltet schnell_, dachte ich spöttisch und wusste genau, dass sie errötete, wandte meine Augen jedoch für keine Sekunde von McAbe ab.

„Dass du es wagst, hier aufzutauchen!", fauchte sie erbost.

„Ich versichere dir, die Freude und Überraschung dich zu sehen, ist ganz meinerseits!", höhnte ich.

Da ich ihre Gewohnheiten kannte und ihr Blick gerade zu einem Regal in Augenhöhe schweifte, ließ ich ein nonverbales „Accio, Zauberstab" los und fing ihn elegant mit der Linken auf. „Ganz ruhig, Andie", sagte ich und erhob meinen eigenen Stab ein wenig. Sie rührte sich nicht. Eine Schlange weiß immer, dass eine andere Schlange nicht grundlos droht.

Die kleine Löwin wusste es nicht. Sie trat einen Schritt vor. „Bitte…", sagte sie, aber ich ließ sie nicht weiter zu Wort kommen.

„Miss Granger", unterbrach ich sie scharf und in bester Snape-das-Arschloch-Manier. Ich war erstaunt, wie leicht es mir fiel, in meine alte Rolle zurück zu finden. „Lassen Sie McAbe und mir einen Augenblick Zeit, ein paar Dinge zu klären, dann können wir uns wieder ganz Ihren Angelegenheiten widmen."

Sie gehorchte, und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Augenbraue nach oben schoss. Du meine Güte, hatte sie tatsächlich gelernt, dass man manchmal den Dingen auch ihren Lauf lassen musste? „Und du", sagte ich zu McAbe, „würdest du mir freundlicherweise erklären, was Doktor Andie McAbe, ausgebildete Tränkemeisterin und oberste Forschungsmedihexe des St. Mungos, in den Kellern eines gottverlassenen Ministeriumsgebäudes zu suchen hat?"

Granger zog scharf die Luft ein. Ach, es gab tatsächlich etwas, was sie nicht wusste? Welch eine Genugtuung! Andie verschränkte ihre Arme über der Brust. „Ich wüsste nicht, seit wann dich mein Leben interessieren sollte!", blaffte sie mich an.

„Au contraire, meine Liebe", schnurrte ich. „War es nicht gerade mein Interesse an deinem Leben, das mir – ich zitiere: Scher dich zum Teufel und wag es nie wieder, mir unter die Augen zu treten, wenn du Wert auf den Erhalt deiner Männlichkeit legst – einbrachte?"

McAbe runzelte die Stirn. „Du hattest kein Recht, dich einzumischen", knurrte sie mit kaum verhohlener Wut.

Auch ich spürte Zorn in mir aufsteigen und meine Stimme wurde eisig genug, um die Hölle selbst einfrieren zu lassen. Nicht, dass ich tatsächlich glaubte, die Hölle sei ein heißer Ort – ich war oft genug da gewesen, um das einschätzen zu können.

„Ah, verzeih meinen Irrtum, Andie. Ich hatte mir doch tatsächlich eingebildet, dass wir befreundet waren. Und in meiner Naivität hatte ich angenommen, Freunde kümmern sich umeinander! _Er_ war deiner nicht wert! _Er_ hatte sich nur mit dir eingelassen, um von deinem Ruhm und deiner Brillanz zu profitieren!"

„Natürlich!", höhnte McAbe zurück, „und der sich niemals irrende Severus Snape konnte das beurteilen! Weil er ja auch so bekannt ist für seine große soziale Kompetenz!"

Ich fühlte mich, als hätte sie mich mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen. Verdammt, sie hatte ja Recht! Ich war ein ungeselliger Bastard, durch und durch. Ich levitierte McAbes Zauberstab zurück in ihre Hand und steckte meinen eigenen weg. Ein Slytherinsches Friedensangebot. Sie nahm es an, was bedeutete, dass sie mich nicht ins Übermorgen hexte.

Ihre dunklen Augen verloren jedoch nur wenig von ihrer Wut. „Warum bist du hier?", fragte ich ein zweites Mal.

Diesmal antwortete sie. Sie zeigte ein kurzes Grinsen, das man auch als Zähnefletschen auslegen konnte. „Weil ich einen betrügerischen Scheißkerl krankenhausreif geschlagen habe", erwiderte sie genüsslich und betrachtete mich dabei, als überlege sie, diesen Spaß noch einmal zu wiederholen.

Aus purer Vorsicht trat ich einen Schritt zurück, während ich sie schweigend anstarrte. Und dann machte es _Klick_. „Man hat dich suspendiert und in diese Keller eingesperrt, weil du jemanden krankenhausreif geschlagen hast", rekapitulierte ich langsam. Mein linker Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig. „Und dieser Jemand war nicht zufällig ein Kerl, der deiner nicht wert und nur darauf aus war, von dir zu profitieren?"

Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Wag es zu lachen, und du bist tot, Snape!", drohte sie. Merlin allein weiß, wie ich es schaffte, ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu behalten. Natürlich täuschte ich sie trotzdem nicht. „Warum hast du diesen arroganten, eingebildeten und von sich selbst überzeugten Kontrollfreak mitgebracht, Sweety?", fragte sie und sah Hermione an.

„Eben wegen dieser Qualitäten", antwortete die kleine Gryffindor sanft. „Er wird sich ein eigenes Urteil bilden und nicht stur der vorgegebenen Meinung anderer folgen."

„Weißt du überhaupt, worauf du dich mit ihm einlässt? Er ist selbstherrlich und tyrannisch", sagte McAbe mürrisch.

„Ich weiß!" Granger nickte.

„Er ist launisch!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Jähzornig, ungerecht und oft fies!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Mit spezieller Vorliebe macht er andere völlig grundlos nieder!"

„Und er hat ein funktionierendes Gehör und steht nur einen Meter von euch entfernt!", schnappte ich gereizt.

Granger schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich weiß!"

McAbe seufzte. „Na schön, Sweety, du gehst einen Deal mit dem Teufel ein, aber wenigstens tust du es sehenden Auges."

„Bist du jetzt endlich fertig?", fragte ich kühl. „Ich war es schließlich nicht, der versucht hat, deine Forschungsergebnisse zu stehlen."

Sie besaß tatsächlich die Frechheit, mir die Wange zu tätscheln. „Und das, mein Lieber, ist auch der einzige Grund, warum du noch all deine Beißerchen hast und nicht aus einer Schnabeltasse trinken musst. Die fragliche Person hatte einen gebrochenen Kiefer und mehrere Rippenbrüche, nachdem ich mit ihr fertig war!"

Sie wurde von dem einen Moment auf den anderen völlig sachlich. „Ich nehme an, ihr beide seid gekommen, damit sich Professor Unfehlbar hier noch einmal die armen Mädchen anschaut?"

Hermione nickte kurz. „Bitte", sagte sie leise.

McAbe führte uns in einen Nebenraum. „Ich halte sie unter einem Stasiszauber, obwohl dieser Idiot vom Ministerium meinte, ich solle die Ladys endlich zur Beerdigung freigeben, wir bräuchten sie nicht mehr."

Hermione wurde blass. „Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte sie empört.

McAbe zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. So ein dünner, junger Kerl, rote Haare, Wichtigtuer."

Gryffindor und ich wechselten einen Blick. „Percy Weasley", stellten wir gleichzeitig fest.

„Ach, ist das einer von Arthurs Jungs? Hätte ich mir ja denken können", meinte Andie ungerührt und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab.

In einer Nische flammten Fackeln auf und beleuchteten taghell einen Tisch, auf dem eine verhüllte Gestalt lag. Blaues Licht tanzte um den Tisch – der Stasiszauber. McAbe warf uns jeweils eine Ganzkörperrobe zu, wie sie selbst auch eine trug. „Anziehen!", sagte sie schroff. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr eventuelle Krankheiten mit rausschleppt!"

Die Roben waren identisch mit denjenigen, die auch die Medihexen im St. Mungos trugen, die in den Abteilungen für Fluchverseuchungen und schwarze Magie arbeiteten. Ich sah sie an, und McAbe kannte mich gut genug, um meine stumme Frage zu verstehen.

„Selbstverständlich habe ich sie daraufhin untersucht, aber ich bin kein Experte in schwarzer Magie, wie du wissen solltest. Also gehe ich kein Risiko ein und bevor der Fall nicht geklärt ist, werde ich die Mädels nicht zur Beerdigung freigeben."

Ich nickte ihr knapp zu, schlüpfte in die Robe und trat näher, als das blaue Licht erlosch. McAbe entfernte das Tuch, und ich betrachtete die sterblichen Überreste von Polly Walker. Allerdings erkannte ich sie nur, weil ich wusste, um wen es sich handelte. Dieses bleiche, tote Stück Fleisch hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit der Frau, die ich von Flourish & Blotts her kannte.

Mit unbewegtem Gesicht beugte ich mich über sie und unterzog sie einer kurzen Musterung von Kopf bis Fuß. Dann widmete ich mich ganz der bereits von der kleinen Gryffindor beschriebenen Verletzung. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war sie präzise gewesen. Die Kehle des Opfers klaffte offen, die Wunde selbst war unregelmäßig, wie ausgefranst.

„Darf ich sie anfassen?", fragte ich bewusst neutral und versuchte die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass ich Miss Walker gekannte hatte. Wieder zupfte etwas an meinem Unterbewusstsein, verschwand aber, bevor ich es fassen konnte.

„Ja", antwortete McAbe von irgendwo hinter meinem Rücken. „Alles, was ich sichern und speichern konnte, habe ich erledigt."

Ich hob die Hand der Buchhändlerin, die in der Zwischenzeit ihre Totenstarre wieder verloren hatte und schlaff und schwammig auf dem Tisch lag. Ich untersuchte erst die eine, dann die andere Hand genau, sah mir noch einmal ihren Körper an und drehte sie schließlich herum, um auch die Rückenansicht einer Musterung zu unterziehen.

Die beiden Frauen hinter mir blieben angenehm still und störten mich nicht. Endlich zog ich das Tuch wieder über Polly und bedeutete McAbe, dass ich fertig war und sie den Stasiszauber erneut aktivieren konnte.

Wir traten aus der Nische. Hermione Granger sah mich an, und ich blieb solange stumm, bis es aus ihr herausplatzte. „Was denken Sie, Sir?"

_Aha_, dachte ich, _jetzt heißt es wieder Sir, nicht Severus_, und obwohl sie wieder zu der respektvollen Anrede zurückgekehrt war, freute es mich nicht sonderlich.

Ich runzelte über meine seltsamen Gedanken die Stirn, doch die Löwin bezog es auf sich. „Oh, natürlich können Sie noch keine Rückschlüsse ziehen – Sie müssen noch die anderen Opfer sehen?"

„Ja", bestätigte ich, „nur eines ist schon jetzt ganz klar: ein Werwolf war das nicht. Nicht bei Polly Walker."

Grangers Augen lächelten. Für einen Moment war ich abgelenkt. Wie machte sie das? Wie brachte sie es fertig zu lächeln, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen verzogen? Es war faszinierend, doch McAbe unterbrach meine Betrachtung der kleinen Gryffindor. „Was glaubst du denn, wer oder was es war, Severus?"

„Ein Mann oder eine Frau mit einem Messer", antwortete ich. „Einem ziemlich stumpfen Messer, wenn du mich fragst."

McAbe senkte kurz ihre Lider – sie dachte nach. „Dann wird die Suche vielleicht vereinfacht, Sweety", sagte sie zu Hermione.

„Wieso?" Die Löwin blinzelte irritiert.

„Die Schnittwunde, so sie tatsächlich eine ist, verläuft von rechts nach links. Natürlich habe ich mit solchen Sachen keine Erfahrung, aber deutet das nicht auf einen Linkshänder?", fuhr McAbe fort.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zwangsläufig."

Sie sah mich gereizt an. „Na schön, Schlaumeier, dann lass uns an deinen Erkenntnissen teilhaben!", fauchte sie.

„Ich möchte behaupten, dass der Angriff nicht frontal erfolgte", erläuterte ich und demonstrierte auch gleich, was ich meinte. Ich packte Granger an der Schulter, wirbelte sie herum, bis ich sie mit dem Rücken an mich gepresst hielt, umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit dem linken Arm und fuhr ihr dann langsam mit der rechten Hand über die Kehle.

Sie keuchte kurz erschrocken auf, doch dann entspannte sie sich.

„Du meine Güte!", schnauzte mich McAbe an. „Wir hätten es sicher auch verstanden, wenn du es uns einfach erläutert hättest."

„Sie haben nach Abwehrspuren an ihren Händen gesucht", stellte Granger fest. Ihr Puls raste unter meinen Fingern, doch ihre Stimme klang fast sachlich.

Fast.

Ich verblüffte mich selbst, weil mir bewusst wurde, wie ungern ich sie loslassen wollte. Zu gern wollte ich meine Finger über ihren Hals gleiten lassen, die zarte Haut berühren, ihre Weichheit und Wärme spüren. Und sie stand noch immer völlig still.

Fast widerwillig schob ich sie fort und rief mich selbst zur Ordnung. Es musste wirklich schlecht um mich bestellt sein, wenn ich schon begann, einer ehemaligen Schülerin hinterher zu hecheln.

McAbe sah mich mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in ihren Augen an. „Willst du die anderen auch noch sehen?", fragte sie ungewohnt weich. Ich nickte, und sie führte uns in ein benachbartes Kellergewölbe, in der die anderen drei Leichen lagen. Ich wiederholte meine Untersuchungen sowohl an Annie Chapman als auch an den anderen beiden Frauen und fand meine Annahme bestätigt.

Es war eine reißende Bestie, soviel war sicher. Aber kein Werwolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Das dritte Kapitel an diesem lässigen Dienstag ist Little-Fawkes gewidmet

**Das dritte Kapitel an diesem lässigen Dienstag ist KatAid gewidmet!**

**Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu einer super bestandenen Prüfung!**

**Nikola**: ja, du hast Recht, er kennt eindeutig zu viele Frauen da unten, und nicht nur die lebenden… _empört guckt_: ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, wenn Snape kein phantastischer Pädagoge ist, weiß ich auch nicht weiter! Starke Ideen, die du da hast, aber ich lass mich nicht locken…:D… know-it-all… hm. (_flüstert verschämt_: das liegt daran, dass mir meistens das dt. Wort nicht einfällt – kommt davon, wenn man zuviel engl. liest…)

**Sepsis**: _lach_… das liegt weniger an Sevs Anblick, als vielmehr an der Scham, die sie empfunden hat, bei ihm eingeschlafen zu sein…ja, ja, verschätzt hat er sich…war sozusagen die physische Umsetzung eines freudschen Versprechers…_lol_…er ist die süßeste Dorothy der Welt, oder?

**JackyFCR**: Jacky, ich glaube, du liebst es, mich verlegen zu machen… _scharrt mit den Füßen im Boden… murmelt_: DANKE! Was Dr. McAbe angeht – die basiert auf einer realen Person…

**Illing**: träum weiter, Hope… du und Sev – nada! Bleib bei deinem alten Mann… ok, das Thema hatten wir, glaube ich schon? Wow, du hast Recht, das wäre mal eine Fanart… gibt's denn überhaupt niemanden, den wir kennen, der so was kann? _Grübelt_…grööööööhl… für dein: gib ihr ein Ziel, sexy Mann…so schnell durchschaut Mione seine Schauspielerei jedenfalls nicht…und seit wann kümmert sich Sev um SSHG-Regeln, hm, Illing?

**Lord of Rivendell**: wir sehen alle Snape so, wie ihn JKR halt beschrieben hat… aber was wissen wir über die Privatperson Severus Snape? Eben, nichts… er wird ja nicht immer mit einem düsteren, melancholischen Blick durchs Leben laufen, oder? Besonders nicht, wenn keine Schüler um ihn herumwuseln…

**lufa**: _attack ein knallrotes Gesicht aufhat_…wie schaffst du es immer, mich so verlegen zu machen? Bin im Moment ein bisschen sprachlos – obwohl, erfahrungsgemäß gibt sich das bald wieder…:D… mir tut es übrigens gar nicht Leid, dass du da bist, ich freue mich… und nein, ich mache es noch immer nicht beruflich, da mir dazu gänzlich die eigene Phantasie fehlt – ausleihen und spielen kann ich, selber ausdenken… na ja…

**SoyTryphena**: endlich? Zwischen dem Hexer und dieser Story liegen doch nur drei Monate… _lach_… oh, Bertie Botts Bohnen, lecker! … _urgh_… ich glaube, das war Leberwurst…und ich bin Vegetarier…

**Morrigan334**: ich bin ein großer Holmes-Fan und lehne deshalb die Story ein ganz kleines bisschen an Conan-Doyle an, und das ist tatsächlich so gewollt… hier kommt auch gleich das nächste chap…

**WatchersGoddess**: notgeil… hm… er ist ein Mann, und wie er selbst bereits bemerkt hat: weder alt noch blind, oder? :D… und klar, notgeil ist er natürlich! …lol… ja, du musst wirklich öfter in den chat kommen…also, wäre Sev der Mörder, würde er es geschickter anstellen? Aber was, wenn er weiß, dass ihn niemand für den Mörder hält, wenn es so ungeschickt aussieht? Sexszene…_hust_… jaaaaa…

**Patricia79**: das hoffe ich doch, dass es noch spannend wird, obwohl ich selbst zugebe, dass dies hier ein eher ruhiges chap wird…:D

**Cura**: yep, du hast Recht, eigentlich müsste er Severus „Slytherin" Snape heißen… sozusagen Tripple S, der Superheld…lach… jetzt hat mich doch glatt ein Plottbunny deinetwegen gebissen… na, ganz so kalt lassen ihn die ganzen Sachen nicht, aber er ist nicht nur ein Slytherin, sondern auch ein Mann bleibt ein Mann bleibt ein Mann – und 20 Jahre zwischen Zauberern sind nun wirklich nicht die Welt… ich verweise jetzt auch mal auf die Muggelwelt und unseren ehemaligen Kanzler…

**Babilon**: es ist ja nicht so, dass er plötzlich und unerwartet mehr für Hermione fühlt… diese Gefühle waren – zumindest die Sympathie – schon seit Jahren vorhanden… nur braucht er sich jetzt nicht mehr wegen einem irren Welteroberer zu verstellen… nur noch als Slytherin…

**summerfeeling**: _schon wieder rot wird_… _und ein großes Grinsekatzenlächeln im Gesicht_… ich mag es, dass du die ff magst…und ja, es wird noch ein bisschen dauern, bis die beiden Sturköpfe rauskriegen, wer der Mörder ist…schiebt Schokomuffins von den Hauselfen rüber…

**Gaia**: wb, Sklave… lol…ja, unsere Frau Doktor, wie sie leibt und lebt, oder? Mione wird noch einige Zeit brauchen, um das zu erkennen… aber dann gibt's einen Knall, das ist schon mal klar…ja, ja, nagele du nur… _grinst slytherinlike_… du kommst schon mal wieder in den chat…

**Little-Fawkes**: ach, Severus ist schon immer clever gewesen… Miones Qualitäten kannte der schon vorher, dessen können wir uns sicher sein…aber ob wir uns wirklich so sicher sein können, dass es kein Werwolf war? Schau´n mer mal, was jetzt passiert…

**Kleine**: _attack bedeckt ihre Ohren, die knallrot angelaufen sind_… Abe! Du und ein leicht bekleideter Snape…(_reibt sich die Hände_… und du kriegst ihn auch noch ganz nackt zu sehen, versprochen!)…du bist auch keinesfalls schnippisch, Kleine, jedenfalls nicht deinen Homies gegenüber, aber ich sag nur… nee, sag ich nicht, aber ich schick dir mal wieder einen Kopf per Expresseule…

**Nightskystar**: leider kann ich dir in dieser Story nicht mit deinem Lieblingswerwolf dienen (_flüstert gaaaanz leise_: aber Teddy taucht wieder auf, muss jetzt aber unter uns bleiben!)…da Sev ja selbst erzählt, wird es noch einige Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit geben… (um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte schon Angst, dass euch das langweilen würde, aber es gehört einfach dazu!)… was Andie angeht, ja, die kennt ihn, das wird auch noch genauer erklärt…

**Gnomy**: du hast Recht, Andie ist sehr clever und sie hat etwas bemerkt… ja, ja, Percy… eigentlich sollte man nur froh sein, dass Andie ihren eigenen Kopf benutzt, oder? Und klar hattest du Recht, dass sie sich schämen würde (obwohl sie bestimmt auch ein Auge riskiert hat, wetten?)…vielen Dank für dein mich erröten lassendes Lob!

**Kia Ora**: yeppeah! …_attack hüpft in typischer Maori-Manier zu Kia und knuddelt sie zu Boden_… ich wollte zuerst einen Herzinfarkt kriegen, weil du geschrieben hast, du magst keine Stories in Ich-Form, aber deine nächsten Worte haben mir schon wieder einen Kopf wie ein Streichholz verpasst… der Ich-Snape ist ein Experiment, und es hat einen Heidenspaß gemacht…

**Eve**: _lol_! Echt? Meinst du, auch andere Leute kennen diese ominöse Dr. McAbe? Oh… und ob er ein Schlitzohr ist, der kleine, gemeine Slytherin… aber lieben wir ihn nicht gerade deshalb (du verehrst ja auch noch eine andere Schlange, aber ich fürchte, der Betreffende kommt bei mir wieder nicht besonders gut weg – aber das bist du ja mittlerweile gewohnt, oder)…

**Viper**: _attack lässt ganz geknickt die Ohren hängen und wispert kaum hörbar_: hab deine mail-addy verbummelt… wieso warst du im Krankenhaus? Geht's dir wieder gut? Nein, Mione ist nicht feige, und sie hat ihm geholfen, weil sie immer allen zu helfen versucht…

**Seraphina66**: _grinst über das ganze Gesicht_… echt? Na, die beiden werden sich wie üblich noch öfter zoffen, und sich dabei auch wie üblich nichts schenken – außer vielleicht irgendwann ihre Zuneigung… (muaha!)

**KatAid**: na ja, mal ehrlich, seit wann hört Snape auf eine kleine Löwin? Aber siehe da, wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen… und wieder hat er dabei die Sonnenseite abbekommen, denn Mione kümmert sich ja um ihn…_fg_… Dr. McAbe basiert übrigens auf einer realen Person – daher kommt die so authentisch rüber…Sev in Miones Nähe sein? NIE! NIEMALS! …_lacht_…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**3. Kapitel**

**Sonntag, 02. Oktober 2005**

Wir saßen in McAbes Büro und tranken Tee, während wir Vermutungen anstellten. Oder besser, McAbe und ich stellten Theorien auf, während Granger ihre Tasse umklammert hielt und abwesend wirkte. Probehalber versuchte ich, in ihren Geist einzudringen, doch ihr Okklumentikwall war aufrecht.

Sie schreckte hoch und funkelte mich an. „Es ist unverschämt, per Legilimens bei Jemandem eindringen zu wollen!", fauchte sie mich an. Ah, sie hatte eindeutig Temperament, die kleine Löwin.

Ich hob die Augenbraue, weil ich wusste, dass ich damit arrogant und herablassend aussah. „Ich wollte Sie nur daran erinnern, dass es angebracht wäre, wenn Sie sich vielleicht ein wenig beteiligen würden, Miss Granger", sagte ich süffisant. „Falls es Ihnen entfallen sein sollte, es ist Ihr Fall, Andie und ich sind nur unwichtige Randfiguren auf Ihrem Weg nach oben."

Sie wurde rot vor Zorn. „Unterstellen Sie mir, dass ich diese" – sie deutete nach nebenan – „diese toten Mädchen als Sprungbrett für meine Karriere benutze?"

Meine Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stück höher. „Tun Sies?" Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würde aufspringen und mir eine Ohrfeige verpassen, doch dann stellte Granger ihre Tasse ab und ignorierte mich. Mir wäre die Ohrfeige lieber gewesen.

„Danke, Andie", sagte sie und erhob sich geistesabwesend. „Aber ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

Sie ignorierte mich weiterhin. McAbe sah sie besorgt an. „Sweety, du heckst doch irgendwas aus? Wo willst du hin?"

„Erst einmal zurück ins Ministerium. Ich möchte etwas recherchieren. Und danach…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann traf mich ihr kühler Blick. „Danke, Professor, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, dass ich Sie damit belästigt habe. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Auf Wiedersehen." Sie nickte McAbe zu, drehte sich um und ging hinaus.

„Das hast du ja wieder wunderbar hinbekommen, Severus", sagte Andie und hob prostend ihre Tasse.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Ach, nein?", höhnte sie. „Dann weißt du ja sicherlich nicht, dass du ein Arschloch bist, wie es im Buche steht. Und dass die Kleine dich trotzdem mag." Sie grinste abfällig, während sie mich betrachtete. „Und der großartige Professor Steinherz hat Angst vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen!"

Ich ließ meine Tasse auf den Unterteller klirren und erhob mich abrupt. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wovon du redest. Aber ich glaube, du solltest nicht so viel Zeit hier unten allein verbringen, Andie. Du fängst an, dir Dinge einzubilden. Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Ich glitt aus der Tür und eilte Granger hinterher. Ich habe bedeutend längere Beine, und so fiel es mir nicht schwer, sie einzuholen. Sie sah mich nicht an. Hm, die Eisprinzessin stand ihr gar nicht mal so schlecht. „Also, was werden Sie tun?" Meine Stimme klang autoritär; meiner Erfahrung nach der beste Weg, etwas von Jemandem zu erfahren, der nicht die Absicht hatte, mit einem zu reden.

„Nichts, was Sie zu interessieren braucht, Sir", antwortete Granger und sah stur geradeaus. „Sie können sich wieder ganz Ihrem Leben widmen. Ich bedaure es zutiefst, Sie bei Ihren wichtigen Geschäften gestört zu haben und danke Ihnen für die Zeit, die Sie sich genommen haben und Ihre Meinung zu den ermordeten Frauen."

Mir reichte es. Ich packte sie am Arm und schob sie gegen die Wand, wo ich sie festhielt. Ich starrte ihr in die Augen. „Ich will jetzt wissen, wie Sie weiter vorzugehen gedenken", knurrte ich sie böse an. „Vielleicht ist es noch nicht in Ihren sturen, kleinen Gryffindorschädel vorgedrungen, dass sich dieser Fall als weitaus gefährlicher entwickeln könnte, als Sie glauben…"

Ein Zauberstab bohrte sich in meinen Hals. „Belästigt Sie dieser Mann, Ma´m?", fragte ein Kerl, der die Uniform der Sicherheitskräfte des Ministeriums trug.

Ich sah über meine Schulter. Sie waren zu dritt. Wenn es Granger Spaß machte, konnte sie mich jetzt sauber auflaufen lassen, vielleicht sogar für 24 Stunden in Gewahrsam bringen.

Sie zögerte. Offensichtlich gingen ihr gerade dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ich verstärkte noch meinen Griff. Ich dachte nicht daran, es ihr einfach zu machen. Sie schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Nein, Alwin. Alles in Ordnung. Professor Snape und ich führen nur eine fachliche Diskussion."

„Sie können es ruhig sagen, Miss Granger!" Offensichtlich war er nicht überzeugt. Der Druck an meinem Hals verstärkte sich noch, und ich wurde _wirklich_ wütend. Granger sah mich an und erkannte die Anzeichen eines drohenden Sturmes, denn sie legte ihre Linke auf meinen Arm, während sie mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab von mir entfernte.

„Wie ich sagte, Alwin. Es ist in Ordnung. Professor Snape ist … ein informeller Mitarbeiter."

Ach, war ich das? Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

„Gut, wenn Sie meinen, Miss Granger. Aber sollte es Probleme geben, rufen Sie ruhig, Sie wissen ja, auf mich können Sie sich verlassen!" Dieser penetrante Bursche durfte mir nicht allein begegnen. Ich konnte devote Typen noch nie leiden, und noch viel weniger mochte ich, wie er sich bei Granger beliebt machen wollte.

Die drei verzogen sich. Ich betrachtete die kleine Gryffindor. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Ruhig musterte sie mein Gesicht. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Sir, doch ich muss noch etwas recherchieren. Lassen Sie mich bitte los, ich habe zu tun."

Sie konnte mich doch nicht einerseits als Mitarbeiter bezeichnen und im nächsten Moment eiskalt fallen lassen? Doch, genau das hatte sie vor. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie bereits wieder völlig woanders. Ich wusste nicht, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, und es entnervte mich.

Langsam löste ich meinen Griff und gab sie frei. „Ich will, dass Sie mich auf dem Laufenden halten", knurrte ich, während wir das Gebäude verließen.

Wir passierten den Kobold an der Anmeldung, der mich mit einem irgendwie höhnischen Ausdruck betrachtete, wofür ich ihn mit einem Komm-mir-nicht-in-die-Quere-Blick bedachte, und Granger blieb draußen kurz stehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie Karrieristen verabscheuen, Sir", sagte sie dann durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Und ich möchte Sie keineswegs weiterhin mit meiner unerträglichen Anwesenheit belästigen. Leben Sie wohl!"

Sie disapparierte direkt vor meiner Nase. Und ich stand wieder einmal allein da.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich lief in meinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sie hatte Recht. Ich wollte überhaupt nicht von der unerträglichen, kleinen Gryffindor belästigt werden. Wieso war ich dann so gereizt?

„Sir!" Winky zupfte an meinem Ärmel und hielt mich fest, als wäre ich ein Kind. Hauselfen haben nicht nur eine eigene Art der Magie, sie haben auch Kräfte, die jenseits der Vorstellungskraft eines normalen Zauberers lagen. „Sir muss jetzt essen!"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", wehrte ich mürrisch ab.

„Sir macht sich Sorgen um die kleine Miss Hutstricker?"

Das brachte mich tatsächlich zum Grinsen. Für Winky würde sie ewig diesen Namen behalten, den ihr die Hauselfen in Hogwarts verpasst hatten.

Dann kam mir die Bedeutung der Frage zu Bewusstsein. „Natürlich nicht!", fauchte ich sie an. „Warum sollte ich mir Sorgen um Miss Granger machen?"

„Sir hat sich immer Sorgen um sie gemacht. Hat immer auf sie aufgepasst und geschaut!"

„Blödsinn! Warum hätte ich auf sie aufpassen sollen?"

Winky hatte keine Angst vor mir. Sie hatte irgendwann beschlossen, dass sie genau das war, was ich brauchte, und anscheinend brauchte ich sie, damit ich durch die völlig offensichtlichen Dinge des Lebens sah. „Weil Sir sich immer Sorgen um sie gemacht hat!"

Na bitte. Versucht niemals, mit einem Hauselfen debattieren zu wollen. Sie haben auch ihre eigene Art von Logik.

Ich rieb mein Kinn und ließ meinen Blick über meine Bücherregale schweifen. Vier tote Frauen. Hexen, die keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, außer ihren magischen Genen. Und die sich trotz ihrer Magie nicht gegen den Angriff hatten wehren können.

Kannten sie ihren Mörder? Vertrauten sie ihm vielleicht sogar? Wen konnten eine Buchhändlerin, eine Medihexe, eine „Lady der Nacht" und eine reiche Erbin gemeinsam kennen? Oder reichte es, dass er sie einfach von hinten angriff?

So viele Fragen. Und die kleine Löwin wollte etwas recherchieren. Was? Was hatte sie vor? Ich spürte, dass ich nervös wurde. Dieselbe Nervosität hatte ich damals verspürt, als es um Black und Lupin in der Heulenden Hütte ging. Nur weil dieses verdammte Gefühl der Gefahr in mir summte, war ich zurück in Lupins Büro gegangen, wo ich die offene Karte der Rumtreiber fand. Der Rest ist Geschichte.

Ich fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare, dann drehte ich mich abrupt herum, warf mir einen schweren Umhang über und verließ das Haus, nur um sofort zu apparieren.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Das Ministerium sah genauso protzig aus, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. In der wimmelnden Eingangshalle orientierte ich mich kurz und las die Informationen zu den einzelnen Abteilungen. Aha, da war es schon. Aurorenbüro H. Potter. Genau der Mann, den ich suchte.

Ich sprang in den nächsten Aufzug und verließ ihn der sechsten Etage wieder. Ich ignorierte die verwunderten Blicke zweier Hexen, die aus einem der Büros kamen und marschierte mit der Miene eines Mannes, der dazu autorisiert war, den Gang entlang.

Ich riss die Tür auf, ohne mich anzumelden. Der Tag, an dem ich bei einem ehemaligen Schüler klopfte, war der Tag, an dem ich in den Ruhestand gehen würde. Potter war allein. Er saß an einem Schreibtisch und zuckte zusammen, als ich hineinstürmte. Dann riss er seine Augen auf, als er mich erkannte, legte behutsam die Feder auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück.

„_Mister_ Snape", sagte er langsam, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sie kurz an seinem Umhang, bevor er sie wieder aufsetzte.

„Schön, dass Sie noch immer in der Lage sind, das Offensichtliche zu erkennen, Potter", sagte ich und stützte mich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Wo ist Granger?"

Er sah mich an, als überlegte er, ob er mir antworten oder lieber gleich den Sicherheitsdienst rufen sollte. Dann verschränkte er die Hände ineinander. Er sah nicht einmal wütend aus. Es schien, als wären zumindest Zweidrittel des Trios erwachsen geworden. „Hermione", sagte er nachdenklich und lächelte.

„Sie arbeitet zwar auch im Ministerium, allerdings nicht in dieser Abteilung. Und ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich im Moment aufhält, aber selbst wenn ich es wüsste, frage ich mich, was es Sie angeht, Mister Snape."

„Ich befürchte, dass sie das macht, was Sie bereits zu Schulzeiten am besten konnten, Potter, sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Und auch wenn es mir eigentlich egal sein sollte, möchte ich doch vermeiden, dass sie damit in die Schlagzeilen gerät. Wenn Sie also Wert darauf legen, dass Ihre kleine Freundin unversehrt bleibt, finden Sie schleunigst heraus, wo sich Miss Granger im Moment aufhält!"

Jetzt sah er doch besorgt aus. Man konnte von ihm halten, was man wollte, doch um seine Freunde hatte er sich immer gekümmert. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass sie in Gefahr sein könnte?", fragte er schnell.

„Wissen Sie über ihre augenblickliche Tätigkeit Bescheid? Außer, dass sie bei den Unsäglichen arbeitet?"

Sein Augenlid zuckte kurz, ansonsten verriet nichts seine Überraschung, dass ich das wusste. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand aus einer anderen Abteilung weiß etwas über die Unsäglichen."

„Dann kann ich Ihnen jetzt auch nicht mehr verraten, nur soviel, dass Granger mich gestern Abend aufgesucht und um Hilfe gebeten hat."

„Hat sie?", unterbrach mich der Bengel erregt. „Warum? Warum _Sie_? Warum hat sie nicht mich gefragt?"

„Vielleicht hält sie ja nicht allzu viel von Ihren allseits bewunderten Fähigkeiten, Potter." Ich konnte es mir beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. „Und wenn ich ihr helfen soll, dann müssen Sie jetzt herausfinden, wo sie ist. Sofort!"

Er betrachtete mich einen Augenblick, und ich dachte schon, er würde sich weigern, aber die Sorge um seine Freundin gewann die Oberhand.

Er schrieb einen Zettel, faltete ihn mehrmals und warf ihn in seinen Ausgangskorb, wo er sofort verschwand. Die Zeit, in der wir auf Antwort warteten, verbrachten wir in unangenehmem Schweigen und durchbohrten uns mit Blicken. Wie in der guten, alten Zeit.

Ein Plopp verkündete von der Rückkehr der Nachricht. „Hermione ist nicht mehr im Haus", sagte Potter, nachdem er den Zettel durchgelesen hatte.

„Und wo war sie vorher? Was hat sie gemacht?"

„Da, wo sie immer zu finden war", antwortete er.

Ich wartete nicht weiter, drehte mich herum und stürmte hinaus. „Verdammt, Snape! Was kann ich tun?", rief er hinter mir her.

„Nichts", sagte ich, an der Tür kurz innehaltend. „Vielleicht ist es ja nichts. Überlassen Sie das mir!"

Ich sprang in den nächsten Aufzug und rempelte in meiner Eile einen dicken Burschen an, der mich empört ansah und schon den Mund öffnete, es sich jedoch bei näherer Betrachtung meines grimmigen Gesichts anders überlegte und stattdessen lieber in der nächsten Etage ausstieg. Ich fuhr bis ganz hinunter in die Kellergewölbe.

Ich trieb mich heute mehr in irgendwelchen Kerkern herum als in den ganzen letzten sieben Jahren zusammen. Eine riesige hölzerne Tür markierte den Eingang der Ministeriumsbibliothek. Ich stieß sie auf und ging schnurstracks auf einen Mann zu, der nicht größer als Flitwick war und über einer hölzernen Theke gebeugt saß.

„Ich komme im Auftrag Miss Grangers", sagte ich fest. „Sie hat etwas vergessen. Zeigen Sie mir, woran sie zuletzt gearbeitet hat.

Der Mann schrak hoch und sah mich unter buschigen Augenbrauen her an. „Miss Granger, hm?", brummte er und stemmte sich ächzend hoch. Er war mindestens so alt wie Methusalem.

„Einen Moment, junger Mann, warten Sie." Er brauchte gut eine Minute, um von seinem hölzernen Thron herabzusteigen und ich musste mich zusammennehmen, um nicht ungeduldig zu knurren. Dann schlurfte er in Zeitlupe vor mir her und führte mich zu einem Platz, der sich ziemlich weit hinten in der Bibliothek befand. Auch das dauerte wieder, und es kribbelte mir in den Fingern, den Alten ein wenig anzustupsen, aber das hätte die Sache wohl eher noch verzögert.

„Welchen Band brauchen Sie denn?", fragte er, und seine weißen, buschigen Augenbrauen wackelten.

„Geben Sie mir alle, ich weiß es dann schon, wenn ich es sehe!", murmelte ich. Er levitierte drei dicke Wälzer mit ledernen Einbänden auf den Tisch.

Fast wäre mir ein Fluch ausgekommen. Diese verdammte kleine Göre. Alle drei Bände beschäftigten sich mit Werwölfen. Die ersten beiden legte ich gleich zur Seite, sie handelten von der Geschichte und dem Verhalten dieser Spezies. Ich kannte sie zur Genüge und bildete mir ein, darin nichts Neues erfahren zu können. Aber das dritte Buch…

Es war neuer als die anderen beiden und gehörte zu den Ausgaben, die sich ständig selbst aktualisierten. Es behandelte die Werwolfgemeinde in Großbritannien. Jeder lebende Werwolf war darin aufgeführt, mit dem Datum seiner Geburt und seinem aktuellen Wohnort. Wieso, um Merlins Willen, hatte sie wissen wollen, wo diese Wölfe lebten? Traute sie meinem Urteil nicht?

Es war wahrscheinlich ihr typischer Gryffindorscher Gerechtigkeitssinn. Wie ich sie einschätzte, und ich irrte mich selten in diesen Dingen, wollte sie einfach die Werwölfe gänzlich ausschließen und war garantiert mitten in sie hineinmarschiert. Oh, ich würde sie erwürgen, wenn ich sie erwischte! Allerdings musste ich sie dazu erst einmal erwischen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ich unbewusst vor mich hingeknurrt, während ich die Seiten durchblätterte, um die Londoner Werwolfsgemeinde zu finden. Der Alte bohrte mir seinen knochigen Finger in die Seite. „Was suchen Sie denn jetzt, Junge?"

„Ich habe es gleich!", blaffte ich ihn gereizt an. Dann überflog ich die Seite über London. Die Zauberergemeinschaft bemühte sich, ihre Brüder und Schwestern mit ihrem dunklen Geheimnis schön beieinander zu halten, um sie besser im Auge zu behalten. Das funktioniert natürlich nicht hundertprozentig, aber doch erstaunlich gut, da die Wölfe selbst dazu neigten, Rudel zu bilden und sich nahe zu sein.

Ich klappte das Buch zu und fluchte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Unerträgliche, kleine…

Angst hielt mich gepackt. Sie glaubte wahrscheinlich, nur weil es Nachmittag war und es heute Nacht auch keinen Vollmond geben würde, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte. Höchst wahrscheinlich wäre sie sogar erstaunt, wenn ihr jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie – als Harry Potters beste Freundin – nicht sehr willkommen bei den Werwölfen war.

Der alte Mann musterte mich empört, als ich aufsprang. „Aber…", rief er hinter mir her. Ich ignorierte ihn und verwünschte die Tatsache, dass man im Ministerium nicht apparieren konnte. Ich rannte fast, um aus dem riesigen Gebäude heraus zu kommen, und es kümmerte mich herzlich wenig, wen ich dabei anstieß oder aus dem Weg schubste.

Im Eingangsbereich prallte ich mit einem hereinkommenden Mann zusammen, und er ließ mit einem Keuchen eine Kiste voller Muggelküchengeräte fallen. Ich sah noch aufgerissene blaue Augen, Sommersprossen und die typischen roten Haare – dann apparierte ich, ohne mich von Arthur Weasley aufhalten zu lassen.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich fand mich vor einer netten, kleinen Vorortsiedlung wieder. Ich stand auf einer Wiese und betrachtete die Umgebung. Die Häuser waren höchstens dreistöckig und nicht ganz so grau wie die Mietskasernen in der Innenstadt. Offensichtlich verirrten sich nur wenige Muggel hierher, vielleicht wurden sie ja auch durch einen Zauber gänzlich außen vorgelassen.

Wie, bei Merlin, sollte ich Granger finden? Normalerweise hätte ich gesagt, geh dahin, wo der größte Ärger ist, aber hier war alles ruhig. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, mich auf die kleine Löwin zu konzentrieren. Wenn sie in der Nähe war, würde ich ihren Geist erreichen, und auch wenn ich gegen ihren Okklumentikwall stoßen würde, ich hätte einen Anhaltspunkt, wohin ich mich wenden musste.

Es begann langsam dunkel zu werden. Ich warf mir die Kapuze meines Umhangs über und ignorierte den feinen Nieselregen, der gerade einsetzte. Dann ließ ich mich von meinen Sinnen leiten. Ja, sie war in der Nähe und ihre Okklumentik war aufrecht, aber ich konnte sie zumindest finden.

Ach, Granger, Granger! Wann würde sie endlich lernen, auch einmal auf sich selbst aufzupassen und nicht immer andere retten wollen? Sie stand in einer Toreinfahrt, und zwei dunkle Gestalten hatten sich vor ihr aufgebaut. Zumindest hatte sie den Rücken an der Wand und ihren Zauberstab draußen; ihre Stimme klang relativ ruhig.

„Es hat überhaupt keinen Sinn, mir drohen zu wollen, Greyback", sagte sie gerade, als ich in Hörweite war. Ich prüfte die Windrichtung – günstig, zu mir hin – und schlich mich lautlos näher.

„Verschwinde, Schlammblut", knurrte eine der dunklen Gestalten, und obwohl die Stimme brüchig klang, erkannte ich sie sofort. Es war tatsächlich Fenrir Greyback. Er war in der Schlacht um Hogwarts von Weasley und Longbottom niedergestreckt und dabei so schwer verletzt worden, dass er sich nie wieder erholt hatte.

Vor ein paar Wochen hatte man ihn aus Askaban entlassen, weil seine Lebenserwartung laut der zuständigen Medihexe nur noch wenige Monate betrug. Von mir aus hätte er auf der Stelle tot umfallen können, ich hätte nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt. Er war der freudigste Vollstrecker des Dunklen Lords gewesen, und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, sich jederzeit in einen Wolf zu verwandeln.

Er hatte es geliebt, Kinder zu beißen und sie in Werwölfe zu verwandeln, und er hatte es geliebt, Muggelgeborene zu quälen, zu demütigen und zu zerfleischen. Nur noch wenige Monate hin oder her – Granger schwebte in großer Gefahr. Ich würde ihr Verstand einbläuen müssen, aber dazu musste ich sie erst einmal hier herausholen.

Wer war der andere Kerl? Obwohl ich mittlerweile recht nahe war, konnte ich ihn nicht erkennen, aber er war um einiges größer als Fenrir, der ja nur noch gebückt stehen konnte, und überragte die kleine Gryffindor turmhoch. „Ich erwarte immer noch eine Antwort, meine Herren!", sagte Hermione kühl.

Der Große warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte rau und bellend, und da erkannte ich ihn endlich. Es war Skalli Greyback, der zwei Jahre jüngere Bruder von Fenrir. Sie hatten irgendwo noch einen Bruder, aber der war nie bei den dunklen Treffen Voldemorts aufgetaucht.

„Schlammblut!", knurrte Skalli und trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, bis sie ihm mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Brust tippte.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, Mister!"

Wieder lachte er. Skalli liebte es zu spielen, und ein Spiel war es für ihn. Wenn er wollte, konnte er sich so schnell bewegen, dass Granger nicht einmal dazu kam, Worte für einen Zauberspruch zu formen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Was glaubst du wohl, wer könnte uns denn so sehr hassen, dass er eine Hysterie unter deinen Leuten auslösen wollte, Schlammblut? Wer könnte uns denn überhaupt hassen? Sind wir nicht kuschelige, nette, kleine Monster?"

Er legte beide Hände auf die Brust, in die Nähe seines Herzens – und viel zu nah an Grangers Zauberstab. Er zog tief die Luft ein. „Ich kann deine Angst riechen, Schlammblut. Und ich rieche deinen warmen Körper, Schlammblut. Weißt du, dass es sehr leichtsinnig von dir war, allein hier aufzutauchen?"

Wenn sie Angst hatte, zeigte sie es nicht. In Gedanken klatschte ich ihr Beifall. _Gut, Löwin_, dachte ich beifällig, _einem Caniden gegenüber darf man keine Angst zeigen. Das macht sie ganz scharf darauf, einen zu beißen_.

„Aber natürlich sind Sie ja brave Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft, so dass man vor Ihnen keine Angst haben muss, nicht wahr, Mister? Und Sie wären sicherlich auch zu klug, Hexen in der Knockturngasse oder der Winkelgasse zu überwältigen und zu zerreißen? Weil Sie wüssten, dass der Schrei nach Vergeltung so groß wäre und dass Lynchjustiz der nächste Schritt wäre? Und dass es viele Leute gibt, die die Beteiligung der Greybacks an Voldemorts Gräueltaten nicht vergessen haben?"

Skalli legte seinen Kopf schief. Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt, und die Straßenlaternen leuchteten auf. In ihrem Licht konnte ich seine Augen glitzern sehen. „Sehr richtig, Schlammblut. All das ist richtig", grollte er drohend. „Aber weißt du auch, dass wir uns gerade jetzt nicht in der Winkelgasse befinden und dass mein Bruder hier sehr, sehr schlechte Erinnerungen an dich hat?"

„Das beruht definitiv auf Gegenseitigkeit!" Der Abscheu in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Skalli schüttelte seinen großen Schädel. „Und wie ich gesagt habe… Schlammblut. Es war sehr leichtsinnig von dir, allein herzukommen!" Er knurrte dumpf, und selbst mir setzte für einen Moment die Atmung aus, so gefährlich klang es.

Dann fasste ich mich wieder. „Wer sagt denn, dass sie allein ist, Skalli?", sagte ich leise und scharf und trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Mein Zauberstab war direkt auf sein Herz gerichtet. „Macht ein paar Schritte zurück, alle beide!", wies ich sie an.


	4. Chapter 4

Dieses Kapitel ist LMA23 gewidmet – du bist mein Illing, meine Hoffnung, mein Combatmeister, mein Soulmate

**Dieses Kapitel ist LMA23 gewidmet – du bist mein Illing, meine Hoffnung, mein Combatmeister, mein Soulmate! Danke, dass du bist, wie du bist!**

**Hope**: ich fange bald an zu glauben, es wäre besser, wenn ich alles auf einmal poste… sonst muss ich mich für die Gewichtszunahme verantwortlich fühlen, bei den ganzen Schokis, die du auspackst…ja, so ein Türschild, so in grün und silbern, das wäre es… vielleicht sollten wir da auch noch das Wort „sexy" unterbringen? Gröööööhl…. Bestechung einer Hauselfe wird nicht unter 10 ffs, na du weißt schon von wem, bestraft… ähm…nein, er wird nicht als Phantom auftauchen und Arien schmettern…obwohl, bei der Stimme? _Grübelt_…Cliff-was? _Unschuldig mit großen Flocke-Augen schaut_…

**Gaia**: wie ich gerade da aufhören kann? Also, das macht man so: man schreibt den letzten Satz, macht einen Punkt und dann ist gut…_kopfkratz_… wenn ich weiter so viele Naschkörbe bekomme, werde ich bald aussehen wie Obelix… schlimm, schlimm…

**Kia Ora**: …und Severus kniete nieder, mit einer roten Rose zwischen den Lippen und feuchten Augen und schmachtete: Oh, Liebe meines Lebens… ähm… nicht gut? Okay, du hast Recht, das ist irgendwie…befremdlich. Bestenfalls… _Lol_… an die chipmunks hatte ich dabei gar nicht gedacht, ich finde bloß den Namen Alwin schon so alwern… ähm, albern, meine ich…Skalli an die Leine? Eine starke Vorstellung…_grübelt_… warum nur ist Severus nicht darauf gekommen, der Depp?

**Nikola**: hey, du bist die Erste, die es gemerkt hat! (_attack macht Freudentanz_… ich liebe natürlich seine hochgezogene Augenbraue und benutze sie auch total gern, aber mal ehrlich: warum macht er das? Eben… weil es arrogant wirkt!)…interessant scheint sie zu sein, die BA-Arbeit… habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich aus der DDR stamme? (Siehe IM…) Nikola, an dir ist ein Holmes verloren gegangen… ich _kann_ deine Fragen nicht alle beantworten… nicht jetzt…

**lufa**: welcher Cliffhanger? …_schaut sich suchend um_… keine Ahnung, was du meinst…_reibt_ _sich den schmerzenden Kopf_… aber deshalb gleich mit Steinkeksen von Hagrid zu schmeißen ist nicht nett, weißt du?

**miia-ela**: _lach_… so viele Skeptiker der Ich-Form… ich gebe zu, es war als Experiment gedacht, aber es hat dann solchen Spaß gemacht, dass ich es durchgezogen habe… und offensichtlich scheint es zu funktionieren…(nur eines noch: versuch du mal spaßeshalber, aus der männlichen Ich-Form eine Sexszene zu schreiben…uargh…!)

**Sepsis**: hast du das echt nicht gewusst? Regel Nr. 4 für alle SSHGler: Lass Sev grundsätzlich spätestens beim fünfzehntausendsten Wort Mione an die Wand drücken – das wirkt gleichzeitig einschüchternd und doch sinnlich…_lol_…

**Seraphina66**: ahhhh… wieder das böse C-Wort? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht… _duckt sich unter den Schreibtisch_… was du wieder denkst… Winky wird DAS jedenfalls nicht mitkriegen… ups! Fetter Spoiler…

**Cura**: Hermione ist nicht dumm… sie hat nur dieses Weltrettersyndrom wie Harry, die kann nicht anders, als immer mitten in die größte Gefahr zu marschieren… und ihr schwarzer Ritter ist ja schon da…also: no panic!

**Lizzy Gray**: noch jemand mit Prüfungen… na ja, es ist Mai, was kann man da sagen…viel Glück wünsche ich dir jedenfalls! Und endlich mal jemand, der Ich-Snape nicht erst mal skeptisch anäugt… _lol_…eine komische Hauselfe bei einem seltsamen Tränkemeister…die Schöne und das Biest, vielleicht? Nur wer ist dann die Schöne, und wer das Biest? :D

**Babilon**: fies, fies, fies… alle beschimpfen mich… _ich_ kann doch nichts dafür! …lacht dann slytherinlike… ja, so bin ich – gemein, hinterhältig und fies, Slytherin forever… aber schau, hier ist schon das nächste chap!

**Kleine**: es tut mir so Leid, was dir passiert ist… Gryffindors Schwert ist bereits wieder ausgepackt und geschärft – ein Wort von dir, und ich ziehe los…hab auch eine Expresseule mit besonderen Tränken aus dem OLS von Sev losgeschickt…und ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ihr alle mit Cliff-irgendwas habt, aber hier geht's jedenfalls weiter…

**summerfeeling**: Sev ist weit mehr in den Fall verstrickt, als er wahrhaben möchte…_lol_… und sowohl er als auch Hermione haben jetzt ganz, ganz schlechte Karten…Winky ist nicht wirklich aufsässig… sie kümmert sich nur…

**WatchersGoddess**: Stromausfall, hm? Und das sagst ausgerechnet du? Darf ich auf die Review meines Illings verweisen? Du hast eine kleine sardonische Ader, watch… hast du nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Mitleid mit unserem Giftmischer? :D… _selber totsterb_… zwei Erdnuckel? Gröööööhl…. Standpauke? Ja, aber wer wem?

**Gnomy**: Severus selbst schätzt sie auch nicht als karrieregeil ein, er ist halt nur… na ja, Severus, muss man noch mehr sagen? Und ob er Recht hat mit seiner Vermutung? Schau´n mer mal, aber wir wissen ja, dass er selbst ein verdammter, unerträglicher Know-it-all ist, oder?

**KatAid**: _grinst_… siehst du, jetzt kann man sogar lernen, wenn man ffs liest…und Hermione ist halt Gryffindor durch und durch… erst in Gefahren stürzen und hinterher fragen: ähm, war da was? Allerdings muss man ihr zugute halten, dass sie nicht wusste, dass Greyback entlassen war…na ja, Sev und Mione deichseln das schon… oder?!

**Little-Fawkes**: hm… noch hat Severus sie ja noch nicht gerettet… um ehrlich zu sein, sie könnten jetzt beide jemanden gebrauchen, der sie rettet! …_attack schiebt Fawkes einen großen Pott mit Butterbier hinüber_…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**4. Kapitel**

**Sonntag, 02. Oktober 2005**

„Snape!", grollte Fenrir.

„Der Verräter!", hieb Skalli in dieselbe Kerbe.

„Eben dieser", bestätigte ich. „Und jetzt zurück mit euch, ihr wisst, ich scherze nicht."

„Granger! Behalten Sie die beiden im Auge und kommen Sie rückwärts zu mir, ohne mir die Sicht zu versperren", kommandierte ich dann weiter. Sie gehorchte auf der Stelle. Als sie mich erreichte, schob ich sie hinter mich.

Dann trat ich selbst den Rückzug an, ohne meinen Zauberstab zu senken. „Das wirst du büßen, Giftmischer", keuchte Fenrir hasserfüllt. „Bevor ich verrecke, nehme ich dich mit, das schwöre ich."

„Versuch es, und dein Tod wird noch schmerzhafter sein als vorgesehen", sagte ich ernsthaft.

Ich tastete mit meiner freien Hand nach der kleinen Gryffindor und zog sie zu mir. Dann wollte ich mit ihr apparieren. Verdammt! Es ging nicht. Was war hier los? „Probleme, Snape?", fragte Skalli höhnisch, der mich beobachtet hatte. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen?"

Er wollte einen Schritt auf uns zu machen, doch ich ruckte nur mit dem Kopf, und er blieb stehen. „Sie haben es irgendwie geschafft, eine Apparationssperre zu errichten", flüsterte Hermione mir zu.

Ach wirklich? Auf diese Idee wäre ich ja nie gekommen, wie gut, dass ich eine Know-it-all bei mir hatte!

„Bleib nah bei mir", zischte ich ihr zu. „Wir bleiben in der Mitte der Straße, geh nicht zu nah an die Häuser heran." Ich murmelte einen Fluch, und feste Seile zischten aus meinem Zauberstab und fesselten und knebelten Skalli und Fenrir. Ich machte mir keine Illusionen, sie würden sich daraus befreien können, aber es sollte uns zumindest einen Vorsprung verschaffen.

Ich zog Granger zu mir ran. „Kapuze auf", murmelte ich und tat es auch selbst. „Und jetzt ganz ruhig und langsam. Nicht nervös werden. Keine Angst zeigen." Wir schlenderten aus dem Bereich der Greybacks, als hätten wir alle Zeit der Welt. Es wurde dunkel, und der Regen verstärkte sich.

Ich wusste nicht, wie weit die Apparationssperre reichte, aber ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass sie nur bis zum Ende des Werwolfviertels reichte. Ich hatte nie geahnt, dass sie so mächtig waren, eine solche Sperre zu errichten. Im Allgemeinen wird davon ausgegangen, dass Werwölfe magisch eher weniger begabt waren.

Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, schließlich hatte ich Lupin gekannt. „Wäre es nicht besser, die Laternen zu löschen?", wisperte Granger.

Ich schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Damit schwächen wir uns nur selbst. Wir können dann schlechter sehen, aber die Wölfe müssen uns nicht sehen, um uns zu finden." Ich tippte an meine Nase, und sie nickte.

Wir kamen genau zwei Straßen weiter. Dann folgte das, wovor ich mich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Ein lang gezogenes Geheul brandete durch die einbrechende Nacht, hallte von den Häusern wieder, umtoste uns und hüllte uns darin ein. Fenster flogen auf. Aufgeregte Stimmen schrieen durcheinander.

Ich packte Hermione an der Hand. „Okay, bleib ganz ruhig, sie können Angst riechen. Wir gehen weiter wie bisher, aber wenn ich _Lauf!_ sage, dann rennst du um dein Leben. Bleib bei mir, du darfst mich um nichts in der Welt aus den Augen verlieren, verstanden?"

Sie nickte hastig, und ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um meine. Wann war ich zuletzt Hand in Hand mit einer Frau irgendwo entlang gegangen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber es war wohl verdammt lange her.

Ich beobachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung. Türen klappten, Rufe ertönten, Stimmengewirr. Nichts davon klang mehr sehr menschlich. War es ein Jagdruf gewesen? Hatten sie den Zwang, dem zu folgen? Selbst wenn nicht alle der Bestie in ihrem Inneren nachgaben, es würde noch genug geben, die ihr erliegen würden.

Mein Kopf fuhr herum, als ich etwas aus dem Augenwinkel vorbeihuschen sah. Es war inzwischen so dunkel geworden, dass jeder Schatten übermächtig groß und erschreckend wurde.

„Haben wir einen Plan?", wisperte die kleine Gryffindor.

„Wir brauchen Wasser, Löwin… viel Wasser!", flüsterte ich rau, während ich sie weiter zog.

Sie begriff sofort, selbstverständlich tat sie das. „Die Themse?"

Ich nickte. Sie konnte nicht mehr weit entfernt sein, vielleicht eine halbe oder eine Dreiviertelmeile. Aber Wölfe waren schnell… verdammt schnell!

„Da sind sie!", brummte eine heisere Stimme hinter uns.

„Lauf!", zischte ich Hermione zu, drehte mich um und jagte einen nonverbalen „Stupor" in die Richtung der Stimme. Jemand schrie auf, aus dem Schrei wurde ein Jappsen, schließlich ein Aufjaulen. Dort verwandelte sich ein Mensch in einen Wolf.

Ich jagte hinter Hermione her, packte wieder ihre Hand und zerrte sie mit mir. Ich hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, in welche Richtung wir mussten und ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich verirrte, denn dann war sie verloren. Vielleicht waren wir das auch so schon.

„Ich will sie lebend!", brüllte Skalli. Es klang noch weit entfernt, und es würde ihn noch Zeit kosten, sich zu verwandeln, aber ich wollte nicht darauf wetten, dass uns die Gnadenfrist reichen würde.

Jaulen und Hecheln erklang hinter uns. Das war nicht gut. Sie wurden mehr, und sie begannen aufzuholen. Die ganze Zeit über versuchte ich zu apparieren, aber es ging nicht. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, wie weit ging die Apparationssperre? Über ganz London?

Wir rutschten um eine Ecke, etwas ragte vor uns auf, und ich sprang drüber, doch Hermione stürzte über die umgefallene Mülltonne, weil sie nicht den Vorteil langer Beine hatte. Scharf zog sie vor Schmerzen die Luft ein, doch ich hielt ihr zugute, dass sie nicht in Jammern und Weinen ausbrach.

Ich würde ihr liebend gern ihr aufgeschürftes Knie – und meinetwegen auch andere Körperteile – verarzten, wenn wir aus diesem Schlamassel lebend herauskamen, doch jetzt hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als sie grob hochzureißen und weiter zu hetzen.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" Merlin, wie ich dieses Geräusch hasste! Das Heulen eines Werwolfs unterscheidet sich von jedem anderen Wolf. Es macht nicht nur Angst, es gräbt sich tief durch Mark und Bein und lässt jeden vernünftigen Gedanken einfrieren. Das Gehirn schaltet um, und es erübrigt sich die Wahl Flucht oder Kampf, und es bleibt nur noch eines: weg, weg, um jeden Preis fort!

Und wieder, näher diesmal. Ich drehte mich während des Rennens um und jagte einige weitere Schock- und Abwehrzauber los, doch ausgewachsene und verwandelte Werwölfe sind schwerlich durch normale Zauber zu erschüttern. Der einzig wirksame Fluch wäre ein Unverzeihlicher gewesen, und seit der Sache auf dem Astronomieturm war ich nicht mehr fähig, daran auch nur zu denken.

Verdammt, wo war die Themse? Dieses verschmutzte, verseuchte Wasser war unsere einzige Chance, denn selbst wenn es uns noch immer nicht gelang zu apparieren, würde das Wasser unseren Geruch aus den Nasen der Bestien entfernen.

Ich wollte lieber nicht daran denken, dass wir Oktober und höchstens sechs Grad über Null hatten und es außerdem nieselte. Im Augenblick war mir eher heiß, besonders als ich ein dumpfes Grollen hinter mir vernahm, das ich unschwer als Skallis Knurren erkannte.

Ich ließ Hermiones Hand los und versuchte, meinen Zauberstab zu verwandeln. Aber versucht ihr einmal, den korrekten Spruch zu finden und die richtigen Bewegungen zu vollführen, wenn euch der heiße Atem einer Bestie im Nacken die Haare aufstellen lässt, die Angst in eurem Blut Samba tanzt und keuchender Atem und Seitenstechen euch behindern und ihr rennt, als wäre der Teufel hinter euch her.

Es war Instinkt, der mich plötzlich zur Seite springen ließ. Skalli war mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf mich losgesprungen, und nur meine jahrelang trainierten Sinne als Spion hatten mich gerettet. Nun ja, gerettet war relativ. Er schlidderte auf allen Vieren weiter, stemmte die Pfoten auf das Pflaster und fuhr herum.

Die kleine, verrückte Gryffindor blieb stehen und zog ihren Zauberstab. „LAUF!", brüllte ich. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn lange genug aufhalten, dass wenigstens sie es schaffte. Noch war kein anderer Werwolf zu sehen, aber es war nur noch eine Sache von Sekunden.

Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wie ein Blasebalg, als Skalli und ich begannen, uns zu umkreisen. Ich hielt ihm drohend meinen Stab entgegen, doch er verzog nur die Lefzen, und ich wusste, was die Bestie davon hielt: _Sehr lustig, Snape_…

Plötzlich kauerte er sich zusammen und dann sprang er auf mich zu wie von einer Feder geschnellt. Ich warf mich zur Seite und hörte Hermiones Stimme. „Glacies temporales!" Skalli fand keinen Halt auf der Eisfläche, die sie geschaffen hatte und rutschte hilflos weiter, bis er gegen die Hausmauer prallte.

Er schüttelte benommen seinen schweren Schädel.

Es war die einzige Gelegenheit, die ich bekommen würde. „Lancea argentea!", murmelte ich und schwang meinen Zauberstab in einer komplizierten Abfolge in der Luft. Silber brach hervor, überzog das dunkle Holz, der Stab dehnte sich in meiner Hand aus, bis er fast 3 Fuß Länge hatte.

Ich umklammerte den silbernen Speer, starrte zu Skalli, der sich soeben aufgerappelt hatte und warf dann mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte. Ich glaube, er wusste in dem Moment, was passierte. Ich hatte noch nie in den gelben Augen eines verwandelten Werwolfes so viel Entsetzen gesehen.

Die silberne Spitze durchstieß seine Flanke und bohrte sich mitten in sein Herz. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr heulen, die Wucht des Stoßes ließ ihn wieder zur Wand zurückprallen. Skalli riss ein letztes Mal sein Maul auf, dann erloschen die großen Augen, das Fell bildete sich rasend schnell zurück und auf dem Boden lag ein nackter, toter Mann mit einem Speer im Oberkörper.

Oh, Merlin! Ich hatte es getan! Ich hatte schon wieder getötet. Ich zitterte und konnte meinen Blick nicht von Skalli abwenden. Es war Hermione, die mich aus meiner Lethargie riss. „Severus! Jetzt mach schon! Sie kommen!"

Sie zerrte an meinem Ärmel und das mit erstaunlicher Kraft. Ich stolperte, wollte mich noch einmal umwenden, um meinen Zauberstab zu holen, doch es war zu spät. Drei, vier dunkle Gestalten hechelten um die Ecke. Der vorderste, ein räudiger, grauer, großer Wolf stoppte abrupt, reckte dann die Schnauze in den Himmel und heulte…

…heulte seinen Schmerz, Kummer, Trauer, Wut und Entsetzen hinaus. Das war kein Jagdruf. Das war Fenrir Greyback, der seinen toten Bruder gefunden hatte. Fast hätte ich Mitleid mit ihm gehabt.

Wenn ich nicht gerade der Mörder besagten Bruders gewesen wäre. Ich hielt Hermiones Hand umklammert und wir rannten, ohne uns umzusehen, ohne weitere Reaktionen Greybacks und der anderen Wölfe abzuwarten, die in Fenrirs Geheul mit einstimmten.

Ich konnte schon den abartigen Gestank der Themse riechen. Wir hatten die Straße verlassen und stolperten über eine Uferböschung, stürzten in der Dunkelheit und rutschten den schlammigen Abhang hinunter. Wir landeten auf Beton, und ich schlug mir den Kopf an. Für einen Moment verschwamm alles und rote Blitze zuckten mir in der Dunkelheit vor Augen.

„Severus?", flüsterte Hermione und zog mich auf die Füße. Knurren und Bellen sorgten dafür, dass ich sofort wieder stand. Wir versuchten zu apparieren. Nichts. Wieder nichts. Ich zerrte die kleine Gryffindor bis an die Kaimauer.

„Es ist die einzige Chance, die wir haben", sagte ich gehetzt und starrte in die Tiefe, wo ich gerade noch so schmutzig schäumende Strudel erkennen konnte.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie zitternd und schob ihre Hand in meine. Ich spürte ihre Angst, als wäre es meine, aber vielleicht war es ja auch meine eigene…

Ein dunkler Schädel schob sich über die Böschung und ich schrie: „Spring!"

Wir sprangen.

Der Sturz dauerte endlos. Zumindest solange, dass mir das Herz bis in den Hals rasen konnte, dann erwischte mich der Schock des eisigen Wassers. Vor Schreck riss ich den Mund auf – eine äußerst dumme Idee, denn ich schluckte sofort mindestens zwei Liter der verseuchten Brühe, und ich wollte gar nicht erst über die Krankheitskeime nachdenken.

Ich hatte ganz andere Probleme. Der Strudel versuchte, mich unter die Wasseroberfläche zu drücken, und ich hatte Hermione verloren. Ich drehte mich im Kreis, kämpfte gegen die Wassermassen und meine durch die Kälte verkrampften Muskeln und suchte in der Dunkelheit nach ihr.

Wo war sie? Weit entfernt, fast nicht zu hören, ertönte ein gedämpftes Jaulen. Es war mir egal. Ich wollte die Löwin finden. Aber wie, bei Merlin, wenn ich nicht einmal mehr einen Zauberstab besaß?

Ich tauchte und benutzte Legilimens. Das Wasser war so kalt, dass es schmerzte, und der Druck in meinem Kopf ließ mich innerlich aufstöhnen. Ich erreichte Grangers Geist und war alarmiert, als ich bemerkte, dass der Okklumentikwall unten war. Merlin, sie war bewusstlos!

Ich stieß mit kräftigen Zügen nach unten – in die Richtung, die mir ihr Geist wies. Meine Lungen brannten mit einer Intensität, dass ich nahe einer Ohnmacht war, doch ich durfte es nicht zulassen, musste ganz wach und da sein, oder wir würden beide in spätestens zwei Minuten tot sein.

Dann verfingen sich meine Hände in etwas, von dem ich erst glaubte, es sei Tang, aber nein – es waren ihre Haare. Ich fühlte, wir würden es nicht mehr an die Wasseroberfläche schaffen, und Merlin allein wusste, wo Hermiones Zauberstab war. Ich umschlang sie und konzentrierte mich.

Ziel – Wille – Bedacht… nie zuvor war mir eine Apparation so schwer gefallen. Schwärze drohte mich zu überwältigen, doch ich gab nicht auf, ließ nicht los, ließ Hermione nicht los, ließ unser Leben nicht los.

Und dann sog ich endlich wieder gierig Luft in mich hinein, und ich keuchte und schnaufte, doch ich ließ die kleine Gryffindor noch immer nicht los. „Oh, Sir, was ist passiert, Sir?", kreischte mir Winky entsetzt ins Ohr.

Ich konnte nicht antworten, mir schwindelte und es gelang mir nur mit Mühe, Hermione abzulegen. „Du musst sie wiederbeleben", schaffte ich noch zu sagen, dann schwanden meine Sinne, und ich stürzte in eine bodenlose Tiefe.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich erwachte in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Für einen Moment glaubte ich noch zu träumen, aber dann tastete ich umher und fand meinen vertrauten Nachtschrank. Ich machte Licht, und die nächtlichen Dämonen, die mich abrupt hatten hochschrecken lassen, verschwanden. Ich fühlte mich schwach und desorientiert und mir war schlecht.

Mit zitternden Beinen stieg ich aus meinem Bett, wankte zu Toilette und übergab mich. Themsewasser war offensichtlich kein Wunderelixier. Ich wusch mich mit kaltem Wasser und starrte den hohlwangigen Mann im Spiegel an. Als ich meinen Kopf ein wenig schief legte, sah ich die verblasste Narbe an meinem Hals.

Ich atmete tief aus und beschloss dann, nach der kleinen Löwin zu sehen. Winky würde sie zwar unter ihre Fittiche genommen haben, doch es konnte nicht schaden, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine bleibenden Schäden erlitten hatte.

Ich warf mir einen Umhang über meinen nackten Oberkörper und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Wie auch in der Nacht zuvor lag sie auf der Couch und schlief.

Winky sprang aus meinem Sessel, in dem sie gekauert hatte und lief auf mich zu. „Sir!", wisperte sie. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit der kleinen Miss Hutstricker. Winky hat sie wiederbelebt und ihr Tränke gegeben. Sie schläft."

Ich starrte das kleine Wesen vor mir an. Dankbarkeit durchströmte mich. Ich konnte nur nicken und räusperte mich, um das Kratzen in meinem Hals loszuwerden. „Danke, Winky", sagte ich gedämpft. „Du hast mir und Miss Granger das Leben gerettet."

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Winky hat nicht Sir gerettet. Hat Sir nur ins Bett gesteckt. Sir sollten jetzt wieder schlafen gehen!"

„Nein, Winky. Es ist genug für heute. Du begibst dich jetzt zur Ruhe. Ich werde nach Miss Granger sehen."

„Winky will…"

Ich hob die Hand. „Winky. Hör mir gut zu. Es kann sein, dass ich demnächst in Askaban eingesperrt werde. Ich möchte, dass du ausgeruht bist und dich um Miss Granger kümmern kannst. Wirst du mir das versprechen?"

Ihre Augen wurden tennisballgroß. „Aber Sir…"

„Versprich es!"

„Winky verspricht, aber Winky…"

„…wird jetzt ins Bett gehen", beendete ich fest.

Sie wuselte hinaus.

Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin, und nichts unterschied sich scheinbar von der letzten Nacht. Ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch und setzte einen Brief an das Aurorenbüro auf. Ich gab nur meinen Namen an und berichtete, dass ich Skalli Greyback getötet hatte. Dann schickte ich den Brief mit einer äußerst unwilligen Eule los, die sich von mir belästigt fühlte.

Meiner Berechnung nach würden die Auroren erst irgendwann im Laufe des Morgens eintreffen, denn im Moment gab es nur eine schnelle Eingreiftruppe im Ministerium, die während der Nachtstunden Schicht hatte. Und wenn die Werwölfe selbst nichts meldeten, würde mein Brief nicht vor dem frühen Morgen gelesen werden.

Ich ließ mich in meinen Sessel fallen und betrachtete die junge Frau auf der Couch. Ich hätte jetzt gern einen Tee getrunken, aber ich wollte Winky nicht mehr stören und ich war zu erschöpft, um mir selbst einen zu machen.

Also saß ich einfach da und sah die kleine Löwin an, und vielleicht döste ich auch ein bisschen vor mich hin, denn als ich das nächste Mal einen bewussten Gedanken fasste, war es drei Uhr morgens.

„Du scheinst es dir langsam zur Gewohnheit zu machen, bei fremden Männern zu schlafen, Hermione Granger", murmelte ich leise, um sie nicht zu wecken.

Anscheinend nicht leise genug. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah mich an, und sie wirkte anders als sonst… ich weiß nicht, vielleicht nicht ganz so auf der Hut, nicht so sehr vorsichtig, so ganz ohne ausgefahrene Krallen.

„Fremd?", fragte sie genauso leise. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kenne dich mein ganzes Leben, Severus." Sie war also wieder bei der Benutzung meines Vornamens angelangt, aber vielleicht diktierten auch nur Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung ihre Worte.

Ich hob leicht meinen Mundwinkel. „Zumindest etwas über die Hälfte deines Lebens…", gab ich zu.

„Du hast mich gerettet".

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Warum bist du mir hinterher gekommen?", fragte sie.

„Warum bist du zur Heulenden Hütte zurückgekommen?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage.

Sie senkte den Blick und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Ich wartete. „Ich konnte es nicht ertragen", sagte sie leise. „Ich musste daran denken, was du alles getan hattest, für _uns_ getan hattest, und ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du in der schmutzigen, verlassenen Hütte lagst, vergessen und kalt und starr."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah mich an. „Und dann kam ich zur dir, und dein Körper war noch warm, aber überall war so viel Blut… weißt du, wie Blut, solche Mengen an Blut, riechen? Ich habe den Geruch noch jetzt in der Nase… und ich träume manchmal davon… ich bin darin ausgerutscht und wäre beinahe auf dich drauf gefallen."

„Ah", sagte ich langsam. „Das wäre ein schöner Tod gewesen – eine junge Frau auf mir, träumen davon nicht alle Männer?"

„Mach darüber keine Scherze", sagte sie ernst und erschauerte. „Ich bin froh, dass du zu zäh und zu stur warst, um einfach so zu sterben. Und ich bin froh, dass du immer so organisiert warst und ich den Bezoar und die Blutregenerierungstränke sofort finden konnte."

„Zumindest kanntest du dich ja in meinem Vorratsraum aus", sagte ich und beugte mich vor. „Hattest du diesmal auch gleich Baumschlangenhaut und Dianthuskraut mitgehen lassen?"

„Severus!" Sie sah mich streng an. „Versuch nicht, mich abzulenken. Du weißt genau, dass Dobby das Dianthuskraut gestohlen hatte. Und du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

Es gab so viele Antworten auf diese Frage. Weil sie Schwierigkeiten geradezu anzog. Weil ich ihr gegenüber eine Lebensschuld hatte. Weil ich sie mochte. Weil… Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war neugierig", behauptete ich. „Was wolltest du denn recherchieren?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob sie in letzter Zeit vermehrt Ärger mit der Zauberergemeinde hatten. Ich hatte auch schon mit ein paar Leuten gesprochen, normal gesprochen, bevor die Greybacks auftauchten." Sie seufzte. „Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie Fenrir entlassen hatten." Ein Schauder rann durch ihren Körper. „Ich hatte eine Wahnsinnsangst, als er plötzlich vor mir stand. Ich war so glücklich, dass du auf einmal da warst."

Ich rieb mein stoppeliges Kinn. „Und du glaubst auch jetzt nicht, dass es Werwölfe waren?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube langsam, es ist ein Verrückter. Nicht so wie Voldemort, eher ein verrückter Serienkiller."

Etwas zuckte in mir, ein Gedanke, der schon mehrmals versucht hatte, an die Oberfläche zu kommen… und wieder entglitt er mir. Ich dachte mir, dass es die Nähe der kleinen Gryffindor war, die mich ablenkte. Das war schlecht. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen", sagte ich abwesend, während ich versuchte, mich zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Woher kennst du Andie?", wechselte sie abrupt das Thema.

Ich hob die Augenbrauen und wackelte damit anzüglich. „Was denkst du wohl?", schnurrte ich.

„Ihr wart kein Paar", sagte sie sachlich und ohne einen Moment zu zögern.

„Wieso nicht? Weil eine hübsche Frau wie McAbe sich nie mit einem hässlichen Biest wie mir einlassen würde?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, dass die Locken flogen. „Du bist oft genug ein Biest, Severus, aber du bist nicht hässlich. Und vor allem steckt in dir eine Unmenge an Wissen und Können und Fähigkeiten. Nein, ich hatte einfach nur nicht das Gefühl, dass ihr euch einmal geliebt hattet."

Oh ha! Sie fand mich also nicht hässlich? _Interessant_… Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Augenfehler.

„Habt ihr zusammengearbeitet?"

Warum musste sie ständig meine Gedanken unterbrechen? Sie war fast genauso schlimm wie früher, nur dass sie nicht dauernd mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. „Wir haben zusammen am Wolfsbanntrank gearbeitet", gab ich zu.

„Aber… ich dachte, du hast ihn entwickelt? Das habe ich in der dritten Klasse in _Potions_ _Today_ gelesen", sagte sie verwirrt.

Ich war versucht, meinen Kopf irgendwo gegen zu schlagen. „Gibt es eigentlich etwas – irgendetwas – das du nicht gelesen, vermerkt, gespeichert hast, du unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all?", fragte ich.

Sie wurde tatsächlich rot. „Aber es stimmt, oder? Du hast ihn entwickelt – als du 23 warst. Du warst ein Wunderknabe der Tränkebraukunst und wo wir gerade dabei sind, du warst selbst ein fürchterlicher Know-it-all. Es gab nur einen einzigen Menschen in der tausendjährigen Geschichte Hogwarts, der meine Punkteanzahl geschlagen hat… ich habe natürlich nachgesehen."

Ich musste grinsen, ich konnte nicht anders. „Tatsächlich? Um wie viele?"

„Genau einen", murmelte sie. „Einen einzigen Punkt, und den hast du in angewandte Zaubertränke geholt. Ich war besser in Verwandlungen, aber du hast mich in Zaubertränke überholt."

„Ich bin also noch immer ungeschlagen?"

Offensichtlich war ihr mein Gesichtsausdruck zu selbstgefällig. Sie schob ihr Kinn vor. „Du brauchtest dich ja auch nicht nebenbei um die Rettung der Welt kümmern!", fauchte sie.

„Touché!" Ich lachte leise und dunkel.

„Severus!" Sie richtete sich auf und boxte mir auf den Arm. „Beantworte endlich meine Frage!"

Ich fing ihre Faust ab und hielt sie fest. „Welche denn, Gryffindor? Du stellst dauernd Fragen, in meinem Alter kann ich mir nicht alle merken." Oh, Merlin, war das wirklich ich? Ich alberte herum wie ein Teenager!

„Erzähl endlich von Andie und dir!"

„Also gut." Ich holte tief Luft. „Wie du richtig bemerkt hast, habe ich den Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt. Irgendwann – es muss mittlerweile fünfzehn Jahre her sein – kam McAbe zu mir und forderte mich auf, mich ihrem Team anzuschließen.

Sie wollten meinen Trank weiterentwickeln – um Leuten, die von Werwölfen angefallen wurden, helfen zu können. Sie wollten einen Trank entwickeln, der verhinderte, dass die Infizierten sich zu Werwölfen entwickelten, die Infektion also bekämpfen.

Anfangs lief alles hervorragend. Wir waren fünf Leute, jeder von uns auf irgendeinem Gebiet eine Art Genie. Wir machten gute Fortschritte. Dann kam alles auf einmal.

Uns wurden die Forschungsgelder gestrichen, es gab Rückschläge, dann die Sache mit Andies vermeintlichem Verehrer– und natürlich begann sich Voldemort wieder zu regen, und ich hatte ganz andere Sachen, um die ich mich zu kümmern hatte. Nebenbei hatte ich auch noch einen Job an einer Schule, an der es ein besonders ausgefuchstes Kind darauf anlegte, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

Das besonders ausgefuchste Kind, welches sich zu einer bemerkenswerten jungen Frau entwickelt hatte, lächelte mich warm an. Ich hielt noch immer ihre Faust in meiner Hand, und sie merkte es nicht einmal. Ich machte sie nicht darauf aufmerksam.

Ein wissbegieriges Leuchten glomm in ihren Augen auf. „Und hattet ihr wenigstens teilweise Erfolg?"

Ich zögerte, aber dann nickte ich. „Ja, schon. Allerdings nur, wenn man es schaffte, innerhalb weniger Minuten nach dem Angriff von uns behandelt zu werden. Und selbst dann hatten wir nur 70igen Erfolg. Es war einfach zu instabil."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob überhaupt noch Unterlagen existieren. Du hast es bestimmt mitbekommen, es gab da jemanden, der hinter Andies Erfolg her war. Offensichtlich hat er ihr ja die Forschungsergebnisse gestohlen." Ich geriet ins Grübeln. „Ich sollte mit Andie reden. Vielleicht kann ich das Projekt privat wieder aufnehmen…"

Sie setzte sich stocksteif auf. „Severus! Ich würde zu gern…" Sie brach ab und errötete wieder.

Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „…mitmachen? Als Unsägliche?"

„Ich habe als Spezialgebiet Tränkekunde studiert!"

Meine Augenbraue zuckte hoch. „Ach, wirklich!"

„Ja… ich hatte einen sehr charismatischen Lehrer, der mich inspiriert hatte."

Ich zeigte mein Wolfsgrinsen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du soviel von Slughorn hieltest."

„Du bist wirklich ein Biest", stellte sie fest, und dann gähnte sie. Sie wollte sich den Mund zu halten, merkte, dass ich noch ihre Hand festhielt und errötete. Sie war …entzückend, wenn sie so verwirrt war.

Ich ließ sie los und stand auf. „Schlaf, Hermione", sagte ich mit dunkler Stimme und löschte das Licht. Ich selbst machte in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr zu.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Es gab offenbar Irritationen, deshalb hier noch einmal: ich update alle zwei Tage

**AN: Es gab offenbar Irritationen, deshalb hier noch einmal: ich update alle zwei Tage! (Außer in der Zeit, die ich im Urlaub bin, aber da sage ich euch noch Bescheid!)**

**Dieses Kapitel ist Viper gewidmet – mit meinen besten Wünschen!**

**lufa**: ja, ja, eine sehr gute Ausrede gefunden, von wegen mit Steinkeksen von Hagrid nach mir werfen und so…und ich erkenne einen Wink mit einem Zaunpfahl, wenn ich einen sehe, deshalb bekommst du hier von mir auch lecker Schokomuffins von Dobby….:D

**Little-Fawkes**: hm…weißt du, Sev ist zwar eine clevere Schlange, aber Hermione ist auch nicht dumm… vielleicht merkt er ja nicht, dass sie schon lange gemerkt hat, dass er ihre Hand hält?

**EmilyLeeds**: hi, Emily, schön, dass du auch hergefunden hast. Ja, die meisten hatten wohl anfangs Probleme mit der Ich-Perspektive, aber ich denke, das hat sich auch gelegt… von welchen Cliffhangern redest du?..._lol_… die Zaubersprüche sind die hervorragende Arbeit meiner „Lateinbeta" … Mione beschwört eine „momentane/vorübergehende Eisfläche", Sev schafft aus seinem Zauberstab einen „silbernen Speer/Silberspeer"…

**Seraphina66**: Mione besitzt ihren Zauberstab noch, nur konnte Sev ihn nicht finden, und er hatte keine Zeit mehr, danach zu suchen… und er selbst… _deutet nach unten_…Askaban, ja… da, wo er jetzt hinkommt, ist auch nicht viel besser…

**Viper**: ich werde dir auf alle Fälle die Daumen drücken, dass es nicht MS ist… es tut mir jedenfalls sehr Leid, dass du gesundheitlich solche Probleme hast! Ich fand es einfach interessant, auch einmal Severus zu Wort kommen lassen, und wenn ich zwischen den beiden immer hin- und hergeswitched wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich die Authenzität verloren…

**Eve**: grrrrrr… das war jetzt mein rauer Atem in deinem Nacken, Eve…_lol_… kleiner Scherz…falls du tatsächlich schon eine Idee hast, wer hinter den Morden steckt, schreib mir doch mal eine PN… würde mich interessieren, wie durchschaubar ich bin….

**Illing**: Gröööööhl… nein, ich werde mich nicht wiederholen… obwohl, doch: du bist Odins Hammer, und deine Reviews sind einfach nur zum Wegschmeißen, Lachen, Brüllen, mit den Händen auf den Boden trommeln… dummerweise kann ich keine SMS schicken, weil ich kein Handy besitze… fair?... kannst du mich schnurren hören? Seit wann ist ein Slytherin fair? _Lol_… warum hatte ich deine Vorschläge nicht schon vorher? Und noch etwas: **ICH BIN NICHT JÄHZORNIG!!**

**JackyFCR**: warum Sev glaubt, in Askaban zu landen? Vielleicht, weil er weiß, dass die Zauberergemeinde es noch immer nicht so wirklich toll findet, dass er Albus getötet hat – egal, welche Umstände dazu führten? Und weil Potter nicht gerade sein bester Freund und außerdem Auror ist? Klar, Mione würde für ihn einspringen… aber er ist halt ein wenig misstrauisch… und Recht hast du: sie hatte mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen, mit ihm Händchen zu halten (oder auch mehr…) – ich freue mich übrigens immer über deine Reviews, ob kurz oder lang… lecker Butterbier á la Sev?

**Sepsis**: na, ja, der Bursche kann aus seiner Haut nicht raus… egal, wie die Situation ist, er reagiert sarkastisch… und besser als ein schöner Tod durch Hermione ist doch immer noch ein kleiner Tod durch Hermione, oder? :D

**Nightskystar**: bitte… sei nicht sauer auf dich – ich grinse immer wie irre über deine Reviews, aber es ist lange keine Pflicht, weißt du? Wir machen das hier alle Just for Fun! Ich glaube dir gern, dass dir dieser Werwolf nichts bedeutet hat, der gerade gestorben ist… _deutet verstohlen_ _nach unten_… aber da taucht jetzt jemand auf, der dir gefallen dürfte…Andie ist immer noch sauer auf Sev, weil er sie und ihren angeblichen Verehrer auseinander bringen wollte – er hatte ja Recht, aber das macht die Sache auch nicht besser…

**leo2109**: _rotwerd_… sollte ich mal ein Buch veröffentlichen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Ausleihen und mit vorhandenen Helden spielen, das finde ich einfach… aber mir selbst einen Kopf machen… nada… _fasst sich mit der Hand ans Herz_… traurige Momente? Ich? Wo ich doch immer so auf Happy Ends stehe…

**Gaia**: _macht großzügige Handbewegung_… du kannst jetzt wieder aufstehen… die Leute gucken schon… und die Geschichte steht schon, und da wird nichts mehr geändert – also, wenn er heute in den Knast kommt, dann kommt er eben…

**Hexchen**: du kennst mich doch mittlerweile… ich mache doch meistens irgendwelche fiesen Sachen und tue euch irgendetwas an… wenn nicht Askaban, dann etwas anderes (_reibt sich_ _slytherinlike grinsend die Hände_)…zur Beruhigung einen Schokokuchen von den Hauselfen hinstellt…

**Nikola**: ich kannte ja nur seinen Vater… also von Jens Bisky, aber interessant, dass du deine BA-Arbeit über ihn schreibst…du kleines DDR-Kind…_knuff_… lol… ich sollte dich echt als Muse nutzen, ehrlich, Nik… deine Theorien stellen alles in den Schatten über Spinner´s End…

**BlueFawkes**: oh, wieder einer der Schreiberlinge, willkommen! …_lach_! Ja, wir wissen das schon lange, aber ehe wir Sev und Mione immer so davon überzeugen können, dass sie auch wirklich zusammengehören… Cliffs? Cliffs? …_macht große Flocke-Augen_… na, deine Phantasien, was viel besser wäre, als Werwölfe zu besuchen, möchte ich mir jetzt gar nicht ausmalen…

**Kia Ora**: ah… haben wir da etwa noch jemanden mit Hermiones Augenfehler? (_fg_) …obwohl ich fürchte, ich muss auch mal wieder zum Augenarzt, denn ich leide auch darunter…_rotwerd_…(wieder einmal) Fan von Ich-Form? Aus deinem Mund ist das ein großes Lob!

**Gnomy**: …_freut sich wie ein Schneekönig_… dann bin ich beruhigt, wenn ihr doch alle mitgefiebert habt… na ja… Notwehr… ob die Auroren das auch so sehen? Immerhin ist ja bekannt, dass er Albus getötet hat, und er war noch nie ein Sympathieträger (außer bei uns selbstverständlich…)…oh, Schokofrösche… _starrt mit großen Augen auf Gnomy, die an ihrem Schokofrosch knabbert und schluckt schwer_…

**KatAid**: …_Reanimationsgeräte wieder fortpackt_… Herzinfarkt? Sorry, so schlimm sollte es eigentlich nicht werden…ui… bist du gehässig! Sev nimmt es nicht so leicht, Skalli getötet zu haben…_lol_… ja, er ist schon ein zynischer Hund, der Kerl… Slughorn…ph! Wer denkt denn an das Weichei, wenn er Sev als Lehrer hatte….

**WatchersGoddess alias PhotoshopGoddess**: du hättest mich bei deiner Frage breit grinsen sehen können, watch! Aber ich schätze, meine Antwort war ausreichend? War ja klar, dass sämtliche Medihexen unter uns sich gruseln, wenn es um die Themse geht… _lol_… hat dir nicht gefallen, dass er sich freiwillig stellt – da möchte ich dich nur auf DEIN neuestes (oder eines deiner neuesten Projekte verweisen…nur, dass es da halt sie ist… also…ähm, ja, über das andere Projekt von dir möchte ich nicht so genauer nachdenken…_lach_!... _schiebt watch einen Riesenkrug mit lecker Eisschokolade hin_…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**5. Kapitel**

**Montag, 03. Oktober 2005**

Irgendwann gegen sieben Uhr kam auch Fawkes wieder zurück, von wo auch immer er gewesen war. Es ist gut, dass Phönixe nur von magisch begabten Menschen und kleinen Kindern gesehen werden können, denn sonst hätte es bestimmt bald Gerede in meiner Muggelnachbarschaft gegeben, dass ein sonderbarer, großer, leuchtend roter Vogel in dieser Gegend regelmäßig auftauchte und verschwand.

Ich erzählte ihm von den Erlebnissen der letzten Nacht. Ich hatte es mir irgendwann angewöhnt, dem Phönix von meinem Leben zu erzählen, besonders wenn mich etwas bedrückte oder ich wieder einmal Alpträume gehabt hatte. Natürlich konnte er nicht antworten, und ich hatte früher immer über Albus gespottet, wenn er ernsthaft mit Fawkes redete.

Aber es half. Die klugen, schwarz-glänzenden Augen unverwandt auf mich gerichtet und den Kopf ein wenig geneigt, schien er mir immer geduldig zuzuhören. „Ich habe es wieder getan, Fawkes", sagte ich leise.

„Albus hat es gewusst. Hat gewusst, dass ich das Herz eines Mörders habe. Ich habe gestern Nacht wieder getötet. Skalli Greyback, den Werwolf." Ich senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Verdammt! Warum schmerzt es so, Fawkes? Ich hatte keine Wahl, er oder ich. Warum schmerzt es dann so? Und warum muss mir ausgerechnet jetzt wieder Albus einfallen?"

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Es gab Dinge, die man nicht vergessen, die man nicht in einem Denkarium ablegen durfte. Ich hatte getötet. Nicht erst einmal. Das Leben eines anderen Menschen zu beenden ist, als ob man einen Teil seiner selbst verliert. Einen Teil seiner eigenen Menschlichkeit. Jedes Mal wird man im Inneren noch ein wenig kälter. Irgendwann, da war ich mir sicher, wäre ich ganz aus Eis, und dann würde ich einfach zersplittern.

Der Phönix flatterte auf meine Schulter und stieß einen kurzen, leisen, trillernden Laut aus. Es war ein warmer Ton, und meine Kehle wurde eng. Warum hielt Fawkes noch immer zu mir? Warum versuchte er mit seinen Liedern meine Seele zu heilen, wie er mit seinen Tränen meine Wunden benetzte, wenn ich wieder einmal einen Tränkeunfall im Labor hatte?

Ich wusste es nicht. Aber ich war ihm dankbar. Sanft streichelte ich sein Gefieder. Er befand sich im Moment in seiner räudigen Phase, was bedeutete, dass es nur noch eine Frage weniger Tage oder gar Stunden war, bis er in Flammen aufgehen und wiederauferstehen würde. Und doch war er das schönste Geschöpf, das ich mir vorstellen konnte.

Das lenkte meine Gedanken auf ein anderes Geschöpf, welches sich momentan in meinem Haus aufhielt. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich sie fort schickte. Ich sollte Hermione Granger ihrer Wege ziehen lassen, solange ich es noch konnte. Meine Nähe bedeutete Tod. Alle, die mir je etwas bedeutet hatten, waren gestorben. Ich wusste nicht, ob es mir gelingen würde, es bei ihr zu verhindern.

Diesmal zog ich mich gleich nach dem Duschen um. Es musste ja nicht sein, dass sie zweimal hintereinander einen Schock bekam, wenn sie mich halbnackt zu sehen bekam. Ich grinste. Ich würde definitiv keinen Schock kriegen, selbst wenn ich sie einmal ganz nackt sehen würde.

Es war schon acht durch, als ich sie weckte. Winky sauste glücklich hin und her, brachte das Feuer wieder in Gang, deckte den Tisch, führte Hermione ins Bad und war allgemein so aufgeregt, als hätte ich angekündigt, eine große Feier für alle meine Nachbarn zu geben.

Ich goss ihr einen Tee ein, als sie zurückkehrte. „Ich würde vorschlagen, du gehst nicht mehr ohne Bodyguards hinaus", sagte ich knapp zu ihr. „Bitte deinen Freund Potter, dass er dich begleitet, solange du diesen Fall bearbeitest, oder dass er dir ein paar seiner Auroren mitgibt. Die Werwölfe werden dich jetzt gleich neben meinem Namen auf ihrer Favoritenliste stehen haben."

Sie sah mich ernsthaft an. „Und wer beschützt dich, Severus Snape? Meiner Dummheit wegen hast du jetzt nicht einmal mehr einen Zauberstab."

„Ah, gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst." Ich sprang auf, ging in mein Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Schublade meines Nachtschranks.

In ihr befanden sich einige nützliche Dinge, unter anderem mein Ersatzzauberstab, ein Spickoskop und ein Feindglas. Das Spickoskop bewegte sich träge, doch im Feindglas waberte es. Weit entfernt also, meine Feinde, aber durchaus am Brodeln… nun ja, das war nichts Neues.

Ich durchquerte mit großen Schritten das Wohnzimmer und befestigte Spickoskop und Feindglas an der Tür. War ich paranoid? Zweifellos. Aber es hatte mir oft genug das Leben gerettet, warum also jetzt damit aufhören?

„Also, wirst du heute Ollivander aufsuchen?", bohrte die kleine Gryffindor weiter.

Ich hob meine Augenbraue. „Warum sollte ich?" Ich zeigte ihr den Zauberstab.

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Aber… das ist illegal!"

Ich fasste theatralisch an mein Herz. „Oh, Merlin! Wenn ich _das_ vorher gewusst hätte…"

„Sev…", begann sie, doch in genau diesem Moment klingelte es lang und anhaltend.

Ich warf Hermione einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Hast du eine Zwillingsschwester?" Sie runzelte die Stirn und ich spürte, wie sie mir nachsah, als ich zur Tür ging. Ich bin bestimmt kein langsamer Geher, aber wer auch immer dort draußen stand, er schaffte es, noch zweimal energisch zu klingeln.

Ich überprüfte das Feindglas. Keine Gefahr, also riss ich die Tür auf und starrte drohend hinaus. Und senkte meinen Blick. Senkte ihn noch ein bisschen mehr. Und verharrte etwas über der Höhe meines Bauchnabels. Vor meiner Tür stand ein kleiner Junge mit mausbraunen Haaren und ebensolchen Augen, vielleicht sieben, acht Jahre alt.

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um mich ansehen zu können. „Bist du der Mann, der Albus Dumbledore getötet hat?", fragte er, und seine kindliche Stimme passte nun überhaupt nicht zu so einer Frage.

Ich gebe zu, ich war verwirrt. „Wer will das wissen?", blaffte ich.

„Na, ich, Sir!", erklärte der kleine Kerl treuherzig.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", höhnte ich mit so ätzender Stimme, dass ich einen Kessel hätte schmelzen können.

Dann stutzte ich. Moment! Hatte der Bursche nicht eben noch braune Augen gehabt? Jetzt waren sie plötzlich graublau. Ich ahnte schreckliches, und meine Vermutung wurde auch prompt bestätigt, als der Junge irritiert blinzelte und dann folgerichtig antwortete: „Ich bin Teddy Lupin, Sir!"

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich zerrte den kleinen Lupin ins Haus und zu Hermione. „Hast du ihn herbestellt?", bellte ich.

Sie sprang auf. „Teddy! Was machst du hier?" Er starrte sie an, als wüsste er nicht, wer sie war.

Ich zog den Zauberstab. „Finite incantatem!"

Augenblicklich sackte er zusammen, und ich konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Da stand ich und fühlte mich plötzlich ungewohnt hilflos. Merlin, ich hatte mein ganzes Leben mit Kindern verbracht, aber keines von denen war noch so jung gewesen, und vor allem hatte ich zu keinem dieser Kinder einen Bezug gehabt, wenn wir Potter mal beiseite lassen.

Doch hier hielt ich den Sohn von Lupin und Tonks in den Armen. Lupin war zwar einer der Rumtreiber gewesen, aber er war noch der fairste von ihnen und hatte zumindest ansatzweise versucht, ab und zu vernünftig zu sein. Und Tonks hatte ich von allen aus dem Orden des Phönixes noch am meisten leiden können – auch wenn sie ein schrecklicher Tollpatsch gewesen war.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Ich hatte diesen Winzwolf erst vor einer Minute kennen gelernt, wieso berührte es mich dann, dass er schlaff und leblos an meiner Brust lag? Ich wurde alt und weich.

„Merlin", hauchte Hermione und wollte mir den Jungen abnehmen.

Ich knurrte sie an. „Geh zur Seite!" Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf die Couch und legte den Kleinen ab. Während ich seine Augenlider untersuchte, sah mir Hermione über die Schulter. Sie war es auch, die die entscheidende Frage stellte.

„Wer belegt einen kleinen Jungen mit dem Imperius?"

Ihr warmer Atem streifte mein Ohr. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Sie stand immer noch halb über mir gebeugt und sah auf Teddy Lupin. Eine verirrte Strähne hatte sich aus ihren Haaren gelöst und streifte meine Wange. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, sie wurde rot und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ich sprang abrupt auf und drängte mich an ihr vorbei. „Behalt ihn im Auge", murmelte ich und eilte in mein Labor, um einen Pepper-Up-Trank zu holen. Als ich zurückkam, saß sie neben dem Winzwolf und streichelte seine Haare. Sie wich jedoch sofort zurück, als ich an sie herantrat, und ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft, sie vor mir zu zurückschrecken zu lassen.

Ich flößte dem Jungen den Trank ein, und er schlug die Augen auf. Jetzt waren sie wieder dunkelbraun. Verwirrt starrte er mich an. Dann sah er Hermione hinter mir. „Mia? Bin ich krank?"

Er klang ängstlich und verletzlich. „Nein, Teddy, du bist nicht krank." Hermione hockte sich neben die Couch und lehnte sich dabei an mich, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Vielleicht hatte ich sie doch nicht _so_ verschreckt.

Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und er schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll hinein. „Was ist passiert, Mia?", fragte er.

„Das wollten wir eigentlich von dir wissen, Teddy. Weißt du noch, was du heute Morgen gemacht hast?"

Er krauste die Stirn und blinzelte. „Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny und ich haben uns mit Tante Minerva in der Winkelgasse getroffen", antwortete er langsam.

„Ja? Und was habt ihr da gemacht?"

„Wir waren im Café, bei Forty, zum Frühstücken." Ein strahlendes Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht. „Ich durfte ein Eis essen!"

Ich schwieg, hielt mich zurück und überließ ganz Hermione die Gesprächsführung. „Und dann, Teddy?"

Er überlegte. Offensichtlich war der Imperius für einen Erwachsenen ausgelegt worden, und er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Erinnern. „Ich durfte zum Eulenkaufhaus gehen, allein. Aber ich sollte sofort wiederkommen! Und dann weiß ich nicht mehr. Nur, dass ich hier wieder aufgewacht bin. Habe ich was angestellt, Mia?" Seine Augen waren jetzt riesig, und ein paar Tränen quollen hervor.

„Du hast nichts Schlimmes gemacht, mein Großer. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ich erhob mich lautlos und ging zum Kamin. Ich warf etwas Pulver ins Feuer und rief nach Florean Fortescue. Er war so schnell da, als hätte er auf eine Nachricht gewartet. Er sah nervös aus.

„Ist McGonagall in der Nähe?", fragte ich ohne Einleitung. Er nickte hastig und öffnete schon den Mund, doch ich unterbrach ihn barsch. „Sagen Sie ihr, dass der Kleine in Sicherheit und bei mir ist. Sie wissen doch, wer ich bin?" Ich machte ein bewusst drohendes Gesicht. Manchmal machte es mir noch immer Spaß, Leute zu verängstigen. Alte Gewohnheiten legte man nur schwer ab, vermutete ich.

„Ja, Sir, natürlich, Professor Snape!", versicherte er hastig. Ich beendete die Verbindung und ließ mich in den Sessel fallen, um Hermione und Teddy zu betrachten. Er hatte sich in ihre Arme gekuschelt und sie hielt ihn fest umschlungen, während sie ihm irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Minerva wird gleich hier sein", unterbrach ich sie. Ich beugte mich vor. „Komm her, Junge."

Er sah fragend die kleine Gryffindor an, und sie nickte ihm beruhigend zu. Er schwang seine Beine von der Couch und hastete zu mir. Gut. Zumindest gab es keine körperlichen Beschwerden.

„Sieh mich an, Winzwolf", sagte ich und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sah mich arglos und direkt an. Ich drang ganz vorsichtig und sanft in seinen Geist ein, und ließ mich auch nicht davon abbringen, als es heftig klingelte. Du meine Güte, heute ging es bei mir zu wie in einem Taubenschlag.

„Mach auf", murmelte ich zu Hermione, „aber sieh zuerst ins Feindglas. Ich hasse unliebsame Überraschungen!"

Überrascht war ich sowieso schon. Normalerweise versuchen Leute, in deren Geist man eindringt, sich zu wehren, unbewusst den Zugang zu versperren.

Der Kleine tat nichts dergleichen. Er lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an mein Knie und sah mir ruhig in die Augen. Es war einfach, sich einen Weg durch seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu bahnen. Stimmengewirr brandete an der Tür auf, doch ich blendete alles aus, ignorierte die Leute, die das Wohnzimmer betraten, ignorierte Potter, McGonagall und Potters Frau, die kleine Weasleytochter.

Ich befand mich mit dem Jungen in dem dämmrigen Verkaufsraum der Eulerei. Ich konnte durch seine weit aufgerissenen, erstaunten Augen die vielfältigen Arten der Vögel sehen, hörte ihr ärgerliches Schuhuhen, ihre flatternden Bewegungen, nahm ihre Gerüche, ihr Interesse und ihren Ärger auf.

Und dann schlurfte ein gebeugter Schatten auf uns zu, krallte seine Finger in Teddys Arm. Er/ich hatten entsetzliche Angst. Der Schatten roch schlecht, hatte graues, ungepflegtes Haar und gelbliche Augen. Sein Gesicht war zerfurcht. Er sah heruntergekommen und abgerissen aus.

„Du bist also der Sohn meines geliebten Lupin, ja?", flüsterte eine heisere Stimme. Und dann: „Imperio!" Alles wurde leicht, wurde fern, wurde belanglos. „Wir machen eine kleine Reise und besuchen jemanden. Und du wirst ihn fragen…"

„WAS HABEN SIE GETAN?", brüllte eine Stimme unmittelbar neben meinem Ohr, und ich konnte es nur gerade eben so verhindern, dass ich zusammenzuckte.

„Harry, du Idiot", schimpfte Hermione wütend. „Willst du, dass Teddy verletzt wird? Gerade du müsstest doch wissen, dass es gefährlich ist, jemanden bei Legilimens zu stören!"

Sie hatte Recht. In beiden Fällen. Potter war ein Idiot, und ich hatte es nur mit Mühe geschafft, mich nicht abrupt aus Teddys Geist zu reißen. Es hätte dem Kleinen ein Trauma zufügen können.

Ich löste mich von dem Jungen und sah grimmig meine „Besucher" an. „Potter!", zischte ich. „Sie befinden sich in meinem Haus, also werden Sie sich zusammenreißen und das Schreien unterlassen." Ich nickte Minerva und Mrs. Potter knapp zu und wandte mich an Hermione. „Fenrir Greyback!", sagte ich.

„Er hat Teddy unter den Imperius gestellt? Aber warum?"

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?", begehrte der Junge-der-immer-stören-musste auf. „Teddy verschwindet, Snape sucht mich im Ministerium auf, und was machst du eigentlich hier, Hermione? Wo warst du gestern? Ich habe versucht, dich zu erreichen, aber du warst nicht zuhause!"

Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen. Es ging nicht, bei aller Selbstbeherrschung nicht, es war zu schön, um diese Situation nicht auszunutzen. „Miss Granger hat die letzten beiden Nächte bei mir verbracht", antwortete ich an ihrer Stelle und grinste Potter süffisant an.

Dann lehnte ich mich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Die Löwin errötete – natürlich, das war zu erwarten gewesen – und warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu. Potter starrte sie aus aufgerissenen Augen an und Minerva und Ginevra Potter sahen zwischen uns hin und her, als betrachteten sie ein Quidditchspiel.

„Was? Aber… Mione? Du und er?" Sein Gestammel war wunderbar. Ich glaube fast, ich hatte es vermisst, ihn zu einem Idioten zu machen. Ich genoss es in vollen Zügen. Dann bemerkte ich den Druck an meinem Knie. Der kleine Lupin hatte es sich an meinem Bein gemütlich gemacht, stützte seinen Ellenbogen darauf ab und wartete auf das, was Hermione sagen würde.

„Was tust du da, Junge?", raunzte ich und schob ihn fort.

Hermione richtete sich sehr gerade auf. „Du solltest wissen, dass er dazu neigt, die Tatsachen zu verbiegen, Harry!"

Ich legte die Hand an mein Herz. „Hermione, jetzt verletzt du meine Gefühle", schnurrte ich sanft. „Warum verleugnest du mich?"

Ihre Augen funkelten und schleuderten Blitze. Eigentlich hätte sich der Boden unter mir auftun und mich verschlingen müssen. „Bleib doch mal sachlich, Severus!", fauchte sie, ganz Löwin. „Was hast du noch in Teddys Erinnerungen gesehen?"

Der Gebrauch unserer Vornamen half natürlich nicht gerade, Potter davon zu überzeugen, dass sich nichts zwischen uns abspielte. Sein Kopf bewegte sich zwischen uns hin und her.

Plötzlich ertönte ein hohes Pfeifen in der Luft, und mit einem Plopp materialisierte sich ein Eilpergament vor seinem Gesicht. Er schnappte hektisch danach und lass es durch Sein Gesicht wurde dunkelrot. „Verdammt, was geht hier vor?", flüsterte er und ließ das Pergament sinken. „Sie haben letzte Nacht Greyback getötet? Ich muss Sie festnehmen, Snape! Die Auroren werden jeden Moment hier sein."

Ich nickte nur. „Warte mal, Harry, nicht so schnell. Ich kann alles erklären!", mischte sich Hermione ein. Warum zeigte sich auf einmal solche Panik in ihrem Gesicht? „Du hast dich selbst angezeigt?", wandte sie sich an mich.

„Natürlich", sagte ich nachdenklich. „Schließlich bin ich ein ordentliches Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft. Ihr freundlicher Mörder von nebenan." Es schmerzte, als ich das sagte, doch ich registrierte befriedigt, dass meine Stimme genauso höhnisch klang, wie sie es tun sollte.

„Jetzt reicht´s, Severus", sagte Minerva McGonagall kalt. „Teddy, komm her!" Ich blickte zu dem Jungen. Er lehnte schon wieder an meinem Bein, als hätte er überhaupt keine Angst vor mir. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was stimmte mit ihm nicht? Er rührte sich nicht fort von mir, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Minervas Augen weiteten sich kurz. „Und du!" Sie wies mit dem Finger auf mich. „Was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Was hast du mit Hermione zu schaffen? Wieso ist Teddy hier?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Wie bereits erwähnt wurde. Ich habe Skalli Greyback getötet."

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet!", warf Hermione ein.

Und wieder klingelte es. Potter startete durch und kam dann mit drei Männern zurück, die unschwer als Auroren zu erkennen waren. Offensichtlich hatten sie die größten und kräftigsten Kerle losgeschickt, damit der berüchtigte Snape gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kam, sich zu wehren. Fast hätte ich gegrinst.

„Mister Snape", sagte der allergrößte und allerkräftigste von ihnen förmlich, „ich muss Sie bitten, uns zu begleiten."

„Augenblick!", sagte jetzt die kleine Weasley, pardon, Potter. „Erst will ich noch etwas wissen: können Sie uns sagen, Professor, warum Teddy unter den Imperius gestellt wurde?" Die Auroren horchten auf. Ein Unverzeihlicher? Und das auch noch in meiner Nähe? Ihre Hände wanderten automatisch zu ihren Zauberstäben.

„Ich wurde leider recht unsanft von ihrem Mann gestört, Mrs. Potter", antwortete ich höflich. Ich hatte nie etwas gegen die Weasleys gehabt. Von Percy und Ronald abgesehen hatten sie allesamt Mumm und Kreativität, eine seltene Mischung im Hause des Löwen. Die meisten Gryffindor gingen mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, egal, wie die Verluste aussahen.

„Tun Sie es, sehen Sie noch einmal nach", bat sie. „Ich möchte wissen, ob Teddy in Gefahr ist."

Ich sah auffordernd Potter an. Er nickte zögernd. Ich zog den Jungen, der sowieso schon wieder an meinem Bein lümmelte zu mir herum, hob sein Kinn an und sah ihm in die Augen.

Ich spürte seine Angst, als er von Fenrir gepackt und vor meine Tür appariert wurde, und dann die eindringliche Stimme des Werwolfs, der letzte Anweisungen gab. Dann schob er Teddy etwas in die Tasche und disapparierte in dem Moment, in dem der Junge klingelte.

Ich löste mich aus seinem Geist. „Du sollst mir etwas geben, Winzwolf", sagte ich sanft zu ihm.

Er sah mich aus großen Augen an, dann griff er benommen in seine Tasche und förderte einen Brief zutage. Er war an _Snape, der Mörder_ adressiert.

Seine Hand zitterte, als er ihn mir reichte. „Ist er von Fenrir?", fragte Hermione, und ihre Stimme klang belegt.

Ich nickte und öffnete ihn. Im gleichen Moment verfluchte ich mich, als ich das vertraute Reißen im Bauchnabel verspürte, mich der Strudel packte und ich zuletzt nur noch einen Schrei hörte: „Severus!"

Dann riss mich der Portschlüssel fort.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Einen vernünftigen Gedanken während des Portierens zu fassen ist fast unmöglich, aber ich versuchte es trotzdem. Und sobald ich irgendwo auf dem Boden aufschlug, riss ich meinen Zauberstab heraus und brüllte prophylaktisch: „Expelliarmus!"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um meine Sinne wieder zu klären, doch bevor sich noch meine Augen an die Umgebung anpassen konnten, hörte ich ein dumpfes Knurren zu meiner Rechten. Ich sprang auf – versuchte es zumindest. Fenrir, obwohl nur halb verwandelt, stürzte sich auf mich.

Oh, Merlin! Ein Werwolf ist etwas fürchterliches, und ein nackter, verwilderter Mann ist auch entsetzlich – aber eine Mischung aus beiden ist einfach nur schockierend. Fenrir war offensichtlich während des Verwandelns von meiner Ankunft überrascht worden, oder vielleicht hatte mein Expelliarmus ihn irgendwie irritiert; wie auch immer.

Von den Füßen bis zum Bauchnabel breitete sich jetzt Fell über seinen Körper aus. Sein Oberkörper war menschlich, aber das hieß nicht, dass der Ausdruck in seinen Augen menschlich war. In ihnen loderten Wut und Hass in einer Intensität, wie sie kein normales Wesen empfinden kann. Er war zweifellos völlig verrückt.

_Vielleicht hätten wir die Theorie mit den Werwölfen doch nicht so schnell verwerfen sollen_, dachte ich, und dann dachte ich gar nicht mehr. Die Wucht von Fenrirs Aufprall hieb mir die Luft aus den Lungen, und ich stürzte rückwärts zu Boden. Seine Krallen trieben sich tief in mein Fleisch, und ich stöhnte auf. Ich wollte apparieren, doch wieder funktionierte es nicht. Diese Werwölfe hatten definitiv ein Händchen dafür.

„Ich hab's dir gesagt, Verräter, ich nehme dich mit. Ich hab's dir gesagt! Und jetzt hast du auch noch meinen Bruder getötet!", heulte er auf. Sein verfaulter Atem traf mich voll ins Gesicht. Ich wollte nicht sterben. Vor ein paar Jahren, zum Ende des Krieges hin wäre es mir egal gewesen. Doch jetzt hatte ich vom Leben gekostet.

Ich wand mich unter ihm, packte ihn an seinem zottigen Haar und verpasste ihm mit der Faust ein paar Schläge auf die Nase, zog die Beine an und stemmte ihn dann fort. Er flog von mir herunter, und ich tastete panisch nach dem Zauberstab.

Ein böses Grinsen schlich auf seine Lippen. „Suchst du den hier, Snape?" Er ließ den Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern baumeln. Dann packte er ihn fester, zerbrach ihn ohne Anstrengung und warf ihn fort, hinter sich.

Jetzt erst sah ich, wo wir uns überhaupt befanden. Es schien eine Art Hochplateau zu sein, wie es aussah, irgendwo in Schottland. Rechts und links von mir ging es tief herunter, und ich meine _tief_! „Für dich brauch ich keine Zauberei, Snape. Ich werde dich erwürgen" – er streckte mir seine Krallenhände hin – „und dann werde ich dein Herz rausreißen und fressen! Und dann werde ich deinen Kopf abschneiden und ihn vor dem Ministerium aufstellen, mit einem Schild: Tod allen Verrätern!"

Ich sprang auf und klatschte spöttisch in die Hände. „Nett, Greyback, nett!", spottete ich. „Aber ein Mann wie du hätte mehr Verstand haben sollen. Einer, der sich von Longbottom besiegen lässt, hätte den Vorteil eines Zauberstabes durchaus gebrauchen können!"

Er schlich auf mich zu. Ich konnte ihm hier oben sowieso nicht entkommen, warum also beeilen? Als er nur noch einen Meter von mir entfernt war, überbrückte ich die Distanz zwischen uns, verpasste ihm zwei Faustschläge auf seine sowieso schon blutende Nase und tänzelte wieder zurück.

Es war das einzige, was ich je von meinem Muggelvater gelernt hatte. _Ein echter Junge muss boxen können_, hatte er immer gesagt. Und so hatte er mich, seit ich sieben war, Abend für Abend damit traktiert, hatte mir den Unterschied von Uppercut und Schwinger erklärt, meine Armhaltung kritisiert, meine Beinarbeit korrigiert.

_Führhand, Schlaghand, kurz rein, raus, in Bewegung bleiben, Junge! Was ist mit deinen Beinen? Bist du steif oder was?_ Nie hatte er mit mir über Magie gesprochen, es war ein Tabuthema. Nur das Boxen war unsere einzige Gemeinsamkeit, und ich gab es auch nicht auf, als ich nach Hogwarts kam.

Ich trainierte weiter, ich lief weiter, ich hielt mich fit, denn in jeden Ferien würde er mich prüfen, gnadenlos, und verprügeln, wenn ich das Boxen vernachlässigt hätte, ebenfalls gnadenlos. Als Kind hatte ich es gehasst. Als er gestorben war, machte ich trotzdem weiter, weil ich gemerkt hatte, dass es mich beweglich und geschmeidig hielt.

Und dann, als Spion, war ich dankbar gewesen, dankbar für die Reaktionen, die es mir antrainiert hatte, dankbar für meine Härte, Schnelligkeit, Genauigkeit und dankbar für meine hohe Schmerztoleranz.

All das schoss mir jetzt in Sekundenbruchteilen durch den Kopf.

Er stand da und keuchte. Er war nicht mehr so stark wie vor der Schlacht um Hogwarts, doch erwischen lassen durfte ich mich trotzdem nicht. Als geborener Werwolf war er auch noch schwach einem Menschen überlegen.

Einmal nur, wünschte ich, könnte ja mal Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt auftauchen, und zur Abwechslung mich retten. Aber wie immer war ich allein. Und so blieb es auch.

Er griff wieder an. Ich verpasste ihm einen schnellen Uppercut, klassisch, wie aus dem Lehrbuch, holte mir die Kraft direkt aus den Beinen. Einen normalen Menschen hätte es von den Füßen geholt. Bei Fenrir prellte ich mir die Faust. Und er erwischte mich mit seinem Arm und fegte mich von den Beinen.

Ich stürzte schwer gegen einen Felsbrocken. Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr mir durch den Rücken, doch ich ignorierte es, rollte mich ab und wich den auf mich zufahrenden Krallen aus. Wieder schlug ich zu, diesmal in den Solarplexus. Verdammt, bestand der Kerl aus Eisen? Mir tat alles weh, und er stand nur da und glotzte wie irre und keuchte, weil er keine Kondition hatte.

Ich blieb in Bewegung. Ich dachte nicht daran, vor ihm davonzulaufen, denn wenn er sich gänzlich verwandelte, war er mir auf jeden Fall überlegen. Doch ich wollte es ihm auf keinen Fall einfach machen, mich zu erwischen. Ich wollte gar nicht über die Infektionen nachdenken, die mir seine Kratzer jetzt schon eingetragen hatten. Ich wollte kein Werwolf werden.

Lieber würde ich sterben.

Ich schwitzte vor Angst. Wie sollte ich diesen verrückten Bastard loswerden?

Er senkte den Kopf und kam auf mich zu. Wollte mich an den Rand drängen. Und verdammt, der Rand war nah, und ein Fall würde tief sein. Ich machte noch einen Schritt zurück, dann war Ende. Ich starrte Fenrir an. Wenn ich hier starb, würde ich ihn mitnehmen.

„Was ist denn, Greyback? Schaffst du es nicht mehr? Tut weh, wenn man schwach wie ein Neugeborenes ist, weil man von Longbottom fertig gemacht wurde, hm?", höhnte ich kalt. Noch einmal versuchte ich zu apparieren und hätte am liebsten geweint, weil es nicht ging. Verdammt!

Er sprang.

Ich ließ mich fallen, packte ihn und warf ihn über meinen Kopf. Der Plan war simpel. Er würde über mich hinwegstürzen und den Abgrund hinunterfallen.

Simple Pläne haben meistens den Nachteil, dass sie nicht hundertprozentig funktionieren. Er krallte sich in meiner Schulter fest und riss mich mit sich. Wir stürzten beide ab….

…und schlugen zwei Meter tiefer auf einem Vorsprung auf. Diesmal knackte etwas in mir, und ich war mir recht sicher, dass ich mir eine Rippe gebrochen hatte. Ich rang nach Luft, und der Stich, der mich durchfuhr, ließ mich fast ohnmächtig werden.

Dann fuhr mir ein noch grausigerer Schmerz über den gesamten Rücken und die Beine hinab. Es war Fenrir, der abrutschte und versuchte, sich an mir festzuhalten. Der Vorsprung war für uns beide zu klein, und ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, sowohl mich als auch diesen verrückten Werwolf zu retten. Ehrlich gesagt, ich wollte es auch nicht.

„Ich nehm dich mit, Snape, ich nehm dich mit!" Er jaulte vor Angst, vor Hass und gleichzeitigem Triumph. Ich schloss die Augen, dann stieß ich ihn brutal mit dem Knie ins Gesicht.

Er schrie.

Er schrie die ganze Zeit, die er fiel, und er fiel lange. Ich zitterte. Tränen liefen mir das Gesicht herab und dann schrie ich auch.

Schrie meinen Selbsthass, meine Selbstverachtung, meine Schmerzen hinaus. Ich hatte es schon wieder getan. Ich hatte getötet. Snape, der Mörder. Das war ich zweifellos.

Ich konnte es mir einfach machen. Brauchte nur loslassen. Einfach loslassen, und es wäre vorbei. Doch etwas in mir bäumte sich auf. Ich hieb meinen Kopf an den Felsen. Da war etwas, was noch nicht erledigt war… und es hatte mit der kleinen Gryffindor zu tun. Ich hatte noch Pflichten. Ich konnte nicht einfach aufgeben.

Ich konzentrierte mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Fenrir tot war, oder ob die Apparationssperre nur über dem Plateau lag, aber auf jeden Fall funktionierte es. Mit einem heftigen Knall tauchte ich direkt vor dem Backsteingebäude des Ministeriums auf, in dem die toten Mädchen lagen.

Ich taumelte hinein, durchquerte mit zwei großen Schritten die Eingangshalle und packte den Kobold am Empfang. „Du gibst mir jetzt sofort die Berechtigung, McAbe aufzusuchen!", zischte ich furchterregend.

Ich weiß, was er sah: einen zitternden, zerrissenen, blutigen, schmutzigen Kerl mit irren Augen. Ich bekam meine Plakette schneller als ich „Quidditch" sagen konnte. Ich folgte dem aufleuchtenden Pfad in Rekordzeit, denn ich wollte vor dem Sicherheitsdienst bei McAbe sein.

Und dann stolperte ich in ihr Reich. „Andie!", brüllte ich. Sie machte einen Satz auf mich zu, die Faust schon erhoben, dann erkannte sie mich.

„Severus! Was ist passiert?"

Ich erzählte es ihr – kurz gefasst und gehetzt. „Andie! Hast du noch etwas von unserem Serum da?" Ich packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Denn wenn nicht, Andie, musst du mich töten. Ich will kein Werwolf werden!"

War ich hysterisch? Definitiv! Aber ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Das übernahm zum Glück McAbe für mich. Sie streichelte kurz über meine Wange. „Ruhig, Severus. Hier stirbt jetzt niemand, der nicht sowieso schon tot ist."

Dann musterte sie mich von Kopf bis Fuß. „Okay, mein Lieber, zieh dich aus und lege dich dann da hin." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf einen Tisch, auf dem normalerweise ihre Leichen lagen. Ich starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Worauf wartest du noch? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, weißt du? Ausziehen, habe ich gesagt!


	6. Chapter 6

Dieses Kapitel ist WatchersGoddess gewidmet – bitte seht ihr das leicht snapelike Verhalten nach, sie hängt eindeutig zu viel mit Severus ab

**Dieses Kapitel ist WatchersGoddess gewidmet – bitte seht ihr das leicht snapelike Verhalten nach, sie hängt eindeutig zu viel mit Severus ab. (Ich verweise nur auf ihre wirklich tollen Geschichten!)**

**SoyTryphena**: _attack schlürft am Butterbier_ (wie du sehen wirst, passt das ganz gut zum heutigen chap)… _guckt empört_: als ob ich jemals gemeine Cliffhanger einbauen würde… Teddy – ja, ohne den kann ich nicht so wirklich…

**leo2109**: ich gestehe mal kurz: Alan Rickman war nie mein Snape – den hatte ich mir immer ganz anders vorgestellt, und meine Versionen von Snape sollten demnach auch nie von Rickman beeinflusst sein…danke für dein Lob (_rotwerd_!)…der Winzwolf wird noch öfter auftauchen, versprochen!

**ennairam**: hm…Kitsch kommt im Allgemeinen bei mir nur in den letzten chaps vor, deshalb werde ich dich wohl ein bisschen enttäuschen müssen…nein, sie adoptieren Teddy nicht, ABER… _grinst slytherinlike_…musst du selbst irgendwann lesen…ich werde doch wohl keine Spoiler einbauen, oder? :D

**Seraphina66**: ui…so misstrauisch? …_attack wühlt hektisch in ihren Unterlagen_…sorry, ich finde gerade das Bild von dem zerschmetterten Greyback nicht… (_eg_)… ich lasse unseren Sev bestimmt nicht verhungern, und glaub mir, zumindest im nächsten chap gibt's für ihn keinen Grund, sich zu beschweren…

**Kia Ora**: _lol_… ich könnte mir ja andere Betreuung vorstellen, als psychologische, aber bitte, gib dem Kind ruhig einen Namen…also, deine Gedanken sind ja im Moment nur in der Gosse? …_schiebt Kia ein paar Eisbonbons rüber, zum Abkühlen_… oh, ja, McAbe ist sehr kompetent, und sie weiß schon, was sie will…habe übrigens im Internet gerade eine nette, kleine Finca in Brasilien gefunden…

**Sepsis**: ich habe bald den Eindruck, dass neben Sev der Winzwolf der absolute Lieblingsprotagonist wird…da hat Miss Killer-Rowling aber auch viel offen gelassen, umso besser für uns…tja, Sev…_seufz_… er ist schon der geborene Mörder, ja?

**Gaia**: sag mal, ist das dein Ernst? Wir haben jetzt schon das 6. Kapitel, und du weißt immer noch nicht, wer der Mörder ist? (_deutet unauffällig auf Severus_…)…oh, Melone… ich liebe Melone, dafür lasse ich sogar Schokolade stehen…

**Gnomy**: Schokofrösche! Hurra! …_springt darauf zu und kippt aus Versehen den Rotwein_ _um_… ups! Na ja, du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Harry sich einen Haufen Sorgen um den Winzwolf gemacht hat…da überreagiert er schon mal – besonders, wenn der Kleine auch noch im Haus seines gehassten Exlehrers auftaucht…ja, seien wir mal froh, dass er logisch denken kann und sofort zu Andie appariert…_für Gnomy ein paar Muffins rüberschiebt_…

**Illing**: ach, Hope, meine Kleine… warum gehst du denn nicht erst schlafen? Süse läuft dir doch nicht weg…ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht ist? Was, wenn Alan jetzt vor dir niederkniet und einen Antrag macht? Nimmst du ihn dann nicht, weil du den Strauß nicht gefangen hast? _Lol_…sag mal, gibt's in Tibet Todesser? _Grübel_… und wieder: Gröööööhl… gut, dass Sev dich auf dem Plateau dabei hat…oh, ähm… ich sehe schon, ich habe Andie den falschen Text gegeben… es wäre natürlich deiner, Illing… dafür teile ich auch meine Melone mit dir, ja?

**Kleine**: glaub mir, ein Mann wie Severus, der so viel hinter sich hat, der hat ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen, selbst, wenn er „nur" einen Werwolf tötet… oh, und schöne Grüße vom Winzwolf, er hat sich in deinen Armen sehr wohl gefühlt…sorry, dass er so gebrüllt hat – ich fürchte, er war ein wenig hysterisch… kann man ihm aber nicht wirklich verdenken, oder? :D

**WatchersGoddess**: ich hoffe doch, du meinst, du hättest _mit_ Severus gefrühstückt… wenn du einen gegessen hast, der dürfte doch ziemlich schwer im Magen liegen…:D… ja, du hast Recht, selbst unsere Kopfmenschen reagieren im Moment eher kopflos…(warte mal, ich schmeiß mal eben 5,- Euro in die Wortspielkasse!)… ahhh! Plotbunnies, überall Plotbunnies! Weg, fort mit euch… tue das ja nicht wieder, watch!

**lufa**: du redest wahrscheinlich vom „kleinen" Tod, _lol_…ja, da fallen mir auf Anhieb gleich einmal mehr als 5 Leute ein, die das gern mit Sev erleben würden….nee, das hat Mister-mich-hat-sowieso-keiner-lieb noch nicht bemerkt, dass Mione darauf steht…wie man gleich sehen wird, hat sie nicht einmal was gegen einen ganz nackten Sev…

**Cura**: …_attack fasst sich entsetzt ans Herz_: was soll das heißen, so schnelle updates bist du nicht gewohnt? ICH update immer jeden zweiten Tag! Oh… ich hätte nichts gegen Seviwolf einzuwenden… grrr… mach mir den Wolf, Severus! :D

**Nikola**: …argh… stellt sich wegen Nik gerade folgende Szene vor:_ Guten Tag, mein Name ist Fawkes – Phönix Fawkes! Legen Sie sich auf die Couch, ja, so ist es gut… und jetzt erzählen Sie mal, yo, peace, motherfucker, immer locker bleiben, ja? Ach, nur einen Werwolf gekillt? Na, macht ja nichts_…lach! Der Spruch mit den Männern ist zu gut, der passt wie die Faust aufs Auge bei Harry und Snape…Brautprinzessin? Kenn ich nicht, aber ich werde sofort eine Beschwerde einreichen…

**KatAid**: _lol_… noch jemand, der Fawkes in der Situation sieht (_verweist auf die_ _Reviewantwort über KatAid_)…ich weiß nicht, ob Werwölfe da auch so empfindlich sind… besser ist vielleicht doch, ihnen auf die Nase zu hauen… du weißt schon, Caniden und Nasen – ein heikles Thema… selbstverständlich kann er boxen… warum sonst, glaubst du, ist er so fit? Oh, na ich denke, wir können McAbe tatsächlich vertrauen (_Fingerzeig nach unten_…)

**Nightskystar**: mein kleiner Stern, ich muss dich leider enttäuschen… was das Jahr des Schulleiters Sev angeht, meine ich – da gab es keinen Fawkes… nimm dir mal den Halbblutprinzen (so du die dt. Ausgabe besitzt) und schlag Seite 636 auf…Harry – nun ja, klar flippt der aus, wenn er Sev Legilimens anwenden sieht, er hat ja schlechte Erinnerungen daran, nicht wahr? _Lol_… ja, schlimmer als Sevs Einmischung in Andies Leben war ja vielmehr, dass er auch noch Recht gehabt hat, der verdammte Know-it-all…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSSHG**

**6. Kapitel**

**Montag, 03. Oktober 2005**

Ich musste völlig verrückt sein. Ich war splitterfasernackt und lag bäuchlings auf einem Leichentisch. Und Andie McAbe tat etwas, was so schmerzhaft war, dass ich hätte schreien mögen. „Merlin, was machst du da?", stöhnte ich. „Häutest du mich bei lebendigem Leib?"

Sie hatte zuvor einen Diagnosezauber gestellt. Eine Rippe war gebrochen, eine angeknackst, aber da sich nichts in die Lunge bohrte, eine harmlose Geschichte im Gegensatz zu den blutenden Wunden. Das Skelewachs, welches sie mir aufgezwungen hatte, begann schon mit der Arbeit.

„So ziemlich", kommentierte sie trocken. „Hast du geglaubt, die Leute damals haben so geschrieen, weil es ihnen Spaß machte, von uns behandelt zu werden?" Ich konnte mich gut erinnern. Wir hatten sie teilweise unter einem Inmobilus stellen müssen, um sie ruhig zu halten.

Die blutenden, von einem Werwolf verursachten Wunden mussten mit dem Serum ausgewaschen werden – leider hatten wir es nie geschafft, eine angenehme Wirkung zu erzielen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Dr. McAbe? Hier ist Alwin vom Sicherheitsdienst. Lassen Sie mich bitte herein!"

Andie hatte die Tür magisch verriegelt, um nicht gestört zu werden. „Jetzt nicht, Alwin!", rief sie barsch. „Ich habe zu tun!"

„Dr. McAbe, der Pförtner hat uns mitgeteilt, dass ein verdächtiges Individuum zu Ihnen wollte. Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Verdächtiges Individuum? Ich würde mir den Kerl greifen, sobald ich wieder auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehen konnte.

Sie lachte. „Alwin, die einzigen verdächtigen Individuen, die es hier gibt, sind entweder tot oder stehen vor meiner Tür! Und jetzt belästigen Sie mich nicht weiter, oder wollen Sie, dass ich Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekomme?"

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe, wahrscheinlich musste er über ihre Aussage erst nachdenken. „Nein, Doktor, das möchte ich natürlich nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Aber falls es doch noch Probleme geben sollte, rufen Sie einfach nach mir!"

„Sie sind bestimmt der erste, mit dem ich kommunizieren werde, sobald es Probleme gibt", sagte Andie recht zweideutig, bevor sie sich wieder mir zuwandte.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien und ließ meinen Kopf über den Tisch hängen.

„Er hat dich sauber erwischt, Severus", stellte McAbe im Plauderton fest, während sie scheinbar die Wunden ausbrannte.

„Was du nicht sagst!", ächzte ich.

„Ist dir schon einmal aufgefallen, dass du es immer schaffst, Leute gegen dich aufzubringen?", fuhr sie fort. „Du musst einfach mal an deinen sozialen Fähigkeiten arbeiten, mein Lieber."

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Noch irgendwelche hilfreichen Vorschläge?"

Sie hielt mein Bein fest, während sie etwas besonders schmerzhaftes machte. „Ja, einen hätte ich da noch. Ich sage nur Hermione Granger."

„Wovon redest du, verdammt noch mal!" Wenn sie nicht bald aufhörte, würde ich einen Schreikrampf bekommen.

„Sie ist….", begann McAbe, aber ich unterbrach sie grob.

„…unerträglich, besserwisserisch und …ah!..." Ich zuckte zusammen und keuchte. „Und unerträglich eben!", beendete ich nicht sehr logisch.

McAbe lachte. „Ich wusste, dass du auf sie stehst, Severus. Ich habe bemerkt, wie du sie ansiehst."

„Ich vermeide es tunlichst, sie überhaupt anzusehen!", behauptete ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Und außerdem…"

Es klopfte wieder sehr energisch. „Jetzt reicht´s aber!", schimpfte McAbe. „Verschwinde, Alwin, ich habe gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung!"

Es war nicht Alwin. Und vor allem war es niemand, der sich einfach so abspeisen ließ. McAbe erstarrte, als ihre magischen Sperren knackten und krachten und schließlich unter der geballten Wucht eines extrem starken Öffnungszaubers brachen.

Mit aufgelösten Haaren und wilden Augen stürmte meine Nemesis durch die Tür, den Zauberstab erhoben wie ein Racheengel. Sie war schön. Ich verfluchte mich selbst. „Schmeiß sie raus, Andie!", brüllte ich. „Raus hier, Granger, verdammt noch mal, ich bin _nackt_!"

Sie stoppte, als wäre sie irgendwo gegen geprallt und starrte uns an. Dann schloss sie behutsam die Tür und kam näher. „Oh, Merlin!" Ihr Gesicht wurde weiß. „Was ist passiert, Severus?"

„Haben Sie was mit den Ohren? Verschwinden Sie!", zischte ich und bäumte mich dann auf, weil McAbe unser kleines Geplänkel genutzt hatte, um weiterzumachen.

„Hallo, Sweety", grüßte McAbe freundlich und ich glaubte, ein Lachen in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. „Wenn du schon mal da bist, könntest du ihn ein wenig ablenken. Das dürfte jetzt ein bisschen wehtun."

Wehtun? _WEHTUN_? Was glaubte sie denn, was sie die ganze Zeit hier mit mir gemacht hatte? Ein Wellnessprogramm?

Granger, die unerträgliche, kleine, so wunderschöne Gryffindor, die nie auf das hörte, was ich ihr sagte, nie das tat, was das beste für sie wäre, nie den einfachen Weg wählte, ging an dem Tisch vorbei und hockte sich vor mich hin. Ich schloss die Augen. Wie sehr konnte man noch gedemütigt werden?

Dann spürte ich ihre Hand in meinem Haar und meinem Gesicht und riss geschockt die Augen wieder auf. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt sehr nah vor mir, ihr warmer Atem streifte mich, als sie flüsterte: „Es tut mir so Leid, Severus!"

Was, zum Teufel, tat ihr Leid? Dass sie jetzt einfach so wieder bei mir aufgetaucht und mein Leben in ein Chaos verwandelt hatte? Dass ich plötzlich im Fokus der Werwölfe stand? Dass sie mich nicht ausstehen konnte und trotzdem meine Hilfe beanspruchte? Wovon redete sie? Ich hasste sie. Ich _hasste_ sie…

Sie umfasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste mich. Ich wollte zurückweichen, aber ich war gefangen. McAbe hielt mich fest und zog mir die Haut vom Leib, und die Löwin hatte mich sowieso fest im Griff. Ihre Lippen waren weich und süß und würden mir den Verstand rauben, ich wusste es jetzt schon.

Als ich nach Luft schnappte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um mit der Zunge in meinen Mund einzudringen, und in diesem Moment kapitulierte ich. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann, verdammt noch mal, und ich würde sowieso bald sterben, entweder, weil mich McAbes Tränke umbrachten oder ich zum Werwolf wurde, und ich mich vorher lieber selbst vergiftete.

Was schadete es also, wenn ich noch mitnahm, was man mir bot? Ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin…

Sie küsste, wie sie alles tat. Konzentriert und voller Hingabe. Eine Hand streichelte mein Gesicht, während sich die andere in meinen Haaren vergrub. Ihre Lippen waren sanft und warm, und sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, mit ihrer Zunge einen Wettkampf im Ich-bin-schneller-als-du auszutragen. Stattdessen streichelte sie zärtlich meine, lockte und verführte.

Es war mir egal, dass McAbe mir flüssige Säure über die Haut schüttete, mich aufschnitt, zerriss und zu Tode quälte. Es war ein süßer Tod.

McAbe holte uns nach Äonen wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie tätschelte meinen Hintern. „Ich unterbreche euch ja wirklich nur ungern, aber ich bin hier fertig. Dreh dich um, Severus, damit ich die paar Kratzer vorne noch behandeln kann."

Was? Umdrehen? Ich verbiss mir mühsam ein Stöhnen. Da gab es ein Problem. „Verschwinde jetzt endlich, Löwin", sagte ich heiser.

Sie löste sich von mir und sah mich ernsthaft an. Ihre warmen, braunen Augen funkelten in einem Licht, welches ich nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Sie nickte wortlos, berührte mit ihren Lippen noch einmal kurz meine und marschierte aus dem Raum, in Richtung McAbes Büro.

McAbe hinter mir lachte leise. „So hatte ich mir das mit der Ablenkung zwar nicht vorgestellt, Severus, aber ich muss sagen, es hat wunderbar funktioniert." Ich brummte gequält. „Jetzt dreh dich schon um, ich gebe dir auch eine Decke, damit uns… dein Problem nicht weiter stört…"

Ah! Ich ballte die Fäuste. „Wenn du es jetzt wagst zu lachen, Andie, bring ich dich um", knurrte ich grimmig.

Okay, sie lachte nicht. Sie grinste nur breit über das ganze Gesicht, als sie mir eine schwere Decke überwarf und ich mich umdrehte. Dann wusch sie die blutigen Wunden in meiner Seite und meinem Oberkörper aus und verätzte sie mit dem modifizierten Wolfsbanntrank.

Als sie fertig war, hatte ich mich auch wieder unter Kontrolle. Schmerzen und eine Frau, die einen auslacht, wirkten nicht sehr aphrodisierend. „So, erledigt", sagte sie sachlich und betrachtete mich mit den kühlen Augen einer Ärztin. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun."

„Was denkst du?", fragte ich. „Wird es funktionieren?"

„Das werden wir spätestens in einer Woche wissen, Severus", antwortete sie ernst. „Da haben wir Vollmond. Ich würde vorschlagen, du verbringst diese Nacht allein irgendwo, wo du nicht hinaus kommen kannst."

Ich nickte nur. Ich hoffte nur, dass es reichen würde. Ich wollte so sehr leben, so sehr Mensch sein, ganz und gar, jetzt mehr denn je…

„Dort hinten ist eine Dusche", sagte McAbe und nickte zu einer unscheinbaren Tür hinüber. „Ich werde solange mit Hermione im Büro auf dich warten."

„Gut", murmelte ich. „Danke, Andie." Ich vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt, als ich in das Bad ging.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Als ich wieder herauskam, hatte irgendwer meine Sachen gereinigt und repariert. Ich zog mich an und blieb vor McAbes Büro stehen. Andie saß zurückgelehnt hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, zwinkerte mir zu und beobachtete amüsiert Granger und Potter, die sich, mit dem Rücken zu mir, heftig stritten. Ich lehnte mich an den Türrahmen und lauschte.

„…kein Recht, mich mit einem Verfolgungszauber zu belegen!", schimpfte Granger.

„Und wie, bitte schön, soll ich sonst auf dich aufpassen?", polterte der Retter der Zaubererwelt.

„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen!"

„Klar, deshalb marschierst du ja auch allein ins Werwolfsviertel. Weißt du, die Fledermaus hat Recht: du neigst dazu, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!"

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du, Harry James Potter!"

Er grinste, ein strahlendes Grinsen für seine beste Freundin. „Ausgerechnet ich, Mione! Weil ich es eben am besten weiß!"

„Und deshalb verfolgst du mich?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht halb so schlau wie du, Mione" – im Stillen gab ich ihm Recht – „und deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie du darauf gekommen bist, Snape bei Dr. McAbe zu suchen, aber ich weiß, an wen ich mich halten muss. Du bist nicht nur meine beste Freundin, Mione, du bist auch mit Abstand der cleverste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe. Deshalb, und weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, habe ich einen Verfolgungszauber auf dich gelegt."

„Und jetzt? Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Eine gute Frage, fand ich. Ich trat ein und streckte meine überkreuzten Hände vor. „Oh, der berühmte Harry Potter kommt persönlich, mich abzuholen. Ich fühle mich geehrt", spottete ich. „Wollen Sie mir Handschellen anlegen?"

Kurz zuckte Wut in seinem Gesicht auf. Das konnte ich schon immer gut, ihn maßlos reizen. Allerdings beruhte das meistens auf Gegenseitigkeit. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden, _Mister_ Snape!", schnappte er.

„Aber selbstverständlich, _Mister_ Potter! Wo sind denn ihre Kollegen? Haben Sie keine Angst, dass ich Ihnen entfliehen könnte?"

„Jetzt hör doch einmal auf, Harry zu provozieren, Severus!", fauchte mich Hermione an. Ah, die Löwin hatte die Kuschelphase hinter sich gelassen und zeigte wieder ihre Krallen. Ich bedachte sie mit einem kurzen Anheben der Mundwinkel und ließ mich neben sie in den einzig freien Sessel fallen. Bewusst rutschte ich noch ein Stück an ihren Sessel heran; es konnte nicht schaden, Potter noch ein wenig mehr zu irritieren.

Potter rieb sich kurz über das Gesicht, dann lehnte er sich zurück. „Wir haben vorhin eine Razzia im Werwolfsviertel gemacht", begann er ruhig. _Respekt_, dachte ich. Jetzt war er ganz Auror. „Aufgrund Hermiones Aussagen, in denen sie für Sie bürgt, Mister Snape, und dem, was wir dort ermitteln konnten, sind Sie vom Verdacht des Mordes _vorläufig_ freigesprochen. Wie es scheint, haben Sie in Notwehr gehandelt, als Sie Skalli Greyback töteten."

Er sammelte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Ihren Zauberstab können Sie leider nicht wiederbekommen. Das Silber hat ihn zerstört. Aber wie ich Sie einschätze, haben Sie sowieso noch einen als Ersatz?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er seufzte. „Snape, ich ziehe meine Unterhosen nicht mit der Kneifzange an, wissen Sie?"

Ich musste grinsen. Diese Leute, die bei den Muggeln geboren oder aufgewachsen waren - Sprüche hatten die manchmal drauf…

„Ich hatte einen", gab ich zu. „Fenrir hat ihn mir abgenommen und zerbrochen. Im Moment bin ich tatsächlich zauberstablos."

Potter beugte sich interessiert vor. „Werden Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist, nachdem dieser Brief – der Portschlüssel – sie fortgerissen hat?"

Hermione neben mir bewegte sich. Sie brannte vor Neugier. Ich beschloss, sie noch ein bisschen zappeln zu lassen. „Kann ich eine Tasse Tee bekommen?", fragte ich Andie.

Sie stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus. Ein Hauself erschien aus dem Nichts und verbeugte sich tief. „Was kann Helly für Dr. Tod tun?"

„Bring uns Tee, Helly", wies Andie grinsend an.

„Helly hört und gehorcht, Dr. Tod!"

Als ich meinen Tee in der Hand hielt, berichtete ich, was sich auf dem Plateau zugetragen hatte, nur diesmal ausführlicher als vorhin bei McAbe. Weg ließ ich lediglich meinen emotionalen Ausbruch, ansonsten erzählte ich alles, auch wenn es mir fast die Kehle zuschnürte, als ich berichtete, wie Fenrir Greyback gestorben war.

Danach war es eine Weile still. Potter starrte in seine Tasse, McAbe musterte mich und die kleine Gryffindor legte mir plötzlich ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Ich zuckte zusammen, doch sie ließ ihre Hand dort.

Schließlich räusperte sich der Weltenretter. „Wir müssen das natürlich überprüfen, Snape, aber sollte sich herausstellen, dass es die Wahrheit ist" – seine Augen verengten sich kurz – „woran Hermione nicht zu zweifeln scheint, dann müssen Sie nur noch ein Protokoll unterschreiben, und das war es dann."

Er erhob sich. „Ich weiß, dass Sie Hermione helfen, Professor, aber ich finde trotzdem, dass in ihrer Nähe eindeutig zu viele Leute sterben. Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten." Er nickte uns zu und verließ das Büro.

McAbe grinste. „Was?!", blaffte ich sie an. Mich ärgerten Potters letzte Worte, denn sie bedeuteten, dass diesmal er die Macht hatte, mich zu kontrollieren.

„Auch einer aus deinem Fanclub, Severus?"

Selbstverständlich antwortete ich auf diese Frage nicht.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es sich anhört", sagte Hermione, die scheinbar meine Gedanken lesen konnte – eine erschreckende Vorstellung. „Harry macht sich Sorgen um dich. Du bist in Gefahr, Severus. Du hast keinen Zauberstab mehr!"

„Natürlich macht sich Mister Potter Sorgen um mich", höhnte ich. „So sehr, dass er mich am liebsten in Askaban sähe! Und was den Zauberstab angeht – ich habe noch nie viel von albernem Zauberstabgefuchtel gehalten." Ich zuckte die Schultern.

Die Löwin lächelte warm. „Das hast du schon ausführlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, Professor Snape." Dann wurde sie ernst. „Du solltest für eine Zeitlang nicht in Spinner´s End wohnen", sagte sie. „Zumindest, bis sich die Aufregung unter den Werwölfen wieder gelegt hat."

„Aha", kommentierte ich trocken. „Also so die nächsten ein- bis zweihundert Jahre?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die Greybacks sonderlich beliebt waren. Es waren nur vier Stück, die dem Jagdruf gefolgt sind, und das in einer Gemeinde, die knapp einhundertfünfzig Mitglieder umfasst."

Ich starrte sie an. „Granger", sagte ich, „du bist unglaublich. Du hast es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, während des Weglaufens unsere Verfolger zu zählen?"

„Ich musste mich ablenken", erklärte sie. „Sonst hätte ich vor Angst so weiche Knie gehabt, dass du mich hättest tragen müssen."

Ich lächelte süffisant. „Das nächste Mal", versprach ich, und sie wurde prompt rot.

McAbe, die uns bis hierher schweigend zugehört hatte, stellte ihre Tasse ab. „So sehr ich eure Anwesenheit genieße, meine Süßen, ich habe noch Arbeit und ich glaube, ihr auch. Wenn es euch also nichts ausmacht?" Sie wies zur Tür.

Granger sprang auf. „Natürlich, entschuldige bitte, dass ich hier so eingedrungen bin und dich belästigt habe. Danke, dass du…" Sie wies mit einer allumfassenden Bewegung auf mich und den Tee und eilte hinaus.

McAbe sah ihr hinterher. „Du solltest ihr Angebot annehmen, Severus", murmelte sie leise.

„Welches Angebot, verdammt noch mal?"

Sie seufzte. „Du sollst tatsächlich einer der intelligentesten Köpfe der Zauberergemeinschaft sein? Und bist dabei so verbohrt und blind, dass du den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht siehst. Die Kleine hat dir quasi vorgeschlagen, zu ihr zu ziehen… und du Trottel hast es nicht einmal gemerkt. Glaubst du, sie küsst jeden Idioten, der auf einem Tisch liegt? Denk mal darüber nach!" Sie schob mich aus dem Büro. „Beeil dich, sonst schnappt sie dir ein anderer weg!"

Ich blieb stehen und sah auf sie herab. „Was auch immer du denkst, du liegst falsch!", erklärte ich würdevoll und ging dann mit langen Schritten davon. Aber sie hatte Recht. Eines ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf…

Warum hatte die kleine Löwin mich geküsst?

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Gedankenverloren trat ich aus dem hässlichen Backsteinblock. „Severus!" Ich wirbelte herum. Sie hatte auf mich gewartet.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte ich sie schroffer als beabsichtigt.

„Was wirst _du_ jetzt tun?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Potter dir aufgetragen, auf mich aufzupassen? Bin ich dir jetzt Rechenschaft schuldig?"

Ihr Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, bar jeglicher Wärme und Freundlichkeit. Es war wie ein Schlag in meine Magengrube. Du meine Güte, warum sollte es mich interessieren, wie Granger mich anschaute?

„Nein", sagte sie leise. „Aber du hast dein Leben riskiert, um mich zu retten – wieder einmal. Ich bin dir dankbar, und außerdem dachte ich…" Sie brach ab und überlegte.

„Egal", sagte sie dann schließlich. „Ich wollte dich noch immer um deine Hilfe bitten, aber ich sehe ein, dass du schon mehr als genug getan hast, und ich kein Recht mehr darauf habe, dich mit meinen Angelegenheiten zu belästigen. Bitte, pass trotzdem auf, wo du hingehst, und besorge dir einen neuen Zauberstab. Ich werde bei Ollivander eine Nachricht hinterlegen, dass die Kosten auf mich gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Severus."

Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Ich verfluchte mich selbst. Ich sollte sie gehen lassen, verdammt noch mal. Das sollte ich wirklich, es wäre besser und sicherer für sie.

Natürlich ignorierte ich meine eigenen Argumente. Ich hielt sie fest. „Was dachtest du?", wollte ich wissen und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen.

Sie erschauerte kurz. „Nichts. Es ist nichts." Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg, fort von mir.

Ich schüttelte sie kurz. „Lüg mich nicht an!", knurrte ich.

Zorn ließ Röte heiß in ihre Wangen steigen. „Was sollte es dich interessieren, was ich denke? Geh zurück zu deinen Tränken und deinem Geschäft und vergiss, dass ich existiere! Ich habe dir sowieso immer nur Unglück bereitet!"

Ich musste es wissen. Meine Hände hielten ihre Schultern, aber ich übte keinen Druck mehr aus. „Was dachtest du, Löwin?", murmelte ich samtweich.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich dachte, wir könnten Freunde sein!", fauchte sie und reckte dann ihr Kinn. „Na los, lach mich aus. Vernichte mich verbal, das kannst du doch so gut!"

Ich ließ sie los und sah sie an, wie sie vor mir stand. Eine kleine, junge Frau, die mir kaum bis zur Brust reichte, schlank aber nicht mager, mir körperlich unterlegen, aber nicht – niemals – bereit, einen Kampf als verloren zu betrachten.

„Hast du schon die Stammgäste vom _Tropfenden Kessel_ befragt?", wechselte ich abrupt das Thema.

„Ich… nein, das haben die Auroren gemacht. Wieso fragst du?" Verwirrt blinzelte sie.

„Wenn ich du wäre würde ich als Privatperson Hermione Granger in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ gehen und mich einfach mal umhören, vielleicht ein paar Drinks ausgeben und mit ein paar Stammgästen schwatzen. Die meisten Leute reden entweder zu viel oder zu wenig, wenn sie mit Offiziellen reden, aber wenn man sich einfach mal so unterhält…"

Ihr Gesicht leuchtete wieder auf. Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen. Sie war nie in der Lage, lange teilnahmslos zu wirken. Ihre Emotionen spiegelten sich immer zumindest in ihren Augen wieder. „Du hast Recht! Ich bin manchmal so ein Idiot!" Sie zögerte eine Sekunde, doch Gryffindors schreckten nie vor etwas zurück. „Würdest du mich begleiten?"

Ich seufzte. „Löwin, ich brauche keinen Aufpasser mit einem Zauberstab. Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen!"

„Hast du heute so viel zu tun?", bohrte sie nach. „Ich weiß, dass dein Owl-Line-Shop sehr gefragt ist, schließlich kauft sogar das Ministerium bei dir, aber vielleicht…?"

Es lag Hoffnung in ihrem Blick. Warum, um alles in der Welt, war ihr meine Gesellschaft nicht zuwider? Warum verabscheute sie mich nicht, wie es der Rest der Welt tat? Warum fragte sie nicht Potter oder Weasley oder wen auch immer? Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich hatte die Chance, es herauszufinden.

Ich wandte mich ab. „8 Uhr, heute Abend, im _Tropfenden Kessel_", sagte ich über meine Schulter. „Sei pünktlich!"

Ich sah ihr Lächeln, bevor ich apparierte, und es wärmte mich von Grund auf.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich hatte eine Menge zu tun, denn natürlich war in den letzen zwei Tagen sehr viel unerledigt liegen geblieben. Also plünderte ich meinen Vorrat – was ich normalerweise nie tat, ich braute immer alles frisch – und machte den Versand für meine verschiedenen Kunden fertig.

Dann setzte ich ein paar neue Kessel mit Tränken auf, die längere Zeit vor sich hinköcheln mussten, und dann war der Nachmittag auch schon wieder vorbei, und ich musste mich beeilen, weil ich eher als sie dort sein wollte.

Ich ging zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag duschen und zog mich um, während ich darüber nachgrübelte, wann ich mich zuletzt mit einer Frau einfach nur getroffen hatte. Sex hatte ich ausreichend; es gab genug Frauen, die auf Männer mit dunkler Vergangenheit standen, und ich war hinreichend bekannt. Aber mit einer Frau wegzugehen, die ich auch noch sympathisch fand…

Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. _Es war kein Date, Snape_, sagte ich mir selbst. Die Kleine brauchte meine Erfahrung im Umgang mit seltsamen Leuten, mein Wissen, meine Überlegungen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Der Kuss heute…

…hatte nichts zu bedeuten, war das, als was es angewiesen worden war. Eine Ablenkung. Eine erschreckend gut funktionierende Ablenkung. Sie wirkte noch immer.

Ich apparierte nicht direkt zum _Tropfenden Kessel_, sondern eine halbe Meile entfernt. Ich wollte mir die Umgebung einmal mit den Augen eines Mörders ansehen. Ich war ja schließlich geradezu prädestiniert dafür. Ich warf mir die Kapuze über und blieb im Schatten der Häuser. Es war so einfach. Auch als Nichtwerwolf war es problemlos möglich, unbemerkt jemanden zu verfolgen und schließlich von hinten anzugreifen.

Ich betrat den Pub, der wie üblich ziemlich dunkel und schäbig wirkte. Natürlich war er trotzdem voll. Ich drängte mich durch die Massen bis zur Bar hindurch. Tom sah genauso unerfreulich aus wie immer. Ich nickte ihm zu. Die Kapuze hatte ich aufbehalten, doch er erkannte mich trotzdem und wuselte eilfertig zu mir hinüber.

„Wie immer, Sir?" Ich nickte nur und musterte seine Kundschaft. Ganz klar, Dädalus Diggel trieb sich wieder einmal hier herum, die komische Alte mit dem hohen Hut, die den ganzen Abend an einem Whisky nippen würde, ein langer, triefäugiger Bursche mit großen Händen und Füßen und ein paar der anderen Stammgäste, die ich vom Sehen kannte.

Nichts Außergewöhnliches also.

Ich überlegte, wie ich mir meine Opfer aussuchen würde, wenn ich einen von ihnen wählen wollte. Nach wem suchte der Killer? Den einsamen, den schönen, den jungen? Helles Lachen lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine entfernte Ecke, in der eine leicht bekleidete, selbstsichere Schönheit in der Aufmerksamkeit gleich mehrerer Männer badete, die ich unschwer als Ministeriumsangestellte erkannte.

Ich beobachtete noch immer diese Gruppe, als sich die Tür öffnete, die von Muggellondon hereinführte und Hermione Granger eintrat. Wie immer verstummten die Gespräche, und alle Augen richteten sich auf sie, weil es einfach ungewöhnlich war, dass jemand von dieser Seite her kam.

Sie trug einen hellen Umhang, der tropfnass war; offensichtlich hatte es in den letzten Minuten wieder angefangen zu regnen. Sie warf die Kapuze ab und schaute sich um. Ein paar Leute erkannten sie – selbstverständlich – und murmelten erstaunt, und mehrere von ihnen grüßten sie. Sie antwortete freundlich, schüttelte auch einige Hände und wehrte lachend Drinkangebote ab.

Ich löste mich langsam von meinem Barhocker und glitt auf sie zu. Jemand anders drängte sich ebenfalls zu ihr durch. „Hermione! Was machst du denn hier, Liebes?", fragte ein großer, rothaariger Mann und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Arthur! Ich habe vorhin mit Molly gefloht. Du bist also mit einigen Kollegen hier?"

Er nickte. „Ja, ja, wir gehen recht regelmäßig her. Seit ich Leiter des Büros zur Ermittlung und Beschlagnahmung gefälschter Verteidigungszauber und Schutzgegenstände bin." Er sah sie stolz an. Ich hielt mich zurück. Sollte Granger ihn gleich einmal interviewen, mit ihr würde er unbeschwert reden.

Über Weasleys Schulter hin erblickte mich Hermione, doch ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und bedeutete ihr, weiter mit ihm zu reden. Merlin sei Dank war sie tatsächlich so clever, wie man im Allgemeinen von ihr behauptete, und sie begriff sofort. Sie hakte sich bei Arthur ein und führte ihn in eine Nische. „Wir haben uns ja solange nicht mehr gesehen. Erzähl doch mal, wie geht es dir?", hörte ich noch, dann schlängelte ich mich wieder zur Theke zurück.

Ich warf Tom ein paar Galleonen auf die Theke. „Nimm dir auch einen", forderte ich ihn auf. Der schmierige kleine Kerl grinste zahnlos. Er stellte mir einen Old Ogdens hin, welchen ich nicht vorhatte, auszutrinken und genehmigte sich selbst ein großzügiges Glas.

„Und, Professor? Was treibt Sie her?", flüsterte er und beugte sich vertraulich zu mir hinüber. Ich hasste diese Vertraulichkeiten; ich hatte immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass er zumindest mit Voldemort sympathisierte, wenn er nicht sogar aktiv mitmachte, doch er schaffte es, nie in Verdacht zu geraten.

Doch mir gegenüber hatte er sich immer benommen, als teilten wir ein Geheimnis, was wir definitiv nicht taten. Ich behielt mein übliches, teilnahmsloses Gesicht. „Wie immer, Tom", sagte ich leise.

Er nickte verstehend. „Lust auf weibliche Gesellschaft?" Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich hob nur eine Augenbraue und prostete ihm zu.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass jetzt weniger los ist, nachdem, was letztens hier passiert ist...", murmelte ich.

Er sah sich alarmiert um. „Schsch… Professor! Woher wissen Sie davon?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste dann dünn. „Ich war schon immer im engeren Kreis, Tom, das wissen Sie doch…"

„Sagen Sie nichts, davon weiß hier keiner was! Die vom Ministerium halten alles unter Verschluss!"

„Was genau ist denn eigentlich passiert?", fragte ich leise.

Er starrte mich an, dann wurde sein Blick glasig. Verdammt, er stand unter einem Schweigezauber. Wenn die Idioten vom Ministerium das mit allen gemacht hatten, würden wir nichts Vernünftiges aus den Leuten hier heraus bekommen.

Ich blickte mich wachsam um. Niemand beachtete uns, und von Tom wollte im Moment keiner etwas. Ich drang in seinen Geist ein. Heiliger Merlin, welch ein Chaos, schlimmer als bei Potter damals! Ich suchte nach den Ereignissen der Mordnacht. Wenn die Ministerialen den Zugang zu den Erinnerungen gesperrt hatten, mussten sie Spuren hinterlassen haben.

Wenn man mich fragte, hatte sich Tom seinen ohnehin begrenzten Verstand gänzlich weggesoffen. Soviel Schwachsinn auf einen Haufen konnte nicht normal sein. Immer ging es um dicke Frauen mit großen Brüsten und irgendeinen Whisky, der _Salazars Vergessen_ hieß. Aber da… ein schwarzer Fleck. Nun ja, bei Tom war es schon eher ein schwarzes Loch.

Warum mussten eigentlich alle Männer mit einem irreparablen Hirnschaden Tom heißen?

Ich bewegte mich wie in einem Sumpf. Selbst als ich die Erinnerungssperre geknackt hatte, blieb alles diffus und neblig. Ich sah den Wirt aus der Hintertür taumeln; offensichtlich so abgefüllt, dass er nicht einmal mehr gerade stehen konnte. Mit hängendem Kopf wankte er los, seinem Haus entgegen.

Der Weg war so vertraut, dass er ihn völlig mechanisch ging, ohne einen Blick nach rechts oder links zu werfen. Phantastisch. So bekam ich nie etwas zu sehen! Und dann stolperte er über ein Hindernis, welches direkt vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er stürzte der Länge nach darüber.

Etwas vor sich hinmurmelnd, tastete er umher, und fasste unmittelbar in eine ungeheure Menge Blut. Er wurde schneller nüchtern als er es selbst mit einem meiner Tränke hätte werden können. Rückwärts krabbelte er von ihr fort und brabbelte dabei entsetzte Sinnlosigkeiten vor sich hin.

„Tom! Ich habe schon zweimal nach Butterbier verlangt, alter Knabe!" Eine vertraute Stimme riss sowohl den Wirt als auch mich hervor.

Plötzlich wurde ich mir wieder meiner Umgebung und des Stimmengewirrs um mich herum bewusst. Verdammt, ausgerechnet jetzt musste Arthur Weasley hier auftauchen!


	7. Chapter 7

Das heutige Kapitel ist Little-Fawkes gewidmet

**Das heutige Kapitel ist Little-Fawkes gewidmet!**

**Ennairam**: ähm… ja, Hermione macht immer alles richtig…und Arthur ist nun mal ein Weasley – und die sind nicht unbedingt für geniales Timing bekannt, oder? Sev und Zauberstab? So wichtig ist der für ihn nicht – ich erinnere nur an seine weltberühmte Erstklässlerrede…

**EmilyLeeds**: Mione hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich peinlich berührt zu fühlen, weil Sev es ja bereits wieder geschafft hatte, sie zu ärgern… hm. Wolf – nicht Wolf, Wolf nicht Wolf? Was machen wir denn jetzt mit Severus?..._lol… vorsichtig am Glücksschweinchen knabbert_… sind die überhaupt essbar?

**KatAid**: also, wenn jetzt Sev an sich arbeitet und ein Kuschelmonster wird, wäre er ja nicht mehr unser Sev, oder? Genau… heldenhaft wie er ja manchmal ist, würde der auch in 20 Jahren noch nicht so weit sein, selbst mal mit dem Küssen anzufangen, oder? Was? Du kennst den Spruch nicht? Bist du sicher, dass du muggelstämmig bist? Und einen Cliff kann ich nun wirklich weit und breit nicht sehen…

**Illing**: oh, Merlin… ich bin eine Droge? …_sieht sich panisch um_… aber, aber ich bin doch nicht illegal, oder? Kleiner Klugscheißer, ich weiß selbst, dass bei uns Muggeln gebrochene Rippen weitaus schlimmer sind als blutende Wunden, aber wir sind, wenn wir bluten, ja auch nicht von Werwölfen verletzt worden, oder?! _Lol_… ja, das mit dem nackt hätte er vielleicht auch nicht so explizit erwähnen sollen… tibetanisches Glonn…ohmmmmmmmmmm…. :D

**Little-Fawkes**: Mr. Bon Jovi? Kenne keinen Zauberer mit diesem Namen… und… _verwirrt_ _schaut_… wieso mach ich dich wahnsinnig? Und nein… du lenkst Sev nicht so ab, klar? Das darf nur ich…äh, ich meine Hermione! …rückt einen Beruhigungstrank heraus… (aus Sevs Vorrat gestohlen, also sollte er wohl funktionieren!)

**Eve**: kaum hat man mal EINMAL ein bisschen länger mit dem Rumgeknutsche gewartet, kriegt man das jedes Mal wieder aufs Brot gestrichen…_seufz_… ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn die beiden Dickköpfe nicht einsehen, wie gut sie zueinander passen…äh, Eve, hallo? …_klopft an die Monitorscheibe_… das ist nicht meine Sicht der Dinge… hier erzählt schließlich Sev, ich schreibe es nur auf, weißt du?

**JackyFCR**: ah… noch so jemand, der mir die eine Kuss-Szene, die EINMAL so lange gedauert hat, immer wieder beiläufig um die Ohren schlägt… ach echt? Du magst Teddy Lupin, den Winzwolf? Hm… ich glaube, du hast es schon einmal erwähnt… so ein- oder zwei- oder dreiHUNDERT mal vielleicht… _lol_… _reicht Jacky Muffins, die die Hauselfen mit Hilfe des Winzwolfes gebacken haben_…

**summerfeeling**: ich denke, jeder von uns würde Sev gern auf diese Weise ablenken, oder? Severus und zu der unerträglich kleinen Know-it-all ziehen? Hm… ähm… nun ja, wir werden sehen, wie die beiden sich zusammenraufen…

**Seraphina66**: hm… ich schätze, es dürfte ihn ein Feuerwerk erwarten, wenn er tatsächlich ihr Angebot angenommen hätte… aber nun ja, er ist halt auch nur ein Mann und somit etwas schwerer von Begriff…hu? Wieso wieder eine Leiche? Es war nur die Erinnerung von Tom… Greyback… ich schwöre feierlich, dass uns Fenrir nicht mehr belästigt…_lol_…

**Cura**: ich finde das Ablenkungsmanöver jedenfalls besser, als wenn sie ihn die 12 Verwendungsarten von Drachenblut abgefragt hätte… oder?! Na ja, ich denke, aus Severus und Harry werden wohl nie die besten Freunde werden… was soll's?

**Viper**: ich würde dir nie böse sein, und du hattest das chap verdient. Trotzdem drücke ich dir die Daumen…

**WatchersGoddess**: du hattest das Kapitel verdient, weil du ein pöses, pöses Etwas ist, welches sich im Moment mit einem völlig und absolut illegalem Pairing abkämpft… _totsterb_… ja, Männer bleiben auf irgendeine Art immer Kinder, oder? Was du dich immer über Sev aufregst? Darf ich nur mal an folgenden Satz erinnern: Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich mag? …_noch mehr totsterb_…

**Sepsis**: _lacht_… tja, Hermione ist halt eine Löwin…bleibt eine Löwin… bleibt eine Löwin, oder? Und er wuselt ja nicht aus Spaß in Toms Gedanken herum… aber immerhin hat Tom die Tote gefunden, und es hätte ja sein können… wenn da nicht jede Gehirnzelle versoffen gewesen wäre… dass ihm doch irgendwas aufgefallen wäre…._lecker Wassereis für Sepsis_…

**rianne71**: wb bei meinen kranken Ideen, rianne, und ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub! …_flüstert hinter vorgehaltener Hand_: der Gärtner ist der Mörder, aber behalte das für dich, ja?

**Kia Ora**: …_grinst breit_… ja, ja, Schuld sind immer nur die anderen… soll ich dir was sagen? Mittlerweile finde ich Weihnachten ziemlich überbewertet – ich habe lieber eure Reviews, als nur einmal im Jahr Geschenke… _schiebt Kia einen Weihnachtsosterhasen hin_…

**Gnomy**: na, was meinst du, warum er Mione dann so ziemlich grob rausgeworfen hat? Schließlich ist Sev auch nur ein Mann… aber vielleicht solltest du dir doch abgewöhnen, beim Lesen Kaffee zu trinken… _lol_…_kriegt wieder einen knallroten Kopf_… süchtig? Irgendwann werde ich euretwegen noch festgenommen, weil doch Drogen verboten sind… dass er sie verbal nicht vernichtet hat, finde ich, und sie auch noch begleitet, spricht doch Bände, da braucht er zum Thema Freundschaft nichts weiter sagen…

**Nikola**: …_lallt_: heute blau! Morgen blau! Und übermorgen wieder! … oh, sorry, ich hab mich halt nur über deine BA-Arbeit gefreut, und hätte vielleicht… _hicks_... nicht so viel Butterbier trinken sollen…Andie ist übrigens genau wie Coryn Hope dem echten Leben entnommen worden…

**Kleine**: …_breites Grinsekatzenlächeln meinerseits_… das dachte ich mir, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefallen würde… aber du hättest dich wirklich nicht so sehr über ihn lustig machen müssen, ehrlich nicht… das war nicht nett…ähm, nun ja, das mit Tom bezog sich auf Voldemort, nicht auf… diverse Bekanntschaften des rl… Merlin, was ihr alle auf Arthur rumhackt… der kann doch nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass Sev immer in anderer Leute Gedächtnisse rumwühlen muss…

**Nightskystar**: ja, wenn es nicht von Mione ausgegangen wäre, hätte es wahrscheinlich in 20 Jahren noch keinen Kuss gegeben, oder? Ich meine, hallo: das ist Sev, die Schlange, kein Löwe… _lol_… und ja, er steht auf dem Schlauch, und das wird die nächste Zeit auch nicht besser…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**7. Kapitel**

**Montag, 03. Oktober 2005**

Tom schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Hund, der aus dem Wasser gestiegen war. „Klar, Artie, einen Moment. Muss wohl gerade geträumt haben!"

Weasley stieß mich an. „Oh, Verzeihung, das… Snape? Severus Snape?", fragte er, als er mich erkannte.

Ich nickte ihm nur knapp zu.

Er rutschte auf den freien Barhocker neben mir. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du der Typ bist, der in eine Kneipe geht, Severus", sagte er und lächelte mich an.

„Das beruht wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit", murmelte ich und ließ die Kapuze noch ein wenig nach vorn rutschen. Wenn mich Weasley erkannt hatte, dann konnte es auch anderen so gehen.

„Darf ich dir einen Drink ausgeben? Ein Butterbier, einen Whisky?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf mein unangerührtes Glas.

Die freundlichen blauen Augen des Weasleyoberhauptes blickten mich fragend an. „Wie ist es dir so ergangen, Severus? Hast du alles, was du brauchst? Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

„Danke, mir geht's gut, Arthur", sagte ich. Molly und er waren immer freundlich zu mir gewesen; selbst nachdem ich Dumbledore getötet hatte, verurteilten sie mich nicht vorschnell, und sie hatten mich vor meinem Prozess auch in Spinner´s End besucht.

„Du bist also nur auf einen Drink hier? Oder erwartest du jemanden?"

Ich hob meine Augenbraue. „Wen sollte ich schon erwarten, Arthur? Ich sitze hier, beobachte das Treiben und denke nach. Alles ganz entspannt."

Er nickte und grinste dann. „Weißt du, was lustig ist? Ich bin ziemlich oft hier, mit meinen Kollegen, und man könnte uns schon glatt zu den Stammkunden zählen. Und auf einmal komm ich her, und wen treffe ich an einem Abend? Severus Snape und Hermione Granger!"

Ich behielt meine ausdruckslose Miene bei. „Miss Granger? Was sollte die sich denn in so einem Etablissement aufhalten?"

„Hier bist du, Arthur!", vernahm ich die Stimme besagter Miss Granger. „Ich wollte soeben einen Suchtrupp losschicken!" Sie wandte sich mir zu und schaffte es sogar, ihre Augen aufzureißen, als sie ungläubig fragte: „Professor Snape?"

Ich starrte sie kalt an. „Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie seit einiger Zeit aus Hogwarts heraus sind, aber dennoch sollte selbst Ihnen klar sein, dass ich nicht mehr unterrichte und somit auch kein Anrecht auf den Professorentitel habe."

„Oh… es tut mir Leid…", stammelte sie.

„Severus!", mischte sich Arthur ein. „Hermione ist doch kein Kind mehr, da könntest du ihr doch anbieten, deinen Vornamen zu benutzen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit Miss Granger Vertraulichkeiten austauschen möchte!", beschied ich ihn.

Sie richtete sich hoch auf. „Wenn das so ist… ich möchte Sie nicht weiter mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen, Sir!", erklärte sie und schickte sich an zu gehen. Arthur hielt sie fest und zog einen Hocker heran, den er noch zwischen uns quetschte.

„Ach, nun seid nicht so albern", sagte er aufgeräumt. „Kommt, wir trinken noch etwas und reden über alte Zeiten!"

Mit sanftem Druck beförderte er die kleine Gryffindor auf den Hocker, so dass wir Knie an Knie saßen. Von Arthur unbemerkt warf sie mir ein winziges Lächeln zu, dann verbarg sie das Gesicht hinter ihren Haaren. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, über alte Zeiten zu reden, Arthur", murmelte sie. „Mit dir, da ich leider kein Parsel rede!"

„Immer noch so infantil, auf alten Hausrivalitäten herumzureiten, Miss Granger?", höhnte ich, während ich Tom ein Zeichen machte, Granger und Weasley nachzuschenken.

„Nein, _Sir_, ich hatte mir nur vorgestellt, einen netten Abend zu verbringen, und nette Schlangen sind ein Paradoxon in sich, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Arthur betrachtete uns wie ein gütiger Vater, dabei war er höchstens zehn, zwölf Jahre älter als ich. „Na, na", sagte er begütigend und prostete uns zu.

Ich nutzte die Trinkpause. „Hat Molly nichts dagegen, dass du dich ausgerechnet hier herumtreibst?"

Er lächelte sorglos. „Nein. Warum sollte sie? Sie weiß, dass ich der beste Ehemann der Welt bin, Severus." Seine Augen wurden ein wenig unfokussiert, offensichtlich hielt er sich schon eine ganze Weile hier auf. „Eine Frau wie Molly gibt's nicht noch einmal, das lass dir gesagt sein. Sie weiß, was zu tun ist. Sie fängt mich immer auf, wenn ich mal über die Stränge schlage. Such dir eine Frau, Severus, eine Frau wie Molly, und das Leben hat dich im Griff!"

Nichts gegen Molly, aber – nein, danke. Ich unterdrückte ein Schaudern. So nett wie sie war, so sehr war sie auch darauf bedacht, dass alles seinen Gang ging. Oder besser ihren Gang. Wahrscheinlich musste man das bei sieben Kindern, aber trotzdem… darauf konnte ich gern verzichten.

Sowohl auf eine herrschsüchtige Frau als auch auf sieben Kinder.

Arthur erhob sich und legte noch ein paar Galleonen auf den Tresen. „Tom, die beiden sind heute Abend meine Gäste! Sei nett zu ihnen!" Er tätschelte die Löwin. „Macht euch noch einen schönen Abend, Mione. Ich muss mich noch ein bisschen mit meinen Kollegen unterhalten, und dann werde ich nach Hause gehen. Komm doch am Wochenende zum Essen, ja?"

Nicht mehr ganz gerade marschierte er zu der Gruppe der Ministerialen, die immer noch mit der hübschen Frau flirteten. Ich sah ihm hinterher, und vielleicht betrachtete ich auch die Frau einen längeren Augenblick. Der ziemlich heftige Stoß eines Knies gegen meinen Oberschenkel, nahe einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, Sir! Ich bin ja soooo tollpatschig!" Hermione war aufgestanden und sah von oben auf mich herab. Na ja, nicht von sehr weit oben, denn die Barhocker waren recht hoch, so dass sie höchstens fünfzehn Zoll über mir thronte. Aber das tat sie wahrhaftig königlich.

Sie sah sehr wütend aus, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, warum. Im Moment beachtete uns keiner, sie brauchte sich nicht verstellen. Trotzdem war ich mir sehr sicher, dass sie überhaupt nicht schauspielerte. „Ich werde noch mit ein paar Leuten reden", flüsterte sie heftig. Ich nickte.

„Amüsier dich noch gut, Severus!"

Sie schwebte davon, und ich sah ihr nach. Jeder Zoll die Eisprinzessin. Ich lächelte im Schutz meiner Kapuze.

Als niemand zu mir hinsah, kippte ich meinen Drink in die bedauernswerte Topfpflanze, die neben mir stand, und erhob mich ebenfalls. „Ich werde mich ein wenig umsehen", sagte ich zu Tom und zeigte etwas, von dem ich hoffte, es sei ein lüsternes Grinsen. Er grinste zurück. Bei ihm war es definitiv lüstern.

Ich schlenderte umher, unbeachtet, denn es war eher noch voller geworden und ähnelte mehr einer Stehparty als einem Pub. Ich lauschte den Gesprächen und versuchte, mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Das Problem war natürlich, dass die ganze Sache schon einige Zeit her war, und selbst diejenigen, die etwas mitbekommen hatten, kaum darüber reden würden.

Aber ich hatte die Möglichkeit, mir einen umfassenden Überblick darüber zu verschaffen, wer regelmäßig hier war, nahm ab und zu Einblick in Gedächtnisse und bewunderte einige „Ladies der Nacht", wie Granger es wahrscheinlich ausdrücken würde, die mir mehrere Male ganz und gar keine moralischen Angebote machten.

Ich war nicht interessiert. Ich hatte noch nie dafür gezahlt, und im Augenblick gingen mir auch andere Sachen im Kopf herum.

Unter anderem Granger, verdammt noch mal!

Es ärgerte mich, dass ich, obwohl ich die ganze Zeit ihre Nähe vermied, sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Es war wie ein Zwang, ich musste wissen, wo sie sich aufhielt, mit wem sie sprach, wer es wagte, sie anzufassen, anzulächeln, auf einen Drink einzuladen. Mehr als einmal fand ich, dass sie zu freundlich reagierte.

Es war doch nicht nötig, dass sie jeden Idioten anlächelte!

Irgendwann schlich ich mich hinter sie. „Gehen wir!", knurrte ich in ihr Ohr. Sie war im Moment sowieso allein, und wenn sie genauso viel Erfolg hatte wie ich – nämlich gar keinen – gab es keinen Grund, warum wir uns noch länger in dieser widerlichen Spelunke aufhalten sollten.

Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich abrupt herum. „Musst du die Leute immer so erschrecken?", fauchte sie mich an.

„Schlechtes Gewissen?", provozierte ich. Ich mochte es, wenn sie ärgerlich oder wütend war. Sie bekam dann funkelnde Augen und rote Wangen. _Wirklich nett_…

„Warum sollte ich?" Sie packte mich an meinem Umhang – meine Augenbraue schoss erstaunt nach oben – und schüttelte mich.

Ich beugte meinen Kopf herunter. „Wir sorgen für Aufsehen", flüsterte ich. Sie hörte auf, mich zu schütteln, stattdessen sah sie mich ernst an.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts in Erfahrung bringen können!", murmelte sie ärgerlich.

„Ein guter Grund mehr, dass wir gehen. Ich möchte mir die Tatorte anschauen, ist das möglich?"

Sie sah erstaunt aus, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Klar. Du willst dir _jetzt_ die Tatorte anschauen?", vergewisserte sie sich.

Ich nickte. „Wenn es deine begrenzte Zeit zulässt?" Ich konnte es nicht lassen, sie zu ärgern, doch sie hatte offenbar beschlossen, sich nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Okay, gehen wir!" Entschlossen drehte sie sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Ausgang. Ich folgte ihr etwas langsamer. Es musste nicht sein, dass irgendwer – besonders Tom nicht! – die falschen Schlüsse zog. Vor der Tür wartete sie auf mich. Da es wieder stärker regnete, hatte sie ihren Umhang fest um sich gezogen und die Kapuze aufgesetzt.

Es war ziemlich dunkel, und die Laternen verbreiteten nur ein diffuses Licht. Das Wetter war nicht sonderlich dazu geschaffen, spazieren zu gehen, aber ich wollte die Orte sehen, wo die Frauen überfallen und ermordet worden waren.

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, etwas vor sich hinmurmelnd, was ich nicht verstand. „Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, Löwin, wenn du also möchtest, dass ich dich verstehe, solltest du laut und deutlich und vor allem in ganzen Sätzen mit mir sprechen", sagte ich sanft.

„Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass ich dauernd nass werde, wenn ich mit dir unterwegs bin", antwortete sie mürrisch.

Ich schwieg gute zehn Sekunden und kämpfte gegen mich selbst. Ich verlor den Kampf. „In der Tat… ein anregender Gedanke", antwortete ich dann.

Sie fuhr herum. „Severus!", zischte sie.

Ich zuckte die Schultern und verbarg ein Grinsen. „Es waren deine Worte…"

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und deutete vor uns auf die Straße. „Hier hat Tom Annabell Chapman gefunden", sagte sie leise.

„Bleib hier stehen", murmelte ich und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, tauchte in den Schatten der Häuser ein und sah mich um. Ich hatte mich ja bereits vor dem Pubbesuch hier aufgehalten, allerdings hatte ich da den genauen Fundort der Leiche noch nicht gekannt.

Doch wieder wurde mir bewusst, wie einfach es war, sich anzuschleichen. Was ich nicht verstand, war, warum es keine Zeugen gab. Hier lebten Menschen und auch, wenn es mitten in der Nacht geschehen war, so musste doch irgendwer etwas gehört haben, oder? Ich hielt mich im Dunkeln und schlich mich in Richtung Granger.

Ich konnte mich schon immer lautlos anschleichen, es war eine Gabe, die ich von frühester Jugend an beherrschte, und die mir auf Hogwarts unter anderem den Ruf eingetragen hatte, ein Vampir zu sein. Ich näherte mich der kleinen Gryffindor, die wunderbarerweise tatsächlich stehen geblieben war. Ich wartete, bis sie in eine andere Richtung sah.

Dann überbrückte ich mit zwei schnellen Schritten die Distanz zwischen uns, hielt ihr den Mund zu und zerrte sie in eine Toreinfahrt. „Ruhig, Prinzessin, ich bin's nur", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und ließ sie los.

Sie wirbelte herum und ging wie von Furien gehetzt auf mich los. „Haben dir die Dämpfe deiner Tränke völlig den sowieso kaum vorhandenen Verstand aufgeweicht?", zischte sie wütend. „Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Los, schrei doch!", forderte ich sie auf.

Ihre Hand legte sich kurz auf meine Stirn. „Du hast doch gar kein Fieber…", sagte sie verwirrt.

Ich grinste freudlos. „Im Umkreis des Tatortes leben mindestens zwanzig Leute. Los, schrei!"

Jetzt begriff sie. Nachdenklich sah sie mich an. „Ich fange langsam _wirklich_ an, deine Gedankengänge zu schätzen, Severus Snape, allerdings gefällt mir die Umsetzung deiner Überlegungen nicht immer!" Sie marschierte wieder zum Fundort zurück und stieß einen hohen Schrei aus. Dann legte sie den Kopf schief und beobachtete die Fenster in der Umgebung. Ich tat dasselbe von meiner Position aus.

Nirgends rührte sich etwas. Es ging kein Licht an, es bewegte sich nichts hinter den Fenstern, keine Türen wurden geöffnet, niemand kam, um zu schauen, ob und vor allem was passiert war. Ich gesellte mich an Grangers Seite.

„Niemand hat etwas bemerkt oder bemerken wollen, weil wir uns in der Nähe des _Tropfenden Kessels_ befinden", konstatierte ich. „Es ist wahrscheinlich völlig normal, dass es hier ab und zu Lärm gibt. Pech für das Opfer, denn zu mehr als einem Schrei wird sie wohl nicht gekommen sein!"

„Ich hatte mich gerade so erschrocken, dass ich überhaupt nicht hätte schreien können, und dabei wusste ich, dass du in der Nähe warst", gestand die Löwin und ging wieder los, um mich zum nächsten Tatort zu führen.

„Ja", sagte ich nachdenklich. „Das wird allen Frauen so ergangen sein. Trotzdem… er hat mindestens zwei Minuten gebraucht, um Annabell Chapman so zu verstümmeln, wie er es tat. Es war ein großes Risiko."

„Eigentlich nicht", meinte Hermione, die sich wieder gefasst hatte. Sie strich sich den Regen aus den Augen, um mich anzusehen. „Selbst wenn jemand aus dem Fenster gesehen hätte – was meinst du, hätte derjenige geglaubt zu sehen? Eine Person, wahrscheinlich in dunkler Robe mit der Kapuze über das Gesicht gezogen, die sich über etwas beugt und etwas tut, was man vom Fenster aus sowieso nicht erkennen konnte."

„Da magst du Recht haben", gab ich zu.

„Was hätte ich in Hogwarts dafür gegeben, dich _das_ einmal sagen zu hören…" In ihrer Stimme schwang ein ganz leichtes Lachen mit.

„Da habe ich es mir halt gedacht", behauptete ich leichthin.

„Ehrlich?"

„Natürlich nicht! Du warst eine unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all, die ständig mit ihrer Hand vor meiner Nase herumgefuchtelt hat!"

„Wahrscheinlich hattest du immer Angst um diesen Riesenzinken, dass ich ihn aus Versehen einmal herunterhauen würde", bemerkte sie spöttisch.

„Ich habe ein griechisch-römisches Profil, Lady", sagte ich streng. „Ich möchte keine weiteren Beleidigungen meiner Körperteile hören!"

„Es war eine Feststellung, keine Beleidigung", antwortete sie. „Wenn ich anfange, deine Körperteile zu beleidigen, hört sich das ganz anders an!"

„Das klingt… interessant", schnurrte ich. Ich wusste nicht, was in mich gefahren war. Ich fühlte mich ausgelassen und leicht, und das trotz des nieselnden Dauerregens, des kalten Windes, der unerfreulichen Umgebung und der Tatsache, dass es Hermione Granger war, mit der ich mitten in der Nacht herumlief, um Tatorte zu besichtigen.

Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen.

Sie war so erfrischend furchtlos mir gegenüber, schien sogar entspannt und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie unsere Geplänkel und Wortgefechte genauso sehr genoss wie ich. Ich hing diesen Gedanken nach, bis sie wieder stehen blieb. „Hier wurde Polly Walker gefunden", sagte sie wieder ernst.

Ich hatte darauf geachtet, wohin wir gingen. Wir befanden uns natürlich noch im magischen Teil Londons, allerdings in einer Seitenstraße, nicht weit von der Winkelgasse entfernt, parallel zur Knockturngasse. Da nicht annähernd so breit wie die Winkelgasse, war diese kleine Straße besser beleuchtet, die Laternen leuchteten fast in jede Ecke.

„Los, geh schleichen!", forderte mich Hermione auf.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sinnlos. Hier gibt es kein unverhofftes Anschleichen. Entweder sie kannten sich, oder er wirkte auf sie so harmlos, dass sie sich überhaupt keine Gedanken machte."

„Zumindest vom Sehen her musste Polly Walker eine Menge Leute gekannt haben. _Flourish & Blotts_ sind nun einmal die größte und bestausgestattete Buchhandlung in London", gab sie mir Recht.

„Gut. Die letzten beiden", forderte ich. „Ich nehme an, sie liegen auch in der Nähe?"

Hermione Granger seufzte. „Ja. Wir können sie bequem von hier aus zu Fuß erreichen." Sie schwieg eine Weile, dann holte sie tief Luft. „Severus, ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir einem Phantom hinterher jagen. Ihn _müssen_ Leute gesehen haben, aber keiner weiß davon oder kann sich erinnern. Und es ist ja auch nicht so, dass er sich sonderlich geschickt anstellt. Und trotzdem gibt es keinen Anhaltspunkt. Ich fühle mich entsetzlich hilflos."

Ich war noch nie ein Held im Mutzusprechen oder Trösten. Aber verdammt noch mal, sie hatte „wir" gesagt. Sie wollte mich also weiterhin dabei haben? Ich hielt sie an der Schulter fest, bis sie mich ansah. „Wir kriegen ihn, Löwin. Mittlerweile wird er so arrogant sein, dass er sich einen Teufel um Sicherheitsvorkehrungen schert!"

„Das mag sein. Aber trotzdem kann es passieren, dass er weiterhin Frauen tötet. Ich bin am Überlegen, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, wenn wir in der Zeitung von den Morden berichten. Damit einfach alle Leute gewarnt werden. Damit niemand mehr allein nachts unterwegs ist." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde mit Malfoy reden müssen. Er ist für die Pressemeldungen zuständig, die über die Auroren und Unsäglichen veröffentlicht werden."

Meine Augenbraue wanderte bis zum Haaransatz. Ich ließ sie los, und wir schlenderten weiter. „Malfoy?"

„Ja, Draco. Wie alle Malfoys hat er es geschafft, wieder sicher auf die Beine zu kommen. Nicht zuletzt Dank dir..."

Ich unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Für Draco Malfoy hatte ich meinen einzigen Vertrauten getötet. „Wir müssen seine Seele retten, Severus!", hatte Albus zu mir gesagt.

„Und was ist mit mir?", hatte ich bitter gefragt.

„Bei dir ist es kein Mord", behauptete er fest. „Du erweist einem alten Freund einen Dienst."

Einen tollen Freundschaftsdienst hatte ich dem alten Mann erwiesen, wahrhaftig. Und er mir, nebenbei bemerkt. Ich konnte immer noch nicht an Albus denken, ohne von den widersprüchlichsten Gefühlen überschwemmt zu werden. Ich wollte um ihn weinen, ihn verfluchen, ihn hassen und wieder um ihn weinen, und das alles auf einmal.

„Hier ist es", unterbrach mich die kleine Gryffindor. „Hier hat er vor drei Tagen wieder zugeschlagen. Liza Stride, du weißt schon…"

„Die Prostituierte?" Ich beobachtete sie. Natürlich. Sie wurde rot.

„Ja", bestätigte sie.

Ich betrachtete die Umgebung. Ich war noch nie hier gewesen. Es war ziemlich hell, mehrere Straßenlaternen sorgten für ausreichend Helligkeit, und die nächste größere Straße war nicht weit entfernt. „Wieso kommt mir dieses Gebäude dort so bekannt vor?", fragte ich und deutete auf einen riesigen Klotz, der sich uns gegenüber erhob.

Hermione lächelte. „Wir stehen hier quasi am Hinterausgang des Ministeriums", erklärte sie.

„Ach, ist das so?", murmelte ich. „Interessant. Gibt es hier einen offiziellen Aus- oder Eingang?"

„Nicht offiziell, aber es gibt trotzdem genügend Leute, die den Weg über den Lieferanteneingang nehmen", bestätigte sie. „Ich denke auch, dass er hier gestört wurde, denn Liza wurde nicht verstümmelt. Wir vermuten, dass irgendwer gerade aus dem Ministerium kam und der Mörder flüchtete."

„Aber hätte der betreffende Ministeriumsangestellte nicht das Opfer finden oder den Täter sehen müssen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht unbedingt. Wenn er nun gleich nach Hause appariert ist oder auf der anderen Seite Richtung Hufflepuff-Allee ging, musste er nicht hier entlang kommen. Aber der Mörder kann ihn trotzdem gehört und beschlossen haben, dass Flucht sicherer war."

„Okay, akzeptiert. Wie weit ist es jetzt bis zu der Stelle, wo er…", ich biss kurz die Zähne zusammen und holte Luft, „Katie umgebracht hat?"

„Nur zwei Straßen weiter. Ich denke, er ist nicht einmal appariert. Nur abgehauen, einfach weitergegangen, als ob er ein bestimmtes Ziel hätte, und dann traf er sie. Es tut mir sehr Leid, Severus, wenn du möchtest, können wir ja darauf verzichten, uns diesen Tatort auch noch anzusehen. Ich habe dich sowieso schon viel zu sehr mit dem Fall belästigt, und es ist schon spät."

Ich packte sie an ihrem Umhang und zog sie nahe an mich heran. „Jetzt hör mir gut zu, Hermione Granger, denn ich wiederhole mich ungern. Du hast mich in diese Sache mit hineingezogen, und ich bleibe dabei. Versuch nicht, mich wieder herauszudrängen. Ich will wissen, wer Katie und die anderen Mädchen umgebracht hat.

Du wirst nicht mehr im Alleingang mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gehen. Von heute an hast du einen Partner. Einen, der, wie ich bemerken möchte, durch deine Schuld keinen Zauberstab mehr besitzt und somit _völlig_ wehr- und hilflos ist."

Sie lächelte. Wirklich, sie wagte es zu lächeln, obwohl ich meine patentierte Erschreck-Erstklässler-zu-Tode-Stimme eingesetzt hatte. Ich zog sie noch näher, bis sich fast unsere Nasenspitzen berührten. „Lachst du mich aus, Hexe?", grollte ich.

„Niemals, Severus. Ich freue mich bloß, einen so erfahrenen und starken Partner zu bekommen und vor allem…"

„Vor allem was?"

„Vor allem so billig!" Sie lachte. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie ich dich überreden könnte, mir weiterhin zu helfen!"

Sie erwischte mich eiskalt. Verdammt, was sollte es mich interessieren, wenn mich eine junge, hübsche Frau anlachte? Ein paar feuchte Strähnen ihrer Mähne hatte sich unter der Kapuze hervorgeschlängelt und fielen ihr in die Augen, und ich hatte schon meine Hand erhoben, bevor ich merkte, was ich da tat – tun wollte… Ich war tatsächlich drauf und dran gewesen, sie zu berühren, ihr die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Ich wollte sie berühren. Ich wollte sie küssen. Ich wollte so viel. Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich immer Dinge gewollt, die ich nicht haben konnte. Ich hatte kein Recht darauf, so auf Hermione Granger zu schauen. Ich hatte sie schon als Kind gekannt.

Jetzt war sie erwachsen und sie schaffte es, mich zu verwirren. Ich war manchmal so ein Idiot. Okay, zumindest das war mir nicht neu. „Also, los", sagte ich barsch. „Zeig mir den Ort, wo er sein viertes Opfer abgeschlachtet hat!" Ich brachte es nicht mehr fertig, ihren Namen zu nennen.

Das Lachen der kleinen Gryffindor erlosch augenblicklich. „Entschuldige, Severus! Es war sehr unsensibel von mir."

Ich antwortete nicht, machte nur eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung. Tatsächlich war es nur ein Spaziergang von höchstens fünf Minuten. Hier also hatte Katies Leben ihr Ende gefunden. Ich starrte auf den Boden. Natürlich sah ich gar nichts.

Es war eine dunkle, kleine Seitenstraße. Hier gab es nicht einmal überall Laternen. Die nächste war gute 60 Fuß von uns entfernt, und ihr Licht schaffte es nicht bis zu uns. „Was, um Merlins Willen, hat sie hier gemacht?", fluchte ich.

Hermione legte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm. „Es ist die direkte Verbindung vom Hinterausgang der Villa in der Winkelgasse zur Dragonrunstreet."

„Wieso Dragonrunstreet?"

„Sie war Mitglied im Dragonclub. 1. Bowlingmannschaft Londons."

„Tatsächlich?" Selbstverständlich musste eine reiche Erbin wie Katie zu einem exklusiven Club gehören.

„Ja." Sie nickte und wartete darauf, dass ich irgendwelche wunderbaren Erkenntnisse vorbrachte. Ich blieb stumm. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Dass alle Tatorte in einem Kreis lagen, den wir nur ziehen brauchten, um dann auf die Mitte zu tippen und zu sagen, hier, genau hier wohnt der Täter?

Ich musste nachdenken. Was war das nur, was mir die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf herum geisterte und sich nicht festlegen lassen wollte? Es machte mich wahnsinnig, dass ich wusste, es gab da etwas, etwas wichtiges, und ich bekam es nicht zu fassen.

Ich sah auf die kleine Löwin hinab. „Was hast du morgen vor?", wollte ich wissen

„Was machst du morgen?", fragte sie im selben Moment.

„Du zuerst", knurrte ich.

„Ich werde meinem Chef mitteilen, dass wir eine Pressemitteilung herausbringen müssen. Die genauen Todesumstände müssen wir ja nicht öffentlich machen, damit es keine Werwolfshysterie gibt, aber ich denke, es ist auf Dauer nicht vertretbar, wenn wir die Morde an und für sich unter Verschluss halten."

Ich nickte. „Sehr gut. Und weiter?"

Sie seufzte gequält. „Und dann muss ich mit Malfoy reden, unserem Pressesprecher."

„Benimmt er sich dir gegenüber?", wollte ich wissen.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Er lädt mich regelmäßig zum Essen ein."

Ich spürte, wie ich alle Farbe verlor. „Du gehst mit ihm essen?"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Severus! Ich sagte, er lädt mich regelmäßig ein, nicht, dass ich mit ihm ausgehe. Er fragt mich, ob ich mit ihm zum Essen gehe, ich sage nein, und das war's dann."

Ich stieß vor Erleichterung den Atem aus. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder?"

„Was?" Sie sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du, die kleine Know-it-all, bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist. Es gibt unter den Reinblüterfamilien bestimmte Etikette, Löwin. Wenn du mit Draco zum Essen gegangen wärst, in ein öffentliches Lokal, wo euch jeder hätte sehen können, dann wärest du gezeichnet."

„Gezeichnet?" Sie griff meine Schulter und schüttelte mich. „Was meinst du mit gezeichnet?"

„Das bedeutet, man hielte dich für seine Auserwählte. Niemand hätte es mehr gewagt, sich dir zu nähern oder mit dir zu flirten oder irgendetwas auf zwischenmenschlicher Ebene anzufangen, weil du als _Beute_ der Malfoys gegolten hättest."

„Aber… das ist archaisch! Man darf also nicht mit einem Freund weggehen, ohne dass die Leute glauben, man gehöre dem Mann, mit dem man unterwegs ist?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag, dass es nicht stimmt, Severus. Du willst mir nur Angst einjagen!"

Ich starrte ihr in die Augen. „Ich brauche dir keine Angst mehr einjagen, Hermione Granger, weil ich niemanden mehr täuschen muss. Ich muss nicht so tun, als würde ich dich hassen oder verabscheuen. Warum also sollte ich mir solche Sachen ausdenken?"

„Aber ich war schon oft mit Harry abends essen!"

„Potter ist verheiratet. Das zählt nicht. Warst du jemals mit Draco allein aus?"

Sie schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. „Einmal bei Fortescue, zum Arbeitsessen, aber das war mittags. Zählt das auch schon?"

Ich atmete tief aus. „Nein. Es muss abends sein, ein richtiges Lokal, und vor allem, ihr müsst euch an einem Zweiertisch gegenüber sitzen."

„Warum tut er es dann? _Er_ muss es doch wissen!"

Genau das war die Frage, oder? Draco war genau wie ich ein Slytherin durch und durch. Es mochte sein, dass er tatsächlich an Granger als Frau interessiert war. Wahrscheinlicher jedoch war die Imagesteigerung, die automatisch erfolgen würde, gelänge es ihm, sie in eine Ehe oder auch nur eine Beziehung zu locken. Oder aber… Mir kam ein erschreckender Gedanke.

„Hast du Kontakt zu Lucius?", fragte ich.

Sie schüttelte sich. „Er schickt mir jedes Jahr zum Geburtstag Blumen", sagte sie. „Als Wiedergutmachung, hat er mal gesagt. Ich hasse ihn, und er macht mir mehr Angst, als du es je vermocht hast, Severus!", stieß sie leidenschaftlich hervor.

„Was für Blumen?", fragte ich tonlos.

„Gladiolen!", sagte sie.

„Weiß?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

Ich ballte die Fäuste. „Es ist nicht Draco, der scharf auf dich ist", sagte ich leise. „Er will nur die Botschaft überbringen: Granger gehört den Malfoys. Sein Vater schickt dir weiße Gladiolen zum Geburtstag und sagt dir direkt durch die Blumen, dass er dich will. Wie kommt es, dass du so etwas nicht weißt, verdammt noch mal? Du weißt doch sonst immer alles?"

„Ich habe mich nie für dieses Reinblütergehabe interessiert", sagte sie hilflos. „Ich dachte, dass ist alles längst überholt und ausgestorben!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Hol es nach, Gryffindor", sagte ich rau. „Beschäftige dich mit diesem „Reinblütergehabe", bald! Sonst kann es passieren, dass du schneller Lucius´ Ehefrau bist, als du „Reinblüter" sagen kannst!"

„Mich kann doch niemand zwingen, ihn zu heiraten!", sagte sie empört.

„Es gibt magische Schwüre, die auch in Kraft treten, wenn der andere nichts davon weiß", erklärte ich eindringlich. „Wenn du dreimal mit einem Malfoy in dasselbe Lokal an denselben Tisch gehst, gehörst du den Malfoys. Und wenn es Lucius dann schaffen würde, dir ganz unschuldig einen Kuss zu entlocken, wärst du bereits mit ihm verlobt.

Und eine Verlobung ist ein Eheversprechen, welches von der Magie her einem Unbrechbaren Schwur gleich kommt. Du müsstest ihn heiraten und die Ehe auch vollziehen! Und erst nach einem Jahr hättest du die Möglichkeit, dich von ihm scheiden zu lassen. Das sind die alten Reinblütergesetze!"

Selbst in dem schwachen Licht konnte ich sehen, wie blass sie geworden war. Sie zitterte. „Aber ich konnte mich von Ron auch trennen, und er gehört einer alten Reinblüterfamilie an!", wandte sie ein.

Ich nahm ihre eiskalten Finger und begann sie zu reiben. Sie wehrte sich nicht. „Die Weasleys haben sich schon vor mehr als einhundert Jahren von den Reinblütergesetzen losgesagt. Sie gehören zu einem Rat der Zwölf, alles alten Familien, die schon immer gegen das Reinblüterwesen und für Muggel eingetreten sind."

„Oh, Merlin!", murmelte sie. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst!" Panik klang in ihrer Stimme mit, doch ich hörte schon wieder einen Hauch Aufbegehren darin, und mir wurde bewusst, dass sich die Löwin demnächst ein neues Jagdrevier suchen würde. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, würde es in einigen Jahren rapide Veränderungen in Bezug auf die Reinblütergesetze geben.

Eine Hermione Granger würde sich nicht eher zufrieden geben, bis sich diese primitiven Gesetze ändern würden. Ich zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Zeit wurde es ja.

„Scher dich jetzt nach Hause, Granger!", brummte ich und hauchte meinen warmen Atem auf ihre klammen Hände. „Du frierst und bist müde. Schlaf! Und morgen erwarte ich, dass du dich bei mir meldest und mich auf dem Laufenden hältst!"

Sie schaffte es bereits wieder zu lächeln. „Ja, Sir, Professor Snape, Sir!", sagte sie. „Danke, dass du mich aufgeklärt hast. Ich werde mich sehr bald mit diesem Thema beschäftigen!"

Ich nickte. „Geh endlich, oder glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß, mitten in der Nacht und im Regen hier mit einer unerträglichen kleinen Gryffindor herumzustehen?"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht", erklärte sie. Und dann: „Ich hoffe, das hat jetzt keine tiefere Bedeutung!" Sie küsste mich auf die Wange und mit einem Plopp verschwand sie.

Verdammt! Und nochmals verdammt! Keine Bedeutung? Ich berührte die Stelle, die sie geküsst hatte, als könnte ich es irgendwie festhalten und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Natürlich hatte es für Hermione Granger keine Bedeutung. Sie ließ nur einen Narren zurück, der sich wünschte, er könnte mehr von ihr haben.

Ich stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. _Verdammt, vergiss es, Snape_, rief ich mich schließlich selbst zur Ordnung und disapparierte. Diese Nacht fand ich wieder keinen Schlaf. Ich war nicht zum Mörder geschaffen, wie es schien. Es brannte mir auf der Seele, und ich war nun beileibe kein Anfänger mehr in dem Metier…

Es war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, die Zeit, die ich nicht über meine Morde nachgrübelte, damit zu verschwenden, an Hermione Granger zu denken.


	8. Chapter 8

Cura: tja, da wird es doch mal Zeit, dass sich unsere Know-it-all mal ausgiebig mit diesen Reinblütergesetzen beschäftigt, oder

**AN: Das wird jetzt vorerst das letzte Update sein, da ich Sonntag früh für ein paar Tage verreise. Daher gibt's das nächste Kapitel erst am Donnerstag, den 05. Juni.**

**ANedit: Die Geschichte hat übrigens 18 Kapitel.**

**Btw: Alle, die der Meinung sind, den Mörder/die Mörderin zu kennen, bitte ich um eine Privatmail (mit halbwegs plausibler Begründung!) Am Ende der Geschichte werde ich dann verkünden, wer der wahre Holmes unter euch ist…**

**Das 8. chap ist für Nikola!**

**Cura**: tja, da wird es doch mal Zeit, dass sich unsere Know-it-all mal ausgiebig mit diesen Reinblütergesetzen beschäftigt, oder? Und Severus steht so was von auf dem Schlauch, was Hermione angeht…

**Gaia**: …_reißt die Melone an sich, halbiert sie und stürzt sich gierig auf die größere Hälfte_… trotzdem: kein Grund, dass du Sev in den Arm nimmst! Lass ihn sofort los, der gehört Mione… loslassen, hab ich gesagt, sonst gibt's was mit der Peitsche…ich hoffe nur, du meinst nicht, dass die Geschichte immer rolliger wird…

**Illing**: nein, ich werde mich nicht wiederholen… nein… DOCH! DU BIST DER ABSOLUTE ODINS HAMMER! Deine Revs – zum Wegschmeißen komisch, ich lieg dauernd am Boden vor Lachen…und dann deine Ausflüge diesmal auf eine Rudergaleere… super! (Betrachte dich einfach mal als geknuddelt!) _Lol_… was du aus dem Gespräch Albus/Sev gemacht hast – Gröööööhl… und weißt du was? Mir ist egal, wie viel du vor dem Lesen isst – für dich wird immer Platz in meinen Armen sein…schiebt wieder Melone rüber….

**EmilyLeeds**: weißt du, ich habe Malfoy sr. immer verabscheut – seit seinem ersten Auftritt, ich kann arrogante, reiche Typen nicht ab, da bricht bei mir der kämpferische Proletarier durch – ich kann's nicht ändern, nicht mal, wenn einer so tolle Haare hat… die Reinblütergesetze hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht (um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe noch nie auch nur ein Interview mit Mrs. Killer-Rowling gelesen)…ok… war jetzt dein Glücksschweinchen eines zum Essen? :D…

**leo2109**: sorry, aber da muss ich dich enttäuschen, aber Sev gehört mit Haut und Haaren mir, ähm, wollte sagen, Mione… lol… ich glaube, als Schweinebacke ist Mr. Malfoy noch nie bezeichnet worden…

**Summerfeeling**: ja, man sollte es nicht glauben, aber es gibt Dinge, die Hermione noch nicht weiß… und Sev mit Mione nach Hause gehen? Ich fürchte, bis dahin passieren noch ein paar (auch unschöne) Dinge…

**Patricia79**: ja, jetzt haben es auch noch die Malfoys auf Hermione abgesehen… aber Sev wird das zu verhindern wissen…

**WatchersGoddess**: glaub mir, Severus würde sich von Hermione noch ganz andere Dinge gefallen lassen… _dreckig grinst_… und wusstest du eigentlich, wie er sich meistens vorstellt? Mein Name ist Snape – Severus Snape! Ich habe die Lizenz zum Brauen… argh… mich würgt deinetwegen ein Jane-Austen-Bunny, toll hingekriegt, watch, wirklich toll… im übrigen gebe ich immer alle Details freiwillig raus… _lol_… warum ist mir die Oma mit der Wahlwiederholungseule nicht eingefallen, die an diesem Abend schon 20 Mal den Auroren geeult hat? Du siehst, du wirkst schon wieder wie eine Muse auf mich, und ich bin eh schon so overloaded…

**Seraphina66**: hey, irgendeine Bezeichnung für seinen Adlerschnabel muss er ja parat haben, oder? Außerdem, wie heißt es so schön? Die Nase eines Mannes… ähm… _rotwerd_… lol… du brauchst dich nie schämen, wahrscheinlich habe ich es einfach blöd geschrieben… Butterbier?

**Nikola**: lol… ich liebe es, wenn du Theorien aufstellst, Miss Holmes… Sev und sieben Kinder? Urgh… das gibt der Geschichte vom Wolf und den sieben Geißlein eine völlig neue Bedeutung… (_sperrt energisch das Bunny, welches soeben ausbrechen will, wieder in den Käfig_!)… ich werde mein Schwert doch nicht mit einem Malfoy beschmutzen, ehrlich mal, Nik…

**Hexchen**: tja, was könnte ein Kerl wie Malfoy mit Hermione anfangen? Es wird aufgeklärt, versprochen… wie könnte Sev auch – er ist nicht gerade erfahren in Liebesangelegenheiten, oder?

**Kia Ora**: …_zetert Feuer und Mordio_… wie konnte denn der tolle Weihnachtsosterhase schmelzen? Hab ihn doch extra mit einem Kältezauber belegt! …starrt missmutig ihren Zauberstab an… verdammt, ich glaube, der war aus Weasleys Scherzartikelladen… lol… Recht hast du, Sev ist ein Meister in vielen Dingen, aber Frauen…_kopfschüttel_…

**BlueFawkes**: erst einmal gute Besserung! …_schiebt zwei Tränke rüber, einen von Sev, einen von Poppy_… jetzt bist du bald wieder gesund! Abe sollte ein Wörterbuch rausgeben? Vielleicht machst du ihr ja den Vorschlag im Forum? :D ARG gefällt mir außerordentlich gut! …mal nachdenken…

**Sepsis**: selbstverständlich reines Wunschdenken, Sepsis, als ob aus Sev und Mione je ein Paar werden könnte… muaha! …und immerhin: er hat zumindest versucht, gegen seine spöttischen Worte anzukämpfen – wenn auch nicht allzu ernsthaft… k. A. was du meinst? Er ist doch jetzt soooo hilflos, der Arme, ganz ohne Zauberstab… Schlange im Schafspelz, oder? :D …wenn man mit den Reinblütergesetzen aufwächst, ist es kein Problem, sie alle im Kopf zu haben…

**JackyFCR**: Jacky, du weißt doch mittlerweile, dass ich so was mit Absicht falsch verstehe… _knuff_… lass dich nicht von mir ärgern… Severus ist selbstverständlich nicht an diese Gesetze gebunden (er hat sich ja nicht aus Spaß _Halbblut_-Prinz genannt)… über deine Fragen betreffs Reinblütergesetze und so muss ich glatt nachdenken – vielleicht sollte ich da was draus machen , OSmäßig… ha, und ob man(n) da mehr in dem Kuss sehen kann – man muss Sev nur irgendwie mit dem Kopf draufstoßen… ich habe euch Sicherheit verschafft, dass Snape nicht der Mörder ist? (_lacht slytherinlike_…)

**Lizzy Gray**: …_lächelt geschmeichelt_… gut, dass ich euch langsam bekehren kann, zur Ich-Sicht von Severus… schließlich war es mein erstes Experiment in diese Richtung… _lach_… ja, Hermione kennt ihre Fledermaus und seine Fähigkeiten, daher ihre Los-geh-schleichen-Aufforderung…

**Eve**: woah… das war ja klar, dass dir die hinterhältigen Malfoy-Aktionen gefallen! Muaha! Wenn es nach euch drei Groupies ginge, würde es bald mehr Mrs. Malfoys geben, als der arme Mann verkraften könnte… ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht allzu böse, dass er bei mir wieder einmal recht schlecht wegkommt…_eg_… du bist so nah dran, Miss Marple…

**Gnomy**: lol… ja, Arthur, der ist als Vater von sieben Geißlein, ähm, Quatsch, Kindern ja eine Menge Kabbelei gewöhnt… Eifersucht ist doch was ganz was hässliches, oder? :D Und was das Nasswerden betrifft, war ja klar, dass Sev sofort mit Assoziieren anfängt… lol… ich sehe schon, ich mache aus euch allen Detektive… wollen wir nicht eine Detektei gründen? Oh ja, Lucius hat immer Hintergedanken, aber das klärt sich noch, Sev macht das schon… Wassereis?

**KatAid**: ich zäume das Pferd jetzt mal von hinten auf: selbst wenn du Mione und Sev entführst und dreimal in ein Restaurant setzt, passiert gar nichts, weil keiner der beiden reinblütig ist… tja, leider… also müssen wir sie es mal wieder selber machen lassen… muaha! Tja, ich bin schon lange für den Tritt in gewisse Körperteile, na ja, abwarten… und dein Hogwartsbrief? Meinst du, wenn der jetzt noch kommt, dass die dich nehmen? Sieht bestimmt komisch aus, du zwischen den ganzen 11jährigen… vielleicht kannst du ja die Post verklagen…

**Kleine**: _hust_… _ächz_… also, man/frau sollte definitiv nichts trinken beim Reviewlesen… _rotanlauf_… was anderes schütteln… woran dachtest du genau? :D Ich dachte immer, es gefällt euch, wenn sich Severus von Hermione ablenken lässt… ja, ja… Malfoy und Konsorten – die drehen sich ihre Gesetze, wie sie es brauchen… und ehrlich…_legt Hand aufs_ _Herz_… ich habe k. A. was du meinst, wenn du behauptest, ich sichere mich nach allen Seiten ab…magst du Melone? Ich hab noch ein Stück, da…

**Nightskystar**: 34°C? Du liebe Güte… _rennt zur Kühltruhe und bringt Mie drei verschiedene Sorten Wassereis_… bitte sehr! Leider ist es nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt üblich, sich nicht um Schreie (so es welche gegeben hat) zu kümmern… na ja… Sev kann ja wohl schlecht zugeben, dass er einen Schnabel im Gesicht hat, oder? :D …tja, Lucius… was soll ich sagen? Ein Malfoy bleibt ein Malfoy bleibt ein Malfoy…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**8. Kapitel**

**Dienstag, 04. Oktober 2005**

Der Vorteil schlafloser Nächte ist, dass man in Ruhe arbeiten kann. Ich braute also bis sechs Uhr früh so viele Tränke, dass ich für die nächste Zeit gut versorgt war. Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich von dem Owl-Line-Shop gut leben konnte, weil die Leute zögerten, von einem ehemaligen Todesser und Mörder Tränke zu kaufen.

Doch dann hatte ich einen größeren Auftrag vom Ministerium erhalten, und da der zuständige Ministeriale offensichtlich zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit war, blieb das Ministerium mein größter Kunde. Ich hatte mittlerweile Auftraggeber in ganz England und einige aus Irland, Schottland und Frankreich.

Vor vier Jahren hatte ich auch eine dringende Eule aus Hogwarts bekommen, von Poppy Pomfrey, und seitdem lieferte ich auch an sie. McGonagall musste davon wissen, denn sie unterschrieb alle Ausgaben, doch ich hatte bis gestern Morgen von dem Moment an nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, als sie und Potter mich zwangen, aus dem Fenster zu springen.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als Minerva mich eher als eine Art jüngeren Bruder betrachtet hatte. Damals, als ich mit dem Unterrichten anfing. Ich war gerade 21 geworden, und sie kannte mich bereits als kleinen Jungen. Sie hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für mich, sie half mir auf subtile Art und Weise. Sie kannte meine Vergangenheit, aber sie hielt zu mir.

Wir mochten uns. Nach außen hin waren wir die konkurrierenden Hauslehrer, aber mal ehrlich: ein Erwachsener, der sich tatsächlich noch von Hausrivalitäten leiten lässt, handelt außerordentlich kindisch. Es war eine gute Schauspielerei, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, die wir vor den Schülern ablieferten.

Ich weiß nicht, wann ihr Misstrauen mir gegenüber begann. Albus hatte mich immer auf Schweigen eingeschworen, außer ihm wusste niemand über meine Tätigkeit Bescheid. Viele vermuteten etwas, und die meisten waren sich sogar ganz sicher, wem meine wahre Loyalität gehörte, doch genau wussten es nur der alte Mann und ich.

Vielleicht war die Nacht, in der Voldemort zurückkehrte, der Auslöser. Albus hatte mich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet. So sehr ich gehofft hatte, der Dunkle Lord würde nie wieder auftauchen, so sehr war der Schulleiter davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er es doch tat. _Alles nur eine Frage der Zeit, Severus_, pflegte er zu sagen.

Merlin, wie ich ihn in diesem Moment hasste, als er mich mit seinen wissenden, hellblauen Augen ansah: _Wenn du bereit bist… wenn du Willens bist_…

Wie sollte man dafür bereit sein, dem Tod gegenüber zu treten? Ich tat es, weil ich eine Lebensschuld zu begleichen hatte. Und der Tod glaubte mir und gewährte mir eine Gnadenfrist, ließ mich sogar in den Inneren Kreis hinein, zwangsläufig, denn ich war der einzige Spion, der auch nur in Dumbledores Nähe kam.

Und doch traute er mir nie, der selbsternannte Lord Voldemort, der genau wie ich ein Halbblut war. Es war nicht einmal so, dass er meinte, ich könnte auf beiden Seiten spielen. Ich denke eher, dass er sich selbst in mir zu erkennen glaubte und deshalb einen möglichen Konkurrenten fürchtete.

Ich rechnete jederzeit damit, dass er mich töten würde. Doch als er es dann tatsächlich tat und mich nicht einmal selbst angriff, sondern seine Schlange auf mich hetzte – das war etwas, was ich nie erwartet hatte. Tja, es heißt, man lernt nie aus. Dies war mehr als eine Lektion fürs Leben….

Zurück zu Minerva: sie hatte mir verziehen, dass ich Todesser geworden war, meinen Verrat an den Potters, mein ungerechtes Behandeln ihrer Gryffindors, meine gelegentlichen Beleidigungen ihrer Person. Doch als ich Albus tötete, als ich ihn umbrachte, starb wohl auch ein Teil von ihr.

Ja, sie erfuhr von Potter, dass ich immer „Dumbledores Mann" gewesen war, wie die Zeitungen es betitelten. Und sie sagte auch im Prozess für mich aus. Doch sie konnte mir nie wieder in die Augen sehen und verweigerte jeglichen Kontakt. Ich konnte sie gut verstehen. An ihrer Stelle hätte ich genauso gehandelt.

Auch ich versuchte nie wieder, mit jemanden aus Hogwarts zu sprechen. Allerdings verfolgte ich das Geschehen im Umfeld der Schule wachsam, und wann immer ein ehemaliger Kollege oder Schüler von mir in den Zeitungen erwähnt wurde, war das etwas, dem ich besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich Reporter im Laufe meines Lebens zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte. Alles, was an Gerüchten über mich in Umlauf war, verdankte ich ihnen.

Nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts überschlug sich der _Tagesprophet_ regelrecht in immer neuen Offenbarungen über mein ach, so tragisches Leben. Potter hatte wohl dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber ein paar Sätze fallen lassen, und die Schmierfinken spekulierten munter drauf los, zumindest solange, wie ich als tot galt.

Ich erwachte erst eine Woche später, schwach und hilflos wie ein Neugeborenes, und das nur, weil mich diese Ausgeburt einer Schlange gebissen hatte.

Dieser Moment, als es passierte, hatte sich so tief in mein Bewusstsein eingebrannt, dieser Moment, in dem so viel Bosheit und schwarze Magie und Gift in meinem Blut zu schäumen begannen…

Selbst jetzt, nach all den Jahren, kam es vor, dass ich zu zittern begann, wenn ich nur daran dachte, und ich hatte noch immer Alpträume, obwohl die echten Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium abgelegt waren. Alpträume… nein, ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Nachdem sich herausstellte, dass der Mörder Dumbledores überlebt hatte, hörte das Spekulieren wohlweislich auf. Oh, ja, die Aasgeier von der Presse kannten mein Temperament, ganz besonders Miss Kimmkorn.

Ihr hatte ich auch die rührselige Story meiner ewigen Liebe zu Lily zu verdanken, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, wie sie auf diesen Blödsinn kam. Ja, ich hatte Lily geliebt wie eine Schwester, und ja, es war meine Schuld, dass sie starb, damit musste ich leben, verdammt noch mal!

Aber was diese Kimmkorn daraus gemacht hatte… Mir wurde noch immer übel, wenn ich an die albernen Sätze im _Tagespropheten_ dachte:

„**Sieh…mich…an!", sagte Severus Snape zu Harry Potter. Und er sah in die grünen Augen des Jungen, die so sehr den Augen seiner einzig wahren Liebe ähnelten, und dann starb er mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, denn er wusste, er würde sie sogleich wieder sehen…**

Als ich diesen Abschnitt in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, schickte ich den schrecklichsten Heuler los, der je kreiert wurde.

Es stimmte sogar, ich hatte wirklich diese Worte benutzt. Aber ich hatte nicht Potter gemeint, um Merlins Willen! Der Bengel hatte sich nur – wie üblich – nach vorne gedrängt.

Da ich tatsächlich dachte, ich würde sterben, wollte ich Granger noch einmal sehen. Und auch wenn es peinlich sein sollte, ich mochte dieses clevere 19jährige Mädchen, hatte sie immer gemocht. Sie war die einzige Gryffindor, die jederzeit einen kühlen Kopf behielt, ihn zum Denken benutzte und trotzdem der warmherzigste Mensch war, den ich je kennen lernen durfte.

Albus hatte sie einmal mit Lily verglichen. Sie hatte Talent im Tränkebrauen, aber damit endeten auch schon alle Gemeinsamkeiten.

Lily war sanft gewesen und obwohl freundlich zu jedermann, hatte sie kein Kämpferherz besessen. Sie hatte mich fallen lassen für einen einzigen Fehler, den ich gemacht hatte, hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, um unsere Freundschaft zu kämpfen. Das hatte wehgetan, ja, ich gebe es zu.

Hermione Granger jedoch… sie hatte diesen Mut, diese besondere Art von Mut, etwas zu riskieren. Nicht für sich, nicht um zu beweisen, welch toller Hecht man doch war, so wie es die Gryffindors im Allgemeinen taten.

Nein, sie hatte Angst, man konnte es in ihren Augen und in ihren Gesten erkennen, und doch tat sie dann, was sie für notwendig hielt, weil sie es immer für ihre Freunde und ihre Ideale tat.

Sie war noch so jung und doch so vielschichtig, so interessant und faszinierend, dass ich sie unbedingt in meinen letzten Atemzügen noch einmal sehen wollte.

Der Rest ist bekannt. Wie immer machte mir der Junge-der-alle-Katastrophen-der-Welt-überlebt einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Und doch…

Als ich Tage später erwachte – im St. Mungos, schwer von Auroren bewacht – und erfuhr, dass es Granger war, die zurückgekehrt war, Granger, die nach mir gesucht und mich gerettet hatte, regte sich etwas in mir, ein Gefühl der Wärme, gleichzeitig unerwünscht und doch angenehm.

Ein Gefühl, das es mir unmöglich machte, vernünftig zu atmen, verwirrend und störend und belastend und… erfreulich?

Die Hexe, die mir davon berichtete, eine Medichief Hope oder so, schien jedenfalls nicht erstaunt, als ich anfing zu schwitzen und nach Luft zu ringen und verabreichte mir einen Trank, der den berüchtigten Mörder, Todesser und Schulleiter Snape wieder in die Dunkelheit des Vergessens eintauchen ließ.

Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht die Absicht, Hermione Granger jemals wieder zu sehen. Ich wollte keine Gefühle für jemanden entwickeln, der gerade einmal halb so alt war wie ich, auch wenn 19 Jahre bei uns nicht annähernd so ins Gewicht fallen, wie das bei den bedauernswerten Muggeln der Fall ist.

Ich verbot mir streng, an die kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all auch nur zu denken.

Was soll ich sagen? Ich brach meine eigenen Verbote. Ich dachte an sie, sobald ich wieder erwachte, während meiner Rekonvaleszenz und in der Zeit, die ich – wieder von den Auroren bewacht – vor dem Prozess unter Hausarrest in Spinner´s End verbrachte.

In dieser Zeit wurde ich regelmäßig besucht; von Anwälten, Auroren, Vernehmern, Ermittlern des Ministeriums, von Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur und Molly Weasley, einmal sogar von Narcissa Malfoy. Doch es kam niemand von dem Goldenen Trio.

Nicht, dass ich das wirklich erwartet hätte, und auf das männliche Zweidrittel konnte ich sehr gut verzichten. Doch ich ertappte mich mehr als einmal abends vor dem Kamin, mit dem Buch im Schoß und eine Tasse Tee in meiner Hand drehend, wie ich ins Feuer starrte und an dieses Mädchen dachte.

Eine kleine Löwin, die vom ersten Tag an Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Die ich problemlos drei Jahre lang zum Weinen bringen konnte, und die sich dann trotzig die Tränen abwischte und mich herausfordernd ansah.

Die immer intensiv meinem Unterricht folgte, regelrecht an meinen Lippen hing und jeden Fetzen Wissen in sich einsog. Die konzentriert meinen Ausführungen lauschte und meine Bewegungen perfekt kopierte und doch auch diesen gewissen Sinn entwickelte, den ein wahres Tränketalent auszeichnet.

Und dann, zu Beginn ihres fünften Jahres, registrierte ich eine subtile Änderung in ihrem Benehmen mir gegenüber. Ja, sie war aufmerksam wie eh und je, doch immer wieder erwischte ich sie dabei, dass sie mich selbst beobachtete, und das mit einer Intensität, die unter die Haut ging.

Es war Albus´ Schuld, ganz eindeutig. Er hatte Potter dabei gehabt, als wir diese nette, kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Fudge hatten, nach dem Ende des Trimagischen Turniers, als er mich bat, wieder an Voldemorts Seite zu apparieren. Und Potter hatte es natürlich Granger erzählt, ganz logisch. Sie war seine Freundin, sein Gehirn, seine Lebensversicherung.

Wenn ich wieder einmal sie oder einen ihrer kleinen Freunde verbal auseinander nahm, sah sie mich mit einem Blick an, den keine Sechzehnjährige so beherrschen sollte. Er besagte ganz deutlich: Ich habe dich durchschaut, und ich weiß, warum du tust, was du tust, aber ich weiß auch ganz genau, du bist einer von uns!

Es gab außer ihr nur einen anderen Menschen auf der Welt, der mir das Gefühl gab, so transparent zu sein, und das war Albus, und verdammt noch mal, der hatte ihr 120 Jahre Lebenserfahrung voraus!

Ihr Drang, mich zu beobachten, wurde über die nächsten zwei Jahre eher noch stärker, doch ich zahlte es ihr mit gleicher Münze zurück. Ich verfolgte sie und ihre beiden Anhängsel, störte sie, terrorisierte sie, bedeutete ihr mit jeder Geste und Aussage: Du weißt nichts über mich, Mädchen, gar nichts!

Und als Antwort schimmerte nur in ihren Augen ein überzeugtes: Oh, doch!

Genau zwei Mal musste sie in dieser Zeit bei mir nachsitzen, beide Male durch die Schuld ihrer dämlichen Klassenkameraden, einmal Longbottom, einmal Weasley – sie selbst war viel zu clever, um sich von mir erwischen zu lassen.

Ich ließ mir von ihr assistieren, und obwohl ich es als schlimmste Strafe von allen darstellte, erkannte ich in ihren so beredten, aufleuchtenden Augen, dass es ihr Spaß machte und sie wusste, wie sehr ich ihre Fähigkeiten schätzte.

Obwohl sich unser stilles Katz-und-Maus-Spiel fortsetzte, waren es die sachlichsten, und zumindest was mich betrifft, die anregendsten Gespräche und Diskussionen, die je bei einer meiner Strafarbeiten geführt worden waren.

Und dann kam der Tag meines Prozesses, und ich war verblüfft über die Zahl derer, die zu meinen Gunsten aussagen. Ich hatte eine schnelle Verurteilung für den Mord an Albus erwartet, aber ich täuschte mich gewaltig.

Man zerrte mein gesamtes Leben ans Tageslicht, betrachtete meine unter Einfluss von Veritasserum gemachten Aussagen und hörte Dutzende von Zeugen. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben war ich so verwirrt und erschrocken.

Sie sagten _für_ mich aus. McGonagall, Flitwick, Mitglieder des Phönixordens, Weasley, Potter, sogar Kingsley Shacklebolt, den sie zum Zauberereiminister ernannt hatten. Und dann kam _sie_.

Wie immer war sie bestens vorbereitet und brillant. Sie beschrieb mich genau und ausführlich, meine Grausamkeiten, meine Gemeinheiten ihr und den anderen gegenüber, brachte die Jury dazu, mich zu verabscheuen und gleich darauf zu lachen, als sie beschrieb, wie das Goldene Trio auf mich reagiert hatte.

Und noch während sie lachten, berichtete sie von Albus und seinen langwierigen Plänen, und den Beisitzern blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken, als Hermione Granger schilderte, wie sehr mich der alte Mann manipuliert und geführt hatte, wie sehr ich seine persönliche Marionette und Schachfigur in einem größeren Spiel gewesen war.

Merlin, sie war erst 19, doch sie benutzte ihre Stimme zum Flüstern, Jubilieren, Drohen und Wehklagen, und als sie fertig war, standen nicht wenigen – und nicht nur denen! – Jurymitgliedern die Tränen in den Augen.

Sie besiegelte den Prozess. Ich wurde freigesprochen und alle meine Besitztümer und Titel waren wieder mein.

Und was tat dieses unerträgliche Mädchen? Marschierte geradewegs zur Tür, drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte. Nein, nicht triumphierend. Es war ein Du-und-ich-Severus-wir-gegen-den-Rest-der-Welt-Lächeln.

Und damit verschwand sie, und ich vergaß sie. Wollte sie vergessen. Wollte sie hassen. Es blieb beim Wollen.

Und jetzt brach sie wieder wie ein Tornado in mein Leben ein, zerstörte meine wohlgeordnete Disziplin und erwartete, dass ich ihr half. Natürlich würde ich ihr helfen. Aber dieses Mal würde ich sie nicht wieder so leicht davonkommen lassen.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich saß bei meiner ersten Tasse Tee des Morgens, als eine Eule den _Tagespropheten_ brachte. Die Eule war gereizt und kniff mir in den Finger, als ich ihr einen Keks anbot, und vielleicht hätte mir das eine Warnung sein sollen. Ich war jedoch unvorbereitet, als ich die Zeitung aufschlug.

Auf der ersten Seite war ein Bild der kleinen Löwin abgebildet. Oder besser gesagt, von ihr und mir, nur dass ich nicht zu erkennen war. Das Foto musste letzte Nacht gemacht worden sein, als Granger und ich uns gerade kurz vorm Gehen im Pub gekabbelt hatten. Da ich mich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie sich mir im selben Moment zuwandte, sah es aus, als würden wir uns küssen.

Hätte ich meine Kapuze nicht aufgehabt, hätte man mich erkennen können, aber auch, dass wir uns eben nicht küssen. So verbarg die Kapuze jedoch etwas, was gar nicht stattfand.

Die Überschrift war so breit, dass sie einen regelrecht ansprang.

**Hermione Granger und der mysteriöse Unbekannte!**

**Hermione Granger (26), die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, wurde gestern Abend im **_**Tropfenden**__**Kessel**_** beobachtet, wo sie sich offenbar bereitwillig mit einem unbekannten, verhüllten Mann einließ, mit dem sie schließlich sogar heiße Küsse austauschte. Da sie vorher einige Butterbiere getrunken hatte, kann man wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war, als es dazu kam.**

**Die junge Frau, eher bekannt dafür, ein unscheinbarer Bücherwurm zu sein, nutzte anscheinend ihre Berühmtheit, um einer ihrer Vorlieben zu frönen: ihrer Neigung zu rätselhaften Zauberern. (Wir erinnern nur kurz an ihre Techtelmechtel mit Harry Potter und Victor Krum, siehe Seite 2!)**

**Anders ist es wohl nicht zu erklären, dass Miss Granger, die ja nun wirklich nicht attraktiv zu nennen ist, so schnell Erfolg haben konnte.**

**Was veranlasste Miss Granger zu solch einer verzweifelten Tat? Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass Mister Ronald Weasley gestern in der Winkelgasse einen Ring für seine Verlobte Lavender Brown kaufte? Einen goldenen Ring, der mit einem sehr großen, strahlenden Rubin geschmückt war?**

**Ist es ihr erst jetzt bewusst geworden, dass sie den Kriegshelden endgültig verloren hat? Musste sie sich selbst beweisen?**

**Und wer ist dieser hochgewachsene, schlanke Mann, der sich offenbar von Miss Grangers zweifelhaften Reizen einfangen ließ? **

**Fragen über Fragen…**

**Aber ich bleibe für Sie dran, verehrte Leserinnen und Leser,**

**ihre Rita Kimmkorn**

Ich knüllte die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie in eine Ecke. Dieses verdammte Miststück! Merlin, was hatte sie nur gegen die kleine Gryffindor? Wann immer sie über sie schrieb, spie sie Gift und Galle.

Zweifelhafte Reize? Granger hatte im kleinen Finger mehr Sex und Sinnlichkeit, als diese Kimmkorn-Kuh in ihrem ganzen Leben je haben würde, und wenn sie sich noch so viel Tränke und Schönheitszaubereien leistete. Ich rieb mir wütend mein Kinn. Was regte ich mich über einen Zeitungsartikel auf?

Ich entwickelte Beschützerinstinkt, das war das Problem. Ich hatte ihn damals auf Hogwarts besessen, und zwar für alle Schüler, wie auch immer ich mich ihnen gegenüber benommen hatte. Ich hatte jederzeit versucht, sie vor Schaden zu bewahren, auch wenn mir dann in meiner Zeit als Schulleiter die Dinge aus der Hand geglitten waren.

Hinzu kam, dass ich Grangers „zweifelhaften" Reizen gegenüber tatsächlich nicht immun war. Und ich konnte sie leiden… jedenfalls ein bisschen. Manchmal. Sie war eine schlaue, kleine Hexe, verdammt noch mal, natürlich war sie mir sympathisch!

Völlig untypisch für mich stapfte ich in meinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab und ignorierte sowohl Winky als auch Fawkes, die sich irgendwann entschlossen, mir einfach stumm Gesellschaft zu leisten und mein seltsames Gebaren zu beobachten. Verdammt noch mal! Und wieso meldete sich diese unerträgliche, kleine Löwin nicht?

Als wäre mein stummer Fluch der Auslöser gewesen, loderte das Feuer in meinem Kamin auf. „Severus? Bist du da?", fragte niemand anders als meine Nemesis.

„Nein, ich flaniere über die Champs-Élysées", fauchte ich gereizt.

„Hui… bist du heute mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden?", fragte sie und bewegte den Kopf im Feuer hin und her, um mich anzusehen.

„Hast du heute Morgen schon einmal Zeitung gelesen?", fragte ich zurück. Man konnte schließlich nicht mit dem falschen Bein aufstehen, wenn man überhaupt nicht im Bett gelegen hatte.

„Dazu hatte ich noch keine Zeit, ich musste erst meinen Chef davon überzeugen, dass ich eine Pressemitteilung herausgeben darf. Was gibt es denn Neues?"

Ich warf ihr die Zeitung vor den Kamin. Sie überflog schnell die Schlagzeilen, dann seufzte sie. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du fotografiert wurdest, Severus. Wie nachtragend kann ein Mensch nur sein?"

Ich hob die Augenbraue. „Miss Kimmkorn ist eine Slytherin, beantwortet das deine Frage? Wann hast du denn ihren Kessel in die Luft gejagt?"

Sie lachte. „Vor zwölf Jahren, beim Trimagischen Turnier. Ich hatte herausgefunden, dass sie ein unregistrierter Animagus ist und in ihrer Käferform Gespräche belauscht und veröffentlicht hatte. Damit habe ich sie ein bisschen erpresst, ich schätze, das nimmt sie mir noch immer übel…"

„Sie ist jetzt wahrscheinlich kein illegaler Animagus mehr, oder?"

„Leider nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Funken flogen. „Warum ich mich eigentlich melde, Severus, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Ich hockte mich auf die Fersen. „Ich gebe dir mal einen Schnellkurs im Umgang mit Slytherins, Löwin", sagte ich streng. „Bitte sie nie um einen Gefallen. Wenn du etwas von einem von uns willst, biete uns einen Deal an. Einen Gefallen erfüllen die meisten aus dem Haus der Schlange nur unter der Bedingung eines Gegengefallens, und der fällt meistens bedeutend höher aus, als gerechtfertigt ist."

Granger sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Hattest du nicht gestern Nacht etwas von infantilen Häuserrivalitäten erzählt?", fragte sie.

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Nur weil zwischen Erwachsenen keine Häuserrivalitäten mehr existieren sollten, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sich der Charakter eines Löwen oder einer Schlange ändert, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", murmelte sie.

„Also, was möchtest du?", fragte ich.

Ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf, sie hatte offensichtlich einen Entschluss gefasst. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich um zwölf zum Lunch in die Winkelgasse begleiten würdest. Ich habe dort ein Treffen mit Malfoy, und obwohl ich vorhin schon ein paar Sachen nachgelesen habe, fühle ich mich doch sicherer, wenn du dabei bist."

Ich zeigte ihr ein Wolfsgrinsen. „Und was habe ich davon?", provozierte ich.

„Außer einem Essen mit mir und noch einem ehemaligen Schüler sogar _deines_ Hauses, meinst du?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Genau…"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wenn du das tust, werde ich auch Rita Kimmkorn keinen anonymen Tipp geben, wer der rätselhafte, dunkle Unbekannte gewesen ist, was hältst du davon?"

Ich klatschte in die Hände. „Bravo, Granger! Du hast schon immer schnell gelernt. Aber das ist schon fast Slytherin!"

„Ist das ein Ja, Severus?"

„Wo?"

„In dem neuen Café in der Winkelgasse, dem _Jolly_ _Joker_. Wirst du kommen?"

„Nur wenn du zahlst, und ich warne dich, ich bin ein starker Esser!"

Sie prustete los. „Das glaube ich unbesehen, wenn ich so an deinen Bauchansatz denke!"

Sie verschwand, bevor ich etwas Giftiges erwidern konnte. Ich beeilte mich, um unter die Dusche zu kommen und mich zu rasieren. Dabei beäugte ich mich kritisch. Bauchansatz? Ich hatte in den letzten Jahren etwa zehn Pfund zugenommen, was ich dem ruhigen und stressfreien Leben zuschrieb.

Aber ich war noch nie fett, und ich war auch ein eher unregelmäßiger Esser. Ich konnte keinen Bauchansatz erkennen, bemerkte lediglich, dass meine Rippen nicht mehr so hervorstachen, als würde ich regelmäßig hungern. Aber das schien mir eher zum Vorteil zu gereichen.

_Vorteil_, dachte ich selbstspöttisch, als ich beim Rasieren meine Gesichtszüge betrachtete. Alles an mir war harsch und scharf, die schwarzen Augenbrauen und Augen verstärkten diesen Eindruck noch. Meine Nase glich mehr einem starken Schnabel, und mein Mund war schmal und neigte eher zu fiesem Grinsen als freundlichem Lächeln.

Zumindest hatte ich meine Zähne richten lassen; es gab keinen Grund mehr, Leute mit einem Zähnefletschen zu Tode zu ängstigen. Das konnte ich auch anders.

Ich beendete meine Morgentoilette und apparierte in die Winkelgasse, nahe Fortescues Eisladen. Ich war gerne zeitig an einem Treffpunkt, um Aus- und Eingänge und mögliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten genau erkunden zu können. Spionagetätigkeit ließ sich nie unterdrücken. Außerdem wollte ich bei Ollivander vorbeischauen, um einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen, auch wenn ich nicht vorhatte, die Rechnung von Granger übernehmen zu lassen.

Zur Abwechslung war es einmal ein schöner, sonniger Oktobertag und nicht einmal allzu kalt.

Es war gerade halb elf und deshalb noch nicht allzu viel los in der Winkelgasse. Vor Ollivanders Tür wuselte mir jemand über die Füße, und ich packte zu und hielt den Übeltäter am Kragen fest. „Junge, was machst du hier allein? Hast du nichts aus der Episode vom letzten Mal gelernt?", knurrte ich Teddy Lupin an.

Der Winzwolf strahlte, als er mich erkannte. Er lehnte sich an meine Beine – was war er, Fußfetischist? – und zeigte ein Grinsen, welches mich sowohl an Lupin als auch an Tonks erinnerte. „Was ist eine Episode?", fragte er.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, ich konnte es nicht verhindern, ignorierte jedoch die Frage, schob ihn von meinen Beinen weg und kniete mich hin, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Wieso bist du allein hier, Junge?", fragte ich streng. „Wo sind deine Aufsichtspersonen?"

„Hier bin ich", hörte ich hinter mir eine vertraute Stimme.

Ich drehte mich nicht um. „Ich hätte dich nie für leichtsinnig gehalten, Minerva!", sagte ich.

Sie beachtete mich nicht, sondern baute sich vor Teddy auf, der sie von unten nach oben treuherzig anschaute und schon wieder an meinem Knie lehnte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Minerva hielt ihm eine Standpauke, bei der ich mich in seinem Alter am liebsten im Boden verkrochen hätte, und er sah sie unschuldig an, nickte ab und zu und lächelte.

Irgendwann gab Minerva einfach auf, und hockte sich ebenfalls vor den Jungen. Dabei sah sie mir in die Augen. „Rumtreiber-Gen", formulierte ich lautlos mit den Lippen, und ein kurzes Lächeln glitt über ihre strengen Züge.

„Teddy", sagte sie ruhig. „Habe ich dich nicht angewiesen, nicht fort zu gehen?"

Er krauste die Stirn. „Nein", sagte er.

Ihre Augen verengten sich – ein schlechtes Zeichen für Mister Lupin, wenn man mich fragte. „Ich habe gesagt…"

„…dass ich nicht auf die Straße laufen soll", beendete er ihren Satz. „Und das habe ich ja auch nicht. Ich bin bloß vor die Tür gegangen", führte er logisch zu Ende. „Und da habe ich Mister Miafreund getroffen."

Ich zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Falls du Miss Granger meinst, Winzwolf, sie war eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir, wir sind nicht befreundet", beschied ich ihn.

Er kratzte sich irritiert an der Nase. „Vielleicht sind _Sie_ ja nicht Mias Freund", sagte er und sah mich zweifelnd an. „Aber Mia ist _Ihre_ Freundin." Er nickte überzeugt. „Also sind Sie der Miafreund."

Ich sah Minerva an. „Hat er das öfter?"

Sie holte tief Luft, ihre Augenwinkel kräuselten sich – ein verstecktes Lächeln, und ich wusste genau, was sie sagen würde, also fiel ich mit ein: „Er hat eine Logik wie ein Hauself!"

Es war früher einmal ein Standartspruch zwischen uns gewesen, wenn wir Schüler hatten, die völlig verdreht argumentierten. Für einen Moment schien es, als könnten wir beiseite schieben, was zwischen uns stand, dann jedoch verhärteten sich ihre Augen wieder, und die besondere Stimmung war vorbei.

Sie erhob sich unvermittelt. „Komm, Teddy, wir müssen los. Verabschiede dich von Mister Snape."

„Mister Snape?" Der Kleine legte den Kopf schief. „So wie der Einjahresschulleiter?"

„Ganz genau der", bestätigte ich.

Er umschlang mein Bein mit erstaunlicher Kraft. „Dann sind Sie ja wirklich der Miafreund!", behauptete er überzeugt. „Sie hat mir von Ihnen erzählt", plapperte er weiter. „Und sie hat gesagt, Sie sind ein Held! Und dann guckt sie immer _so_." Seine Augen wurden groß und rund.

„Aha", stellte ich nicht sehr intelligent fest.

„Teddy!", schimpfte jetzt Minerva.

„Jaha… kommen Sie mich mal besuchen, Mister Schulleiter Snape? Mit Mia vielleicht?" Dieses Ding mit den treuherzigen Augen hatte er wirklich gut drauf.

„Nein!", bellte ich kurz.

„Darf ich Sie besuchen?"

Du meine Güte, wie hartnäckig konnte ein Kind sein?

„Teddy!" Minerva zog an seiner Hand.

Ich schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf. Noch während McGonagall ihn wegzerrte, drehte er sich zu mir um und winkte begeistert. Ich starrte ihm sprachlos hinterher. Ein seltsamer Junge… und dann hörte ich noch, wie er lauthals verkündete: „Ich mag Mister Schulleiter Snape, Tante Minerva! Und Mia mag ihn auch!"


	9. Chapter 9

Dieses Kapitel ist JackyFCR gewidmet – in der Hoffnung, dass die Prüfung prima gelaufen ist

**Dieses Kapitel ist JackyFCR gewidmet – in der Hoffnung, dass die Prüfung prima gelaufen ist!**

**SoyTryphena**: hm… ich hoffe mal, das Kapitel war jetzt auch lang genug, dass du bis heute durchgehalten hast. Und den Winzwolf – lieben wir den nicht alle? Nein, er bügelt Draco nicht nieder, Sev hat ganz andere Methoden…

**mija-ela**: yup, du hast Recht, mal ehrlich, wie kommt JKR auf die Idee, dass Hermione an Ron mehr als nur an einem Freund interessiert sein könnte? Ergibt für mich auch keinen Sinn, aber was weiß sie denn schon? :D…

**Nikola**: oh ja, aber den Titel musst du dir trotzdem erst noch so richtig verdienen – so mit Beweisführung und allem drum und dran… Jolly Joker eine Disco? Na ja, wer sagt denn, dass das Café abends keine Disco ist? Schließlich müssen auch Zauberer mal ausgehen, oder? Was Romilda angeht – von der Beschreibung zumindest ihres Äußeren ist sie mir zu ähnlich, um mir wirklich sympathisch zu sein… _lol_…

**AryaLynx**: er würde zwar vom Aussehen her einen prima dunklen Lord abgeben, aber ob er tatsächlich auch die Bosheit in sich hat? Wir werden es in dieser Story herausfinden… und Riddle muss ja auch schon mehr als paranoid gewesen sein, mit all dem Gesindel, das er um sich versammelt hatte…

**Viper**: so, da bin ich wieder, und du hast es hoffentlich ohne Entzugserscheinungen überstanden und es geht dir gut. Ui… dir ist egal, wer der Mörder ist? Und wenn es Sev selbst ist? :D… streichle deinen Winzwolf von mir und liebe Grüße!

**Hope**: …_hust_…. Jetzt habe ich dich doch wirklich irgendwie vergessen mitzunehmen…aber da bin ich ja wieder, und du kriegst auch demnächst ein Geschenk von mir…_lach_!... hm, Zwillinge – oder Leute mit VdB, ja? Nö, sie hat nicht 7 Jahre vom Meister gelernt, nur 6, aber bei einer begabten Hexe wir Mione reicht das natürlich… oh doch, sie war eine Slytherin – im Gegensatz zu der sich hier allgemein durchsetzenden Meinung, alle Slytherins seien Helden, sind sie genau das eben nicht… :D…

**EmilyLeeds**: Miss Zissy erwähne ich in einem der folgenden Chaps einmal… findest du auch, dass sich Miss Zissy wie Miss Piggy anhört – ich assoziiere schon wieder, Schuld bist du, wegen deinem Glücksschweinchen…_lol_… sollte ich mal anfangen, meine Stories zu vermarkten, werde ich auch Plüsch-Winzwölfe herstellen lassen – dann kann jeder einen haben…

**JackyFCR**: siehe obige Reviewantwort – du bekommst dann auch einen (wenn du die Prüfung mit bis 2,1 bestanden hast, sogar kostenlos!)… die Antwort auf deine Frage ist schwer… na ja, ich verrate sie trotzdem – der Mörder ist niemand, der erst im letzten chap auftaucht…

**lufa**: _rotwerd_… (_flüstert hinter vorgehaltener Hand_: ich beschreib ihn doch gar nicht – er erzählt doch selbst…) Ja, Sev und Lucius werden in Kürze aufeinander treffen, aber so ganz sicher ist da nicht, wer da wen in die Schranken verweist, immerhin kämpfen da zwei mächtige Zauberer um dieselbe Frau…

**Cura**: …_attack grinst übers ganze Gesicht_… den Winzwolf lieben alle, glaube ich… habe sogar schon Adoptionsanträge hier liegen…und seien wir mal ehrlich: eine Story ohne Rita ist irgendwie… unhp-haft… (ich glaube, ich habe gerade ein neues Wort entwickelt)… :D

**Sepsis**: hm… Minerva ist für mich eine sehr starke, sehr strenge Frau mit hoher Moralvorstellung, und selbst, wenn sie glaubt, dass Sev Albus auf dessen Auftrag hin getötet hat, hält sie es für moralisch verwerflich – und mit so einem Menschen kann sie nur schwer umgehen… sobald die Plüsch-Winzwölfe in Produktion gehen, bekommst du auch einen…

**Seraphina66**: ahhh…. Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Hermione der Kimmkorn die Flügel rausreißt… nee, ich glaube, das könnte sie nicht, egal wie fies die Frau sich gebärdet… danke für die Muffins, die hab ich unterwegs schon alle aufgegessen…hab hier aber echten Saarländischen Wein für dich mitgebracht…

**Kia Ora**: danke – den Urlaub hab ich sehr genossen, auch wenn er anstrengend war und ich Urlaub vom Urlaub brauche… _lach_!... klar haben wir das immer gewusst, nur Miss Killer-Rowling scheinbar nicht (na ja, was weiß _die_ denn schon?)… au, du bist ja so… Slytherin… einen Mühlenstein für Miss Kimmkorn? …_senkt die Stimme und macht einen auf Paten_: „Wir werden ihr ein Angebot machen, das sie nicht ablehnen kann…" :D

**Eve**: ich finde Snape in diesen Situationen auch immer sehr witzig, weil er eben nicht weiß, wie er mit so einem forschen, kleinen Kerl umgehen soll – Punkteabzug bringt ja nicht viel…_lol_… Mione hätte sicher auch nicht erwartet, dass der Winzwolf gleich ausplaudert, wenn sie von „Held" Sev erzählt… yup, eine Frage der Perspektive: geht man nur einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, sieht auf einmal alles ganz anders aus…

**bengisu**: ich schätze, wir werden uns noch ein Weilchen gedulden müssen, bevor Sev die Information tatsächlich umsetzt… oder Mione die Geduld reißt… so, weil du so lange auf das neue chap warten musstest, gibt's hier gleich was für dich…Muffins von den Hauselfen, okay?

**Gaia**: …_zischt zwischen den Zähnen hervor_… Jetzt steh endlich auf, dauernd gucken alle, weil du vor mir herumkriechst, Merlin noch mal… _eg_… ja, erholt habe ich mich gut, und jetzt tut mir mein Arm auch nicht mehr weh, also Vorsicht: die Hiebe schmerzen wieder!

**Kleine**: der Urlaub war toll, ich hoffe, du hast ein paar Stunden Zeit, dass ich dir alles vorschwärmen kann? :D… yup, ich habe bereits die eine oder andere Vermutung zum Mörder gehört… sorry, doch Miss Kimmkorn war eine Slytherin – nein, Slytherins sind nicht generell süße, arrogante Helden! (…_rauft sich die Haare_…) Klar haben Sev und du ihr das Leben schwer gemacht, du auch mal etwas handgreiflicher… _lach_… so, und jetzt ist schon wieder Donnerstag, siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm…

**WatchersGoddess**: _eg_… so, dass mit dem letzten Blick hat dir also nicht gefallen? Mir gefällt der Schmarren mit den grünen Augen nicht, und Sevs Rolle war ja durch seine Erinnerungen sowieso klar, dazu brauchte er den Bengel nicht mehr ansehen… hm, ja Zeitungsartikel üben für mich einen fast so unwiderstehlichen Reiz aus wie Teddy Lupin… _selbst totsterb_… klar hat Sev keinen Bauch, aber dass ihn Hermione so neckt und er eitel genug ist, sich selbst zu betrachten, spricht doch Bände, oder? Minerva und unser ZTM werden noch öfter aufeinander treffen… hab auch für dich Saarländischen Wein mitgebracht, bitte sehr…

**KatAid**: Glückwunsch zum bestandenen Abi! Lol… nein, das mit den Reinblütern werde ich dir jetzt wirklich nicht beantworten – ich schätze, als Abiturient kann man das selbst… Privatunterricht? _Hust_… wieso nur? Gröööööhl….also, was ihr alle aus so einem harmlosen Lächeln Hermiones macht… irgendwann werdet ihr wohl einen Teddy-Lupin-Fanclub gründen – darf ich dann Ehrenmitglied werden? :D

**Little-Fawkes**: danke, mein Urlaub war prima! Falls jemand Wölfe mag – ich kann Merzig nur empfehlen (und nein, ich meine ausnahmsweise mal nicht den Winzwolf)… _lach_…etwas zu wissen und sich dann auch noch danach richten (Hermiones Sexappeal!) sind zwei verschiedene Dinge und Sev ist Slytherin… der pirscht durch die Hintertür…ich hoffe, dein Training ist erst abends, und du liest das hier noch schnell…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**9. Kapitel**

**Dienstag, 04. Oktober 2005**

Ich betrat Ollivanders Laden, während ich darüber nachgrübelte, wie der Winzwolf darauf kam, dass Hermione Granger mich mochte. Der Inhaber selbst, der bereits alt ausgesehen hatte, als ich in Teddys Alter war, kam aus einer Ecke in einem pirschenden Schleichgang auf mich zu. „Mister Snape!", sagte er mit seiner seltsam flachen Stimme. „Es…"

Ich hob die Hand. „Ich weiß", unterbrach ich ihn grob. „Es kommt Ihnen wie gestern vor, dass ich hier meinen ersten Zauberstab erwarb. Deutsche Eiche, 9 2/3 Zoll, mit einem Kern aus Acromantulablut. Ist Ihnen schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Leute es selbst wissen, was Sie erzählen, oder möchten Sie einfach beweisen, welch phantastisches Gedächtnis Sie besitzen?"

Er wiegte bedächtig den Kopf, als dächte er tatsächlich über meine Frage nach. „Ich denke, ich bin eitel genug, um mit Letzterem zu kokettieren", sagte er dann mit gespielter Ehrlichkeit.

„Ich brauche einen neuen", sagte ich. Ich wollte hier heraus. Dieser seltsame Mann hatte etwas an sich, was ich verabscheute.

„Schwierig, schwierig", murmelte Ollivander und verschwand hinter seinen Regalen. „Probieren Sie mal den!", sagte er Minuten später und drückte mir einen dunklen, ca. 11 Zoll langen Zauberstab in die Hand.

Ich versuchte einen nonverbalen Aufrufezauber, aber die anvisierte Schachtel folgte nur zögernd. „Nein", sagte ich und legte den Stab wieder auf den Tresen.

„Den?" Etwas kleiner, so wie es aussah, Mahagoni.

Auch von ihm war ich nicht überzeugt.

Wir verbrachten die nächste Stunde mit fast vierzig verschiedenen Zauberstäben, nahezu alle mit demselben schlechten Ergebnis. Schließlich schüttelte Ollivander verblüfft den Kopf. „In all den Jahren ist das noch nie vorgekommen, Mister Snape. Ich bin am Ende meines Lateins. Mir scheint, Sie sind ein besonderer Fall…"

„Ach, ja? Und was sollte das Ihrer Meinung nach sein?" Ich war mehr als nur leicht gereizt.

„Es gibt nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass anderswo ein Zauberstab für Sie bestimmt ist. Einer, der erst jetzt zu dem Ihren werden kann."

„Was, bei Merlin, soll das heißen? Dass ich jetzt hier ohne einen funktionierenden Zauberstab heraus gehe?"

„Ich fürchte ja, Mister Snape, so ist es!"

Wutentbrannt wirbelte ich herum und stürmte aus dem Laden. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Selbstverständlich war es möglich, eine Zeitlang ohne Zauberstab auszukommen, und die meisten einfachen Zauber bekam ich problemlos auch ohne einen hin. Aber für komplexere Sachen brauchte ich ihn einfach – es war, als wäre man armamputiert, bräuchte aber dringend zwei Hände.

Und was, zum Teufel, sollte das bedeuten, dass irgendwo anders ein Zauberstab für mich bestimmt war? Einer, der erst jetzt meiner werden konnte? Wieso jetzt? Und wo? Sollte ich jetzt sämtliche europäischen Zauberstabhersteller abklappern? Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, wahrhaftig, welch verfahrene Situation!

Mit dieser ganzen Sache hatte ich weitaus mehr Zeit verschwendet, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich das _Jolly_ _Jokers_ untersuchen, doch die Zeit blieb mir wohl jetzt nicht mehr.

Ich warf mir die Kapuze über und schlenderte in Richtung dieses neuen In-Cafés. Schon von weitem erkannte ich die hellblonden Haare Draco Malfoys.

Er war ein wenig zeitig dran, doch andererseits hatte er den Vorteil der Platzwahl auf seiner Seite. So hatte er sich an einen Tisch gesetzt, den man von allen Seiten der Winkelgasse sehr gut einsehen konnte, und es würde für Gerede sorgen, wenn Granger sich mit ihm dort traf. Sie waren beide bekannt wie dreiköpfige Hunde und die Spekulationen würden ins uferlose steigen.

Innerlich zollte ich ihm Anerkennung. Natürlich hätte er auch drinnen sitzen können, aber er arbeitete mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung stand, um der Zauberergemeinschaft zu verdeutlichen, dass die Malfoys an der schlauesten Hexe der Welt interessiert waren. Slytherins eben.

Ich blieb unter einer Markise stehen und beobachtete ihn. Er war ein wenig größer und breiter geworden in den letzten Jahren. Sein Haar war länger und verstärkte seine außerordentliche Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius noch. Er warf der Bedienung ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, das sie so verwirrte, dass sie ihm beinahe aus Versehen den Weißwein über die Hose schüttete. Seine Gesten beteuerten ihr, dass es überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

_Oh, ja, Draco_, dachte ich. _Die Kleine sieht nett aus, und es kann nicht schaden, sie sich warm zu halten, für später einmal, hm?_ Eine Bewegung auf der anderen Straßenseite lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermione Granger, die auf das Café zueilte. Draco erhob sich bei ihrem Erscheinen, verbeugte sich galant und zog ihre Finger an seine Lippen.

Bewusst entspannte ich meine Hände, die sich zu Fäusten geballt hatten.

Hermione drehte suchend ihren Kopf, doch ich blieb im Schutz der Markise, so dass sie mich nicht sah. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Draco für sie vorzog. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er mit einem lässigen Wink die Kellnerin wieder an den Tisch beordert und bestellte, ohne sie überhaupt zu fragen, was sie wollte.

Diesmal grinste ich. Das war mit Sicherheit der falsche Weg, um bei Granger Eindruck schinden zu wollen. Ich wartete, bis die Kellnerin mit der Bestellung zurückkehrte und Draco von ihr abgelenkt wurde. Dann glitt ich aus meinem Versteck hervor und ließ mich neben der kleinen Gryffindor nieder. „Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät, Miss Granger?", murmelte ich und bestellte ein Wasser.

Sie lächelte mich an. War sie erleichtert oder bildete ich es mir nur ein? Ich nickte meinem ehemaligen Schüler zu. „Draco! Wie geht es der Familie Malfoy?"

Er zuckte zusammen. „Professor Snape! Ich hätte nicht erwartet…" Er brach ab, und ich sah ein zorniges Aufblitzen in seinen Augen.

Ich nahm mein Wasser in Empfang, lehnte mich zurück und prostete ihm zu. „Immer locker bleiben, Malfoy", stänkerte ich ein bisschen.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber _Hermione_ und ich haben ein Arbeitstreffen. Ich glaube, Sie stören im Moment!", sagte er sehr ernst und hob das Kinn.

„Ich enttäusche dich nur ungern, Draco, aber ich bin auf Bitten _Hermiones_ hier!", gab ich schneidend zurück.

„Ist das so?", wandte er sich verblüfft an Granger.

Sie richtete sich sehr gerade auf. „Ja, genau so", sagte sie und nickte. „Ich habe es nämlich satt, dass du deine Reinblüterspielchen mit mir spielst und glaubst, damit durchkommen zu können!" Sie klang ärgerlich.

„Und da holst du dir ausgerechnet Hilfe bei … bei ihm?" Dass ich das noch einmal erleben durfte! Er hörte sich wie Potter an!

„Feuer bekämpft man am besten mit Feuer, Draco", antwortete sie und schob das Glas Wein, das er ihr bestellt hatte, zur Seite. „Ich habe etwas dagegen, von den Malfoys manipuliert zu werden, und vor allem habe ich etwas gegen Hinterhältigkeit!"

Er legte bestürzt seine Hand auf ihre. „Hermione, ich versichere dir, du bist auf dem falschen Weg…"

Er brach ab, als er meinen Blick bemerkte. Ich merkte selbst, wie wütend ich ihn anstarrte, als er diese vertrauliche Geste bei ihr wagte. Dann zuckten seine Augenbrauen nach oben. _Du bist selbst an ihr interessiert, Snape?_, schien er zu sagen.

Meine Augen verengten sich. _Finger weg von ihr_, bedeutete das. Er kannte mich gut genug, um meinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten.

Doch offensichtlich war er über die letzten Jahre mutiger geworden oder dümmer. Er forderte mich heraus. Wieder hob er die Hand der Löwin und küsste sie, wobei er mich die ganze Zeit ansah. „Hermione, was immer Professor Snape dir erzählt hat…"

„…ist wahr, ich habe es nachgelesen!", schnappte sie und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Ich gestattete mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen und legte meinen Arm über die Lehne ihres Stuhles.

Hermione bewies, dass sie nicht umsonst zu den cleversten Hexen der Welt gehörte. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zwischen Malfoy und mir hin und her.

„Was soll das werden, wenn das hier fertig ist? Ist das die Slytherinsche Variante von „meiner ist länger?" Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, und ihre Augen funkelten uns beide an. Zweifelhafte Reize? Diese Kimmkorn hatte ja keine Ahnung…

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", behauptete ich glatt, ließ meinen Arm jedoch, wo er war. Ich konnte genau erkennen, in welchem Zwiespalt sie sich befand. Sie wollte nicht die ganze Zeit steif dasitzen, aber wenn sie sich zurücklehnte, würde sie mich unweigerlich berühren, und das wollte sie auch nicht.

Wenn sie jedoch die Sprache auf meinen Arm brachte, hieß das, dass sie einer harmlosen Geste mehr Bedeutung beimaß, als ihr zukam. Sie entschied sich für einen Kompromiss. Sie beugte sich vor und studierte die Speisekarte, wobei sie ihre Haare ins Gesicht fallen ließ und somit verhinderte, dass wir die sich vertiefende Röte auf ihren Wangen weiterhin sehen konnten.

Draco und ich duellierten uns noch ein wenig mit Blicken, doch natürlich zog er den Kürzeren und senkte schließlich seine Augen. Immerhin hatte er es mit einem Meister aufgenommen, kein Grund, verstimmt zu sein. Da beide so taten, als wäre die Speisekarte das Interessanteste der Welt, betrachtete ich ungestört Hals und Nacken der Löwin.

Sie hatte einen schönen Hals, alles was recht war. Reinweiß, da die Haare direkte Sonneneinstrahlung verhinderten, und vor allem elegant und – wie ich wusste – weich. Ich fragte mich, was der Mörder dachte, wenn er eine Frau an ihrem Hals packte und ihn durchschnitt.

Ich hatte früher oft das Bedürfnis gehabt, Granger am Hals zu packen und zu schütteln, besonders, wenn sie mir mit ihrer Besserwisserei wieder einmal gewaltig auf die Nerven ging, aber im Moment konnte ich mir ganz andere Sachen vorstellen, und meinetwegen mussten die sich nicht auf den Hals beschränken.

Verdammt, jetzt träumte ich schon am helllichten Tag! Das musste sofort aufhören.

Ich winkte die Kellnerin wieder heran und bestellte irgendetwas, was ich sowieso nicht aß, während Granger und Malfoy endlich darüber redeten, weswegen sie sich hier getroffen hatten. Ich muss zugeben, dass Draco jetzt, wo es um seinen Job ging, einen sachlichen und fairen Eindruck machte.

Irgendwann lehnte sich die Löwin auch zurück, und auf einmal schien sie mein Arm überhaupt nicht mehr zu stören. Ich musste mich sehr beherrschen, um einen gleichgültigen Eindruck zu machen, als Draco sie entgeistert anstarrte.

Sie diskutierten fast eine Stunde, bis sie sich auf eine Version für die Presse geeinigt hatten, die beiden zusagte. Dann trank Draco seinen Wein aus, erhob sich und verbeugte sich wieder vor der kleinen Gryffindor. „Es war mir wie immer eine Ehre, _Hermione_", sagte er und wollte der Kellnerin seinen Siegelring in die Hand drücken, um die Rechnung zu übernehmen.

„Lass es, Draco!", sagte Hermione. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Das Ministerium zahlt, das weißt du genau. Also hör auf!" Ihre Stimme war leise, doch es war der nur leicht verhüllte Stahl darin nicht zu überhören.

„Wie du willst", Draco lächelte liebenswürdig und nickte mir zu. „Professor Snape, Hermione – ihr werdet mich entschuldigen. Ich habe einen Job zu erledigen."

Ich sah ihm hinterher. „Er wird seinem Vater immer ähnlicher", sagte ich gedankenverloren.

Sie schüttelte sich. „Na, das zum Glück nicht", entgegnete sie. „Vielleicht von der Art seines höfischen Benehmens, aber damit enden die meisten ihrer Gemeinsamkeiten. Ich glaube, Draco hat wirklich gelernt aus dem, was er auf Hogwarts erlebt hat. Er schert nicht mehr alle Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen über einen Kamm."

Sie dachte eine Weile nach und sah mich an. „Ich habe einmal gesehen, wie er jemanden aus seiner Abteilung zusammengestaucht hat, weil er Schlammblut gesagt hat, und dabei hat er nicht mal gewusst, dass ich in der Nähe bin. Lucius hingegen… Severus, ich habe wirklich Angst vor ihm."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Immer noch?" Dann runzelte ich die Stirn. „Ich habe in der Zeitung gelesen, dass du auf Malfoy Manor gefoltert wurdest. Aber es war Lestrange, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, oder?"

Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Diese verdammten Zeitungsfritzen!", sagte sie heftig. „Aber ja, es stimmt, es war Bellatrix. Und trotzdem habe ich vor ihr nie solche Angst gehabt wie vor Lucius. Bei ihr wusste man, woran man war. Aber er... man weiß nie, was er denkt, was er vorhat, auf welcher Seite er wirklich steht."

Ich grinste dünn und griff nach meinem Wasser, im selben Moment, als sie mir offenbar einschenken wollte. Unsere Finger strichen in einer zarten Berührung aneinander, die mir durch und durch ging und sie sichtlich erschauern ließ. Sie zog ihre Hand schnell zurück. „Entschuldigung!", murmelte sie und wandte ihr Gesicht ab.

Ich musterte sie unter gesenkten Wimpern hervor. Fand sie meine körperliche Erscheinung so abstoßend, dass sie erschauerte, oder war sie tatsächlich so schüchtern, dass es ihr unangenehm war, von einem Mann berührt zu werden? Weder die eine noch die andere Variante gefiel mir sonderlich.

„Lucius steht immer nur auf einer Seite, Löwin", murmelte ich samtig. „Und das ist die Seite, die ihm im Moment die meisten Vorteile bringt."

„Das ist es vielleicht, was ihn so erschreckend macht", antwortete Hermione und spielte mit dem Glas, in dem noch immer der unangerührte Wein hin- und herschwappte.

„Severus, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?" Sie sah mich nicht an.

„Das hast du gerade…", wies ich sie auf das Offensichtliche hin.

Sie holte tief Luft, offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen. „Ich habe von meinem Chef einen Rüffel bekommen, weil ich mich an dich gewandt habe."

„Warum? Glaubt er nicht, dass ein Mörder sich in einen anderen Mörder hineinversetzen kann?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf und funkelte mich an. „Sag so etwas nicht!", fauchte sie mich an. „Das ist nicht lustig!"

„Ich habe nicht gescherzt, Gryffindor!", sagte ich scharf.

„Ich auch nicht, Severus! Mein Chef findet nämlich, dass du eine zwielichtige Person bist, bestenfalls undurchschaubar…"

„Kluger Mann", antwortete ich beifällig.

„Er hat mir vorgeschlagen, dir heimlich Veritasserum unter ein Getränk zu mischen."

Dieses Bekenntnis machte mich für eine halbe Minute sprachlos. Dann sah ich auf mein Glas Wasser, hob es bewusst an und prostete ihr zu. Und trank es in einem Zug aus. „Also, was möchtest du wissen?", fragte ich im Plauderton.

Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich habe dir kein Veritasserum hineingetan, wie du genau weißt!", murmelte sie dann leise.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinüber. „Weiß ich das, Eisprinzessin?", hauchte ich in ihr Ohr. „Vielleicht sind die ministerialen Tränkebrauer so genial, dass sie geschmackloses Veritasserum herstellen können?"

„_Du_ bist der ministeriale Tränkebrauer, Severus Snape!", schnappte sie. „Und ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt für die Abende der Morde ein Alibi gibst, damit ich meinem Chef das Maul stopfen und endlich in Ruhe weiter ermitteln kann!"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Das kann ich nicht. Was auch immer ich dir über die Tage der Morde erzähle, ich hätte keinen Zeugen und keinen Beweis, dass es stimmt. Und ich werde weder dir noch einem Ministerialen Zugang zu meinem Geist gestatten, es sei denn, ich werde offiziell festgenommen."

„Niemand verdächtigt _dich_, verdammt noch mal", sagte sie gereizt.

„Nein? Und warum bist du dann so wütend, Gryffindor?" Ich hob ihr Kinn an, so dass sie mir in die Augen sehen musste. „Ich sage dir warum. Weil dein Chef weiß, dass ich ein Verdächtiger sein könnte. Immerhin kannte ich zwei der Opfer. Und während dein Chef gesunden Menschenverstand beweist, verlässt du dich auf deine Intuition, und stürzt dich wieder in ein neues Hauselfenprojekt. Wie nennst du es diesmal? SOS? Save our Snape?"

Sie sprang auf und starrte mich drohend von oben herab an. Ich begann langsam, Gefallen daran zu finden. Also verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. „Du behandelst mich noch immer wie ein Kind!", zischte sie mich an. „Vielleicht machst du mal die Augen auf, dann erkennst du eventuell, dass ich nicht mehr deine Schülerin bin!"

Sie fuhr herum und stürzte zu der Bedienung, um die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Ich rieb mir das Kinn. Das Problem war viel eher, dass ich _zu_ genau wusste, dass sie kein Kind mehr war. Allerdings hatte ich nicht vor, ihr das auf die Nase zu binden.

Sie marschierte wieder zu mir zurück, jeder Schritt drückte ihre Empörung aus. „Hast du jetzt eigentlich schon einen neuen Zauberstab?", fragte sie mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte ihr von dem Dilemma bei Ollivander und meinem Zusammentreffen mit dem Winzwolf und Minerva.

Sie war sofort interessiert, ihr Zorn verpuffte noch schneller, als er gekommen war. „Davon habe ich schon mal etwas gelesen…", murmelte sie, während sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog vor lauter angestrengtem Überlegen. „Dass herkömmliche Zauberstäbe nicht mehr funktionieren, weil der betreffende Zauberer durch bestimmte Ereignisse für einen bestimmten Zauberstab vorgesehen ist."

„Es ist einfach ärgerlich, weil ich mich jetzt woanders nach einem Zauberstab umsehen muss", erwiderte ich. „Möglicherweise habe ich auch einfach Ollivander verärgert", gab ich zu.

„Ach nein! Als ob du jemanden verärgern könntest." Sie lächelte schon wieder. Sie war nie lange böse auf jemanden, nicht einmal auf mich.

Fast hätte ich zurückgelächelt.

Eine schneeweiße Eule stieß zu uns herab und machte Anstalten, auf meinem Arm zu landen. Ich gewährte es ihr. „Ist die schön", stieß Hermione hervor. „Harry hatte auch einmal so eine."

Ich nickte und nahm das Pergament vom Fuß der Eule. Die kleine Löwin hielt ihr ein Stück Gurke von ihrem Salat hin, doch die Eule machte etwas, das ich nur als verächtliche Kopfbewegung bezeichnen kann, und flog davon. Ich erinnerte mich an die Schneeeule Potters. Ich erinnerte mich sogar daran, wie sie starb. Ich war dabei gewesen… Ich wollte nicht daran denken.

„Draco hat aber schnell Bericht erstattet", sagte ich nachdenklich zu Hermione.

„Es ist von Malfoy?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, er lädt mich für morgen Abend ein. Ein Drink auf die alten Zeiten, wie er schreibt."

„Geh nicht!" Sie fasste mich an meinem Arm und sah mich eindringlich an. „Ich traue ihm nicht, Severus! Er ist hinterhältig und böse."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was kann er schon tun? Er wird mir ein bisschen drohen wollen – deinetwegen."

„Weil du mir die Augen geöffnet hast?"

_Das auch_, dachte ich. _Aber viel eher, weil ich nicht einmal daran denken sollte, mich zwischen ihn und dich zu drängen_. Laut sagte ich: „Er kann es nicht leiden, wenn man sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischt."

„Ich sagte ja, geh nicht!"

„Weißt du, Löwin, unser blonder Freund hat noch sehr viele Geschäfte laufen, die nicht unbedingt die Aufmerksamkeit der Offiziellen auf sich ziehen sollten. Vielleicht weiß er etwas über den Killer, behält es aber für sich, weil es seinen Profit schmälern könnte. Ich denke, ich werde morgen tatsächlich einmal mit ihm über die alten Zeiten reden…"

„Er wird dir nichts sagen, wenn er vermutet, dass du mir helfen möchtest!"

Ich zeigte ihr mein Wolfsgrinsen. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich _dir_ helfen möchte?" Meine Hand glitt ohne mein Zutun an ihren Hals und schloss sich mit leichtem Druck darum. „Vielleicht hat dein Chef Recht, Gryffindor. Du solltest nicht immer so vertrauensvoll sein!"

Sie stand ganz still und sah mich mit ihren hellen braunen Augen an. Ich konnte ihren Puls spüren, der sich abrupt beschleunigt hatte. Mein Daumen liebkoste die weiche Haut, genau da, wo er dagegen klopfte.

Ich widerstand nicht länger. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinunter und strich mit meinem Mund flüchtig über ihre Lippen. „Keine Angst, Löwin, das hat keine tiefere Bedeutung", murmelte ich mit dunkler Stimme, ließ sie los und disapparierte.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Es wurde Zeit, dass ich selbst ein paar der alten Kontakte wieder knüpfte, die ich früher besessen hatte. Ich apparierte direkt in die Dark Lane, etwas, das man nur mit gutem Willen als Straße bezeichnen konnte. Sie ging von der Knockturngasse aus ab, und die wenigsten Leute, selbst diejenigen, die sich öfter in der Gegend aufhielten, wussten von ihr, da ihr Eingang aussah wie der Hinterhof eines heruntergekommenen Hauses.

Kurz nach dem Trimagischen Turnier hatte der Dunkle Lord mich hier als seinen Giftmischer eingeführt, weil er die Hoffnung hatte, ich würde für ihn einen Trank brauen können, der ihn auch wieder zu alter körperlicher Stärke zurückführte.

Seine magische Macht war fast unbegrenzt, doch das, was einen Menschen ausmachte, normale Bewegungen oder Schritte oder etwas ohne Magie zu bewältigen, war für ihn fast unmöglich, da sein Körper nicht wirklich aus dem Skelett, den Knochen und Sehnen, Muskeln und Fleisch eines Lebewesens bestand, sondern im Prinzip reine, dunkle Materie war.

Es war paradox. Voldemort hatte mich dafür bestraft, dass ich erst zwei Stunden nach seinem Ruf zu ihm appariert war, hatte versucht, meinen Geist zu plündern, um herauszufinden, ob ich ihm tatsächlich so ergeben war, wie ich versicherte. Und drei Tage später nahm er mich in die Dark Lane mit, um mich als seinen treuesten Diener vorzustellen, dem jeder Wunsch erfüllt werden sollte.

Ein Lieblingsspruch Dumbledores war immer: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Wie es schien, hoffte auch sein schwarzmagischer Widersacher noch auf Wunder. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass niemand, nicht einmal ein Tränkemeister mit meinen Fähigkeiten, ihm etwas von seiner physischen Kraft zurückgeben konnte.

Das basierte schon auf reiner Logik. Kraft war eine Frage von Muskeln, von kontinuierlichem Aufbau durch Stimulation – seien es körperliche Übungen oder auch Tränke. Doch wo keine Muskeln existierten, konnte auch nichts aufgebaut werden. Nun ja, welcher Zauberer hatte sich schon je mit Logik befasst.

Mir wurde Zeit meines Lebens vorgeworfen, arrogant und überheblich zu sein. Das mochte stimmen oder auch nicht, jedenfalls neigte ich nicht dem Fehler der meisten Zauberer zu, alle Probleme mit meinem Zauberstab lösen zu wollen. Zauberer oder Hexen, die etwas auf sich hielten, benutzte erst ihren Zauberstab, dann ihren Kopf.

Deshalb sind die meisten von uns auch jedem Muggel körperlich unterlegen, und die Bedeutung eines trainierten Körpers ist fast nur Muggelstämmigen klar. Natürlich diskutierte ich nicht darüber mit dem Dunklen Lord. Obwohl im Waisenheim aufgewachsen und Halbblut wie ich, war es von jeher unter seiner Würde gewesen, sich mit den elementarsten Dingen des Menschseins zu beschäftigen.

Und ich wollte mich auch nicht beschweren. Mein Status als rechte Hand des Lords machte es mir möglich, auch noch die seltensten Dinge und die verbotensten Zutaten zu erwerben, die in hochpotenten Tränken Anwendung fanden, welche nicht selten dem Orden zur Verfügung gestellt wurden.

Nach dem Ende des Krieges war ich noch ab und zu hier gewesen, um mir Ingredienzien zu besorgen, die ich für meine Experimente brauchte. Seit ich jedoch der Tränkebrauer des Ministeriums war, hatte ich nur noch selten Zeit für Experimente, und das einzige Projekt, an welchem ich noch arbeitete, hatte bisher keine schwarzmagischen Zutaten benötigt.

Ich gebe zu, ich fühlte mich nicht ganz wohl, dass ich so ganz ohne Zauberstab hier hereinmarschierte. Andererseits, war ich es nicht immer gewesen, der abfällig über das „alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel" hergezogen war?

Ich richtete mich hoch auf, warf die Kapuze ab und setzte den hochmütigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, dessen ich fähig war. Ich stolzierte mitten auf der Straße, und die wenigen Gestalten, die sich hier herumtrieben, wichen mir aus. Einige verbeugten sich tief, und ein schmieriger, kleiner Kerl krächzte ein zahnloses „Lord Snape, meine tiefste Verehrung!".

Ich ignorierte ihn und betrat den einzigen Laden der Dark Lane, der größer war als eine Hundehütte. Digitaliber, der Inhaber, war ein großer, bulliger Mann mit den schwammigsten Fingern, die mir je untergekommen waren; aber er hatte wirklich ein Gespür für seltene Pflanzen, Kräuter und Beigaben, die man Tränken hinzufügen konnte.

Seine Augen verengten sich kurz, als er mich sah. Dann neigte er den Kopf. „Snape", sagte er sowohl als Begrüßung als auch als Zugeständnis, dass er mich erkannt hatte. Er war nie kriecherisch oder unterwürfig gewesen, nicht zu mir, keinem anderen Todesser und auch nicht dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber. Ich respektierte ihn.

Er stützt sich mit seinen Pranken auf den Verkaufstresen. „Nun?", knurrt er. „Was führt den Helden des Krieges hierher?"

Oh, oh… War das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?

Ich lehnte mich lässig an eines der Regale, von wo aus ich sowohl ihn als auch die Tür im Auge behalten konnte. Angelegentlich betrachtete ich die Fingernägel meiner rechten Hand, die natürlich perfekt gefeilt waren. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon einmal hier war, konnte ich ja das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden und mir etwas besorgen, von dem ich dachte, dass es mir bei meinem aktuellen Experiment hilfreich sein konnte.

„Ich brauche Blut eines rechtsseitigen Manticors", sagte ich.

Seine Augen quollen fast aus seinem Kopf. „Aha", brummte er. „Und ich möchte eine Date mit Rowena Ravenclaw!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedem das seine", warf ich arrogant hin. „Hast du, was ich brauche?"

Er rieb sich seine schlaffen Wangen. „Warum muss es denn ein rechtsseitiger Manticor sein?"

Ich hob meine Augenbraue. „Ich frage ja auch nicht, warum du ein Date mit einer Lady haben willst, die seit fast 900 Jahren tot ist." Natürlich waren rechtsseitige Manticore fast so selten wie Rowena Ravenclaw, denn sie hatten im Gegensatz zu uns ihr Herz nichts links, sondern im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem rechten Fleck.

Ihr Blutkreislauf lief entgegengesetzt und wurde deshalb für besonders hochpotente Tränke empfohlen. Allerdings waren die meisten dieser Tränke höchstens zweimal in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt gebraut worden, da diese speziellen Manticore nun einmal nicht gerade weit verbreitet waren.

„Also?"

„Angenommen, ich hätte tatsächlich dieses Blut da…"

„Ich kann bezahlen, aber dir kein Date mit deiner Herzensdame verschaffen", unterbrach ich ihn.

Er verblüffte mich, denn er lachte. Ein tiefes, dröhnendes, aus dem Bauch herauskollerndes Lachen entfuhr ihm. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaub ich gern, Snape. Nicht einmal so ein cleverer Bursche wie du wird das hinbringen. Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, woher du wissen willst, dass es tatsächlich das Blut eines rechtsseitigen Manticors ist, und ich dir nicht einfach das eines gewöhnlichen Manticors andrehe?"

„Das überlass mir, Digitaliber!" Ich klang erfreulicherweise genauso kalt und höhnisch, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Okay…" Ein Wink seines Zauberstabes, und ein in einen leuchtenden Stasiszauber eingehülltes Fläschchen levitierte auf den Tisch.

„Bitte, Blut eines rechtsseitigen Manticors!", behauptete er und deutete in einer großartigen Bewegung darauf. Ich wollte ihn nicht darauf hinweisen, dass ich zauberstablos war und machte nur eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung, um ihm zu bedeuten, er möge den Zauber entfernen.

Dann öffnete ich die Phiole und nahm eine Geruchsprobe. Gut, es war schon einmal Manticor. Dieser Geruch war für einen Tränkemeister unverkennbar. Dann ließ ich einen Tropfen heraus, verschmierte ihn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und leckte ihn schließlich ab.

Widerlich? Auf jeden Fall. Aber ich hatte schon ganz andere Sachen getestet, da war eine Blutprobe noch harmlos.

Der typische Kupfergeschmack von Blut explodierte geradezu in meinem Mund, dann wurden die Innenseiten meiner Wangen taub, meine Zunge schien anzuschwellen, meine Zähne schmerzten. Schließlich, als der Schmerz so stark wurde, dass es mir fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb, ebbte er ab, und blumige Süße breitete sich über meine Geschmacksnerven aus, hinterließ für einen Moment das Gefühl, als würde ich schweben und träumen.

Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte, meinen Atem zu beruhigen. „Es ist tatsächlich Blut eines rechtsseitigen Manticors. Er wurde knapp vier Jahre alt, hatte eine graubraune Färbung und wurde nicht von Zauberern getötet, sondern starb, als ein Muggel ihn mit einem Laster anfuhr. Der Muggel, der glaubte, ein Reh überfahren zu haben, hielt nicht einmal an. Zwei Stunden später fand ihn ein Zauberer. Da war der Manticor schon tot."

Digitaliber starrte mich an. „Also ist es wahr", murmelte er. „Man erlebt bei einer Geschmacksprobe tatsächlich noch einmal das letzte Aufbäumen der Seele mit? Und die Seele war auch zwei Stunden später noch da?"

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Seele ist nichts weiter als Energie, und Energie verschwindet nicht einfach." Ich ließ meine Stimme um einige Grad kühler werden. „Wie viel?"

Er nannte mir einen exorbitanten Preis, und ich lachte ihm ins Gesicht. Ich bot eine unverschämt niedrige Summe, und er tat so, als würde er wütend werden, gab aber scheinbar nach und ging mit dem Preis um ein Nichts herunter, „der alten Zeiten wegen".

Wir trieben dieses Spielchen eine halbe Stunde, bis wir uns auf einen Preis einigten, der fast gerechtfertigt war. Ich unterschrieb einen magischen Vertrag, der ihm die Summe aus meinem Verließ bei Gringotts zusicherte. Dann lud mich Digitaliber zu einem „wirklich guten alten Scotch" ein, um das Geschäft zu besiegeln, und ich stimmte zu.


	10. Chapter 10

Illing: …wuschelt Hope durch die Haare… was machst du denn für Sachen, hm

**Das Samstagschap ist lufa gewidmet!**

**Illing**: …_wuschelt Hope durch die Haare_… was machst du denn für Sachen, hm? Kaum bin ich mal nicht da, brichst du dir den Fuß… _hust_… unparteiischer Schiri? So völlig uneigennützig, oder? _Lol_… SOSS? Na ja, solange du nicht FOSS draus machst… _rotwerd_… ach, gab's da mal eine Stellenbeschreibung? Muss noch mal im Forum nachschauen… hey, du kennst doch meine Vorliebe für Namen, oder? Was hast du erwartet? :D

**Gaia**: Melone nehme ich immer… kein Internet, dafür aber ein Auto? _Kopfschüttel_… auf Deals lassen sich die Leute ein… also, ich habe beides… heißt das, wenn du wieder Internet hast, besitzt du kein Auto mehr? :D

**JackyFCR**: klar, hab ich gern gemacht. Übrigens muss ich dich enttäuschen, Malfoy sr. taucht jetzt noch nicht auf, die Einladung gilt ja erst für Mittwoch, und noch haben wir Dienstag… und Draco? Der ist nicht so verkehrt, hat halt nur das Pech, ein Malfoy zu sein…_lol_… Kuss, hm? Unser Sev küsst gleich noch weiter… und sonniger Nachmittag? Hier regnet´s, seit ich aus dem Urlaub zurück bin…

**Viper**: schön, dass es deinem Winzwolf so gut geht bei dir! Kannst ihn gleich noch mal streicheln (von mir) – ich mag diese kleinen Racker… so, damit die Entzugserscheinungen nicht zu groß werden…das nächste chap!

**lufa**: genau das, lufa, aber das bleibt jetzt noch unter uns, ok? …_hust_… das habe ich jetzt mal überlesen, das mit dem im Original sehen…also, ich würde Sev ganz gern mal Veritasserum unterjubeln… ich hätte eine Menge Fragen…lol…

**Seraphina66**: und die Moral von der Geschicht? Lies attacks Geschichten mit Getränken nicht… _lol_… sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen… und danke – ich muss erst mal sehen, wie ich die rote Farbe wieder aus meinem Gesicht kriege… hm… das hat alles überhaupt keine Bedeutung, Seraphina, ehrlich, absolut nicht… _schiebt einen Dickmann rüber_ (die mag ich gern, du doch auch, oder?)

**AryaLynx**: also, ihr könnt doch nicht alle Sev als Lügner hinstellen… _lach_!... es hatte bestimmt überhaupt keine tiefere Bedeutung… noch ernster? Na, jetzt wendet sich Sev erst mal anderen Frauen zu, sorry… es gibt nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit, das Blut eines rechtsseitigen Manticor von einem normalen zu unterscheiden…

**Nik**: ich verspreche, ich werde alle diese Fragen klären, nur nicht jetzt – sonst müsste ich dir schon sämtliche anderen Kapitel zum Lesen geben… und was die Malfoys bzw. Lucius von Hermione wollen wird unser Lieblingsgiftmischer im übernächsten chap klären… mehr Input? Bitte, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl…

**Sepsis**: echt, du mochtest Ollivander? Kann man den mögen? Ich finde den sehr, sehr undurchsichtig, und gerade im letzten Band war er mir auch verdammt unsympathisch… wie ich die Leute reden lasse? Also ehrlich mal, Sepsis, das bin ich nicht, Sev erzählt doch… :D… wenn du in den SOS-Fanclub eintreten willst, musst du dich vertrauensvoll an LMA23 wenden…

**Summerfeeling**: Regeln, um ´ne Frau klar zu machen? _Lach_… so kann man die Slytherinspielchen natürlich auch nennen… ja, unsere kleine Know-it-all hat tatsächlich mal etwas nicht gewusst, und das nur, weil sie eine emanzipierte Frau ist, die davon ausging, dass diese ganzen Dinge total veraltet sind… :D – nun, mit Sev hat sie einen wissenden Begleiter an ihrer Seite…

**Cura**: tja, Pech für die Malfoys… aber sie müssten ja mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein, dass Sev regelmäßig ihre Pläne durchkreuzt… immerhin – ohne Snape wäre der Dunkle Lord nie gefallen, davon bin ich überzeugt, Harry hin oder her… ich freue mich, wenn euch meine irren Ideen (wie mit dem Manticor) gefallen!

**KatAid**: …_hebt die Hand_: ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut, und es wird noch mehr von Teddy Lupin geben… _stottert_… ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn Ollivander so unfähig ist und Sev keinen Zauberstab besorgt… und Malfoy sr. wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen… Digitaliber, hm… um ehrlich zu sein, da habe ich unter anderem Digitalis und Mulciber ein bisschen gemixt…_lol_…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**10. Kapitel**

**Dienstag, 04. Oktober 2005**

Er versperrte seinen Laden und führte mich in ein gemütliches Hinterzimmer mit schweren, alten Möbeln und großen, dunklen Ledersesseln. Dann goss er mir ein großzügiges Quantum in ein Whiskyglas und sich selbst ein noch großzügiger bemessenes in etwas, das eher einem Wasserglas ähnelte, und prostete mir zu.

„Wie laufen denn die Geschäfte so, jetzt, wo man keine Spione mehr gebrauchen kann?", fragte er dann.

„Ich kann nicht klagen", antwortete ich freundlicher als es sonst meine Gewohnheit war. Ich sprach nie über meine Geschäfte oder meine Vergangenheit, doch ich wollte den großen Kerl zum Reden animieren, und das würde wohl schlecht gehen, wenn ich ihm in die Parade fuhr. „Und selbst? Wie geht es denn so ganz ohne Todesser und anderes mysteriöse Gesindel?"

Er stieß wieder sein Truthahnkollern aus. „Gesindel gibt es genug, Snape, Merlin sei Dank. Und solange das so ist, wird es mir immer gut gehen."

Ich prostete ihm zu. „Kaufen die „Haremsdamen" noch immer ihre Mittelchen hier?" Er grinste und nickte, während ich behutsam in seinen Geist eindrang. Granger hätte es gemerkt, weil sie in meiner Nähe immer einen Okklumentikwall aufbaute, doch Digitaliber war in der Hinsicht völlig unbegabt.

Wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken zu ihm bekannten Prostituierten, von denen es ihm besonders eine kleine Rothaarige angetan zu haben schien. Geistesabwesend trank er von seinem Whisky, während er in ziemlich banalen Phantasien über die Kleine schwelgte.

Dann fand ich einen interessanten Erinnerungsfetzen, als besagte Rothaarige ihrem Freier von einer Kollegin erzählte, die urplötzlich verschwunden war, und von der sie glaubte, sie sei tot. Allerdings waren ihre Theorien nun völlig konfus. Sie schwor auf Elfen und Trolle, Leute aus dem Ministerium hätten ihre Freundin entführt und ermordet.

Ich zog mich aus Digitalibers Geist zurück, als er sich an etliche schweißtreibende Aktionen mit der Kleinen erinnerte. Ich war nicht mehr oder weniger Voyeur als andere, aber es gab Dinge, die ich nicht sehen musste. Er trank mit einem gewaltigen Schluck seinen Scotch aus und schüttete sich einen zweiten nach.

„Die und nicht nur die, mein Freund", sagte er aufgeräumt. Ich war immer wieder erstaunt, wie schnell man der beste Freund eines Händlers wurde, wenn man nur eine Summe hinterließ, die groß genug war.

Er beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie viele Ladys der besseren Gesellschaft ihre Hauselfen zu mir schicken. Die sind sich zu fein dazu, selbst herzukommen, wissen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wo die Dark Lane ist, aber mich kennen alle, Snape."

Ich gab ihm Recht. „In der Tat. Man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, was solche exklusiven Ladies von dir brauchen könnten."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich ein wenig. „Eine Menge, das sag ich dir. Und weißt du, was jetzt passiert ist? Eine wirklich feine Lady, die hier ihre Schönheitszauber bestellte, ist auf einmal tot. Kein Mensch weiß, was passiert ist, aber sie ist tot." Er sah mich intensiv an. „Ich glaube, da hält jemand die Hand drauf", flüsterte er vertraulich. „Weißt du, wie viel Galleonen mir jetzt verloren gehen, nur weil sie nicht mehr bei mir bestellt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Auch ich senkte meine Stimme. „Was meinst du damit, eine deiner Stammkundinnen ist tot, und keiner weiß, was passiert ist? Ich habe in der Zeitung nichts über einen Todesfall in den alten Familien gelesen!"

„Aber das ist es ja eben!", ereiferte er sich. „Sie war eine reiche Erbin – du wirst sie nicht kennen, aber ihre Familie ist wirklich reich, mindestens so wie die Malfoys – und kein Mensch weiß davon! Wie geht denn das?"

„Aber woher weißt du dann davon?", bohrte ich. Seltsam. Ich hatte seit Jahren nichts mehr von Katie Eddowes gehört, und doch schmerzte das Wissen um ihren Tod.

Er trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Whisky und beugte sich dann so weit vor, dass ich den Alkohol in seinem Atem riechen konnte.

„Die Mädchen auf der Straße wissen Bescheid, weißt du?", murmelte er. „Ich habe da eine kleine Freundin, Ginger heißt sie, die hat mir davon erzählt. Sie hat mir eine Menge seltsamer Dinge erzählt, Snape. Irgendwas geht da vor, etwas, was den Mädels dort Angst macht, aber keiner weiß etwas Genaues. Eine Freundin von ihr ist auch verschwunden."

Ich hob zweifelnd meine Augenbraue. „Diese Mädchen verschwinden doch dauernd. Sie bleiben nie lange an einem Ort, wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass woanders die Goldgalleonen auf der Straße liegen."

„Richtig, richtig", stimmte er mir zu. „Das wird es auch sein. Aber komisch ist es trotzdem. Sie hatte nämlich ihren festen Platz in der Nähe des Ministeriums, und dort ist immer was los…" Er rieb seinen Zeigefinger und seinen Daumen aneinander, um mir zu verdeutlichen, wie viel dort immer los war.

Ich nickte, wartete, bis er sich umdrehte und kippte den Scotch blitzschnell in sein Glas. Dann erhob ich mich. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte ich. „Ich habe noch einige andere Sachen zu erledigen, bevor es Nacht wird." Ich versuchte anzüglich zu zwinkern. „Vielleicht besuche ich ja noch einige der Ladies, von denen du gesprochen hast."

Er grinste. „Tu das, Snape. Wenn du Ginger siehst, sag ihr, dass du ein Freund von mir bist, dann macht sie es billiger."

Ich schüttelte mich innerlich. „Danke", sagte ich laut, aber es hörte sich selbst in meinen Ohren abwehrend an. Ich hob mein leeres Glas und grüßte damit. „Feiner Stoff, Digitaliber. Es ist immer wieder angenehm, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen."

Er ließ mich hinaus, und als ich auf der Straße stand, konnte ich hören, wie er die ganzen Sicherheitszauber wieder aktivierte. Ich fiel automatisch in die Todesserhaltung, sprich, Rücken straff und gerade, Kopf hochmütig erhoben und festen Schrittes meinen Weg verfolgend. Da es bereits wieder mit Dämmern anfing, brauchte ich niemandem die Vorstellung vermitteln, ich sei ein Opfer.

Ich beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln das Treiben in der Dark Lane. Es hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas geändert. Noch immer huschten undurchsichtige Gestalten nahe den Häusern vorüber, standen in Toreinfahrten und verhandelten über Dinge, von denen ich gar nichts wissen wollte. Ich lehnte mich im Schatten eines bröckelnden Denkmals gegen eine niedrige Mauer und versuchte, irgendeinen Geist zu scannen.

Es waren genügend Leute vorhanden, und nicht einer von ihnen benutzte Okklumentik. Das war die gute Nachricht. Die schlechte war, dass sie über kein Wissen und keine Erinnerungen verfügten, die mir oder der kleinen Löwin weiterhalfen. Ich beschloss, dass ich alles erfahren hatte, was die Dark Lane zu bieten hatte und apparierte nach Hause.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich gestattete Winky, mir ein Abendessen herzurichten, während ich im Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief und die ganze Zeit das Gefühl hatte, etwas zu übersehen. Seit die kleine Löwin hier aufgetaucht war und mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Was war es nur? Es lauerte unter der Oberfläche und machte mich wahnsinnig bei dem Versuch, es zu packen.

Hing es mit den Werwölfen zusammen? Ich eilte zum Feindglas und blickte hinein. Nebelartig waberte es. Gefahr bestand definitiv, aber nicht unmittelbar. Das bedeutete gar nichts. Ich hatte immer Feinde gehabt – wenn es danach ging, musste ich der ehrbarste Mann der Welt sein.

Irgendetwas war mit dem Mörder. Er hatte vor vier Tagen gleich zweimal zugeschlagen. Warum? Warum war das erste Opfer, diese Prostituierte, so nah am Ministerium gefunden worden? Sie musste es sein, von der Digitalibers Freundin glaubte, sie sei von Ministerialen entführt worden.

Wie kam sie darauf? Und was wussten die Straßenmädchen? Hatte sich aus dem Ministerium eigentlich jemand die Mühe gemacht, sie zu befragen? Ich bezweifelte es. Manchmal fand ich es wirklich bedauerlich, dass wir Zauberer keine Truppe hatten wie die Muggel.

Diese Polizisten mussten den Büchern nach, die ich gelesen hatte, ein cleverer Haufen sein, die nicht nur ihren Kopf sondern auch ausgeklügelte Technik benutzten, um Mörder und anderes Gesindel dingfest zu machen.

Ich erwähnte es ja schon, wir Zauberer verließen uns einfach zu sehr auf die Magie. Auroren und Unsägliche waren gut und schön, konnten aber – zumindest in solchen Fällen – keinesfalls die Arbeit der so genannten Detektive ersetzen, wenn es keine magisch hinterlassenen Spuren gab.

Ich musste zusehen, dass diese Sache geklärt wurde. Nicht nur, um der kleinen, unerträglichen Know-it-all zu helfen oder Katies Tod zu rächen. Der Grund war viel profaner. Ich musste mich selbst entlasten.

Spätestens morgen früh, wenn die Zeitung mit den Meldungen über die Morde erschien, würde sich irgendjemand, der sich profilieren wollte, daran erinnern, dass ganz in der Nähe jemand lebte, der Albus Dumbledore – Lichtgestalt der Weißen Magie – kaltblütig umgebracht hatte.

Und ganz schnell würde jemand darauf stoßen, dass derselbe Mann innerhalb der letzten drei Tage wieder getötet hatte, und das gleich zweimal hintereinander. Und zwar auch noch zwei Brüder, Zauberer einer Minderheit, die sowieso schon immer mit Vorurteilen und Hass zu kämpfen hatten: die Werwölfe.

Ich erledigte meine Aufträge, wobei ich wieder einmal meine Vorräte plünderte. Wenn das so weiterging, würde ich noch einige Nachtschichten einlegen müssen, um nicht plötzlich ohne Tränke dazustehen.

Danach ging ich duschen, zog mich um und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Ich musste dringend mit dieser Ginger reden.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen, doch der Abend versprach, ungemütlich zu werden. Ein stetiger Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt, und es wurde recht kühl. Ich warf meine Kapuze über und zog den schweren Umhang fester um mich. Dann schlenderte ich ohne festes Ziel durch die Winkelgasse und versuchte, die Gegend aus den Augen eines Freiers oder noch besser, aus dem Blickwinkels eines Mörders zu betrachten.

Die Winkelgasse selbst wurde von Ministeriumsangehörigen, den so genannten Ordnungsmagiern, frei von Prostituierten gehalten, da sie in sämtlichen Werbungen als Prachtstraße des zauberischen Londons angepriesen wurde. Doch natürlich gab es bekannte oder auch nicht so bekannte Stellen, wo man auf die Ladies der Nacht treffen konnte, wenn man denn das Bedürfnis dazu verspürte.

Bei Tom im _Tropfenden Kessel_ hielten sich grundsätzlich ab neun Uhr abends welche auf, und in den Nebenstraßen war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor man als männliches Wesen von einer käuflichen Schönheit angesprochen wurde.

Da ich Tom keine Munition für neugierige Fragen liefern wollte, ließ ich den Pub links liegen und betrat die Witchersfatestreet, eine recht breite Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse. Hier konnte man alles kaufen, was es auch dort gab, nur war es hier ein bisschen billiger, einfacher und manchmal auch gefährlicher.

Da ich offensichtlich kein bestimmtes Ziel hatte, wurde ich bald von der ersten Lady angesprochen. Sie sah mich und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. _Interessant_, dachte ich. Sie benutzte mit Sicherheit einen Blendzauber; niemand konnte so herzlich und frisch aussehen, der diesen Job machte und schon einige Zeit auf der Straße arbeitete.

Sie brachte die typische Na-Süßer-so-allein?-Nummer, die mich immer irritierte. Warum fragten diese Frauen nicht einfach, ob man wollte oder nicht? Beide Parteien wussten doch, wer der andere war. Ich runzelte die Stirn und musterte sie. „Oh, ich verstehe…", säuselte sie. „Du bist ein ganz schlimmer Junge, du liebst es hart! Da bist du bei mir genau richtig, starker Mann!" Ihr Zeigefinger glitt über meinen Arm.

„Ich suche jemanden", sagte ich schob ihr einige Sickel in die Hand.

„Du hast bereits jemanden gefunden, Großer", antwortete sie überraschend schlagfertig und lächelte zu mir herauf.

Ich unterdrückte ein Knurren. „Kennst du ein Mädchen namens Ginger?"

Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ein Mädchen ist sie schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr, aber ich kenne eine Ginger. Und ich versichere dir, sie kann nichts, was ich nicht auch zu bieten habe.

Ich nahm eine Goldgalleone und drehte sie zwischen meinen Fingern. Ihre Augen saugten sich an dem Geldstück fest und verfolgten seinen Weg, bis ich die Münze schließlich hochwarf und ungesehen in meine Handfläche nahm. „Kopf oder Zahl?", fragte ich.

„Du bist also ein Spieler, Großer? Immer Kopf", antwortete die Frau.

Ich öffnete meine Hand. Zahl lag oben. „Leider verloren", sagte ich. „Allerdings kann sie dir trotzdem noch gehören, wenn du mir sagst, wo diese Ginger ist."

„Du meine Güte, dir ist es aber ernst, hm?"

Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinunter. „Todernst, Lady!", grollte ich.

Sie erschrak. Ich konnte sehen, wie ihr dutzende Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen und drang skrupellos in ihren Geist ein. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Seit einiger Zeit waren seltsame Gerüchte am Überkochen, Gerüchte von einem Mann, der mit Prostituierten sprach, aber keinen Sex mit ihnen haben wollte.

Und Gerüchte, dass Frauen verschwunden waren. Und nie wiederkamen. Und noch schlimmere Gerüchte, dass manche dieser Frauen tot sein sollten, aber keiner wusste wirklich etwas.

„Hast du Angst; Lady? Eben war ich noch der schlimme Junge", murmelte ich samtig. „Und jetzt machst du einen Rückzieher? Und das bei so leicht verdientem Geld?"

„Du wirst doch Ginger nicht wehtun, Großer?", fragte sie, hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Gier nach dem Geld und dem Bedürfnis, eine Kollegin zu schützen.

„Oh, das kann ich dir reinen Gewissens versprechen", versicherte ich mit der tiefsten Stimme, derer ich fähig war. Sie erschauerte.

„Na schön. Wenn du unbedingt Ginger haben musst, findest du sie irgendwo in der Nähe dieser Bar hinter Madam Malkins Laden", sagte sie mürrisch und schaute mich an, als erwarte sie, dass ich die Galleone einfach einstecken und davongehen würde.

Ich verbeugte mich knapp und gab ihr das Geldstück. „Verbindlichsten Dank, Madam!", sagte ich und wandte mich ab. Ich hätte auch apparieren können, doch ich wollte die Atmosphäre des magischen Londons in mich aufnehmen, wollte sehen, was _er_ sah, spüren, was _er_ spürte, fühlen, was _er_ fühlte.

Natürlich war das Illusion. Ich spürte nichts außer dem gleichförmigen Regen, der langsam durch meinen Umhang drang, hörte nur die üblichen Geräusche der Nacht, gelegentliches Rufen oder Gespräche, wenn Menschen aus einer Bar oder einem Haus traten, sah nur dunkle Schemen, die vorüber eilten und das Aufblitzen der Straßenlaternen.

Absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wonach also richtete sich der Mörder? Hatte er eine Idee? Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er planlos vorging, trotz seiner Brutalität und Grausamkeit.

Ich sah mich um, als ich in der Nähe der _Wizard-Blizzard-Bar_ war. Lautstarkes Gelächter drang aus der sich ständig öffnenden und schließenden Tür, und hin- und herzuckende Lichtblitze zeugten von irgendeiner Show, die drinnen lief. Ich suchte mit meinen Augen die Umgebung ab und wurde fündig.

Zwei nur leicht bekleidete Damen, umgeben von einem wabernden Nebel, der eindeutig ein Wärmezauber war, standen unter einer Laterne und langweilten sich. Eine von ihnen hatte lockiges, rotes Haar, und sie war ein gutes Stück kleiner als ihre Kollegin.

Ich glitt zielstrebig auf sie zu. Beide Frauen waren jetzt sehr aufmerksam und blickten mir erwartungsvoll entgegen. Ich verbeugte mich vor ihnen. „Miss Ginger?", fragte ich förmlich und sah die Rothaarige an.

Die Ladies kicherten. „So förmlich, Süßer?", fragte die große Brünette. Ich hätte beinahe die Augen verdreht. Hatten diese Frauen alle denselben Wortschatz?

„Sind Sie Miss Ginger?", fragte ich erneut, ohne auf die andere einzugehen.

„Es reicht völlig, wenn du mich Ginger nennst", antwortete die Kleine.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mit mir unter vier Augen zu reden?" Sie setzte etwas auf, das wohl ein schüchternes Lächeln darstellen sollte. „Ich bin auf Empfehlung von Digitaliber hier", fügte ich hinzu.

„Oh, ein Freund von Dig ist auch mein Freund!", versicherte sie mir. „Sunny, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?", wandte sie sich an ihre Kollegin.

„Ich bin schon weg. Viel Spaß, ihr beiden!" Die große Frau stöckelte davon, wurde bald darauf von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Ginger schob ihren Arm durch meinen, und im ersten Moment hätte ich sie beinahe abgeschüttelt. Doch ich riss mich zusammen. „Miss Ginger", sagte ich, „ich werde mich bemühen, Sie nicht zu lange zu belästigen."

„Aber", unterbrach sie mich und drängte sich näher an mich heran. „Für drei Goldgalleonen kannst du mich die ganze Nacht „belästigen", wenn du möchtest!" Dieses Mal war ihr Lächeln keinesfalls schüchtern.

Unwillig schob ich sie von mir fort. „Sie bekommen Ihre drei Goldgalleonen, Miss Ginger, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Allerdings möchte ich, dass Sie mir dafür meine Fragen beantworten, und zwar wahrheitsgemäß."

Ihr Blick wurde misstrauisch. „Fragen? Was bist du, ein verdammter Reporter?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Miss Ginger, ich bin kein „verdammter Reporter". Mich interessieren nur aus persönlichen Gründen ein paar Dinge, von denen ich annehme, dass Sie etwas darüber wissen." Ich griff in meine Innentasche und wiederholte das Spiel mit einer Goldgalleone.

Sie überlegte angestrengt, das ganze kleine Gesicht in Falten gelegt. „Also gut, wie du willst. Aber sieh mal, hier draußen ist es fürchterlich ungemütlich. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mich in eine ruhige Bar führst, und ein paar Drinks ausgibst? Oder ist es dir peinlich, in meiner Gesellschaft gesehen zu werden?"

Ginger drehte sich kokett einmal um sich selbst, um sich mir von allen Seiten zu präsentieren. Sie hatte tatsächlich eine nette Figur, soweit man das unter den aufwallenden Rüschen und Roben erkennen konnte. Außerdem war sie nicht wie die meisten ihrer Kolleginnen halb nackt, so dass man es schon wagen konnte, sie in eine Bar mitzunehmen.

Ich deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„In der _Old Lounge_ dort drüben gibt es die besten Drinks und leise Musik, mein Schöner. Und es ist nicht schmuddelig, denn ich denke, du bist ein Mann, der auf Ordnung und Sauberkeit Wert legt."

„Wohl wahr, Lady", murmelte ich und ließ mich von ihr zu der besagten Bar führen.

Sie hatte Recht. Die _Old Lounge_ war eine kleine Bar mit gedämpftem Kerzenlicht, dezenten Nischen und unaufdringlicher Musik, die von einem selbständig spielenden Klavier ertönte; offensichtlich eine Bar für Pärchen oder solche Zweiergruppen, die es werden wollten. Ich zuckte innerlich die Schultern. Was interessierte es mich?

Ich geleitete Ginger zu einem Tisch in der Nähe des Tresens und setzte mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. So konnte ich sowohl die Bar überblicken als auch die Tür im Auge behalten. Alte Gewohnheiten, schätze ich. Ein Wink, und der Kellner stand neben uns. „Was darf es sein, die Herrschaften?"

Ich sah die Lady auffordernd an. „Bring mir eine Bloody Blairwitch und ein Wasser", sagte sie schnell.

„Mir dasselbe", orderte ich, obwohl ich nicht vorhatte, den Alkohol zu trinken. Er würde trotzdem nicht umkommen, vermutete ich, denn meine Begleitung würde sich seiner erbarmen.

Der Kellner brachte die Getränke so schnell, dass ich fast annahm, er sei ein verkleideter Hauself. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, als sich Ginger in der Bar umsah und schüttete ihr Veritasserum in ihren Drink. Ich gebe zu, ich bin recht skrupellos, wenn es meinem Vorhaben nützt.

Ich prostete ihr zu und beobachtete verwundert, dass sie ihre Bloody Blairwitch mit einem Schluck hinunterkippte. Beiläufig schob ich ihr meine eigene hinüber. „Also, Ginger, stimmt es, dass du eine Freundin vermisst?"

Ihre Augen wurden glasig, und ich wusste nicht, ob es der Alkohol oder das Serum war. „Ja", sagte sie schwach und nickte.

„Erzähl mir alles von ihr", murmelte ich und beugte mich zu ihr, damit sie leise sprach.

„Sie heißt Liza", begann sie zögernd. „Wir kennen uns schon seit der Schule. Sie hatte einen Mann aus einer alten Familie geheiratet, der jedoch durch Spekulationen und Spielsucht alles verloren hat." _Vielleicht hätte ich sie doch nicht anweisen sollen, mir alles erzählen_, dachte ich, unterbrach sie jedoch nicht.

„Wir haben uns lange aus den Augen verloren, bis wir uns vor zwei Jahren hier wieder trafen." Ginger kicherte ein bisschen vor sich hin und nippte an meinem Drink. „Mann, war das zuerst peinlich! Aber wir vertrugen uns gut und kamen uns auch nicht in die Quere, weil wir unterschiedliche Dienste anbieten, wenn du verstehst, mein Schöner?"

Ich nickte nur. Das wollte ich gar nicht genauer wissen.

„Also hat Lizzy sich ihren Stammplatz hinter dem Ministerium eingerichtet, und sie sagte immer, sie wäre zufrieden. Es war wohl immer was los, morgens, mittags, abends, dort wird ja immer gearbeitet. Und dann kam oft dieser Mann, um mit ihr zu reden und zu bitten, sich eine „anständige" Arbeit zu suchen. Er wollte nie Sex, immer nur reden, immer nur vernünftig und so."

Ich wurde hellhörig. „Ja? Hat sie auch gesagt, wie er aussah?"

Ginger zuckte die Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht. Sie meinte auch, dass er wahrscheinlich einen Blendzauber trug, damit sie ihn nicht unter seiner richtigen Gestalt erkannte."

„Wie kam sie darauf?", warf ich ein.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie erwähnte es eben nur."

Ich dachte kurz nach. „Also könnte es auch eine Frau gewesen sein?"

Sie lächelte mich kurz an. „Nein, Schöner. Glaub mir, Blendzauber hin oder her, wir erkennen, ob ein Mann tatsächlich ein Mann ist oder nicht."

„Ach, tatsächlich? Und woran erkennt man das?"

Veritasserum oder nicht, sie vergaß nie ihren Job. Sie streichelte über meine Wange und wollte die Kapuze herunter schieben. Ich hielt ihre Hand fest. „Wieso konnte es keine Frau sein?"

„Weil eine Frau sich eben nicht wie ein Mann bewegt oder verhält, Schöner!"

Ich wurde kurz abgelenkt, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein weiteres Pärchen den Pub betrat. Ich sah auf und wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt. Merlin! Das war Granger mit einem gelackten Typen, der aussah, als wäre er aus einem der Schundromane entwichen, die ich zu Hogwartszeiten hundertfach einkassiert hatte. Dunkle, nach hinten gegelte Haare, weißes, bis zum Bauchnabel offenes Hemd, schwarze Hose und schwarze Lederstiefel, die fast zu den Knien gingen.

Was wollte sie mit so einem… einem… mir fiel nicht einmal ein passendes Schimpfwort ein!

Sie lächelte auf etwas, was ihr Begleiter sagte und sah sich kurz um, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einem passenden Tisch. _Sie_ zuckte zusammen, als sie mich sah. Befriedigt registrierte ich, dass sie mich anstarrte und sich dann abrupt umdrehte. Sie wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihrem Abenteurer, doch der lächelte nur, nahm ihren Ellenbogen und führte sie in eine Nische, die nicht weit von der unseren entfernt war.

Die kleine Gryffindor musterte mich, doch ich schüttelte unauffällig den Kopf. Wir kannten uns nicht! Sie warf die Haare zurück und ignorierte mich von da an. Oder versuchte es zumindest, denn ich merkte, dass ihr Blick immer wieder zu mir zurückkehrte.

Ich wandte mich wieder Ginger zu, die mittlerweile begonnen hatte, an meinem Umhang zu nesteln. Ich hielt auch noch diese Hand fest und dachte, dass wir jetzt wahrscheinlich wunderbar in dieses Ambiente passten, mit dem typischen Händchenhalten und all diesem romantischen Blödsinn.

„Gut, lassen wir das mal dahingestellt. Dieser Mann hat also öfter mit ihr geredet?"

Ginger zog einen Schmollmund, weil ich sie festhielt, nickte aber. „Mindestens zweimal, von denen ich weiß. Lizzy meinte, er sei aus dem Ministerium. Ich weiß aber auch nicht, wie sie darauf kam."

Ein Ministeriumsangehöriger, der einen Blendzauber benutzte und mit einer Prostituierten sprach? Das mochte Sinn ergeben. Und schränkte die Tatverdächtigen auf höchstens zweihundert Leute ein. _Oh, was sind wir wieder einmal zynisch, Snape_, fuhr ich mich selbst an.

„Hat sie ihn in seiner Blendzauber-Form beschrieben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Schöner, was glaubst du, wie sehr uns Typen interessieren, die nur dummes Zeug reden und nicht einmal dafür bezahlen, wie du es tust, hm?"

Ich erkannte einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, wenn ich einen sah. Ich schob ihr unauffällig die erste Goldgalleone hinüber, die sofort unter ihrem Ausschnitt verschwand. Ein Wink von mir, und ein weiterer Drink wurde gebracht. Ich nippte an meinem Wasser.

„Was glaubst du also, warum ist deine Freundin verschwunden?", forschte ich weiter.

Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch, bis sie fast meine Nase berührte. „Ich denke, der Kerl vom Ministerium hat sie geholt. Die machen doch bestimmt geheime Experimente dort. Ich meine, weißt du, was die da alles machen? Da gehen immer hunderte Typen ein und aus, und alle sind wahnsinnig beschäftigt. Und irgendwoher müssen all die neuen Zaubersprüche und so ja kommen…"

Sie nickte tiefsinnig und schluckte schon wieder die Hälfte der Bloody Blairwitch hinunter. Merlin, was musste sie für Mengen ertragen können! Experimente an Menschen? Das war natürlich Blödsinn. Das Ministerium hatte weitaus besseres zu tun, als neue Zaubersprüche an Menschen auszuprobieren.

Unbeabsichtigt wanderte mein Blick zu Granger und ihrem Charmeur hinüber und ich tastete bereits nach meinem Zauberstab, als ich bemerkte, was ich da tat, und dass ich natürlich auch keinen mehr besaß. Der Bursche versuchte doch tatsächlich gerade, sie zu küssen, was sie zwar abwehrte, aber dabei lachte.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Hast du noch mehr Freundinnen oder Kollegen, die du vermisst, und von denen du glaubst, dass das Ministerium sie geholt hat? Das würde deine Theorie nämlich untermauern!", sagte ich schneidend, weil ich unter meinen Lidern hervor noch immer Granger beobachtete, die mit dem Lackaffen herumturtelte, als würde es kein Morgen geben.

Gingers Kopf fiel ein wenig herunter, die Wirkung des Alkohols setzte langsam ein. „Von uns nicht, Schöner, aber weißt du was? Elsbeth, die sich meistens in der Nähe vom _Tropfenden_ _Kessel_ aufhält, hat mir erzählt, dass der schmierige Tom dort eine tote Frau gefunden hat." Sie sah sich um, ob uns jemand hörte und flüsterte dann. „Und davon stand nichts in der Zeitung! Ich habe extra nachgeschaut!"

„Vielleicht hat Elsbeth sich ja auch nur wichtig machen wollen", warf ich ein.

„Nee, nee, die nicht. Die ist so strohdumm, dass nicht einmal ein Troll mit ihr reden würde. Wenn die etwas erzählt, dann ist es genau das, was sie auch erlebt oder gesehen hat. Außerdem hat sie gezittert vor Angst, als sie mir das erzählt hat. So was kann man nicht spielen, Schöner!"

Mir ging es langsam gewaltig auf die Nerven, dass sie mich ständig mit „Schöner" anredete, und außerdem fiel mir auch nichts mehr ein, was ich sie fragen konnte. Und ich fühlte eine fast ununterdrückbare Gereiztheit, die ich auf Grangers Anwesenheit schob. Ich wollte hier raus und zwar sofort.

Wieder spähte ich zu ihrem Tisch hinüber. Ihr Galan hatte sich zu ihr hinübergebeugt und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ich fragte mich, ob ihr jetzt vielleicht ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und sich ihre Härchen aufstellten, wie ich es schon beobachtet hatte. Wollte ich das überhaupt wissen?

Nein. Ja. _Nein_, verdammt!

In diesem Moment sah sie zu mir hinüber, und das Lächeln erstarb auf ihren Lippen. Ich beugte mir vor und küsste Ginger. „Oh, Schöner, endlich!", wisperte sie in meinen Mund und schob ihre Zunge hinterher.

Es war… na ja, nichts Besonderes. Natürlich hatte ich schon Frauen geküsst und Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Und selbstverständlich sind nicht alle Frauen gleich und somit auch nicht ihre Küsse. Aber hier… fehlte etwas.

Hinter Gingers Kuss steckte keine Leidenschaft, keine Süße, keine Wärme. Er erregte mich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht einmal annähernd so sehr wie…

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Diese kleine Löwin machte alles kaputt! Ich _hasste_ sie!

Ich beendete den Kuss, stand abrupt auf, warf ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch und zerrte Ginger fast grob mit mir hinaus. Sie kicherte und wäre gestolpert, wenn ich sie nicht festgehalten hätte. „Du hast es mit einem Mal vielleicht eilig", säuselte sie, als wir draußen standen.

Ich drückte ihr die anderen zwei Galleonen in die Hand, pflückte sie von meinem Arm und schob sie fort. „Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Abend, Miss Ginger!", knurrte ich und disapparierte.

Zuhause verbrachte ich angenehme fünf Minuten damit, irgendwelche Dinge gegen die Wand zu schmettern, Hauptsache, sie machten Lärm und Dreck. Dann ging ich in den Keller und bearbeitete eine alte, speckig aussehende Boxbirne, bis mir der Schweiß in die Augen rann, meine Muskeln brannten und meine Arme zu schwer waren, um sie auch nur noch anheben zu können.

Nach einem halbstündigen Bad in sehr heißem Wasser war ich wieder so ruhig und teilnahmslos, wie es überhaupt möglich war. Jetzt würde ich problemlos schlafen können.

Was soll ich sagen? Den Rest der Nacht braute ich Tränke.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ich möchte euch darauf hinweisen, dass ich bis jetzt noch nicht allzu viele mutmaßliche Mörder von euch präsentiert bekam

**AN: Ich möchte euch darauf hinweisen, dass ich bis jetzt noch nicht allzu viele mutmaßliche Mörder von euch präsentiert bekam. (Und die ich bekam, waren alle – ähm, habt ihr gedacht, ich sage euch, ob es richtig oder falsch war? :D) Bis chap 16 nehme ich noch eure Lösungen an, danach gilt´s nicht mehr…**

**Das 11. Kapitel ist Kia Ora gewidmet – in der Hoffnung, ihre Pechsträhne hat ein Ende. (Obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß, was du mit Salazar Slytherin willst…lol…)**

**Sepsis**: wir haben doch niemals daran gezweifelt, dass Sev skrupellos ist? Obwohl mittlerweile wohl alle an den Fingernägeln knabbern und sich fragen, wann er denn mal endlich skrupellos bei Hermione zugreift…und wie kann sie es wagen, mit einem fremden Mann umher zu ziehen? :D Magst du Nougatkekse? Bitte sehr…

**Gaia**: die Identität des Schleimers wird heute geklärt…wollen doch mal sehen, ob er an Miones Seite gehört, oder? Ui… einen Gruß an deine Mutter, für das freundliche Überlassen des Internets… ich teile auch meine Melone und das Eis mit ihr…

**Summerfeeling**: Sev eifersüchtig? Ach nee, niemals… :D… viel rausgefunden hat er wirklich nicht, aber immerhin hat er etwas, was er Hermione zu tun geben kann… und ob sie darüber reden? _Fingerzeig nach unten_…

**AryaLynx**: okay… er küsst eine Prostituierte… aber immerhin weiß er jetzt, dass er eifersüchtig ist und sich demzufolge wie ein Trottel benimmt, das ist doch schon mal was, oder? Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass die Ministeriumsleute keine Erfahrungen mit herkömmlichen Morden haben – normalerweise werden magische Spuren hinterlassen, die sich auch magisch verfolgen lassen. Daher die unterlassene Befragung der Nachtladies… Muffin? Ist es einer mit Schoko? Weil ich so ein Schokojunkie bin…:D

**WatchersGoddess**: ich mag deine Theorien immer sehr und finde nicht, dass du schwafelst, allerdings sehe ich sie mir lieber pn-mäßig an – du hast die unangenehme Eigenschaft, immer sehr knapp dran zu liegen…gröööööhl… noch sechs Knoten im Taschentuch? _Haarerauf_… manchmal glaube ich wirklich, ich sollte einfach dich meine Stories schreiben lassen, du weißt ja eh immer alles vorher – siehe an die Gurgel gehen oder mal wieder einen Artikel… :D… dafür kriegst du auch eine doppelte Bloody Blairwitch!

**bengisu**: ach, dich interessiert auch, wer der Mann ist, mit dem Mione da umherzieht? Du bist nicht zufällig mit Severus verwandt? :D… Eifersüchtig? Snape – ach nee, das kann ja gar nicht sein, doch nicht Mister-kalt-wie-eine-Hundeschnauze…

**Seraphina66**: weil er ein Depp ist, ganz klar. Ob er es zugibt oder nicht (also eher nicht!), er wollte sie definitiv eifersüchtig machen – na ja, Mann bleibt Mann, die neigen zu Dummheiten… ja, du hättest geguckt… aber Sev war stinkesauer, der hat nicht den Nerv zum Gucken gehabt… dein Tipp war gut (der mit dem Dickmann), da gibt's nur zwei Dinge, die dagegen sprechen… 1. ich habe keine Mikrowelle & 2. ich mag keinen Eierlikör… lol…

**JackyFCR**: Moment mal – was heißt hier, Hermione quält Severus? Wer hat denn wen geküsst? Sie hat sich von dem Typen jedenfalls nicht küssen lassen, solange Sev anwesend war, und was macht dieser eifersüchtige Bock? Küsst ein Straßenmädchen, also ehrlich mal! _Kopfschüttel_…. Teddy ist momentan woanders, aber ich verspreche, ab chap 13 ist er wieder voll da… ui, fetter Spoiler! Nicht nur Regen, Jacky, sondern auch Sturm und Gewitter…

**SoyTryphena**: _rotwerd_… danke, man tut, was man kann – und wir wollen ja ein bisschen in der magischen Welt bleiben, daher die Bloody Blairwitch… lol...

**Kia Ora**: ich hab jetzt mal eben mit Murphy gesprochen (du weißt schon, der mit den Gesetzen und so…) und er hat sich bereiterklärt, mal wieder einen Gang runterzuschalten, ja? :D… und was ganz wichtig ist (ich erinnere nur an Remus Lupin!) – wenn alles schief geht, iss ein Stück Schokolade… _wuchtet eine 2-Kilo-Tafel auf Kias Tisch_…

**Majin** **Micha**: hey, lass dich drücken, du bist auch wieder da! Und bei dir geht's weiter? Ich sag's ja immer wieder, kaum wartet man ein paar Monate, macht Majin weiter… lol… ich schau bei Gelegenheit wieder vorbei…und ab mit dem 11. chap!

**lufa**: ha, wer ist denn überhaupt so ausgebufft wie die kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all? Eben, niemand! Und dass sie mit einem anderen Typen als Severus rumläuft, muss ja nicht immer das bedeuten, wonach es aussieht – Sev selbst war ja schließlich auch mit einer anderen unterwegs, oder? :D… lach! Also, kalt duschen… ich weiß nicht – dann wäre er aber wirklich munter geworden, und wer weiß, was er in dem heißen Wasser so gemacht hat…

**Cura**: Severus mag ja ein Kopfmensch und Logiker sein, aber wenn die große, grüne Eifersuchtsschlange sich erhebt, dann denkt er auch nicht mehr klar, warte erst mal ab, wie gereizt er jetzt ist… Höhen und Tiefen? Noch einige, das ist schon mal klar…

**Nik**: klar, warum sollte es keine Callboys in der Zaubererwelt geben? Nur, ob Hermione sich dann ausgerechnet so einen geleckten Typen ausgesucht hätte? Ginger ist tatsächlich eher eine tragische denn eine komische Person…

**KatAid**: …_hust_… kaum hat sie ihr Abi in der Tasche, kommt sie mit Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung daher… ja, ja, mach ruhig alles kaputt… :D… ha, der belügt sich selbst, der Slytherin… er und sie hassen? Der arme Junge kämpft, aber diesen Kampf kann er nicht gewinnen… _tut auch mal unschuldig, kann sich aber ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen_…

**EmilyLeeds**: …_lol_… das war ja mal wirklich eine lustige Review – ich dachte immer, in der Schule muss man lernen, bis die Köpfe rauchen… sinnvolle Beschäftigung – ffs lesen? Müsste man vielleicht mal als Unterrichtsfach einführen… _schaut empört_… wie jetzt, was sind denn das für Sitten: auf Klassenfahrt gehen ohne Lappy? Frechheit… :D … ich schieb dir als Trost mal ein großes Stück meiner Melone rüber…

**SSHGSSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**11. Kapitel**

**Mittwoch, 05. Oktober 2005**

Zwei schlaflose Nächte hintereinander waren nicht dazu angetan, meine Laune zu heben. Merlin sei Dank war ich als Tränkemeister in der Lage, mich mit völlig legalen Mitteln wach zu halten und aufzuputschen. Ansonsten, das wusste ich, wäre ich heute für keine weiteren Interaktionen mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen.

Kurz nach sieben schickte ich Granger eine Eule, in der ich sie in recht grobem Ton anwies, um neun bei mir zu sein. Halb zehn war sie noch immer nicht da. Ich wusste, ich wollte sie erwürgen, oder, wenn ich im Besitz eines Zauberstabes gewesen wäre, sie bis in die Highlands und zurück hexen.

Um zehn, als ich einen Trampelpfad in den Teppich getigert hatte, klingelte es. Ich riss die Tür auf. „Hat es irgendjemand versäumt dir beizubringen, die Uhr zu lesen?", schnarrte ich.

Merlin, konnten ihre Augen kühl schauen, sie war zurück im Eisprinzessinnenmodus. „Vielleicht ist es dir entgangen, aber die Erde dreht sich um die Sonne, nicht um Severus Snape!", schnappte sie zurück.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, selbstverständlich hat die Unerträgliche – wollte sagen die Unsägliche – Granger einen Terminplan, der es ihr nicht erlaubt, pünktlich zu einer Einladung zu erscheinen!", höhnte ich.

„Einladung? Das nennst du eine Einladung?" Ihre Stimme stand meiner im Hohn in nichts nach. „Eine Einladung, sehr verehrter Professor, beinhaltet wenigstens die Ansätze von Höflichkeit. Aber dir etwas über Höflichkeit zu erzählen, ist in ungefähr so sinnvoll, wie der Versuch, dem Riesenkraken das Fliegen auf einem Besen beibringen zu wollen."

Wir starrten uns wütend an. Du meine Güte, wir keiften uns auf offener Straße an wie ein altes Ehepaar! Ich schoss drohende Blitze die Straße hoch und runter, doch niemand schenkte uns Beachtung. Es hatte seine Vorteile, am Ende einer Sackgasse zu wohnen. Ich zerrte die sich sträubende Löwin ins Haus und warf krachend die Tür zu.

Winky erschien ohne Aufforderung und wuselte um Granger herum, schob ihr einen Sessel zurecht, plapperte irgendwelche Sinnlosigkeiten und benahm sich allgemein so, als sei sie ein gern gesehener Gast. Ich lehnte mich an ein Bücherregal, hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und meinen patentierten Erstklässlerblick aufgesetzt.

Sie lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, schlug ein Bein über das andere und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme. „Können wir uns jetzt wieder wie Erwachsene benehmen?", fragte sie kalt.

Ich zeigte mein Raubtierlächeln. „Ich bin schon länger erwachsen als du auf der Welt bist, Gryffindor", sagte ich. Zugegeben, meine Antwort zeugte nicht von großartigem Erwachsensein, doch ich war noch immer ärgerlich, und dann kämpfte ich meistens unter der Gürtellinie.

Sie zahlte es mir mit gleicher Münze heim. „Dann schreibe ich dein Benehmen wohl beginnendem Altersschwachsinn zu und gehe einfach zur Tagesordnung über, vorausgesetzt, du kannst mir geistig noch folgen?"

Ich war so schnell über ihrem Sessel, dessen Lehne ich mit beiden Händen packte und sie somit an einer Flucht hinderte, dass sie erst erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, als ich schon in ihr Ohr flüsterte. „Es ist nicht sinnvoll, einen bekannten Mörder und Todesser zu reizen, schon gar nicht in seinem eigenen Haus!"

Sie holte tief Luft; ihr Atem hatte sich rapide beschleunigt. Und dann grinste sie plötzlich und nahm mir den Wind aus den Segeln. „Du bist genauso ein Mörder und Todesser wie du ein Vampir bist, Severus." Sie öffnete ihren Umhang und zog ein Stück ihres Pullovers hinunter, wobei sie ihren Hals entblößte. „Beiß mich doch, Fledermaus!"

_Grrrrrrrrrr_…

Ein tiefes Grollen drang aus meiner Kehle. Merlin, diese kleine Hexe wusste ja gar nicht, in welche Gefahr sie sich begab! „Vielleicht sollte ich das Angebot tatsächlich annehmen!", knurrte ich mit so dunkler Stimme, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Dann senkte ich meinen Kopf, bis mich nur noch Millimeter von ihrem Hals trennten. Kakaobutter – ihr Duft trieb mich noch in den Wahnsinn.

Ich riss mich mit einer gewaltigen Anstrengung von ihr los und wirbelte herum. „Winky!", brüllte ich. Sie ploppte aus dem Nichts und sah mich mit riesengroßen, erschrockenen Augen an. Ich erinnerte mich selbst daran, dass die kleine Hauselfe nichts für meinen Gefühlsaufruhr konnte und wurde sanfter. „Bring uns Tee!", sagte ich so ruhig ich es vermochte.

Dann lehnte ich mich wie zuvor an das Regal und betrachtete die kleine Gryffindor. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie meinen Blick erwiderte. „Also…", begann ich.

Im gleichen Moment sagte sie: „Also…"

Wir brachen wieder ab. „Die Lady zuerst", sagte ich mit ausladender Handbewegung.

„Oh, du hast ja doch Grundkenntnisse der Höflichkeit", antwortete sie, doch es klang nicht spöttisch, eher neckend. Ich spürte ein kurzes Zucken um den Mundwinkel.

„Hör endlich mit dem Plappern auf, Löwin. Was gibt es Neues?"

Sie holte den _Tagespropheten_ aus ihrem Umhang. „Hast du es schon gelesen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Tatsächlich war ich so beschäftigt mit dem Tränkebrauen gewesen, dass ich nicht gefrühstückt und demzufolge auch noch keine Zeitung gelesen hatte.

Ich erwartete, dass sie mir die Zeitung geben würde, doch sie wedelte nur damit herum. „Jetzt setz dich doch endlich, Severus, es macht mich ganz nervös, wenn du da so herumstehst."

Meine Augenbraue schoss nach oben. Gut, sie war schon immer ein wenig herrisch gewesen, aber mich in meinem eigenen Haus herumzukommandieren war schon ein starkes Stück.

„Bitte!", fügte sie hinzu, und ich gab nach, zumal Winky den Tee auf dem Tisch abstellte und meinen Sessel auffällig herum schob, um mir zu signalisieren, dass ich mich gefälligst hinsetzen und meinen Tee trinken sollte, schließlich schuftete sie ja nicht aus Spaß den ganzen Tag für mich!

Ich grübelte über die Tatsache, dass die Frauen, die in meinem Leben eine Rolle spielten oder gespielt hatten, alle diese energische Ader hatten – mit Ausnahme von Lily, und die war mir eher Schwester als Freundin gewesen. Ich zuckte innerlich die Schultern und nippte an dem heißen Getränk. Der Tee war genauso, wie ich ihn mochte. Stark und süß.

„Hör mal, Severus, das ist alles dermaßen schwammig formuliert, dass es eindeutig von einem Slytherin vorgegeben wurde. Malfoy hat sich selbst übertroffen", sagte Hermione und begann vorzulesen.

**Seltsame Todesfälle in London!**

**Seit einigen Wochen kam es in der Winkelgasse und umliegenden Straßen zu ungewöhnlichen Todesfällen. Vier Frauen wurden bereits aufgefunden, die mysteriöse Verletzungen aufwiesen. Jede dieser Frauen war allein unterwegs gewesen.**

**Da keine magischen Spuren hinterlassen wurden, die verfolgt werden können, geht das Ministerium davon aus, dass es sich bei diesen Todesfällen um ungewöhnliche Unfälle handelt, die in keinerlei Zusammenhang miteinander stehen.**

**Trotzdem bittet der Pressesprecher der Auroren, Draco Malfoy, sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr allein nach draußen zu begeben, besonders nicht als allein stehende Frau.**

**Sollte es unumgänglich nötig sein, abends oder nachts Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse zu tätigen, sollte man sich einer Begleitung versichern. Auch werden Zauberer oder Hexen, die etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerken, gebeten, sich im Ministerium zu melden, unabhängig von Tages- oder Uhrzeit.**

Die kleine Gryffindor ließ die Zeitung sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich mal, wer soll denn daraus schlau werden? Leute, die sowieso schon Verdacht hegen, werden jetzt noch misstrauischer werden, und alle anderen werden den Artikel lesen, sich kurz wundern und dann wieder vergessen."

Ich hatte kaum auf den Artikel geachtet, weil ich Granger beim Vorlesen beobachtet hatte, wie sich ihre Augenbrauen hoben und senkten, wenn sie sich wunderte, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten – sie hatte schöne Lippen, nicht zu voll und fest – und ihrer Stimme gelauscht.

Früher hatte ich immer angenommen, sie habe eine nervige Stimme, weil sie mich mit ihrer Besserwisserei oft genug geärgert hatte, aber jetzt stellte ich fest, dass mir ihr Vorlesen sehr gut gefallen hatte…

„Hörst du eigentlich zu, Severus?"

„Wer war der Mann, mit dem du gestern unterwegs warst?", fragte ich ziemlich barsch, um das Thema zu wechseln. Ich versprach mir von dem Zeitungsartikel nicht allzu viel, aber Tatsache war, dass er es schaffte, die Frauen zu warnen, ohne explizit auf die Morde einzugehen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, beschloss jedoch, die Frage zu ignorieren. „Ich frage mich, was der Mörder tut, wenn er den Artikel liest?", warf sie ein. „Ich meine, bis jetzt hat er immer nur getötet, wenn es dunkel war, aber vielleicht ändert er jetzt seine Taktik? Ich hätte Draco sagen sollen, dass er die Frauen eindringlicher warnt, dass sie grundsätzlich nie allein unterwegs sein sollen…"

„Gryffindor!", unterbrach ich sie. „Wenn der Täter beschließt, seine Taktik zu ändern, wird er das tun, und nichts und niemand, auch ein Begleiter tagsüber, wird ihn davon abhalten, wieder zu töten, es sei denn, wir kriegen ihn vorher. Also hör auf, dir jetzt schon wieder Sorgen zu machen und beantworte endlich meine Frage!"

„War die Frau gestern deine Freundin?" Merlin, sie war so stur! Ich presste ärgerlich meine Lippen zusammen, und sie hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste. „Schon gut, ich weiß, diese Frage steht mir nicht zu!"

„Sehr richtig", sagte ich fest.

„Der Mann war Kenneth Eddowes, Katies Bruder. Ich dachte, du würdest ihn kennen, er muss in etwa in deinem Alter sein!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Durmstrang", sagte ich nur.

„Ach so, das erklärt es natürlich." Sie atmete tief ein und aus.

„Er schien von dem Tod seiner Schwester nicht sonderlich betroffen zu sein!" Ich konnte es nicht lassen, ich wollte wissen, wie sympathisch er ihr gewesen war.

„Hm, genau das war das Problem. Er war nämlich derjenige, der Katie gefunden hat. Und das hat ihn so traumatisiert, dass er seine Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium abgelegt hat." Ihre Augen flammten plötzlich zornig auf. „Und anstatt er diese Erinnerungen mitbringt, vergisst er sie zuhause und lädt mich zu sich ein!"

„Wann?"

„Heute Abend." Ihre Züge verhärteten sich. „So ein billiger Trick! Ich glaube schon, dass er die Erinnerungen abgelegt hat, aber dieses so leicht durchschaubare Vergessen…"

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Eddowes aus einer sehr reichen und alten Familie stammt und es gewohnt ist, dass sich ihm die Frauen an den Hals werfen und sich geehrt fühlen, wenn er sie zu sich einlädt", sagte ich und mein Mundwinkel verzog sich nur ein wenig vor Schadenfreude.

„Amüsierst du dich gut, Severus?", fauchte mich die kleine Wildkatze an.

„Oh, danke, ich kann nicht klagen!" Ich beschloss, sie noch ein bisschen zu ärgern. Sie war entzückend, wenn sie zornig war. „Also wirst du heute Abend zu einem separaten Stelldichein mit Eddowes gehen, und ich werde meinen alten Freund Lucius besuchen."

Sie machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. „Pah, das wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. Er kennt nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen keltischen und normannischen Runen und glaubt, ich hätte Interesse an ihm, nur weil er mehrere Häuser in Schottland, Irland und Frankreich hat. Ich habe ihm vorhin eine offizielle Aufforderung gesandt, dass er mir die Erinnerungen per Eulenpost ins Ministerium schickt."

_Interessant_… Nicht einmal der Charme, der auf wirklich vielen alten Galleonen basierte, schien bei ihr zu ziehen.

„Gib mir die Zeitung", forderte ich sie auf. Sorgfältig las ich den Artikel noch einmal durch, aber Draco hatte seinen Job gut erledigt. Er sagte genauso viel oder wenig, wie dringend notwendig war, ohne eine Hysterie unter den Leuten ausbrechen zu lassen.

Dann faltete ich den _Tagespropheten_ zusammen, bis mir ein Name ins Auge fiel und ich die Klatschspalte auf der letzten Seite noch einmal durchlas. „Dein Freund Weasley wird in sechs Monaten heiraten", sagte ich im Plauderton und hielt ihr den entsprechenden Artikel unter die Nase.

Sie sah nicht einmal hin und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Ich weiß", sagte sie etwas zu gleichgültig.

„Und seine Verlobte ist niemand anders als die liebreizende Miss Lavender Brown", fuhr ich fort. „Ts, ts, ts… wer hätte das gedacht. Der gesamte Lehrkörper hätte damals ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ein Monatseinkommen darauf verwettet, dass du einmal die Glückliche wärst, die Mister Weasley eines Tages heimführen würde."

„Ach, wirklich? Dann hätte der unerträgliche Know-it-all-Kerkerbewohner eben ein Monatsgehalt verloren!"

Ich gestattete mir ein Wolfsgrinsen. „Der unerträgliche Know-it-all-Kerkerbewohner war der einzige, der sich gegen die allgemeine Meinung gestellt hatte und dafür mit dem Status des ewigen Quertreibers bedacht wurde!"

„Und das war natürlich ein völlig ungerechtfertigter Vorwurf!" Zu meiner Überraschung lächelte sie.

„Zumindest was diesen Fall betraf – ja!", behauptete ich.

„Und worauf gründete sich diese sicherlich gut durchdachte Meinung?" Sie beugte sich vor und griff nach der Teekanne, um sich nachzuschenken. Ich war schneller und kam ihr zuvor. Elegant füllte ich ihre Tasse nach.

„Ich wusste schon damals, dass auch Mister Weasley den Unterschied zwischen keltischen und normannischen Runen nicht kennt!", murmelte ich samtig.

„Tatsächlich, wusstest du das? Hattest du Unterricht bei Professor Trelawney genommen?"

„Merlin bewahre mich vor so viel Unsinn auf einem Haufen. Sie hat mir noch öfter den Tod vorausgesagt als Potter, und wie du siehst, lebe ich immer noch."

„Tja, Unkraut vergeht eben nicht, wie die Muggel sagen. Severus, willst du heute wirklich Malfoy besuchen?"

Ich nickte. „Selbstverständlich!"

„Tu es nicht, ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl dabei, wirklich!"

„Ach, willst du jetzt in Trelawneys Fußstapfen treten?"

„Nein, aber du solltest wenigstens jemanden dabei haben, dem du vertraust!" Sie sah sehr ernst drein.

„Löwin, außer dir vertraue ich keinem, und dich würde ich nicht einmal in die Nähe von Malfoy Manor bringen!" Verdammt, hatte ich das jetzt tatsächlich gesagt? Ich hätte mir am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, doch ich wurde durch ein strahlendes Lächeln belohnt.

„Ich hatte auch eher an ein paar Auroren gedacht", sagte sie dann.

„Du hast überhaupt nicht gedacht, sonst hättest du die Auroren gar nicht erst erwähnt", erwiderte ich ernst. „Erstens bin ich selbst ein Verdächtiger – widersprich nicht! – und würde schon allein deshalb keine Ministeriumsbegleiter erhalten, und zweitens würde Malfoy mich überhaupt nicht über die Schwelle lassen, wenn ich nicht allein käme!"

Sie seufzte. „Ich könnte mir Harrys Tarnumhang leihen!", schlug sie vor.

„Nein!" Allein der Gedanke, dass sie in Reichweite von Lucius geriet, verursachte mir Übelkeit.

„Aber… wann willst du zu ihm?"

„Um acht, und jetzt vergiss ihn endlich!"

„Warte, Severus! Bitte, wirst du dich bei mir melden, wenn du zurückkehrst? Ich werde sowieso nicht schlafen, bis ich weiß, dass du wieder in Sicherheit bist, also… tust du es?"

Ich starrte sie nur an. „Du machst dir Sorgen um mich, Gryffindor?" Meine Stimme klang weicher, als selbst ich beabsichtigt hatte.

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Zehn Punkte für Slytherin für das Bemerken von etwas Offensichtlichem", kommentierte sie trocken.

Ich zog ihre Hand an meine Lippen. „Das mit dem Sarkasmus in der Stimme üben wir noch, Löwin, aber ansonsten schon einmal nicht schlecht!" Zutiefst befriedigt bemerkte ich, dass sie bei mir keine Anstalten machte, ihre Hand zu befreien, also hielt ich sie einfach weiter fest.

„Hör zu, Hermione…" Ich liebkoste ihren Namen, wie ich am liebsten sie liebkost hätte und sah in ihren Augen etwas aufblitzen. Fast hätte sie die Kontrolle über ihre Okklumentik verloren, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass es einen Ministeriumsangehörigen geben soll, der mit der ermordeten „Lady der Nacht" geredet hat – und zwar mehrmals. Kannst du versuchen, etwas darüber herauszubekommen? So ziemlich sicher ist sich meine Quelle allerdings nur, dass es ein Mann war und dass er einen Blendzauber benutzte."

„Sehr aufschlussreich ist das nicht, oder?", murmelte sie und versuchte zaghaft, ihre Hand aus meiner zu entfernen. Ich hielt fest, und sie gab überraschend schnell nach.

„Nein", gab ich zu, „aber es kann ja nicht schaden, dass du nachfragst, einfach so, um auszuschließen, dass da lediglich einer den Samariter spielt und die Mädchen von der Straße holen will. Es gibt nämlich auch noch Gerüchte, dass Leute aus dem Ministerium die Frauen entführt und für Experimente benutzt haben."

„Oh, ja klar, verstehe, und Elvis ist von Außerirdischen entführt worden und lebt auf Melmac weiter!"

„Hast du Fieber, Gryffindor? Du sprichst wie eine Sphinx!"

„Nein, nein, nur ein dummes Gerücht der Muggel. Noch etwas, das du herausfinden konntest?"

„Katie hat sich Schönheitszauber und Tränke bei einem Burschen namens Digitaliber aus der Dark Lane bestellt. Vielleicht waren auch die anderen Frauen seine Kundinnen, und wenn er selbst meiner Meinung nach mit den Morden auch nichts zu tun hat, so könnte doch eine Verbindung bestehen. Du hast da gewiss bessere Möglichkeiten als ich, das zu erfragen."

„Du warst gestern fleißig, Severus, und das, obwohl du doch so mit deiner Freundin beschäftigt warst!" Ich grinste in mich hinein. Sie klang erstaunt und zornig und … eifersüchtig? Nein, das letztere bildete ich mir ein, denn sie zog jetzt energisch ihre Hand zurück und trank ihren Tee aus.

„Du hast mir viel zu tun gegeben, danke für deine Mühe." Ich begleitete sie zur Tür, wo sie noch einmal kurz stehen blieb. „Du wirst nicht vergessen, dich zu melden, wenn du von Malfoy Manor zurückkehrst, ja?"

Ich zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, Gryffindor…"

Sie verwirrte mich schon wieder. „Das tut es, Slytherin!", erwiderte sie und disapparierte mit einem ernsten Blick.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit, meiner eigentlichen Beschäftigung, dem Tränkebrauen, nachzugehen, arithmetische Berechnungen zu meinem aktuellen Projekt anzustellen, für das ich jetzt sogar Manticorblut besaß und am Nachmittag zwei Stunden zu schlafen.

Da auf Malfoy Manor eine Apparationssperre lag und ich gezwungen sein würde, etwa zehn Minuten lang über seinen Besitz zu wandern, machte ich mich rechtzeitig genug fertig und apparierte eine Viertelstunde vor acht. Ich hasste Unpünktlichkeit, und ich wusste, dass Lucius mir darin ähnlich war.

Da ich mir Zeit ließ, betätigte ich den Türklopfer auf die Minute genau. Ein Hauself öffnete mir mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. „Lord Snape!", quiekte er. „Abnuos fühlt sich zutiefst geehrt durch die Anwesenheit des edlen Lord Snape!"

Ich neigte meinen Kopf. Ich hasste die Betitelung als Lord, die Malfoy irgendwann eingeführt hatte, um seine „wichtigen" Freunde von den „unwichtigen" zu trennen. Und da ich Zutritt zum inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords hatte, gehörte ich natürlich zu den äußerst wichtigen, obwohl ich fünf Jahre jünger als Lucius war, und er mich in unserer Zeit in Hogwarts eher ignoriert hatte.

Der Hausherr selbst empfing mich in seiner Bibliothek. „Pünktlich wie immer, Severus!", rief er und erhob sich jovial. „Möchtest du einen Cognac? Ich habe einen vierzigjährigen Mont-Doler da, den du probieren musst!"

Ich signalisierte mein Einverständnis, und er gab Abnuos einen barschen Wink. „Beeil dich! Lord Snape möchte einen Cognac!"

Wir setzten uns vor den Kamin, der eine behagliche Wärme verbreitete. Ich schwenkte den Mont-Doler und nahm vorsichtig eine Geruchsprobe. Bei Malfoy konnte es nie schaden, auf der Hut zu sein, doch ich konnte unter dem reichen Bouquet und der satten Farbe nichts Negatives entdecken, und das trotz meiner feinen Nase.

Langsam ließ ich den Cognac seinen Geschmack entfalten. Wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher Stoff, aber bei Lucius konnte man wohl nichts anderes erwarten. Er beobachtete mich. „Und, gut?"

Ich nickte langsam. „Mehr als das. Er ist exzellent, und das weißt du."

Er strahlte. Lucius wirkte jünger als seine fünfzig Jahre, und er wusste natürlich um seine Ausstrahlung und die Tatsache, dass sich fast jede Frau nach ihm umdrehte, wenn er irgendwo die Straße betrat. Neidlos konnte ich zugeben, dass seine Arroganz offensichtlich die Frauen auf ihn fliegen ließ, während es sie bei mir eher abstieß, vorausgesetzt, mein Aussehen hatte das nicht schon vorher erledigt.

„Erwartest du noch weitere Gäste?", fragte ich beiläufig und deutete auf mehrere bequeme Sessel und ein Arrangement von Gläsern, die auf einem Tisch angeordnet waren.

Er lächelte. „Draco wollte noch vorbeischauen, und der Junge kommt selten allein", erwiderte er. „Wie ich gehört habe, hast du ihn ja erst gestern gesehen?"

Er preschte ungewöhnlich schnell auf sein Ziel los. Fast schon unslytherin, wie ich fand. Aber gut, wenn er heute keine Spielchen haben wollte, das konnte ich auch. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich traf ihn und Miss Granger gestern in der Stadt, wie er dir sicherlich berichtet hat, Lucius", erwiderte ich und beobachtete ihn unter gesenkten Wimpern hervor.

Sein Lächeln veränderte sich so unmerklich, dass ich es nicht gemerkt hätte, ohne explizit darauf zu warten. „Ach ja… die außergewöhnliche Miss Granger", sagte er langsam. „Hast du nicht immer erzählt, wie sehr sie dir auf die Nerven geht, Severus? Mit ihrem ewigen Alles-Wissen, ihrer immer erhobenen Hand, die vor deinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte, ihrem permanenten Drang sich einzumischen?"

„Und du übersiehst mit einem Mal, dass Miss Granger eine Muggelgeborene ist, Lucius? Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Was ist so außergewöhnlich an ihr, dass du sie in deinem Bett haben willst?"

Diamantene Härte trat in die hellen, grauen Augen. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sich zu einem besonders anziehendem Schlammblut entwickelt hat und jeder reinblütige Zauberer mit einem Hauch von Stolz darauf brennen muss, ihre Arroganz zu brechen, meinst du, Severus?"

Innerlich kochte ich vor Wut. Äußerlich blieb ich kühl und nickte gelassen. „Genau das meine ich. Hast du lediglich vor, sie zu beschmutzen beziehungsweise ihre Arroganz zu brechen, wie du es so gewählt ausdrückst, oder hoffst du sogar, sie zu heiraten, nachdem Narcissa dir nun endgültig den Laufpass gegeben hat?"

Er lächelte dünn. „Du warst schon immer schnell auf der richtigen Spur, Severus, Respekt! Aber was könnte es mir, Lucius Malfoy, wohl bringen, mit einem Schlammblut verheiratet zu sein?"

„Ansehen auf dem Kontinent und somit einen unermesslichen Markt für deine Geschäfte. Du hast dich hier in England nach dem Krieg wieder ganz gut erholt, aber paradoxerweise will das restliche Europa mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben. Wenn sich jedoch die Kriegsheldin Hermione Granger in dein Bett und unter deine Fuchtel zerren lässt, stehen dir wieder alle Türen offen!"

Er prostete mir zu. „Und warum auch nicht, alter Freund? Galleonen stinken nicht, und nebenbei: sie in meinem Bett zu haben, wäre für mich eine außergewöhnliche Genugtuung! Wie oft hat sie meine Pläne durchkreuzt oder Draco wie einen dummen Jungen dastehen lassen!"

Ich klatschte spöttisch in die Hände. „Welch außergewöhnlicher Racheplan, Lucius. Und hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass sie in dein sorgfältig ausgeworfenes Netz läuft? Sie wird nicht umsonst als cleverste Hexe seit einem Jahrhundert bezeichnet, und Lucius, sie hasst dich. Noch bevor das Mindestjahr herum wäre, hätte sie einen Weg gefunden, um dich zu entmannen, ohne ihre ehelichen Pflichten zu vernachlässigen!"

„Du scheinst ja neuerdings eine Menge von dem Schlammblut zu halten… kann es sein, dass du selbst an ihr interessiert bist? Ich glaube mich zu entsinnen, dass Draco so etwas erwähnte? Und wie kommt es, dass sie sich ausgerechnet an dich wendet, alter _Freund_?"

Ich nippte an dem Mont-Doler. Es gab keinen Grund, einen so guten Cognac verdunsten zu lassen. „Ich glaube, sie hat diese Frage schon ganz gut Draco gegenüber beantwortet", sagte ich bedächtig. „Feuer bekämpft man am besten mit Feuer. Und was du vorhast, Lucius, könnte sich zu einem Flächenbrand ausweiten. Du wirst doch nicht der naiven Meinung verfallen sein, dass Potter und Weasley tatenlos zusehen würden, wie du versuchst, sie zu brechen?"

Er grinste außerordentlich hinterhältig. „Was hätten sie denn tun sollen, sich gegen die Gesetze stellen?" Seine Augen leuchteten auf, und da wurde mir bewusst, dass es genau das war, was er zu tun beabsichtigte.

Einen Flächenbrand legen. Grangers Freunde würden nie zulassen, dass er sie zu brechen versuchte, und sie würden sich notfalls über alle Gesetze hinwegsetzen, was unüberschaubare Auswirkungen verursachen würde. Chaos würde ausbrechen, Zauberer würden wieder gegen Zauberer kämpfen, und wenn Lucius es geschickt genug anstellte, würde er vielleicht als der neue Dunkle Lord aus der Sache hervorgehen.

Ich presste die Lippen zusammen. Dieser verdammte Narr spielte mit einem Feuer, das selbst ihm zu groß war, doch verbrennen konnten wir alle dabei. Sollte ich jahrelang umsonst vor einem Verrücken auf dem Bauch gekrochen sein, nur damit jetzt der nächste Größenwahnsinnige auf dumme Gedanken kam?

Ich stellte mein Glas auf den Tisch und schlug ein Bein über das andere. „Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass aus deinem bemerkenswerten Plan nichts werden wird, Lucius. Mir ist wohl unbeabsichtigt herausgerutscht, was es bedeutet, wenn Miss Granger mit einem Malfoy in einem Restaurant gesehen wird oder sich einen Kuss von dir abringen lässt."

Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer kalten Maske, nur seine glühenden Augen, die sich direkt in meine bohrten, zeugten von Leben. „Du hast _was_?", fragte er leise.

„Du hast mich gehört, mein _Freund_. Es ist nicht zu rechtfertigen, dass du für deinen Profit über Leichen gehst. Und wo wir bei Leichen sind? Bist du für die Frauenmorde in der Winkelgasse verantwortlich?" Ich nutzte das Überraschungsmoment aus und drang noch im gleichen Augenblick durch seine Okklumentik in seinen Geist ein.

Eine Vielzahl verwirrter Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Emotionen überfluteten mich. Heiße, unkontrollierbare Wut auf mich, Irritation wegen der vorgeworfenen Morde, und Bilder über Bilder… von Voldemort, Todessertreffen, Draco, Narcissa, Geschäftstreffen, von mir und ihm, den Greybacks, Potter, Dumbledore, immer wieder Granger, Granger als Kind, als Jugendliche, als Erwachsene.

„Hör auf!", brüllte er und sprang auf. Ich zog mich behutsam zurück, verblüfft über all diese neuen Eindrücke und Erkenntnisse, die auf mich eingestürmt waren.

„Ich bin froh, dass du zumindest mit den Frauenmorden nichts zu tun hast, Lucius", sagte ich schneidend. „Aber ansonsten… wenn ich du wäre, würde ich die nächste Zeit die Füße ein bisschen still halten. Könnte ja sein, dass mir noch etwas unbeabsichtigt herausrutscht, wenn ich Potter das nächste Mal sehe."

Ich stand auf. Lucius schien wie festgefroren auf seinem Platz und starrte mich an, als sehe er mich das erste Mal. „Also ist alles wahr, Severus, alles, was die Zeitungen über dich geschrieben haben. Du warst nie wirklich einer von uns. Du hast uns deine Sympathie immer nur vorgegaukelt und ansonsten ausspioniert." Er lachte hohl auf.

„Ich habe dich immer verteidigt. Habe gesagt, Severus ist so Slytherin wie wir, er war nie „Dumbledores Mann"!" Er spie die Worte voller Abscheu aus. „Aber du hast es wirklich getan, du hast diesem Potterbengel geholfen, unseren Lord zu stürzen, und das nur wegen eines wertlosen Schlammbluts? Wegen Evans? Und was ist jetzt? Hat Granger deinen Jagdtrieb geweckt?"

Hätte ich einen Zauberstab gehabt, ich weiß, dass ich ihm etwas sehr bösartiges an den Hals gehext hätte. Doch auch so spürte ich einen Anflug von zauberstabloser Magie, die dafür sorgte, dass meine Haare flatterten und sich mein Umhang hinter mir aufbauschte. „Ich glaube, es reicht, Malfoy. Lass einfach deine schmutzigen Hände von Granger und vergiss deine dunklen Pläne. Einen schönen Abend noch."

Ich wandte mich zum Gehen, stockte jedoch, als er zum Sprechen anhob, denn seine Stimme klang seltsam. „Nun denn, Severus. Es wäre nicht meine erste Wahl gewesen, aber du wolltest es ja nicht anders!" Ich drehte mich herum, weil ich erwartete, dass er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, aber er stand immer noch wie benommen an seinem Platz.

Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und kam zu mir hinüber, um mir in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich habe dir, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, in deinem ersten Schuljahr einen guten Tipp gegeben, Severus", sagte er ernst. „Ich sagte, lege dich nie, niemals mit einem Malfoy an, denn die Malfoys siegen immer."

„Diesmal irrst du dich, Lucius. Du hast zumindest Gramger schon verloren, bevor du sie überhaupt erobern konntest."

Seine hellen Augen loderten auf. „Ja, das mag sein. Aber ein Malfoy vergisst nicht. Ein Malfoy vergibt nicht!"

„Nicht einmal eigene Standartsprüche hast du dir ausgedacht!", höhnte ich.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, und das ist kein Standartspruch", erwiderte er laut.

Ein bisschen zu laut, wenn ich es mir recht überlegte. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf etwas hinter mir, und ich wirbelte herum. Es war zu spät. Etwas außergewöhnlich hartes explodierte auf meinem Schädel und ich fiel, fiel, fiel immer tiefer und tiefer, und das letzte, was ich hörte, war Lucius´ kalte Stimme. „Ein Malfoy gewinnt immer!"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Warnung

**AN: Warnung! Bitte lest nicht weiter, wenn ihr zu einer der folgenden Personengruppen gehört: 1. Ihr seid Deutsche oder andere Westeuropäer **_**unter**_** 12 Jahren. 2. Ihr seid Amerikaner **_**unter**_** 39 Jahren. 3. Ihr seid Leute, die Sexappeal für eine seltene Krankheit halten.**

**Das heutige chap ist Mrs. Skinner á la Eve gewidmet – auch wenn sie immer noch zu 50 Prozent einen fürchterlichen Männergeschmack hat :D!**

**Gaia**: hey! Ich habe doch Sev nicht in die Falle gelockt, oder? Wer ist denn Mr.-mir-tut-schon-keiner-was? Eben, Severus Snape, nicht attack! Schön Wetter? Wo denn? Bei uns regnet es schon seit Tagen… äh… Pudding, nee, nee, den behalt mal lieber, so was esse ich nicht…

**EmilyLeeds**: lol… Sorgenballon aufpusten? Das ist ja mal ein geiler Spruch… ich soll mir mehr trauen als Händchen halten? Nee, ich mag Hermione sehr gern, aber ich steh nicht auf Frauen…:D… vielleicht bist du ja heute zufrieden…

**AryaLynx**: oh! Schokomuffin! Ich liebe alles, was mit Schoko zu tun hat… deine Frage zu keltischen und normannischen Runen wird in Kapitel 18 geklärt… warum Sev ihr vertraut? Würdest du nicht jemandem vertrauen, den du liebst? Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir und Emily viel Spaß bei der Klassenfahrt!

**JackyFCR**: warum soll es euch denn besser gehen als mir? Seit ich aus dem Urlaub zurück bin, regnet es ununterbrochen – na ja, fast, jedenfalls. Na ja, wer hier wen eifersüchtig gemacht hat, bedarf vielleicht noch genauerer Klärung… aber du hast Recht, es war schon richtig, nicht auf Befehl bei ihm zu sein, der alte Tyrann der… _schiebt Jacky lecker Popcorn rüber_…

**Illing**: Merlin noch mal, Hope, jetzt möchte ich aber wirklich nicht wissen, was du dir unter „gewissen Gefälligkeiten" vorstellst… nee, das war keine Freudsche Fehlleistung, das war ganz und gar beabsichtigt… gröööööhl… Papua-Neuguinea? Ist das auch wie Tibet in der Nähe von Glonn? Oh, ich glaub´s ja nicht – Illing, sag mal, kann es sein, dass du nur so strotzt vor sexuellen Anspielungen… Und seit wann macht man Eis in Cognac? Ich dachte immer, ich sei ein Kulturbanause, weil ich Wein mit Honig süße… oder süse? Ich ignorier hier mal einfach diese ganzen Anspielungen auf diverse Cliffs und so…

**Kia Ora**: …_seufzt neidisch_… du hast bald Urlaub? Wo geht's denn hin? Draco und nützlich? Wann wäre er das denn schon je gewesen? Nee, jetzt hilft nur noch die Kavallerie…

**Sepsis**: ja, Sepsis, nur nette Leute lieben Nougat, und da ich dich halt als nett eingeschätzt habe… logische Schlussfolgerung, oder? :D Heute geht's mal richtig skrupellos zur Sache… Sev und Eifersucht – du musst dich täuschen… Wetten unter Lehrern – sollte man vielleicht mal einen OS draus machen…

**Seraphina66**: Draco? Der arme Kerl, der muss aber auch für alles herhalten, oder? Lol… Einer sagt, er soll Sev retten, der andere wieder glaubt, er ist der böse Schläger… na, lasst euch überraschen…

**mija-ela**: wer soll sich denn den Malfoy holen? Man kommt doch nicht einfach so in Malfoy Manor rein… ja, im Moment ist er so richtig hilflos, noch viel hilfloser, als du es jetzt vermutest… aber Rettung naht, halt durch!

**Alwine**: ui, du bist auch wieder dabei! Schön, dich zu sehen/lesen… ach, trau dich ruhig, schick mir eine Mail, wenn du einen Verdacht hast, wer der Mörder sein könnte… und Lucius? Der hat eigentlich gar nichts mit Sev vor…

**Cura**: Severus ist arrogant genug zu glauben, ihm könne auch ohne Zauberstab nicht viel passieren… und er will einen, der ganz oder gar nicht funktioniert, der Slytherinsche Perfektionist… _rotwerd_… danke für dein Lob!

**Nikola**: echt? Was nehmen denn Studenten so zu sich? …schaut interessiert… Mione als Action-Figur – heute übertriffst du dich selbst, Nik… lol… und ja, deine Theorien werden immer ausgeklügelter… ich bin am Überlegen, ob ich mir davon nicht was klaue, für irgendwas demnächst…:D

**bengisu**: na ja, das mit dem Tarnumhang hatten wir ja schon beim Hexer, diesmal soll sie sich ruhig mal was anderes einfallen lassen, findest du nicht? :D Ja, die Eifersüchteleien zwischen den beiden bewegen sich definitiv in die richtige Richtung…

**Eve**: _lol_… wie du dir denken kannst, habe ich beim Schreiben des letzten chaps öfter mal an dich denken müssen… Schade, dass es nicht geklappt hat? Soll er vielleicht Hermione ins Bett kriegen? …_kopfschüttel_… Eve, Eve, damit quälst du dich nur selbst… :D …_attack hüpft in der Gegend rum_… ich krieg dich noch, ich krieg dich noch… _steht dann plötzlich_ _stocksteif da_… nee, lieber nicht, sonst machst du mir Sev streitig… bleib du mal bei deinem blonden Arrogantling…

**SoyTryphena**: so ein Trampelpfad im Teppich sieht doch ganz nett aus, oder? Magisches Eis oder nicht – her damit! …_stürzt sich drauf wie Krümelmonster und verschlingt das Eis ohne Sinn und Verstand_… da war doch noch was? Ach so, ja, das neue chap, bitte sehr…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**12. Kapitel**

**Mittwoch, 05. Oktober 2005**

Fürchterliche Kopf- und Nackenschmerzen quälten mich, als ich wieder zu mir kam. Das mochte daran liegen, dass ich auf dem Boden kniete, während meine Arme weit hinter meinen Kopf gezogen waren und meine Handgelenke in Ketten steckten, die tief ins Fleisch einschnitten.

So tief in der Tat, dass meine Hände schon kalt und klamm und gefühllos waren, weil das Blut nicht mehr zirkulieren konnte. Ich verbiss mir ein Stöhnen. Ich hatte geglaubt, dieses ganze Ding mit Folter und Bestrafung hinter mir gelassen zu haben, damals, vor sieben Jahren, als Potter dem Dunklen Lord eine Fahrkarte ohne Rückschein zur Hölle verschaffte.

Ich hatte mich offensichtlich geirrt. „Hallo, Snape", sagte eine raue Stimme, und ein dunkler Schädel schob sich vor mein Gesicht. Ich kannte den Kerl hinter dem Schädel nicht, aber die Familienähnlichkeit ließ sich nicht verleugnen. Ein Greyback, zweifellos.

Ich nahm an, dass es sich um Hati handelte, den jüngsten Bruder, da ja Skalli und Fenrir mittlerweile in den ewigen Jagdgründen ihren Blutdurst auslebten. „Ich nehme an, du weißt, warum du hier bist?", grollte Hati. Ich hatte es so satt, dass diese Wölfe immer glaubten, sie müssten einen auf _Gangsta_ machen und ihre Opfer mit selten dümmlichen Fragen belästigten, bevor sie sie quälten und zerrissen.

Ich war mehr als einmal Zeuge gewesen, wie sie das bei Versammlungen, die Voldemort einberufen hatte, taten. Fenrir hatte mir einmal einen zehnminütigen Monolog darüber gehalten, warum es so wichtig war, den Opfern vorher schon verbal Angst einzuflößen und sie dann auch noch physisch zu foltern.

Der Körper schüttete in dieser extremen Situation eine vermehrte Menge Adrenalin aus, und das Fleisch wurde dadurch zarter und wohlschmeckender.

Ich bedankte mich höflich bei ihm für diese Information und konnte von diesem Tag an kein Fleisch mehr essen. Vegetarier aus Überzeugung.

Etwas klirrte, und mein Kopf wurde brutal zurückgerissen. „Zu stolz, um zu antworten?" Stahlharte Finger gruben sich in meine Schulter und drohten, sämtliche sich dort befindlichen Knochen zu zermalmen.

Ich ächzte vor Schmerz. „Wie war noch einmal die Frage?", presste ich hervor. Heiseres Lachen ringsumher. Wunderbar. Die gesamte Werwolfgemeinde schien sich hier versammelt zu haben, um das Ableben des Severus Snape gebührend zu würdigen. Mit einem Festschmaus, wie ich annehmen durfte, und ich war als Hauptgericht vorgesehen.

Wer hatte noch einmal gesagt, Rache sei ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wurde? Das war ganz klar ein Werwolfsprichwort. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du weißt, warum du hier bist?"

„Ein Treffen zur Verbesserung der Werwolf-Zaubererbeziehung?" Ich stöhnte auf. Offensichtlich war das die falsche Antwort, denn er hatte an der Kette gerissen und mir fast die Arme ausgekugelt. „Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen, Giftmischer!", zischte er. Oha! Jetzt imitierte er Voldemort.

„Du hast meine Brüder auf dem Gewissen! Und dafür wirst du büßen. Was meinst du, wie laut du schreien kannst, Snape?" Er benutzte sogar dieselben Worte, wie sie Voldemort gebraucht hatte unter solchen Umständen. Völlig unkreativ.

Andererseits wollte ich gar nicht wissen, wie laut ich schreien konnte. Ich versuchte, in mich selbst einzutauchen, auf der Suche nach meiner Magie. Nicht viele Zauberer oder Hexen beherrschen zauberstablose Magie, weil es so viel einfacher ist, seine Kraft über den Stab zu leiten und zu kanalisieren, aber Albus hatte mich wieder und wieder unterrichtet und darauf getrimmt, mich nicht nur auf den Zauberstab zu verlassen.

Das Problem ist jedoch, dass die Magie tief in uns steckt, und um sie zu rufen, ist eine gewisse Ruhe und Konzentration oder aber Wut und Ärger notwendig, und ich war zugegebenermaßen alles andere als ruhig, und auch Zorn wollte sich nicht so richtig einstellen. Ich schloss die Augen, um meinen Magiequell zu finden.

Jeder von uns empfindet seine Magie – so er sie überhaupt jemals spürt – ein wenig anders. Für mich war sie immer wie Chili im Blut, ein leichtes Brennen, wenn es denn einmal gefunden war. Ein Brennen, das ich aufsteigen und über meine Haut tanzen lassen konnte. Fast konnte ich es schon spüren, ich schmeckte bereits den ersten scharfen Anflug von Magie auf der Zunge…

„Crucio!", knurrte Hati, am Ende seiner Geduld. Wäre er dem Beispiel seines älteren Bruders gefolgt und hätte sich die Zeit genommen, sein Opfer allein nur mit der Beschreibung aller Gräueltaten, die er vorhatte, zu quälen und die Angst in ungeahnte Höhen zu treiben, ich hätte es geschafft.

Aber Hati war nicht Fenrir, und er hatte weder seine perverse Phantasie noch die schier unerschöpfliche Geduld, seine Beute schon allein mit verbaler Folter auf ein angstschlotterndes Nichts zu reduzieren.

Mein Pech. Angst konnte ich kontrollieren. Schmerzen jedoch, zumindest die Qualen eines Cruciatus, nicht. Das einzige, was bei einem Cruciatus half, war, so paradox das klingen mag, sich zu entspannen und den Schmerz zuzulassen. Hier konnte ich das nicht.

Aufgrund der angespannten Haltung, in die mich die Ketten zwangen, verstärkte sich der Schmerz, potenzierte sich in ungeahnte Höhen, bis jeder einzelne Nerv in meinem Körper in Flammen zu stehen schien. Ich brannte. Ich verbrannte in einem Flammenmeer von Schmerzen, und ich schrie nur deshalb nicht, weil ich überhaupt nicht die Kraft hatte, Luft in meine Lungen zu pumpen.

Ich würde entweder an den Schmerzen des Fluches sterben oder ersticken, weil kein Sauerstoff mehr in mir übrig war.

Plötzlich war es vorbei, und wieder war Hatis Gesicht über mir. „Na, wie hat dir das gefallen?", knurrte er. Mein Atem kam stoßweise und fast schluchzend. Ich dachte, jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, um in Panik auszubrechen. Ich würde nie mehr die Kraft und Konzentration aufbringen können, um zauberstablose Magie abzurufen.

Und schon mit einem Zauberstab war es mehr als fraglich, ob man gegen ein Dutzend Werwölfe ankam, ohne jedoch war ich erledigt. Endgültig diesmal. Wieder riss Hati an den Ketten. Seine Hand krallte sich in meine Haare und zog meinen Kopf zurück, bis mein Hals freigelegt war.

„Du hast mir meine ganze Familie geraubt", sagte er, und zum ersten Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass jetzt der echte Hati sprach, nicht irgendein Imitator irgendeines Welteroberers. Mir gefiel trotzdem nicht, was er sagte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich zu meiner Familie mache?"

Ich keuchte auf. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, und ich konnte das heftige Pochen in meiner Halsschlagader spüren. Wie angezogen wanderte Hatis Blick dorthin, und er leckte sich die Lippen. „Ich werde dich jetzt beißen, Snape, nur ein bisschen. Und dann lassen wir dich bis zum nächsten Vollmond hungern.

Was glaubst du, mit welcher Gier du dich auf Miss Granger stürzen wirst? Du wirst sie zerreißen, zerfetzen, verschlingen – und dabei wird dein Blut summen und jauchzen, und du wirst glücklich sein."

Oh, Merlin! Vielleicht hatte er ja doch etwas von Fenrir gelernt. Die Angst griff mit gierigen Fingern nach mir. Ich wollte keine Bestie werden, und auf gar keinen Fall wollte ich Hermione Granger abschlachten. Ich wollte…

Ich verlor jeglichen Gedanken, als Hati den Mund aufriss und sich vor meinen Augen verwandelte. Ich hatte das schon einmal gesehen, vor dreizehn Jahren, als Lupin zum Wolf wurde, und der galt allgemein als mir freundlich gesinnt, und es war da schon erschreckend gewesen.

Diesmal war es nicht erschreckend. Es war, als würde Furcht mein ganzes Denken und Sein überspülen, für nichts anderes mehr Platz lassen, und ich wäre zu Boden gesunken, weil meine Beine mich keinesfalls mehr länger getragen hätten, wäre ich nicht sowieso auf den Knien angekettet.

Hatis Mund verformte sich, und die Schnauze brach sich Bahn, eine enorme Hitze strahlte von seinem Körper aus, und ich hörte Knochen brechen und sich neu verschieben, als die Bestie die Oberhand übernahm. Die Kleidung verschwand, und Fell breitete sich rasend schnell auf seiner Haut auf.

Er war ein zottiger Geselle, dieser Hati und hatte mehr Fell als jeder andere Werwolf, den ich je gesehen hatte.

Eine existenzielle Furcht hatte mich gepackt, und ich konnte mich nicht mehr rühren und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Sein Maul öffnete sich und entblößte schmutziggelbe, ellenlange Zähne. Seine Lefzen zogen sich zurück und ließen ein Totenkopfgrinsen übrig.

So sah also für mich der Tod aus. Ich wünschte nur, Lupin hätte mich vor knapp 30 Jahren erwischt. Lieber Lupin als dieses geifernde Biest, dessen stinkender Atem mir ins Gesicht schlug. Hati öffnete sein Maul jetzt bis zum Anschlag und senkte den Kopf, um meinen Hals zu erreichen.

Ich wollte zurückweichen und konnte es nicht. Ich wollte die Augen schließen und konnte es nicht. Ich war wie paralysiert und starrte einfach nur…

…und zuckte zusammen, als der scharfe Knall einer Apparation ertönte und eine schmale Hand eine silberne Stange tief in Hatis Maul rammte.

„Stupor!", schrie niemand anders als die berühmte Gryffindorsche Know-it-all. Ein Stupor kann einen Werwolf nicht wirksam schocken, aber Silber in der Schnauze, welches das Fleisch verätzte in Verbindung mit dem Schreck über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen ließ Hati zurücktaumeln.

Die anderen Werwölfe sprangen auf uns zu, doch eine starke Schutzhülle um uns herum bewahrte uns vor ihnen. Die Ketten klirrten, als ein Zauber sie löste, und ich stürzte zu Grangers Füßen und wünschte nur, dort für den zweifellos kurzen Rest meines Lebens liegen bleiben zu können.

Sie fiel neben mir auf die Knie und umfasste meine Hüfte. „Wo ist die Kavallerie?", ächzte ich und beäugte den wabernden Schutzwall, der den vereinten Versuchen der Werwölfe, ihn zu brechen, nicht mehr lange standhalten würde.

„Ich _bin_ die Kavallerie!", antwortete diese erstaunliche junge Frau und apparierte mit mir davon.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Es war ein Wunder, dass wir nicht gesplintet wurden, denn ich hatte, weiß Merlin, keine Kraft mehr und auch keine Ahnung, wo unser Ziel liegen würde. Wir stürzten recht unelegant in einem unordentlichen Haufen übereinander, und ich brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sich mein Geist wieder soweit geklärt hatte, dass ich mich umsehen konnte.

Wir befanden uns in einer Wohnung, soviel war klar. _Sehr aufmerksam, Snape_, verhöhnte ich mich selbst, doch es war ein schwaches Höhnen. Es war offensichtlich die Löwenhöhle der kleinen Gryffindor, denn ein typisches Knacken verkündete von Schutzzaubern, die nach unserem Eindringen wieder aktiv wurden.

Hermione packte mich fester um die Hüfte und versuchte, mich hochzuziehen, und ich half ihr, indem ich mich hochstemmte. Alles drehte sich um mich. Die üblichen Nachwirkungen eines Cruciatus. Die kleine Löwin schob mich vorwärts, und als meine Beine irgendwo gegen stießen, drückte sie mich hinab.

Dankbar ließ ich mich in den Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen, während ich den Kopf auf die Lehne zurücksinken ließ. Ich hörte, wie sich ihre Schritte entfernten, und es erschütterte mich zutiefst, als ein heftiges Brennen in meiner Brust einsetzte, dass ich als Wunsch, sie möge bei mir bleiben, erkannte.

Ich musste deutlich angeschlagener sein, als ich dachte, wenn es mir soviel bedeutete, Hermione Granger in meiner Nähe zu haben. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf zu atmen, meinen Atem und meine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, stand die Welt wieder still und Hermione Granger direkt vor mir. Sie hockte sich hin und hielt mir eine Phiole entgegen. „Ich denke, das könnte gegen die Übelkeit helfen. Ich nehme an, du wirst mindestens einen Cruciatus erlitten haben?", sagte sie leise. Ich schnüffelte kurz an dem Trank, dann kippte ich ihn mit einem Mal hinunter.

„Möchte ich wissen, woher du so genau über die Auswirkungen eines Cruciatus´ Bescheid weißt?", fragte ich.

Sie schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. „Nein, möchtest du nicht", murmelte sie. Ich hob die linke Augenbraue. Sie holte tief Luft. „Es ist ein Teil der Ausbildung zum Unsäglichen. Damit wir auch praktische Erfahrungen haben mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen", erklärte sie.

Ich war fassungslos, und etwas in mir drängte mich danach, diese junge Frau beschützen zu wollen. Ich beschimpfte mich selbst als lächerlich. Ich war nicht einmal in der Lage, mich selbst zu beschützen, geschweige denn Hermione Granger. „Sie quälen euch in der Ausbildung mit dem Cruciatus?" Wut stieg in mir auf.

„Und dem Imperius!" Sie nickte. Ich ballte meine Fäuste.

Sie umschloss mit ihrer Hand meine rechte Faust. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dort das erste Mal mit einem Unverzeihlichen zu tun hatte." Ich starrte in ihre Augen. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie ruhige, sanfte, braune Augen hatte, die immer Wärme und Zuneigung auszudrücken schienen?

Selbst wenn sie mich anblickten. Selbst bei mir…

„Lass es mich sehen!", sagte ich. Es sollte fordernd klingen, doch selbst in meinen Ohren klang es eher nach einer Bitte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist lange vorbei", antwortete sie und wollte sich wegdrehen.

Ich hielt sie fest. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie von mir fort ging, ich wollte weiter ihre kleine Hand auf meiner spüren, wollte _wissen_, dass ich lebte, dass ich keine Bestie geworden war. „Ich muss es sehen. Zeig es mir! Bitte!"

Sie zögerte, kämpfte mit sich, doch dann gab sie nach und senkte ihre Okklumentikschilde.

Und ich sah, wie sie sich schreiend auf dem Boden wälzte, und ich erkannte den Salon in Malfoy Manor, und ich sah das fanatische Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange und die Qual in Hermiones Zügen und die absolute Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die man verspürt, wenn man so gefoltert wird.

Ich riss mich aus ihren Gedanken und schottete mich selbst gegen aufsteigende Erinnerungen ab. Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, streckte ich meine Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange. Sie zuckte vor mir zurück.

Hätte sie mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst, es wäre nicht annähernd so schlimm gewesen. Als hätte ich mich verbrannt, zog ich meine Hand zurück. „Es tut mir Leid!", sagte ich rau. „Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten." Ich bin bestimmt nicht dafür bekannt, Emotionen auf meinem Gesicht spiegeln zu lassen, doch irgendetwas musste Hermione Granger in meinen Augen gesehen haben.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm und wartete solange, bis ich sie direkt ansah. „Es war nicht deinetwegen", erklärte sie. „Schließlich habe ich dich sogar schon geküsst, und ich stand dabei nicht unter dem Imperius."

„Ach, nein?" Meine Augenbraue wanderte bis zum Haaransatz.

„Nein!", bekräftigte sie. „Ich war nur… über mich selbst erschrocken. Über gewisse… Gefühle."

„Gefühle", wiederholte ich langsam.

Eigentlich war es sehr Slytherin von ihr, so kryptische Bemerkungen zu machen, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnten. „Gefühle, das Küssen betreffend?" Seit wann benutzte ich den Gryffindorschen Weg, ein Ziel direkt anzusteuern?

Anscheinend, seit mir die Geduld abhanden gekommen war. Ich wollte, nein, ich _musste_ es sofort wissen.

Hermione sah mich so lange an, dass ich schon glaubte, sie würde die Frage ignorieren. Doch dann nickte sie. „Ja, das Küssen betreffend."

„Was könnte am Küssen wohl ein so starkes Gefühl auslösen, dass du dich darüber erschreckst, Löwin?", fragte ich. Ich zählte meine Herzschläge, bis ihre Antwort kam. …22, 23, 24…

Nein, sie brauchte nicht _so_ lange. Es war mein Puls, der zu rasen anfing. „Wie gern ich es wieder tun würde", antwortete sie.

Für einen Moment war ich still, bis das Rauschen in meinen Ohren und das Dröhnen meines Herzens so weit abgeklungen war, dass ich meine eigene Stimme wieder hören konnte. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihr hinüber, so dass ich die Hitze, die ihr die Röte auf die Wangen getrieben hatte, auf meiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Und warum tust du es dann nicht endlich, verdammt noch mal?", murmelte ich heiser.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Alles, was ein Gryffindor braucht, ist eine Herausforderung. Sie hätte mich niemals einfach so von sich aus geküsst, aber die Tatsache, dass ich vor ihr verharrte und ihr die Möglichkeit zu wählen gab – Flucht oder Angriff – ließ ihre Löweninstinkte aufleben.

Ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig, als sie mein Gesicht berührte. Hauchzart strich sie über die Stoppeln, die sich jetzt, am Ende des Tages, über meinem Kinn und meine Wangen ausbreiteten. Ihre Augen ließen die meinen nicht los, als wollte sie fragen, ob es okay war.

Fast hätte ich gelacht. Ob es okay war? Merlin, es war Folter, wahrhaftig, die reinste Folter! Sie tat nichts weiter, fasste mich kaum an, doch ich hätte sie am liebsten in ein Bett gezerrt. Der Homo sapiens erectus ließ den denkenden Menschen mit einem Schlag verschwinden. _Wortwörtlich_.

Über viele Jahre hatte ich mir eiserne Selbstdisziplin antrainiert, und nur dieser Tatsache war es zu verdanken, dass ich mich kaum rührte. Das einzige Zugeständnis, das ich mir erlaubte, war, dass ich mein Gesicht in ihre Hand schmiegte. Mehr war nicht nötig.

Die Röte auf ihren Wangen vertiefte sich noch einmal, und sie fuhr mit den Fingern in meine Haare, zerwühlte sie und krallte sich in ihnen fest. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und zog mein Gesicht zu sich herab. Ich zuckte zusammen, als sie die Wunde auf meinem Kopf streifte, und sie wollte mich loslassen, doch ich drängte vorwärts.

Unsere Lippen berührten sich, und für einen Moment blieb es genau das, ein bloßes Berühren der Lippen.

Und doch ging mein Herz schon wieder mit mir durch, und als sie dann zart mit ihren Zähnen über meine Unterlippe kratzte und ihre Zunge spielerisch folgte, war es um mich geschehen. Ich rutschte aus dem Sessel, bis ich genau wie sie am Boden kniete, umschlang ihre schmale Taille und zerrte sie zu mir heran.

Der Urmensch in mir brach jetzt aus, und ich ließ ihn gewähren, schob sämtliche Bedenken wie den Altersunterschied, mein Aussehen und unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit fort. Es zählte nur diese junge Frau in meinen Armen, ihre Hitze, ihre Leidenschaft und Merlin weiß, sie wehrte sich nicht gegen meinen Angriff.

Ihre Zunge war ein neckischer, kleiner Irrwicht, der über meine Zähne und Gaumen tanzte und mit mir um die Vorherrschaft kämpfte. Ich wagte selbst einen Vorstoß, ließ meine Zunge in ihren warmen, süßen Mund hinein- und heraus gleiten – ein Versprechen auf mehr.

Und wie sehr ich dieses „mehr" wollte. Ich fühlte mich wie unter dem Cruciatus, so sehr verlangte es mich nach mehr, nach ihr, schmerzte mich meine eigene Zurückhaltung. Es war Hermiones Entscheidung, und sie traf sie schnell und konsequent, wie es ihre Art war.

Sie ließ sich zurückfallen und riss mich mit sich. Bei Merlin! Es war gut, dass der Teppich unter uns weich und flauschig war, aber ich glaube, es wäre uns auch gleich gewesen, hätte es sich um kalten Betonfußboden gehandelt.

Wir verströmten eine Hitze, die noch jeden Gletscher geschmolzen hätte und die Hölle selbst als einen kalten, eisigen Ort dastehen ließ.

Ich landete auf ihr und versuchte, die sich windende Löwin soweit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass ich unter ihr T-Shirt kam, aber es war ein heftiger Kampf, denn sie versuchte gleichzeitig, mir das Hemd herunter zu streifen und meinen Mund zu plündern.

Schließlich löste ich das Problem, in dem ich mein ganzes Gewicht auf ihren Oberkörper verlagerte, ihre Hände unter meine Knie einklemmte und dann ihr T-Shirt einfach zerriss. Ein atemloses Lachen, ein wenig heiser, sodass sich meine Nackenhaare und noch etwas ganz anderes aufstellten, entrang sich ihr, aber offensichtlich fand sie keine Worte.

Ich verfluchte die Angewohnheit der Frauen, einen BH zu tragen, aber ein gütiges Schicksal hatte ein Einsehen mit mir, denn er ließ sich vorne öffnen. Und dann – endlich – konnte ich über ihre weichen, so samtigen Brüste streichen, die perfekt in meine Hände passten. Ich senkte den Kopf und kostete, sog das nachgiebige Fleisch in meinen Mund und ließ meine Zunge über den Nippel tanzen.

Ich wechselte zur der anderen Brust hinüber, und Hermione keuchte unter mir, doch ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, denn auch mein Atem ging eher unregelmäßig. Ich presste meine Hüfte an ihren Unterleib und rieb mich an ihr, und sie versuchte, sich unter mir aufzubäumen. Sie war eine wilde Raubkatze, die kleine Gryffindor.

Sie schaffte es, eine Hand aus meiner Beinklammer zu befreien und zerrte an meinem Hemd. Ich packte ihre Arme und drehte mich herum, so dass sie auf mir zu sitzen kam. „Ich gehöre ganz dir, Löwin!", sagte ich, und selbst in meinen Ohren klang es wie ein samtig verpacktes Knurren.

Hermiones Augen leuchteten auf wie Katzenaugen im Dunkeln. Sie stützte ihre Hände auf meine Brust und lächelte. „Wirklich?", fragte sie, während ihre flinken, talentierten Finger einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffneten.

„Tu, was du willst", grollte ich, „aber tue es jetzt."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Hose und murmelte etwas, und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fand ich mich gefesselt, nur dass es diesmal Seidentücher waren, die meine Hände über den Kopf zogen und ich sie durchaus zerreißen konnte, wenn ich wollte. Ich wollte nicht.

Ich war gern dominant, aber in diesem Moment würde ich ihr freie Hand lassen. Sie zerrte mir das Hemd auf – eher ungeduldig als zärtlich – und sah mich dann mit einem Blick an, der mir die Luft wegriss. Sie betrachtete mich, wie ein hungriger Holzfäller ein blutiges Steak anschauen mochte.

Ich weiß nicht, was sie zu sehen glaubte, aber ich weiß ganz sicher, was es zu sehen gab. Ich bin kein Frauentyp mit gewölbter Brust und Beinen wie Baumstämmen. Alles an mir ist lang und schlank und blass, da ich es in der Regel vermeide, mich der Sonne auszusetzen.

Das einzig kräftige an mir sind meine Schultern und Oberarme – jahrzehntelanges Kesselschleppen ließ sich nicht verleugnen. Merlin, ich war noch nie eitel, doch jetzt wünschte ich mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, ich wäre breiter, muskulöser und vor allem attraktiver.

Dann vergaß ich diesen albernen Gedanken, als Hermione mit ihren Fingern durch die wenigen Haare auf meiner Brust glitt, sich dann vorbeugte und ihre Zunge folgen ließ. Ich schloss die Augen, als sie spielerisch an meiner Brustwarze leckte. Die Hände der kleinen Löwin strichen über meine Schultern, Oberkörper und Hüfte, als wollte sie meine Gestalt verinnerlichen.

Plötzlich schlang sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals, schmiegte ihre Wange an mein Gesicht und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Sag, dass es verrückt ist und wir aufhören müssen, Severus!" Als Antwort biss ich ihr leicht in den Hals und umschlang sie mit den Beinen, so dass sie der Länge nach auf mir lag.

Ihren warmen, schlanken Körper auf mir zu spüren ließ mich nach Luft ringen, so sehr wollte ich sie.

Vorher hatte ich sie begehrt. Jetzt wäre ich mit Freuden durch ein Dutzend Werwölfe marschiert, hätte man mir Hermione Granger dafür als Lohn versprochen. Ich hauchte meinen warmen Atem gegen ihre Schulter. „Zieh mich aus", schnurrte ich so seidig ich konnte.

Befriedigt bemerkte ich den Schauer, der sie durchlief und die sich aufstellenden feinen, hellen Härchen auf ihren Armen.

Sie ließ meinen Hals los, richtete sich auf und betrachtete mein Gesicht. Dann senkte sie langsam ihren Kopf und biss ganz sacht in meine Unterlippe. Fast hätte ich aufgestöhnt. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich massiv.

Ich verfluchte lautlos meine Hose, die plötzlich viel zu eng saß, zumal die kleine Löwin auf mir spitzbübisch grinste und mit den Hüften wackelte. „Zieh! Mich! Aus!", kommandierte ich heiser. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes verschwanden meine Schuhe und Strümpfe.

Dann rutschte sie von mir herunter und begann langsam, viel zu langsam, meinen Gürtel aufzuschnallen und die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Eine schmale Hand stahl sich in meinen Slip und streichelte – _Merlin_! – über meinen Schwanz.

„Nenn mir die Zutaten des Memoriotrankes!", sagte Hermione und hörte auf.

„WAS?!" Mein Knurren ging in ein Keuchen über, als sie die Hose über meine Hüften und Beine zog und einfach zur Seite warf.

„Contenance, Severus!", antwortete sie neckend, klang aber zu atemlos, um wirklich locker zu wirken. Ich beschloss, ihr ihren Sadismus heimzuzahlen, als sie begann, mit den Zähnen meinen Slip herunter zu ziehen.

Bewusst kratzte sie mit ihren Zähnen über meine Leiste, züngelte ein wenig nach rechts und links, vermied aber jeglichen Kontakt mit meiner mittlerweile pochenden Männlichkeit. Erst als ich nackt war, leckte sie ganz kurz über die Schwanzspitze. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und zerrte an meinen Fesseln. „Hexe!", grollte ich.

Sie liebkoste meine Eier und lächelte zu mir hoch. „Ich warte noch immer", erklärte sie und ihre Augen funkelten vor Lust und Übermut. „Oder soll das heißen, der große Tränkemeister hat alles vergessen, nur weil er ein bisschen stimuliert wird?"

Ich zerriss die Fesseln und war schneller über ihr, als sie „Severus!" hauchen konnte. Ich hielt mit beiden Händen ihre Handgelenke fest und wühlte mich mit der Zunge durch ihren Mund. Diesmal akzeptierte ich keinen Widerstand, und erst, als sie weich und nachgiebig wurde, ließ ich von ihr ab und küsste mir einen Weg zu ihrem Ohr.

„Ich werde dich lehren, mich zu provozieren, Löwin", knurrte ich leise. Tief sog ich ihren Geruch ein, diesen exotischen Mix aus Kakaobutter und Schweiß und ihrem ureigenen Duft.

Haut an Haut, ganz nah. Ich spürte, wie heftig ihr Herz trommelte. „Ich werde ganz deine willige Schülerin sein", flüsterte sie und bewegte sich unter mir.

Oh, Merlin! Ich schloss kurz die Augen, um nicht dem übermächtigen Bedürfnis nachzugeben, ihr einfach die Hose zu zerreißen und wie von Sinnen in sie zu stoßen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es mich den kümmerlichen Rest meiner Beherrschung gekostet hätte, wenn sie irgendetwas getan hätte, aber sie gab mir diesen Moment und rührte sich plötzlich nicht mehr.

Ich sah sie wieder an, als sie meinen Namen flüsterte. „Severus!" Ihre Stimme umschmeichelte dieses harsche Wort, als sie die einzelnen Silben liebkoste. Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es möglich war, meinen Namen mit so viel Zärtlichkeit auszusprechen, und dieselbe Zärtlichkeit lag auch in ihrem Blick und sorgte dafür, dass in mir etwas zersplitterte.

Etwas kaltes, hartes, von dem ich nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es da war. Doch in diesem Moment bohrte es sich einen Weg durch meine Haut und verschwand mit einem scharfen Schmerz. Ich atmete plötzlich mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ich nie zuvor verspürt hatte, und meine Lippen verzogen sich ohne mein Zutun zu einem Lächeln.

Ich lockerte meinen schraubstockharten Griff um ihre Hände, und sie streckte ihre Rechte aus und strich durch meine Haare und mein Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geweitet. „Du bist schön, wenn du lächelst!", sagte sie leise.

„Und du plapperst wieder einmal, Gryffindor", antwortete ich, doch meine Stimme war dunkel und samtig und vibrierte von all diesen unvertrauten Emotionen, die mich so plötzlich durchströmten.

Ich glitt ein wenig ihren Körper hinunter und bedeckte ihren Bauch mit Küssen. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie aus ihm keinen Sixpack geformt, wie es die heutigen Hexen für ideal hielten. Er war flach und weich und einfach perfekt. Ich züngelte in ihren Bauchnabel und biss ganz leicht in das nachgiebige Fleisch.

Ich öffnete ihre Hose und zog sie ihr ohne Raffinesse, aber auch ohne Eile aus. Meine Hände streichelten sich ihren Weg zu den Fesseln und entfernten die schwarzen, seidenen Strümpfe.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du so snobistisch bist", hauchte ich gegen die Innenseite ihres Schenkels und beobachtete zufrieden, dass sie erschauerte. „Seidene Strümpfe und ein sündiger Hauch von einem schwarzen Tanga, kleine Löwin?", murmelte ich und entfernte eben diesen „sündigen Hauch". Mit meiner Wange kratzte ich über die sensible Haut ihres Oberschenkels, dann konnte ich mich nicht mehr länger beherrschen.

Ich wühlte mein Gesicht in ihr Zentrum und atmete tief ihren Duft ein. Wenn ich noch Zweifel an ihrer Lust gehabt hätte, spätestens jetzt wären sie fortgewischt. Sie wand sich bereits unter mir, noch bevor ich überhaupt gekostet hatte, und als ich dann mit der Zunge die erste Geschmacksprobe nahm, zog sie scharf die Luft ein.

Ich blickte hoch. Röte breitete sich über ihr Gesicht und ihre Brüste aus. Ihr Atem ging heftig, und ihre Hände hatten sich in den Teppich gekrallt. „Wag es…", stieß sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Was?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Wag es nicht aufzuhören!"

Ich senkte meinen Kopf und lachte leise.

Wieder erschauerte sie. „Severus!"

„Ich höre und gehorche, Mylady", schnurrte ich, schob mir ihr Bein über die Schulter und tauchte tief mit der Zunge in sie ein.

Zuerst kreiste ich nur ein wenig, einfach, um sie zu schmecken, dann leckte ich über die gesamte Länge ihrer feuchten Öffnung. Hermione stöhnte leise, als ich ihren Kitzler neckte, dann jedoch wieder zu den langen, langsamen Strichen zurückkehrte.

Sie keuchte auf und wand sich hin und her, und ohne meine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen, legte ich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, mit der anderen hielt ich ihr Bein fest an meine Schulter gepresst. Ihre Reaktion blieb auch auf mich nicht ohne Wirkung; ihr Geruch, ihr leises, fast schluchzendes „Severus", die Weichheit ihrer Haut und die Bewegungen ihres Körpers ließen mich fast den Verstand verlieren.

Und als sie sich aufbäumte und ihre Beine sich um meinen Kopf krampften, hätte ich beinahe selbst die Beherrschung verloren und mich gehen lassen wie ein pubertierender Jüngling. Es gibt bestimmt nichts Sinnlicheres oder Erregenderes, als die zuckenden inneren Muskeln einer Frau, und ich schwelgte darin, leckte ihre Feuchtigkeit, die gegen meine Zungenspitze anbrandete wie kleine Wellen auf einen Strand.

Ich umschlang ihre Taille und wartete, bis sie langsam wieder runterkam. Es wäre zuviel zu behaupten, ich täte dies geduldig, aber ich wollte das erste Mal mit ihr bis zur Neige auskosten. Und ich wollte, dass sie ganz genau wusste, wer ich war.

Als sich ihr Atem langsam wieder beruhigte, begann ich wieder, sie zu lecken, doch diesmal langsam, sehr langsam. Ihre Augen flogen auf, und sie sah mich mit diesen wunderbaren, warmen, hellbraunen Augen an, in denen noch immer die Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus schimmerten.

Ich spreizte ihre Beine noch ein wenig mehr und hauchte meinen warmen Atem auf ihre Knospe. Ich wurde mit einem erneuten Anstieg ihrer Atemfrequenz belohnt, ließ ihr Bein los und glitt der Länge nach auf sie. „Sieh…mich…an!", forderte ich und küsste sie wie von Sinnen.

„Sieh mich an!", wiederholte ich und schob mich dann endlich in ihre feuchte Wärme. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Schweiß brach mir am ganzen Körper aus.

„Sieh _mich_ an, Severus!", flüsterte diesmal Hermione, umfasste mein Gesicht und schlang ihre Beine um meine Hüfte. Wir sahen uns in die Augen, als ich anfing, mich zu bewegen. Ich quälte uns beide für eine kurze Zeit mit ein paar in Zeitlupe ausgeführten Stößen, weil ich einfach das Gefühl genoss, ganz langsam in sie einzutauchen und fast zur Gänze wieder hinaus zu gleiten.

Doch die kleine Löwin zerstörte mit einem Schlag meine hauchdünne Beherrschung, als sie einen stöhnenden Laut von sich gab, mich zu sich herunterzerrte und küsste. Ihre Zunge, warm und nass, eroberte meinen Mund, und als sie ihre Fingernägel in meine Schulter bohrte, ließ ich los und stieß tief in sie hinein.

Sie kam mir entgegen und mit mir mit. Sie war feucht und eng, und sie wand sich unter mir und krallte ihre Finger in meinen Hintern und forderte und trieb mich noch mehr an. Es war die Erfüllung meiner Träume, und doch konnte ich nicht genug von ihr bekommen.

Ich spielte und reizte mit meiner Zunge die ihre, und so waren wir oben wie unten vereint. Ich schmeckte sie, ich fühlte sie, genoss diese Frau mit all meinen Sinnen.

Und als sie sich zum zweiten Mal verkrampfte, als es um mich herum zuckte und pulsierte, hielt ich inne und ließ es sie auskosten. Erst als die letzten Ausläufer ihres Ausbruchs sie erzittern ließen, bewegte ich mich wieder und ließ mich fallen. Ich stieß noch vier-, fünfmal in sie, dann spürte ich, wie sich etwas in mir zusammenzog und ich starr wurde, und mit einem dumpfen Knurren pumpte ich meine heiße Flüssigkeit in sie hinein.

Ich keuchte wie ein Marathonläufer und ließ meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken. Wir waren schweißüberströmt. Der Puls in ihrem Hals hämmerte gegen meine Wange. In diesem Moment konnten wir uns nicht rühren, und wenn sich die Hölle selbst unter uns geöffnet hätte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir einfach nur so dalagen. Irgendwann versuchte ich halbherzig, mich von ihr herunter zu rollen, um sie nicht gänzlich ihres Atems zu berauben, aber Hermione umschlang mich nur noch mehr und hielt mich fest.

„Ich werde dich erdrücken", murmelte ich träge in ihr Ohr.

„Du plapperst, Severus!", erwiderte sie und unterdrücktes Lachen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Für diese Frechheit bestrafte ich sie, indem ich ihr Ohrläppchen sanft zwischen meine Zähne nahm. „Impertinenz!", grollte ich. „Du entschuldigst dich besser!"

„Oder was?", fragte sie und streichelte die weiche Haut zwischen meinem Hals und den Schulterblättern.

„Oder ich werde mir etwas ausdenken müssen, um dich zu bestrafen", antwortete ich und bedachte sie mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

Sie sah mich nachdenklich an, hörte jedoch keinen Augenblick auf, mich zu streicheln. Nicht mechanisch, müde, abwesend, sondern mit dieser lebendigen, interessierten Vitalität, die so ganz die ihre war. Ich war kurz davor zu schnurren. „Ich glaube, darauf lasse ich es ankommen", sagte sie.

Hatte ich eigentlich je zuvor bemerkt, welch wunderbares Lächeln diese kleine Hexe hatte? Ich runzelte über mich selbst die Stirn. Fing ich jetzt an, von ihr wie ein verliebter Jüngling zu schwärmen? Und doch – ihr Lächeln hätte mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, wenn ich nicht sowieso gelegen hätte.

Mit einem gewaltigen Kraftakt rollte ich mich von ihr herunter und stand auf, sie dabei mitziehend, und bevor sie wusste, was ich vorhatte, warf ich sie mir über die Schulter. „Gehört das schon zu meiner Bestrafung?" Sie lachte.

„Später!", knurrte ich und stapfte auf die Tür zu, die meiner Einschätzung nach zum Schlafzimmer führte.

„Netter Hintern", kommentierte sie und streichelte entsprechenden Körperteil. „Ich habe ihn schon bei Andie bewundert und mir gewünscht, ihn einmal anfassen zu dürfen."

„Lüsterne kleine Hexe", bemerkte ich, während ich die Tür aufstieß. Tatsächlich war es das Bad, nicht das Schlafzimmer, aber das war auch nicht schlecht. Ich war ja flexibel, und ein Bad konnte uns beiden nicht schaden.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Gut, dass die Löwin es nicht sehen konnte. Diese große Badewanne barg aber auch ungeahnte Möglichkeiten…


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ich habe mehrere Anfragen wegen der komischen Namen der Greybackbrüder bekommen

**AN: Ich habe mehrere Anfragen wegen der komischen Namen der Greybackbrüder bekommen. Ich empfehle, mal den Namen Fenrir oder Fenriswolf im Google einzugeben… **

**Das heutige Chap ist Sepsis gewidmet!**

**EmilyLeeds**: im schimmernden Engelskostüm? Na, das wäre dann aber nicht schön von Sev gewesen, es zu zerreißen… _hust_… aber netten, kleinen Comicstrip, der bei deiner Beschreibung gerade in meinem Kopf abgelaufen ist, lol… zu schade, dass ich nicht zeichnen kann…:D… _stürzt sich gierig auf den Muffin_… Arya hat gesagt, der ist für mich!

**Majin** **Micha**: oh, Merlin, Micha! Du hast mich durchschaut. Ja, ich gestehe – sie sind die Mörder, alle beide! :D… ha, das sind die Richtigen! Erst husten und rot werden, und dann nicht genug kriegen können… Lemon in der Badewanne? Darf´s auch die Dusche sein?

**Sepsis**: ja, ich fand die Warnung angebracht, du weißt ja, wie komisch manche Leute auf Sexszenen reagieren…_lol_… puh, _Schweißabwisch_… ist meine erste ausformulierte Sexszene gewesen, aber das weißt du ja, und ich hatte tierisch Angst, wie ihr reagiert… und ohne Humor, finde ich, macht auch der beste Sex keinen Spaß…

**enna**: ähm…. Ich hoffe, bei dir ist alles in Ordnung? So mit Augen und Kieferkurbel und so? :D! …_hebt schwörend die Hand_: ich hab nicht gelogen, ehrlich! Ich hab's noch nie vorher ausformuliert und habe an den paar Seiten länger gesessen, als an der Hälfte der Story… aber ich bin echt erleichtert, dass es doch angekommen ist…

**Cura**: …_lach_… na ja, ich esse auch kein Fleisch, obwohl ich kein reiner Vegetarier bin, und ich hatte noch kein aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit einem Werwolf… was meinst du mit vertauschten Rollen? Whoa, danke, danke für dein Lob!

**Illing**: _lol_… na, dann kannst du ja echt nichts für deinen sexuellen Frust! Ach, klar, Wassereis… natürlich. Ui… und Sado-Maso auch noch, hm? Hauptsache Severus?! _Lach_! Kleine, zufriedene Hope oder was? Geh eine Runde mit Sigmund kuscheln, vielleicht hilft das ja…

**Summerfeeling**: die Einschränkungen waren ja auch nur für diesen angegebenen Personenkreis – zu dem du doch nicht gehören wirst, oder? :D

**Seraphina66**: das war der dritte und letzte Greybackbruder, versprochen… also, ich esse auch kein Fleisch, und in Hogwarts gab es so viele Köstlichkeiten, dass er problemlos auf solche Sachen verzichten konnte…ich habe solche Angst vor dem Schreiben der Sexszene gehabt, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen…

**Hexchen**: Sturm auf die Bastille? Ähm, wollte sagen, auf Severus? Da springen mich doch gleich ein paar Plotbunnies an, sozusagen Attacke auf attack… _lol_…

**Nik**: _rotwerd_… sorry, Nik… warum Malfoy nicht da war? Sollte das vielleicht eine Menage á trois werden? Gröööhl… ich konnte nicht widerstehen – aber es wird alles aufgeklärt, versprochen….

**mija-ela**: ja, diese kleine Türöffnungen, wo man so durchluren kann… es gibt nichts besseres, oder? :D Malfoy wird bald kein Problem mehr sein, Harry wird sich um ihn kümmern…

**SoyTryphena**: oh – das würdest du wirklich für mich tun? Eis bei Florean Fortescue? …_kriegt große Augen_… und ich darf alle Sorten essen, die ich will? …_reicht Soy ein gut duftendes, feuchtes Tuch_…

**AryaLynx**: dein Muffin, Emilys Muffin – mir doch egal, jetzt hab ich ihn eh aufgegessen! (_eg_!) Ich dachte, ihr fahrt auf Klassenfahrt? Wie auch immer, ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Spaß…und danke für den Muffin!

**JackyFCR**: _lol_… Schule für Weltenretter: als Belohnung gibt's Snape (jedenfalls für die weiblichen Heros) oder Hermione (für die männlichen Heros!)… wir haben dauernd Regen – und Schafskälte und nur ganz selten Sonne… _lässt die Ohren hängen_…

**WatchersGoddess**: …_duckt sich unter den Rechnertisch_… aber, aber… _stammelt_… ach, dich würde Sev als Werwolf interessieren? Stehst du auf die haarigen Typen? Kannst es ja mal mit Hati versuchen… :D… _hust_… war ja klar, dass eine der Medihexen wieder als Schlaubischlumpf auftreten muss…_totsterb_…ich bin übrigens jetzt fast genauso groß wie du – so sehr bin ich gewachsen…

**Gnomy**: was machst du denn für Sachen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach krank werden? Ich hoffe mal, du hast es jetzt überstanden… _schickt eine Expresseule mit einem Haufen Pepper-Up-Tränken und Heilmitteln los_… so, und jetzt passt du schön auf dich auf, ja? Nicht, dass du bei diesem Aprilwetter wieder krank wirst… _stürzt sich gierig wie Krümelmonster auf all die Süßigkeiten_ – danke!

**Eve**: oh… du hast Recht! Kein Wunder, dass die mit ihren Ermittlungen nicht vorankommen – die sollen sich mal konzentrieren, und nicht dauernd an das _Eine_ denken. …_rotwerd_… yup, mein erstes Lemon… ich finde Sexszenen zu schreiben schwieriger als alles andere…ja, als ob ich das geahnt hätte...lol…

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**13. Kapitel**

**Donnerstag, 06. Oktober 2005**

Ich schlief.

Ich wusste, dass ich schlief, denn alles, was ich erlebte, war so verworren und bunt, dass es nur ein Traum sein konnte. Ich stand in Malfoys Salon und sprach mit ihm, doch er war es wieder auch nicht, denn seine Augen und sein Körper veränderten sich die ganze Zeit, und dann schleifte mich Hati über feuchtes Kopfsteinpflaster durch enge, schmutzige Straßen in eine schreckliche Dunkelheit.

Und dann war plötzlich die kleine Löwin bei mir und küsste mich und flüsterte mir süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr. Und etwas zog sie von mir fort, obwohl ich sie festhalten wollte, und ein dünner Blutfaden erschien auf ihrem Hals und ihre leuchtenden Augen erloschen und eine kalte, hohe Stimme, die ich als Voldemorts erkannte, lachte wie irre und flüsterte immer wieder: _zurück aus der Hölle… aus der Hölle… aus der Hölle_…

Ich schlug die Augen auf und starrte in ein unbekanntes Zwielicht. Mein Körper war schweißüberströmt, und ich zitterte unkontrolliert. Ich atmete heftig und war erleichtert, als ich erkannte, dass ich mich im Schlafzimmer der kleinen Löwin befand. Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht hatten wir es sogar geschafft, in ihr Bett zu kommen.

Sie war eine Tiefschläferin, die auch noch sehr viel Platz brauchte. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, halb auf mir, halb quer über dem Bett, einen Arm um meine Hüfte geschlungen, den anderen weit von sich gestreckt. Ich rührte mich nicht, sah sie nur an. Ich wollte diesen Augenblick nicht zerstören.

Ich fragte mich, ob sie es bereuen würde, ob es ihr peinlich wäre.

Ich fühlte mich gleichzeitig benommen und völlig gelöst. Das Wissen, dass ich im Moment sicher war, sicher in der Löwenhöhle der kleinen Gryffindor, dass niemand mich bedrohte, ließ mich entspannen, und das Zittern hörte auf. Es war nur ein Alptraum.

Ich hatte Erfahrungen mit Alpträumen. Allerdings war ich danach nie in so reizender Gesellschaft aufgewacht. Unbewusst schlichen sich meine Finger in ihre Haare und spielten mit den wilden Locken. So weich, so schwer und nach unseren nächtlichen Aktionen völlig verwuschelt.

Der kaum vorhandenen Helligkeit nach zu urteilen hatte ich nicht mehr als vier, fünf Stunden geschlafen, was bedeutete, dass es nicht einmal neun Uhr sein konnte. Ich wollte wieder in den Schlaf sinken, aber etwas hielt mich zurück – nicht wirklich wach, aber auch nicht wirklich schlafend.

Etwas beschäftigte mich. In der Nacht hatten wir uns dreimal geliebt. Nach dem ziemlich stürmischen Anfang auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer noch einmal in der erfreulich großen Badewanne und dann hier in ihrem Bett, bevor wir regelrecht von der Erschöpfung übermannt worden.

Hermione war eine erstaunliche Mischung aus Leidenschaft und Zurückhaltung, fast Schüchternheit. Sie hatte keine Scheu gehabt, mich oral zu verwöhnen, war aber andererseits errötet, als ich eine Zeitlang nur ihre Brüste gestreichelt und geküsst hatte. Als ich sie auf mich gezogen hatte, kurz bevor wir einschliefen, hatte ihr Herz so heftig geklopft, als hätte sie einen Marathonlauf hinter sich.

Ich war noch nie sonderlich empfänglich für Sentimentalitäten gewesen, doch jetzt, wo ich vor mich hindöste, ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich die Löwin näher an mich heranzog und die Decke über uns breitete. Ich wollte sie spüren, nicht unbedingt um des sexuellen Aspektes Willen, sondern eher, um die Wärme ihres Körpers zu genießen.

Sie wachte nicht einmal auf, seufzte nur kurz und vergrub ihren Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge, ihre Hand lag auf meiner Schulter. So viel Vertrauen… kurz fragte ich mich, ob sie oft mit irgendwelchen Männern so einschlief, aber ich bezweifelte es. Große Intelligenz stieß die meisten männlichen Hohlköpfe ab.

Ich dachte, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen konnte. _Klar, Snape. Weil eine junge, hübsche Frau wie die kleine Löwin auch Interesse daran hat, sich mit einem zynischen Arschloch wie dir weiter einzulassen… komm wieder runter_.

Zumindest so lange, wie sie noch schlief, konnte ich dieses Gefühl jedenfalls auskosten. Ich ließ meinen Kopf in ihre Mähne sinken und schnupperte, schlang meine Arme um sie und zog sie noch näher. Und als ich gerade wieder wegdriftete, überlegte ich, dass ich dem Paradies nie wieder näher kommen würde. Aus der Hölle ins Paradies.

Aus der Hölle…

Aus der Hölle…

_From Hell..._

Oh, Merlin! Ich schoss hoch, diesmal hellwach. Hermione schrak auf und starrte mich an.

„Ich bin ein Idiot!", sagte ich heiser, dachte jedoch nicht daran, sie loszulassen.

Ihr Kopf sank wieder auf meine Brust. „Das ist doch nichts Neues", murmelte sie verschlafen. „Kein Grund, jemanden aufzuwecken!"

Ich schüttelte sie leicht. „Hör zu, Löwin! Es ist mir die ganze Zeit ins Auge gesprungen, aber ich war so ein Ignorant, dass ich es nicht erkannt habe!"

Sie schlang ein Bein über mich, kroch ein Stück meinen Körper herauf, bis sie ihre Ellenbogen auf meiner Brust abstützen konnte und sah mich aufmerksam an. „Innerhalb einer Minute zwei selbstkritische Bemerkungen von Severus Snape über Severus Snape – ich glaube, ich werde einen Eintrag in die _Geschichte der Zauberei_ beantragen", sagte sie lächelnd.

Hätte ich nicht gerade das Motiv des Mörders entdeckt, wäre ich erfreut gewesen über ihre Reaktion auf mich, zumal sie jetzt munter war. Doch unter diesen Umständen konnte ich es nicht so richtig würdigen.

„Vier Frauen", sagte ich. „Alle in der Nacht ermordet, alle mit durchgeschnittener Kehle. Zwei sogar in einer Nacht. Löwin! Wir haben es hier mit einem Copykill zu tun!"

Sie war sofort ernst. „Copykill? Wer wird kopiert?"

Ich schloss kurz die Augen. „Sagt dir der Begriff _From Hell_ etwas?"

„From Hell…", murmelte sie. „Das habe ich schon einmal gelesen. Aber wo?" Ich konnte sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete.

„Oder _Dear Boss_…? Klingelt da etwas in diesem komplexen Gehirn?"

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust. „Um Merlins Willen!", nuschelte sie gedämpft. „Du redest doch nicht von _ihm_?"

„Ganz genau, Gryffindor. Ich rede von den Frauenmorden in London, Whitechapel 1888, ich rede von Jack the Ripper!"

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Wir starrten uns eine Weile an. „Du musst dich irren, Severus!", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ich irre mich selten…"

„Ich weiß."

Ich bewegte mich. „Wir müssen zu mir. Ich habe irgendwo Bücher über diesen Mistkerl."

„Gut." Sie rutschte von mir herunter und wollte aus dem Bett springen, doch ich hielt sie fest, zerrte sie wieder zu mir hoch und küsste sie. Da es vermutlich das erste und letzte Mal war, dass ich sie haben durfte, wollte ich es noch einmal auskosten.

Sie sträubte sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie wühlte ihre Hände in meine Haare und erwiderte den Kuss, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Meine Finger strichen über ihren Rücken, ihre Seiten und umfassten ihren festen Po, und ich presste sie noch stärker an mich. Es war das Ploppen eines Eilpergaments, das sich vor uns materialisierte, welches uns unterbrach.

Hermione pflückte es widerwillig aus der Luft. „Es ist von Harry", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Er sagt, er kommt in einer Stunde, und wenn ich wüsste, wo du dich aufhältst, sollte ich dich bitten, ebenfalls zu kommen."

„Will er mich also doch festnehmen?", fragte ich überrascht und etwas gereizt. Der Bengel hatte grundsätzlich ein schlechtes Timing, wenn ich mit seiner Freundin zugegen war.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und dachte nach. „Ich denke eher, er hat etwas getan, worum ich ihn gebeten habe."

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. „Worum hast du ihn denn gebeten? Immer wenn du etwas mit Potter ausgeheckt hast, ist es zu meinem Schaden gewesen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Diesmal nicht, meine ich", murmelte sie und machte Anstalten, sich aus meinem Arm zu winden.

Es erschreckte mich, wie widerwillig ich sie freigab. Sie stupste mich mit dem Finger in die Rippen. „Könnte dir nicht schaden, wenn du vielleicht duschen würdest…" Sie sprang aus dem Bett und warf mir über ihre Schulter ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zu.

Ich hob arrogant meine Augenbraue. „War das eine Einladung?"

Die freche, kleine Löwin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe noch nie unter der Dusche… ähm, weißt du? Und du warst doch mal Lehrer – willst du mir nicht etwas beibringen?"

Ich brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung. Ich wusste nicht, warum sie mich jetzt, wo es helllichter Tag und sie bei vollem Bewusstsein war, nicht zum Teufel jagte, aber ich würde nicht nachfragen. Und so standen wir Minuten später eng ineinander verkeilt unter der Dusche. Der Dampf waberte um uns herum und das heiße Wasser prasselte auf uns nieder, während wir beide lernten.

Sie lernte, wie es war, angehoben und an die Wand gepresst, von einem Mann genommen zu werden. Und ich lernte, dass ich offensichtlich nie genug von ihr haben würde.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Um zehn saßen wir beide wie zivilisierte Menschen beim Tee, als Potter Sturm klingelte. Ich vermutete, dass die kleine Löwin irgendwo in Muggellondon lebte, denn Klingeln waren in der Zaubererwelt verpönt. Aber es passte zu ihr. Ihre ganze Wohnung war eine gute Mischung aus Muggeltechnik und magischer Einrichtung, und es gefiel mir.

Potter kam nicht allein. Zu meiner Überraschung waren Minerva und der Winzwolf dabei. Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Hermione, und sie schüttelte den Kopf, nein, das hatte sie auch nicht gewusst.

„Mia!" Der Junge stürzte auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermione", sagte McGonagall steif. „Aber ich möchte dabei sein, und ich habe heute die Aufsicht über Teddy."

Dabei sein? Wobei? Ich behielt ein teilnahmsloses Gesicht und beobachtete die Löwin und Potter.

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte sie ihn.

Potter nickte ernst und wandte sich mir zu. Er holte tief Luft. Ich wusste, wenn er schon so anfing, würde es mir nicht gefallen. „Professor… Mister Snape… ich habe Ihretwegen mit Albus Dumbledore gesprochen."

Meine Hände verkrallten sich kurz in der Sessellehne, dann entspannte ich mich bewusst wieder. Ich schwieg. „Verstehen Sie, Sir, es war Hermiones Idee." Potter begann, unruhig hin und her zu laufen. „Sie haben ihr gesagt, dass ein herkömmlicher nicht mehr zu Ihnen passt."

Ich verstand kein Wort von dem, was der Junge-der-penetrant-um-den-Brei-herum-redete erzählte. Der Winzwolf lenkte mich ab, weil er sich von Hermione gelöst hatte und plötzlich an meinem Bein lehnte. Ich schob ihn weg.

„Potter", knurrte ich. „Sie verschwenden meine Zeit! Was möchten Sie sagen? Versuchen Sie einfach, langsam und in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen, dann ergibt das alles vielleicht einen Sinn!"

„IchhabeAlbusgefragtobichIhnendenElderstabbringenkannunderhatzugestimmt", nuschelte er plötzlich so schnell, dass ich Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen. Dann traf mich die Bedeutung seiner Worte. Ich starrte ihn an.

Drehte mich zu der kleinen Gryffindor um, die heftig nickte. Mein Blick wanderte weiter zu Minerva, die wie aus Stein gehauen dasaß und etwas auf meiner Kniehöhe betrachtete. Ich sah nach unten. Es war – natürlich – der Junge, der sich mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit schon wieder auf meinem Knie abstützte.

Ich packte ihn behutsam an den Armen, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf den nächsten Sessel. Dann stellte ich mich vor Lilys Sohn und sah ihm in seine Augen. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht wirklich so eine Dummheit gemacht haben, Potter!", sagte ich leise und scharf.

Er antwortete, indem er in seine Tasche griff und einen Zauberstab hervorholte. Er war etwa 11 Zoll lang und dunkelbraun gemasert. Ich erkannte ihn auf Anhieb. Ich wusste, wann ich ihn das letzte Mal in der Hand gehalten hatte. Schweiß brach mir am ganzen Körper aus, und ich wich unbewusst zurück.

„Was hat Albus gesagt, Harry?", fragte die unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all.

Potter fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand über das Gesicht und sah mich an. „Albus hat mir ganz genau gesagt, was ich zu Ihnen sagen soll, Sir", begann er unsicher. „Er sagte, der Elderstab wurde immer entweder erobert oder dem wahren Erben übergeben."

„Ich soll Ihnen sagen", - er schluckte kurz – „nimm den Stab, Severus. Er gehört dir, du bist für ihn vorgesehen, mein Prometheus!"

Ich wankte zurück und fiel wieder in den Sessel. Ich konnte spüren, wie ich alle Farbe verlor. „Was bedeutet das, Sir?", wollte Potter wissen, der sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, den Stab noch immer in der Hand.

Ich antwortete nicht. „Du warst Prometheus?", fragte Minerva mit brüchiger Stimme.

Ich schloss die Augen. Ich wollte weder sie noch jemanden anders sehen.

„Was bedeutet das?", wiederholte Potter.

„Prometheus war der Deckname eines Agenten, der unter den Todessern lebte. Von ihm bekam das Ministerium alle relevanten Angaben", erklärte McGonagall sichtlich geschockt.

„Falsch", sagte ich leise. „Prometheus war der Deckname eines angeblichen Agenten. Albus hatte ihn erfunden, weil er dem Ministerium ja irgendwie erklären musste, wie er an all die relevanten Angaben herankam, über die er verfügte."

„Prometheus", sagte Hermione leise. „Ein Titan, der sich für die Menschheit gegen den Göttervater stellte und dafür von Zeus jeden Tag gefoltert wurde. Wie überaus passend!" Sie kam zu mir herüber und hockte sich vor meinen Sessel. Ihre Hand ruhte leicht auf meinem Arm. „Nimm ihn, Severus. Ich weiß, dass er für dich bestimmt ist."

„Ihr seid ja alle wahnsinnig", sagte ich kalt. „Habt ihr nie aufgepasst? Der Elderstab muss erobert werden. Oder warum, glaubt ihr, konnte Voldemort Harry nicht töten?"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Oh, Merlin! Ich hatte James´ Sohn mit Vornamen angeredet. Es ging mit mir definitiv bergab.

„So sind die Gerüchte", bestätigte Hermione. „Aber ich habe mich jetzt die letzten sieben Jahre mit dem Stab, seiner Geschichte und Herkunft beschäftigt. Wusstest du, dass der Elderstab auch Schicksalsstab genannt wurde?"

„Und?", schnappte ich gereizt.

„Und Elder hin oder her – er ist ein Zauberstab. Und ein Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Besitzer. Dieser besondere Zauberstab kann nur jemanden gehören, der den Tod akzeptiert hat, nicht Zauberer, die sich auf die Unbesiegbarkeit verlassen. Er hatte Harry akzeptiert, weil Harry bereit war, sich zu opfern, aber er hatte ihn nicht als Besitzer anerkannt."

Ich starrte sie an. „Was meinst du, er hat ihn nicht anerkannt?"

Potter sprach an ihrer Stelle. „Er fühlte sich nicht wie meiner an in meiner Hand. Er wurde nicht zu der Verlängerung meines Armes und meiner Magie – ich hatte das Gefühl, er würde mir nur einen Gefallen tun."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber ihr seid völlig wahnsinnig."

Die kleine Löwin blieb geduldig. „Severus, es gibt niemanden auf der Welt, der den Tod mehr akzeptiert hatte als du. Genau wie Harry warst du im Prinzip auch schon tot. Solange wie du ohne Hilfe Naginis Gift ausgesetzt warst, hättest du nach allem, was wir wissen, nicht mehr leben dürfen. Aber das tust du. Du bist der wahre Erbe des Stabes, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Sonst hätte irgendein anderer Stab bei Ollivander dich akzeptiert. Nimm ihn."

Ich sprang auf und marschierte auf Potter zu. „Geben Sie mir den verdammten Stab, damit ich der kleinen, unerträglichen Know-it-all beweisen kann, dass sie eben nicht alles weiß!", fauchte ich.

Er streckte den Arm aus und reichte mir das dunkle Stück Holz. Denn das war es, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein Stück Holz, welches keine Bedeutung für mich hatte. Ich schwenkte ihn kurz hin und her. Nichts passierte. „Siehst du?", sagte ich und drehte mich zu Hermione um.

Ihre Augen wurden weit.

Meine Hand begann zu kribbeln. Ich riss meinen Kopf herum, um auf den verdammten Elderstab zu schauen. Er schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Die dunklen Maserungen glühten in einem unwirklichen Licht, dann schossen – Blitzen gleich – Strahlen aus dem Stab und umschlangen meine Hand, glitten über meinen Arm und die Schultern und wanderten über meinen gesamten Körper.

Brennende Schmerzen fuhren mir durch und durch, meine Beine gaben nach und ich stürzte auf die Knie. Ich konnte den Stab nicht loslassen, es war, als sei er mit mir verschmolzen. Mein ganzer Körper stand unter Strom. _Zu guter Letzt_, dachte ich benommen, _ist es Potter nun doch gelungen, mich umzubringen_.

„Um Merlins Willen", hörte ich Potter entsetzt ächzen. „Ich habe Snape umgebracht!" Er stürzte auf mich zu.

„Fass ihn nicht an!", befahl Hermione schneidend.

Ich spürte, dass sie sich um mich herum bewegten, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft, hochzusehen. Es schien, als würde mich irgendeine Urgewalt zwingen, auf den Stab und meinen Tod zu starren.

„Hermione", mischte sich Minerva – ausgerechnet sie! – ein. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Der Stab bringt ihn um!"

„_NEIN_!"

Okay. Es war nicht Potter, der mich umbrachte. Es war Hermione Granger, meine persönliche Nemesis. „Wartet!", sagte sie mit scharfer, autoritärer Stimme. „Es ist gleich vorbei. Halte durch, Severus, es dauert nicht mehr lange!"

Wovon redete sie? Ich wurde zerrissen, verbrannt, verätzt und gevierteilt, und sie erzählte etwas von nicht mehr lange? Ich würde sie erwürgen, und wenn ich als Geist zurückkehren müsste…

Das Glühen erlosch mit einem Schlag, und ich stürzte vornüber.

Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, konnten höchstens einige Sekunden vergangen sein, denn ich lag noch immer auf dem Teppich, und Teddy Lupin ließ sich mir gegenüber auf den Bauch fallen und fragte: „Ist das ein neues Spiel, Mister Schulleiter Snape?" Ich verdrehte die Augen nur nicht, weil mir immer noch so schwindlig war.

Hermione ließ sich neben mir auf die Knie nieder. „Severus? Bist du okay?"

„Natürlich!", ächzte ich. „Wollen wir das gleich noch einmal machen?" Da ich mir selbst nicht recht traute, drehte ich mich ein wenig zur Seite und rutschte bis zu dem nächsten Sessel, an den ich mich anlehnte. „Warum jetzt, Gryffindor? Er hat früher nicht so auf mich reagiert."

Ich hielt den Elderstab noch immer in meiner Hand, aber er brannte nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich warm an. _Angenehm_ warm und vertraut.

„Was hat Albus noch gesagt, Harry?" Sie sah ihren Freund aufmerksam an.

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es für … Mister Snape gemeint war oder nur allgemein, denn das Gleiche hat er zu mir auch schon einmal gesagt. Seine letzten Worte waren: Liebe ist die größte Magie, die es gibt."

„Liebe ist die größte Magie, die es gibt", wiederholte die kleine Löwin. Und dann wurde sie blass. „Oh, Merlin!", sagte sie tonlos. „Du liebst sie, Severus. Warum hast du das nicht gesagt?"

Ich liebte? Wen? Wovon redete sie, verdammt noch mal?

„Die Frau aus der Bar. Hast du dich erst vor kurzem verliebt? Vielleicht ist es das?" Hermione schien mehr mit sich selbst zu sprechen. „Der Schicksalsstab akzeptiert dich, weil du den Tod akzeptierst und liebst. Vergänglichkeit und Hoffnung – Schicksal…"

Welche Frau aus der Bar? Dann dämmerte es mir. Sie glaubte wirklich, ich sei in Ginger verliebt? War sie blind? Taub? Völlig gefühllos? Aber etwas, was sie sagte, machte Sinn. Den Tod hatte ich schon immer als gegeben hingenommen, daran konnte also die plötzliche Akzeptanz des Elderstabes nicht liegen.

Konnte es also sein? Konnte Albus – dieser verdammte, alte, planende Intrigant – Recht haben? Ich stieß ein hohles Lachen aus. Selbstverständlich hatte er Recht. Ich war noch immer eine Schachfigur in seinem Spiel. Natürlich liebte ich.

Aber nicht irgendein Straßenmädchen. Nicht Ginger.

Severus Snape, Slytherin extraordinaire, ehemaliger Todesser, Professor, Mörder und Schulleiter, hatte sich verliebt.

In Hermione Granger, Gryffindor aus Leidenschaft, unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all, Löwin.

Ausgerechnet!

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich starrte sie an, völlig überwältigt von meinen Erkenntnissen. Sie interpretierte meinen Blick falsch. Besorgt wedelte sie mit ihrer Hand vor meinen Augen herum, so dass ich schon Angst um meine – zugegebenermaßen recht große – Nase bekam. „Severus? Geht es dir gut?"

Eine kleine Hand patschte auf mein Knie und dunkle, neugierige Augen schoben sich vor mein Gesicht. „Mister Schulleiter Snape? Können Sie den Stab noch einmal so leuchten lassen, Sir?"

Der Elderstab. Ich hatte ihn völlig vergessen. Er schmiegte sich regelrecht in meine Hand, lag mit so einfacher Natürlichkeit darin, dass er überhaupt nicht wie ein Fremdkörper wirkte. Ich machte eine kaum sichtbare Handbewegung, und Hermione wurde mit unwiderstehlicher Kraft in einen Sessel gezogen, der gute zehn Fuß von ihr entfernt stand.

Oh, Merlin! Zauberkraft bekam auf einmal eine gänzlich neue Bedeutung. Nichts schien mehr unmöglich zu sein, und auf meiner Zunge tanzte der Chiligeschmack meiner eigenen Magie. Ich steckte den Elderstab weg. Es gab keinen Grund, sich von ihm und seiner Macht korrumpieren zu lassen.

„Also ist es wahr", murmelte Minerva. Sie kam hinüber und streckte mir ihre Hand hin. Ich sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Komm schon, Severus, oder willst du den Rest des Tages dort unten sitzen? Es zeugt nicht gerade von Würde, wenn sich der Elderstabbesitzer auf dem Boden herumlümmelt."

„Du wirst mir nicht die Augen auskratzen, wenn ich dir jetzt meine Hand gebe?", fragte ich misstrauisch, ließ mich dann jedoch von ihr anstandslos hochziehen.

Wir waren schon eine illustre Gesellschaft in der Wohnung der kleinen Gryffindor. Minerva stand neben mir und sah mich an, als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen, Potter starrte mich unschlüssig an und rieb sich sein Kinn, der Winzwolf lehnte an meiner Seite und hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt, um mich beobachten zu können.

Und Hermione Granger saß irgendwie kraftlos in ihrem Sessel und betrachtete das offensichtlich wahnsinnig interessante Stück Teppich vor ihren Füßen. Was war los mit ihr? Es musste warten. Ich wandte mich an Minerva. „Was ist wahr?", fragte ich.

„Dass du tatsächlich Albus´ Erbe bist", antwortete sie. „Ich habe oft mit ihm geredet. Er hat dich immer verteidigt und gesagt, ihr hättet alles so geplant. Ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt. Ich _wollte_ ihm nicht glauben. Es war einfacher, dich zu hassen…" Ich fand es mutig, so etwas auszusprechen, aber immerhin war sie die Hauslehrerin der Löwenbande.

Sie verschränkte ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Es war so viel leichter, dich zu hassen, Severus, als zu glauben, dass er sich freiwillig von dir töten ließ und mich nicht einweihte, einfach so ging, ohne sich von mir zu verabschieden."

„Du solltest mich hassen, Minerva, das war der Plan!", sagte ich leise. „Du bist eine miserable Schauspielerin und hättest nie überzeugend meine Feindin darstellen können, wenn Albus dich eingeweiht hätte."

Sie schloss kurz die Augen. „Das ist wohl wahr. Es tut mir Leid. Wirst du meine aufrichtige Reue annehmen?" Sie streckte mir die Hand hin, und ich ergriff sie mit beiden Händen. Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, wie sehr ich Minerva vermisst hatte, ihre trockene Art zu sprechen, ihre stolze Erscheinung, ihre Selbstsicherheit, ihre Verlässlichkeit.

Es würde nie wieder wie früher werden, aber ich war dankbar für alles, was ich bekam.

Ich drehte mich zu Potter um. „Ich war gestern Abend bei Lucius Malfoy eingeladen", teilte ich ihm mit. „Er hat mich von Hati Greyback niederschlagen und entführen lassen."

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte er. „Haben Sie jetzt auch noch den dritten Werwolfsbruder getötet?"

„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, _Mister_ Potter. Hati hatte mich bewusstlos geschlagen, gefesselt und gefoltert, bevor er mich beißen und zu seinesgleichen machen wollte."

„WAS?! Aber wieso haben Sie das nicht sofort gesagt? Und wieso sind Sie dann eigentlich hier?" Er sah verwirrt zu Hermione.

„Miss Granger war so freundlich, im letzten Moment aufzutauchen und mich zu befreien. Da fällt mir ein" – ich drehte mich herum und sah ebenfalls zu ihr – „woher wusstest du eigentlich, wo du mich findest?"

Ein nie gesehenes, kaltes, sogar grausames Lächeln huschte kurz über ihre Lippen. „Ich habe Lucius freundlich gebeten, mir deinen Aufenthaltsort mitzuteilen."

Mir wurde übel. „Du warst in Malfoy Manor?"

Sie nickte.

„Mione!", plärrte der Potterbengel. „Aber… was… wie?"

Ich hätte es im Moment nicht besser ausdrücken können.

„Ich traue Lucius nicht – hab ihm nie getraut", erklärte sie. „Schon seit dem Moment, in dem Severus die Einladung von ihm bekam, machte ich mir Sorgen, dass er sich an ihm rächen könnte, für alle eingebildeten Kränkungen oder den angeblichen Verrat, den er ihm unterstellen konnte."

Sie sah mich an. „Ich habe also bereits eine Stunde, bevor du erschienen bist, auf dem Grundstück gewartet. Aber ich habe Hati nicht kommen sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er noch eher da, oder Malfoy hatte die Apparationssperre kurzzeitig aufgehoben."

„Aha", murmelte ich. „Weiter!"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Da gibt's nicht mehr viel zu erzählen. Nach einer Stunde habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten und geklingelt. Lucius selbst öffnete mir. Er war zuerst sehr erfreut, mich zu sehen, aber nachdem ich ihm prophylaktisch einen Stupor angehext habe, nicht mehr ganz so sehr."

„Du hast was?", keuchten Potter und McGonagall unisono. Ich konnte mich im letzten Moment noch zurück halten.

„Ich teilte ihm mit, wenn er Wert darauf legte, seine Männlichkeit noch einmal benutzen zu können, sollte er lieber gleich sagen, wo du bist. Er versuchte es erst mit ein paar Ausflüchten, aber schließlich war ich recht überzeugend, indem ich ihm androhte, ihm in seinem eigenen Salon etwas davon zu kosten zu geben, was Bellatrix Lestrange mir angetan hatte."

„Du hast ihm einen Unverzeihlichen angehext?" Die großen, grünen Augen des Jungen-der-nie-zuhörte waren weit aufgerissen.

„Ich sagte, ich habe es ihm angedroht, Harry, nicht, dass ich es getan habe!", erwiderte sie unwirsch. „Dann habe ich mit Malfoys freundlicher Erlaubnis einen silbernen Kerzenständer mitgenommen und bin zu Hati appariert. Allerdings habe ich dann noch eine gute Viertelstunde gebraucht, um die Versiegelungszauber um die Lagerhalle zu brechen, in dem er Severus gefangen hielt, so dass ich beinahe zu spät gekommen wäre."

Die Löwin sah mich an. „Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, dass Ministerium zu benachrichtigen. Sie sind dort nicht die Schnellsten, wenn es um ungeplante Rettungsaktionen geht…"

„Und außerdem hätte sich niemand auch nur einen Sickel um einen Ex-Todesser und Mörder geschert", beendete ich ihren Satz.

„Ich muss los", sagte Potter auf einmal hektisch. „Ich werde mir Malfoy und die Werwölfe vornehmen!"

„Ach, auf einmal?", höhnte ich. „Als wir vor drei Tagen von ihnen gejagt wurden, hat es Sie ja auch nicht sonderlich interessiert!"

„Ähm…", murmelte er. „Sir? Ich hätte da noch etwas…" Er nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie fahrig an seinem Pullover. „Also, warum Sie und Mione in Lunatown nicht apparieren konnten… Das waren nicht die Werwölfe."

Die Löwin zuckte hoch. „Ach, nein?", sagte sie misstrauisch. Ich betrachtete sie und spürte, dass sich mein Mundwinkel hob. Ihr kalter Ton klang irgendwie nach… mir.

Er drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihr um. „Ich habe es auch nicht gewusst, Mione, wirklich nicht. Aber bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit wird automatisch über jede Ortschaft, in der über 50 Prozent Werwölfe leben, eine Apparationssperre verhängt. Es ist eine Art Ausgangssperre."

Ein zorniges Feuer glomm in ihren Augen auf. „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", fauchte sie. „Das ist Diskriminierung! Das ist ungerecht und menschenverachtend!" Sie war aufgesprungen und ballte die Fäuste.

Nicht etwa: Potter, du Idiot, wegen solcher Sachen wären Snape und ich beinahe gefressen worden oder so etwas in der Art, nein, es waren die armen Werwölfe, für die sie sich ereiferte. Ich war entzückt. Ich war ein völliger Dummkopf. Ich war verliebt, zweifellos.

„Du hast ja Recht, Mione, aber ich kann doch nichts dafür!", beteuerte er.

Ich tat es nur ungern, aber ich musste den Burschen vor der wütenden Löwin retten. „Fenrir hatte auf dem Hochplateau auch eine Apparationssperre benutzt, und ich bezweifle, dass ihm das Ministerium dabei geholfen hat", warf ich ein.

„Wir haben auch Fenrir Greyback gefunden", gab Potter zurück. „Und seine Verletzungen scheinen mit Ihrer Aussage überein zu stimmen."

„Scheinen sie, ja?" Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, und er trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück.

„Also stehe ich immer noch unter Verdacht? Habe ich den Winzwolf selbst unter den Imperius gestellt und mir einen als Portschlüssel präparierten Brief geschickt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube Ihnen ja, _Mister_ Snape. Doch die Untersuchungen werden durchgeführt, ob der Verdächtige jetzt Smith oder Snape heißt, und sie dauern so lange, wie sie dauern."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, Mione. Kommst du klar?" Er äugte kurz in meine Richtung.

Sie nickte nur, ohne mich anzusehen. Was war denn auf einmal mit ihr los? Ich wurde nicht schlau aus ihr.

„Wir werden uns dann auch auf den Weg machen, Hermione", sagte Minerva und versuchte, den kleinen Lupin von mir weg zu ziehen.

„Mister Schulleiter Snape? Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, werfen wir uns dann noch mal auf den Teppich? Und lassen Sie den Zauberstab noch einmal für mich leuchten?"

Ich seufzte innerlich und hockte mich vor ihm auf die Fersen, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Hör zu, Winzwolf", sagte ich. „Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich nicht wieder sehen, also spar dir deine Fragen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Er legte seinen Kopf schief und überlegte. „Mögen Sie mich nicht, Mister Schulleiter Snape?"

Ich war verblüfft. „Ich kenne dich nicht gut genug, um das beurteilen zu können", antwortete ich.

„Also, ich mag Sie, Sir!", verkündete er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Und Mia mag Sie, und Tante Minerva mag Sie. Nur Harry mag Sie nicht. Aber Sie mögen Harry auch nicht. Warum mögen Sie Harry nicht, Mister Schulleiter Snape?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust, sie dir zu erzählen", erklärte ich ihm.

„Teddy Lupin!" Minervas Stimme klang jetzt sehr gereizt. „Lass Mister Snape jetzt in Ruhe!"

„Okay!" Er strahlte mich an. „Sie können mich ja mal besuchen kommen, Mister Schulleiter Snape, Sir, und dann erzählen Sie mir die Geschichte und lernen mich kennen, und dann sagen Sie mir, ob Sie mich mögen oder nicht, ja?"

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

Ich sprang auf und starrte auf ihn hinunter. „Gut, wenn es meine Zeit erlaubt, besuche ich dich. Und jetzt raus hier!" Ich wies zur Tür, doch der penetrante kleine Kerl lächelte noch immer, als Minerva und er die Wohnung verließen. Potter nickte uns zu und folgte ihnen.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meiner Hand. „Was habe ich getan? Ich habe doch nicht wirklich versprochen, diesen kleinen Nervenzwerg zu besuchen, oder?", stöhnte ich.

Hermione lächelte mich an, auch wenn sie ausgesprochen blass aussah. „Doch, ich fürchte schon. Teddy kriegt immer, was er will. Und offensichtlich will er dich zum Freund haben."

„Aber ich will _ihn_ nicht zum Freund haben!"

„Ich schätze, diese Entscheidung liegt nicht mehr in deiner Macht!" Sie lachte und wurde wieder munterer. „Okay, ich würde vorschlagen, statt zu dir nach Hause zu apparieren, suchen wir die Ministeriumsbibliothek auf. Dort werden wir wahrscheinlich noch mehr Auswahl zu Jack the Ripper finden als in deiner Sammlung."

Ich rieb mein stoppliges Kinn und sah sie grübelnd an. Sie wurde rot. „Was ist?"

„Ich gebe zu, dass du tatsächlich eine unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all bist und Recht gehabt hattest", murmelte ich mit dunkler Stimme und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie wich zurück. „Wir sollten jetzt keine Zeit verschwenden", sagte sie hastig. „Ich will alles über die Morde wissen, also sollten wir uns jetzt beeilen. Ich meine… du musst natürlich nicht mitkommen… du hast durch mich sowieso schon so viel gelitten und erlebt, und es tut mir Leid. Aber bis Harry sich um Hati und Malfoy gekümmert hat, solltest du nicht nach Hause gehen, weißt du?"

„Was ist los, Gryffindor? Du plapperst schon wieder, und das tust du nur, wenn du nervös bist, dir etwas peinlich ist oder du Angst hast. Also, was ist es?" Ich sah ihr in die Augen.

Sie wich meinem Blick aus. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie. „Ich wusste es nicht, dass du und die Frau in der Bar… dass ihr liiert seid."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du glaubst, wenn ich die eine Frau liebe, dass ich mit einer anderen Frau schlafe? Für wie berechnend hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Sie senkte ihren Kopf, um die Röte in ihren Wangen zu verbergen. „Du hattest ein emotional erschütterndes Erlebnis hinter dir… und ich habe dich geküsst!"

Zorn wallte in mir hoch und spiegelte sich offensichtlich auch in meinen Augen wieder. Sie schrak zurück. Verdammt, hier lief etwas gewaltig schief. Ich packte sie an ihren Schultern. „Und du bist der Meinung, ich hätte sowenig Beherrschung oder Skrupel, um mir zu nehmen, was auch immer mir geboten wird, ohne an meine „große Liebe" zu denken?"

Sie sah mich nur an. In ihr arbeitete es, aber es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sie nicht auf das Naheliegendste kam. Wie konnte jemand, der so clever war, in emotionalen Dingen so abgrundtief ignorant sein? Ich dachte ja gar nicht daran, sie aufzuklären.

Wenn es ihr etwas bedeutete, mit mir geschlafen zu haben – und Merlin wusste, ich war überzeugt davon, dass es das tat – dann sollte sie von allein darauf kommen. Ich würde nicht vor ihr auf die Knie sinken und sie meiner heißen Liebe versichern. Ich knurrte innerlich. Sie sollte sich allerdings auch nicht zuviel Zeit dafür nehmen, ihr Gefühlschaos auseinander zu klamüsern.

Ich war bestimmt ein geduldiger Mann, aber auch meine Geduld hatte ihre Grenzen.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Über Jack the Ripper gibt es natürlich so viele Theorien, wie es Leute gibt, die sich mit ihm beschäftigt haben

**AN: Über Jack the Ripper gibt es natürlich so viele Theorien, wie es Leute gibt, die sich mit ihm beschäftigt haben. In meiner Geschichte gehe ich nur auf die Opfer ein, die als „gesichert" JtR zugerechnet werden. **

**Außerdem gab es Dutzende Bekennerbriefe, die 1888 die Polizei erreichten – zwei davon werden dem echten Mörder zugeschrieben. Ein Brief trug die Überschrift **_**From Hell**_**, der zweite begann mit den Worten: **_**Dear Boss**_**!**

**Das heutige Kapitel ist irrlicht cgn gewidmet – als Verbeugung vor dem Berufsstand der Architekten!**

**Majin** Micha: hm, fast, ja? :D… na ja, wir wissen ja, dass diese „Logiker" nicht so logisch sind, wenn es um Gefühle geht, oder? Sev? Der wird bald so richtig deutlich in Bezug auf seine Gefühle…

**Summerfeeling**: stimmt, aber ich bin nicht abergläubig, und offensichtlich hat's ja auch niemanden geschadet… ja, welcher Stab würde besser zu Severus passen als der Elderstab?

**mija-ela**: du sagst es: schnapp ihn dir – na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie es wirklich realisiert, es kommt noch so einiges dazwischen… ja, ich dachte, da der Elderstab ja auch was besonderes ist, sucht er sich seinen Besitzer auch auf besondere Art und Weise aus…lol…die Mione, die wird in nächster Zeit wohl einen Haufen Heuler bekommen…

**enna**: Shakespeare, hm? Soll Sev dann irgendwann vor Hermione niederknien und schmachten: ach wäre ich doch die Quaste an deinem Schuh oder: Es war die Nachtigall, nicht die Lerche? :D

**WatchersGoddess** alias Reek Wadge :D: also, ich glaube, er ist auch noch überzeugt davon, dass das mit der Geduld und so tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht… yup, du hast Recht – sie hat es schon in etwa verstanden, allein ihr fehlt ein wenig der Glaube… Winzwolf-Severus-Beziehung? Da wirst du dich ein wenig gedulden müssen…

**Cura**: na, welcher Stab könnte auch besser zu unserem ZTM passen als der Eine? Eben, keiner… und Hermione muss man auch verstehen – sie kennt Sev die Hälfte ihres Lebens und von den letzten Tagen abgesehen war er nie nett zu ihr gewesen… und Sev? Der denkt tatsächlich, er wäre schon deutlich gewesen…

**Seraphina66**: ich hab's auch gar nicht als Vorwurf aufgefasst… _lach_! Tja, was das schwer vom Begriff angeht – da verweise ich mal auf meine Antwort über dir… und wir dürfen auch nie Sev unterschätzen – er ist durch und durch eine Schlange, also: meint er es wirklich ernst?!

**SoyTryphena**: ja, der Winzwolf… ich dachte mir, da er Waise und außerdem so ein liebenswürdiger, kleiner Kerl ist, werden ihm wohl fast alle, mit denen er zu tun hat, fast alle Wünsche von den Augen ablesen…hey, der Kopf ist rund, damit das Denken die Richtung ändern kann? Wie cool ist der Spruch denn – darf ich den mal irgendwann verwenden? :D Schokolade mit Chili? …_beißt gaaaanz vorsichtig hinein_…

**Gaia**: …_schickt ein paar Tränke zu Gaia rüber, zwecks Gesundheit und so_… also: solltet ihr es nicht langsam gewöhnt sein, dass ich immer dann aufhöre, wenn ihr es überhaupt nicht brauchen könnt? Ich liebe es… du solltest übrigens noch kein Eis essen, wenn du so krank bist…_schnappt Gaia das Eis weg und stürzt sich enthusiastisch drüber_…

**lufa**: ich hoffe einfach mal, dass es dir und Sohn gut geht… und jetzt weißt du auch, warum dir das eine chap gewidmet war – eben weil du mit dem Elderstab auf der richtigen Spur warst – falls du schon den Mörder kennst, schick mir ein mail, bitte nicht per Review… ja, der Winzwolf, ohne den geht fast nie was… _breit grins_…

**Hexchen**: ja, die Plotbunnies… ekelhaft aufdringliche Biester, kann ich dir sagen…lol… ja, Snape hat seine Erkenntnisse für sich zusammengefasst, aber ob er wirklich weiter ist? Wir wissen ja schließlich nicht, was Mione so denkt… noch mehr Hinweise? Na ja, lies mal das folgende Chap aufmerksam durch…

**Viper**: es tut mir sehr Leid, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, und ich drücke dir jedenfalls die Daumen, dass es „nur" eine verschleppte Grippe oder so was ist…nein, man muss nichts über Jack the Ripper lesen, das erklärt sich alles hier…streichle deinen Winzwolf von mir…

**Sepsis**: wegen deiner Fragen verweise ich mal auf die AN ganz oben, ja? Lateinunterricht? Wieso hat er sich denn ausgezahlt? Voldemort war schon eine Art Gott, schon allein wegen seiner schwarzmagischen Fähigkeiten (die alten griechischen Götter waren ja nun auch nicht gerade wegen ihrer Güte und Sanftheit bekannt…) ja, Hermione – sie wird sich immer für die einsetzen, die ungerecht behandelt werden und die Underdogs...

**EmilyLeeds**: ich hoffe einfach mal, dass du mittlerweile wieder ausgeschlafen bist, und versichere dir, dass die Muffins einfach klasse waren! Ja, ich finde Sevilein auch fürchterlich, aber ich schreibe es einfach mal deinem Schlafmangel zu und schiebe dir einen starken, schwarzen Tee zu…

**irrlicht** **cgn**: …_attack bestreut sich das Haupt mit Asche und schleicht beschämt in eine Eck_e… verzeihst du mir noch mal? Immerhin hast du den Vorteil, gleich voll in die Mördersuche einsteigen zu können – wenn du also denkst, du weißt, wer es ist, bitte ich um eine Privatmail…:D

**Illing**: mein lieber, kleiner Illing, ich weiß genau, in welcher Position du schläfst oder schlafen möchtest…_eg_! …_packt ihren Illing und zerrt kurz am Ohr_… so, dass war für die naseweise Geschichte mit der RS/G…ich glaube, Sev hätte was dagegen, wenn solche Einträge in der _Geschichte der Zauberei_ landen… zumal dann ja wahrscheinlich auch die Situation, in der seine Bemerkungen gekommen waren, auch erklärt werden müssten… klar ist ein arrogantes Arschloch – deshalb lieben wir ihn doch, oder? _Lach_… du willst es und du bekommst es: das nächste chap…

**JackyFCR**: nun ja, wilden Sex kann man nun wirklich nicht als „zusammen sein" bezeichnen, oder? :D yup, ihr habt noch bis zum 16. Kapitel Zeit, aber danach nehme ich keine Mörder mehr von euch an…_lach_! Jacky, klar wäre Voldemort Zeus, denn Zeus war kein „gütiger" Gott, bei allem, was Recht ist. Er war böse, verschlagen und machtgeil – also, an wen erinnert uns das? Klar, du kannst mir auch zwei Ripper nennen… :D

**AryaLynx**: das war ja nicht gerade die Hammerklassenfahrt, wenn sie so kurz war, oder? Also, ich denke, in Reviews brauchen wir uns nicht wirklich um korrekte Grammatik bemühen, jedenfalls nicht krampfhaft… Reissalat? Klar, warum nicht…

**Gnomy**: ich hatte auch nicht vermutet, dass du krank werden _wolltest_…_lol_… ja, ich habe ja gehofft, dass ein paar von euch auf Jack the Ripper kommen… ja, zwischen Minerva und Severus ist zumindest wieder eine Basis geschaffen worden… nein, du kriegst Teddy nicht, der ist eh schon verwöhnt genug…_schlürft genüsslich den Kakao_…

**Nik**: ich verweise auch mal auf die AN ganz oben… From Hell kommt also nicht von dem Film mit Johnny Depp, sondern der Film holt sich den Titel von dem Originalbrief… ts, ts… was wird nur Andie von dir denken, dass du sie verdächtigst…_lol_…

Little-Fawkes: du schaffst es echt immer noch auf den letzten Drücker…lol… hm, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Rechner so empfindlich auf Gewitter reagieren… das war der letzte Greyback-Bruder, aber er kommt dafür heute wieder zu seinem Auftritt… au! …_hält sich die Ohren_… na, ja, war ja mein erstes Lemon… _flüstert_: dafür habe ich länger gebraucht, als für die Hälfte der Story! :D

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**14. Kapitel**

**Donnerstag, 06. Oktober 2005**

Wir apparierten im Abstand von wenigen Sekunden vor dem Ministerium. Ich hatte den Elderstab so im Ärmel, dass ich ihn jederzeit ziehen konnte. Ich glaubte zwar nicht, dass Malfoy oder Hati mich am helllichten Tag irgendwo überfallen würden, aber ein wenig Vorsicht konnte nicht schaden.

Im Foyer – da, wo sie wieder irgendwelche riesigen Steinfiguren aufgebaut hatten – stand Kingsley Shacklebolt und hielt eine Pressekonferenz ab. Es ging um irgendwelche internationalen magischen Zusammenschlüsse und interessierte mich nicht weiter. Ärgerlich war nur, dass das Sicherheitspersonal aufdringlich genug war, uns anhalten zu wollen.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und hielt einem der aufgeblasenen Burschen ihren Ausweis unter die Nase. Auf schwarzem Untergrund war das goldene Symbol des Ministeriums – ein kreisender Rabe – abgebildet, darunter eine bewegliche Fotografie der kleinen Gryffindor. Der Sicherheitsbeamte verbeugte sich, als er ihren Namen las und ließ uns widerstandslos passieren.

Ein seltener Fall von Inkompetenz, wie ich dachte. Er hatte mich nicht mehr überprüft, nur, weil ich der Begleiter der Freundin Harry Potters war. Ihm war nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich sie unter den Imperius gestellt haben könnte.

Noch während wir uns durch die Menge drängten, löste Kingsley die Konferenz auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dabei erblickte er uns – er ist ein großer Kerl, der Herr Zaubereiminister, fast so groß wie ich.

Er fing uns ab. „Hermione!", grüßte er und streckte selbst mir die Hand hin. „Severus. Lange nicht gesehen, wie geht es dir?"

Kingsley war im Ministerium der einzige gewesen, der die wahre Identität von „Prometheus" gekannt hatte, denn er und Albus waren schon lange enge Freunde gewesen, und der alte Mann hatte ihm vertraut wie niemandem sonst.

„Ich kann nicht klagen, Shack", antwortete ich und erwiderte kurz seinen Händedruck. „Und wenn Miss Granger mich nicht ständig belästigen würde, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon reich und ein gemachter Mann und könnte mich in den Ruhestand zurückziehen."

Er lachte, dass seine Zähne in dem dunklen Gesicht aufblitzten. „Ich möchte kurz mit euch beiden reden", murmelte er und schob uns mit sanfter Gewalt durch eine Tür, die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch nicht da gewesen war. Ich sah mich um. Es war ein kleines Kabinett mit einem ovalen Tisch und mehreren bequemen Sesseln, alles in Gold und rotem Samt gehalten.

„Dein Privatraum, Shack?", murmelte ich. „Lass mich raten, du warst Gryffindor?"

„Aufmerksam wie immer", antwortete er, dann wandte er sich an die kleine Löwin. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in meine Richtung. „Konnte dir der freche Bursche da helfen, Hermione?"

Sie nickte. „Sehr. Gerade im Moment wollen wir in der Bibliothek etwas recherchieren, was ihm aufgefallen ist. Severus ist sich jedenfalls sehr sicher, dass es keine Werwölfe waren."

„Diese Meinung hattest du ja von Anfang an vertreten", knurrte Kingsley.

_Interessant_, dachte ich. Ich wusste zwar, dass die Unsäglichen eine besondere Stellung im Ministerium einnahmen, dass sie aber direkt dem Zaubereiminister unterstanden, entzog sich bis heute meiner Kenntnis. Dann war also Shack derjenige gewesen, der Hermione vorgeschlagen hatte, mir Veritasserum unter ein Getränk zu mischen…

Das wiederum war sehr Slytherin von ihm.

„Wie geht es mit den Ermittlungen voran?", wollte er wissen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann noch keinen Täter präsentieren, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir auf dem richtigen Weg sind." Sie straffte sich und sah Shack in die Augen. „Severus hilft mir sehr, Kingsley", sagte sie.

Er rieb sich das Kinn. „_Warum_ hilfst du ihr, Severus?", fragte er dann mich.

„Benutz deinen Verstand, Shack!", provozierte ich. „Es liegt doch auf der Hand. Selbst du traust mir zu, der Täter sein zu können. Wenn ich beweisen kann, dass ich es nicht bin, habe ich dich ad absurdum geführt. Und was könnte es für einen Slytherin befriedigenderes geben als die Tatsache, einen Gryffindor zu überflügeln?"

Er grinste unverhohlen. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Severus", sagte er dann, „und ich traue dir nicht so weit, wie ich spucken kann – und das ist nicht sehr weit. Aber solange du ein bisschen auf Hermione aufpasst und sie nicht in Gefahr bringst, solltet ihr beiden weiter zusammenarbeiten."

Mein Mundwinkel hob sich ein wenig. „Ich auf Miss Granger aufpassen? Sie nicht in Gefahr bringen? Deine Warnung kommt etwas zu spät, Shack."

Kingsley legte seine Pranke auf Hermiones Schulter. „Ist euch etwas passiert?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Mir nicht", antwortete die kleine Gryffindor. „Aber ich habe Severus jetzt andauernd in Gefahr gebracht, und er ist meinetwegen sogar gefoltert worden!"

„Was?" Er wirbelte zu mir herum. „Warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

„Dein bester Hyppogreif im Stall kümmert sich bereits darum", antwortete ich und sah demonstrativ auf die Uhr. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Shack, Miss Granger und ich haben noch zu tun…"

Er nickte. „Ich lasse dir weiterhin freie Hand, Hermione, und du musst nicht glauben, dass ich über deinen Vorschlag nicht nachgedacht habe. Ich ziehe ihn Erwägung, okay?"

„Danke, Kingsley. Wir gehen dann jetzt, ja?" Sie sah ihren Vorgesetzten an, und er setzte sich in einen Sessel und machte eine entlassende Geste mit der Hand.

„Welchen Vorschlag hast du ihm gemacht?", fragte ich auf dem Weg nach unten im Fahrstuhl.

„Dass er eine besondere Truppe zusammenstellt, die nur für solche Sachen zuständig sind, wie wir sie hier gerade bearbeiten. Bei der es eben keine magischen Spuren zu verfolgen gibt. Leute, die sich mit Muggeltechnik beschäftigen und der Aufklärung solcher Fälle. Glaub mir, es gibt mehr solcher Dinge, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Ich kann mir eine Menge vorstellen", murmelte ich und wunderte mich wieder einmal über die Konformität unserer Gedanken. Genau dasselbe hatte ich mir vor kurzem auch erst überlegt.

Die Bibliothek war genauso leer wie bei meinem letzten Besuch, natürlich von Methusalem abgesehen, der hinter seinem Tresen den Schlaf des Gerechten schlief. Hermione grinste, als sie sein Schnarchen hörte und ging an ihm vorbei, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihre Schritte oder Stimme zu dämpfen.

„Ich denke, dass wir am ehesten dort hinten fündig werden, Severus", erklärte sie und führte mich in eine Abteilung, über der auf einer Tafel vermerkt war: _London, 19. Jahrhundert_.

Während ich mir die Jahrbücher vornahm, wühlte sich Hermione durch einen Riesenstapel alter Zeitungen, die durch einen Stasiszauber relativ unbeschädigt und fast frisch wirkten. „Es muss 1888 ganz schön was los gewesen sein", sagte sie auf einmal, und ich sah hoch. Sie wirkte blass. „Bereits im Februar wird von einem Frauenmord berichtet, und es geht die ganze Zeit weiter. Fast jeden Monat wurde in Whitechapel und Umgebung eine Frau brutal getötet."

Ich nickte und sah wieder auf mein Jahrbuch hinunter. Und stutzte. „Wann hast du gesagt, wurde Polly Walker ermordet?", fragte ich leise.

„Am 31. August", antwortete sie. „Warum?"

Ich rieb mein Kinn. „Merlin", knurrte ich. „Ich hatte Recht. Pass auf, Löwin: Mary Ann Nichols, Geburtsname Mary Ann Walker, Spitzname „Polly", getötet am Freitag, dem 31. August 1888."

„Was?" Die Augen meiner kleinen Hexe weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Es geht noch weiter", fuhr ich fort. „Annie Chapman, getötet am Samstag, dem 8. September 1888. Da haben wir Annabell Chapman. Elizabeth Stride, getötet am Sonntag, dem 30. September 1888. Catharine Eddowes, in derselben Nacht getötet, dem 30. September 1888, womit wir unsere Opfer Eliza Stride und Katie Eddowes vollständig hätten."

Sie griff nach meiner Hand. „Kann es sein, dass er sogar noch lebt? Jack the Ripper, meine ich? Wenn er ein Zauberer ist, wäre es doch nicht _so_ abwegig, oder? Dann müsste er jetzt um die 150 Jahre alt sein – vielleicht kopiert er seine eigenen Morde?"

Ich schielte zu Methusalem hinüber. „Schau dir den alten Mann da drüben an", sagte ich mit einer Kopfbewegung. „Der hat in etwa dieses Alter. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er nachts loszieht und Frauen umbringt?"

„Aber es ist doch nicht gänzlich unmöglich, oder?"

Ich schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. „Ich glaube es trotzdem nicht. Er kopiert ja sogar die Verletzungen. Das bedeutet wahrscheinlich, dass er bei Eliza Stride überhaupt nicht gestört wurde, sondern nur nach seinem vorgegebenen Schema arbeitete. Wohlgemerkt, im Jahre 1888 gab es eine Menge Morde an Frauen, aber er hält sich nur an diejenigen, die fast zweifelsfrei dem Ripper zugeschrieben werden."

„Wie viele?", fragte Hermione.

„Fünf", erwiderte ich, und mir verschlug es den Atem, als ich den letzten Namen auf der Liste las. „Das letzte Opfer wurde am 09. November getötet", sagte ich, „was uns noch etwas Luft lassen sollte, wenn er sich weiterhin an seine Copykills hält. Und ich habe sogar eine Vorstellung davon, wer sein letztes Opfer sein wird."

„Wie das?"

„Mary Jane Kelly, Spitzname „Ginger", las ich laut vor. „Ich kenne jemanden namens Ginger. Es ist die Frau, mit der ich in der Bar war."

Die Löwin nahm sofort ihre Hand von meiner. „Du musst sie in Sicherheit bringen! Selbst wenn er sie sich wirklich bis November aufhebt, so wird er sie schon jetzt beobachten."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob sie wirklich gefährdet ist", warf ich ein. „Es kann mehrere Frauen namens Ginger geben, und es gibt mit Sicherheit eine Menge Frauen, die Mary Jane Kelly oder so ähnlich heißen. Du musst dir ein paar Auroren schnappen und alle Frauen in London aufsuchen, die diesen Namen tragen. Notfalls müsst ihr sie über den nächsten Monat hin observieren. Wenn wir nicht schon vorher darauf kommen, wer der Täter ist, müssen wir ihn eben bei dem Versuch einer neuen Tat schnappen."

„Severus! Du kannst es nicht riskieren, dass die Frau, die du liebst…"

…ist nicht die Frau aus der Bar!", zischte ich entnervt und riss sie an ihrem Umhang zu mir herüber, bis sich fast unsere Nasenspitzen berührten. „Das war Ginger, eine Prostituierte, die mit Liza Stride befreundet war, und der ich Fragen über eben diese gestellt hatte!"

„Aber… du hast sie geküsst!", stammelte die kleine, so unerträglich begriffsstutzige Gryffindor.

„Weil ich wütend auf dich war, verdammt noch mal! Ich dachte, dieser Lackaffe, mit dem du da warst, sei dein Freund/Liebhaber/Verlobter, was weiß ich denn?"

Ich gab ihr keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, sondern ließ sie los und klappte das Buch zu. „Hast du etwas über den angeblichen Ministeriumsangestellten erfahren, der mit Prostituierten redet?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte sie abwesend, riss sich dann aber zusammen. „Arthur hat mir erzählt, er hätte öfter jemanden von weitem gesehen, der sich mit der Lady, die immer am Hinterausgang stand, unterhalten hat, aber er hat nicht weiter darauf geachtet."

„Warum sollte er auch?", sagte ich spöttisch. „Immerhin ist er der beste Ehemann der Welt, und Molly würde es bestimmt sofort herausfinden, sollte er fremdgehen."

Sie funkelte mich empört an. „Arthur Weasley ist ein ehrenwerter Mann, der Molly niemals betrügen würde!"

Ich hob nur leicht meinen Mundwinkel. „Dann ist ja gut", meinte ich leichthin. „Irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Ladies, die bei Digitaliber einkaufen?"

Sie seufzte wegen meiner ständigen Themenwechsel. „Ja, bei den meisten schon. Sie sind im Allgemeinen sehr wohlhabend, aus alten Familien oder Ladies der Nacht. Mit Ausnahme von Polly Walker haben alle Opfer von ihm gekauft, aber das ist normal, wurde mir gesagt. Sie stehen im regen Kontakt zu Mister Digitaliber, schicken aber immer nur ihre Hauselfen und würden nie selbst das Haus verlassen, um ihn aufzusuchen."

„Vielleicht solltest du dich da einmal nach einer Miss oder Mrs. Mary Jane Kelly oder Ginger erkundigen", schlug ich vor und erhob mich.

Sie folgte mir. Methusalem schlief noch immer.

Vor dem Ministerium blieb ich stehen und sah auf die kleine Gryffindor herunter. „Es ist Mittag, Löwin", sagte ich. „Was hältst du davon, wenn zur Abwechslung ich dich zum Essen einlade? Obwohl, wenn ich mir so deinen Bauch anschaue, solltest du vielleicht nicht so viel essen…"

Sie lachte nur und stupste mir ihren Zeigefinger in die Rippen. Verdammt, sie hatte schnell erkannt, wo meine Schwächen lagen. Ich war extrem kitzlig und zuckte dementsprechend zusammen. „Lass das!", knurrte ich, packte ihren Ellenbogen und apparierte zu einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse, in der ein netter, kleiner Italiener vor kurzem eröffnet hatte.

Sie schüttelte sich und blickte sich um. „Die paar Meter hätten wir doch laufen können, oder?", maulte sie.

„Hätten wir!", bestätigte ich und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _Aber dann hätte ich dich nicht anfassen können, Hexe!_

Ich zog einen Stuhl für sie zurück und benahm mich auch ansonsten wie ein formvollendeter Gentleman. Als Slytherin lernt man höfische Umgangsformen, ich hatte es jedoch nie für nötig gehalten, sie auch einzusetzen. Allerdings übertrieb ich nicht, da ich wusste, wie abstoßend es auf die kleine Gryffindor wirkte, wenn ein Mann der Frau alles abnehmen wollte.

Während des Essens hielten wir unsere Konversation bewusst leicht, weder redeten wir über die Morde noch über die vorangegangene Nacht noch über meine angebliche Liebe. Ich ertappte die Löwin zweimal dabei, wie sie mich unter ihren langen Wimpern hervor beobachtete, und jedes Mal errötete sie.

„Also", sagte ich und schob meinen Teller fort. „Was wissen wir? Es gibt einen mutmaßlichen Mann, der nachts loszieht und Frauen umbringt. Und es so aussehen lässt, als seien Werwölfe am Werk gewesen. Oder sah es für uns nur so aus, weil wir keine Erfahrung mit Morden haben, wie die Muggel seit Jahrhunderten schon?"

Sie stützte ihren Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab, legte ihr Kinn in die Handfläche und sah mich grübelnd an. „Du hörst dich gerade wieder an wie ein Professor", murmelte sie. „Weißt du, dass du eine tolle Stimme hast?"

„Wie bitte?" Ich starrte sie an und spürte, dass mir Röte in die Wangen stieg.

„Doch, wirklich", sagte sie abwesend und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser. „Okay. Er kopiert also die Morde von Jack the Ripper, wenn es nicht der Ripper selbst war…"

„Das halte ich für ausgeschlossen", warf ich ein.

„Gut, eben nicht. Leider hast du eine Tendenz zum Know-it-all, so dass ich dir da nicht widersprechen will."

„Was hätte ich vor Jahren für diese Aussage von dir gegeben", murmelte ich.

Sie lächelte mich an. Verdammt, sie sollte das lassen. Es verwirrte mich. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihr verwirren lassen. „Aber ich frage mich, was es für einen Sinn ergibt, Morde aus der Muggelwelt zu kopieren, die hier eigentlich niemand außer einem muggelgeborenen oder halbblütigen Know-it-all erkennen kann?"

Da war was dran. „Vielleicht will er zwei Einhörner in einer Falle fangen?", schlug ich vor. „Einerseits ist er vielleicht ein Werwolfhasser, andererseits jemand mit Muggelhintergrund?"

Sie seufzte. „Dir ist schon klar, dass das alles schon wieder auf dich zutrifft, Severus? Du solltest dich eigentlich entlasten, nicht noch mehr Beweise für deine Schuld suchen!"

Ich lächelte, und diesmal war es ehrlich. „Einer muss doch den advocatus diaboli spielen, Löwin. Und ich bin dafür geradezu prädestiniert!" Ich wandte meinen Kopf und zeigte ihr mein teuflisches Profil. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich über meine Wange, zuckte dann jedoch zusammen und riss sie wieder weg.

Ich war kurz davor, meine Augen zu verdrehen. Diese unerträgliche, kleine, ignorante Hexe!

Plötzlich erschienen mehrere Gestalten mitten auf die Straße. „EXTRABLATT! EXTRABLATT!", brüllten mehrere Bengel laut genug, um die Fensterscheiben klirren zu lassen.

„Werwölfe bringen Hexen um! EXTRABLATT! Werwölfe zerreißen unsere Frauen! Lesen Sie alles über die bestialischen Morde der Werwölfe im EXTRABLATT!"

Ich riss meinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und levitierte eine Zeitung zu uns, während ich mit der anderen Hand ein paar Knuts in die Richtung des Jungen warf, der den Italiener betreten hatte. Dann breitete ich das Blatt auf dem Tisch aus und beugte mich darüber, während Hermione sich an mich lehnte und über meine Schulter mitlas.

**EXTRABLATT! EXTRABLATT!**

**Wie aus sicherer Quelle aus dem Ministerium bekannt wurde, sind die vier Todesfälle, über die gestern so beiläufig im Tagespropheten berichtet wurde, keinesfalls Unfälle gewesen. Vielmehr ist es so, dass jede dieser Frauen schreckliche, fürchterliche Verletzungen und Wunden hatte, die nur einen Schluss zulassen:**

**Hier war ein WERWOLF am Werk!**

**Er hat seine Opfer entsetzlich verstümmelt, zerrissen und ausgeweidet. Wie lange schon hält das Ministerium diese wichtigen Details zurück? Was wissen sie? Und wer bearbeitet diese Morde, falls sich überhaupt jemand darum kümmert?**

**Wie viele Frauen, wie viele Hexen, die mit nichts Schlimmen rechnen, hätten noch das Opfer dieser reißenden Bestie werden sollen, bevor das Ministerium sich herabgelassen hätte, die Öffentlichkeit ausreichend zu informieren?**

**Es ist ein Skandal ohnegleichen!**

**Bewaffnet euch, Zauberer und Hexen, wenn ihr aus dem Haus geht. Traut niemanden mehr, der euch nachts begegnet.**

**CONSTANT VIGILANT!**

**EXTRABLATT! EXTRABLATT!**

„Oh, Merlin!", stöhnte Hermione unterdrückt. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet, Severus?"

„Es wird eine Hetzjagd auf die Werwölfe geben", antwortete ich tonlos und beobachtete, dass plötzlich ein hektisches Treiben auf der Straße losbrach. Zauberer und Hexen standen in Grüppchen beieinander und diskutierten offensichtlich über diesen Artikel.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!", sagte die kleine Löwin, die ebenfalls die Anzeichen eines nahenden Sturms gewahrte. „Wir müssen ganz dringend nach Moontown!"

Ich hatte nie wieder dorthin gehen wollen, aber ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

Ich schlang meinen Arm um sie, zog sie zu mir heran und küsste sie. Und dann apparierte ich mit ihr direkt zu der Pforte, die zur Werwolfsgemeinde führte.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich konnte spüren, selbst durch unsere Umhänge hindurch, wie ihr Herz an meiner Brust trommelte, als wir plötzlich auf der großen Wiese vor Moontown auftauchten. Ich hätte mir gerne eingebildet, dass es an meinem Kuss lag, doch höher war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Mob, der sich bereits hier versammelt hatte, der Auslöser war.

Es waren erst etwa hundert Leute, aber es würden sehr bald sehr viel mehr werden. Schon jetzt wurden Schimpfworte zur Siedlung hinüber gebrüllt, und der eine oder andere Fluch zischte in Richtung der Häuser.

Irgendwer bei den Werwölfen hatte schnell reagiert und eine wabernde Schutzhülle errichtet, doch lange würde sie sich nicht halten, wenn die Masse der wütenden Zauberer anschwellen und tatsächlich durchgehen würde.

Rücksichtslos bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge. „Macht Platz!", rief ich scharf und streng in typischer Ihr-Erstklässler-seid-alles-Hohlköpfe-Stimme, und die Leute teilten sich vor mir, als sei ich Moses und sie das Rote Meer. Meiner Erfahrung nach musste man nur autoritär genug auftreten, damit einem der gebührende Respekt erwiesen wurde.

Ich ging bis zu der Schutzhülle, drehte mich davor um und baute mich drohend vor dem Mob auf. Hermione stand an meiner Seite und wich keinen Millimeter. Ich wusste, warum ich die kleine Löwin liebte.

„Ruhe!", brüllte ich, verstärkt durch einen Sonoruszauber. Bei Albus hatte das immer funktioniert, und auch hier zeigte es Wirkung. Die Menge verstummte. Die Leute aus der ersten Reihe, die ich grimmig anstarrte, senkten ihren Blick.

Ich nahm den Sonoruszauber wieder fort. „Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr hier tut?", fragte ich kalt.

Kaum einer wagte es, meinen Blick zu erwidern. Einige begannen sogar, mit den Füßen zu scharren.

Es war ein typischer Unruhestifter, irgendwo aus der Mitte, der mir entgegenbrüllte: „Was hast du denn überhaupt zu sagen, hey? Da leben Werwölfe, die unsere Frauen zerreißen!"

„Genau!"

„Richtig, so ist es!"

„Das werden sie büßen!", hieben sofort andere in die Kerbe.

Ich zog unauffällig meinen Zauberstab und presste ihn an meine Seite. „Aha", höhnte ich. „Und das wisst ihr woher?"

„Stand im Extrablatt, du Ignorant!", brüllte derselbe Unruhestifter wie eben.

„Und ihr glaubt natürlich alles, was in der Zeitung steht! Weil gerade im Extrablatt bisher auch immer nur Wahrheiten verbreitet worden!" Ich spürte, wie eine Ader an meiner Schläfe zu pochen begann. Ich machte einen Schritt auf die ersten in der Reihe zu, und sie wichen vor mir zurück, solange, bis ich dem Burschen, der die ganze Zeit das große Maul riskiert hatte, gegenüber stand.

„Nun, Mister", sagte ich schneidend. „Selbst wenn es wahr sein sollte, was berechtigt _Sie_ denn, sich hier zu versammeln und einen Aufstand zu proben?" Er war um einiges kleiner als ich, was ihm zum Nachteil gereichte, denn ich hatte mich bewusst groß und drohend vor ihn hingestellt und starrte jetzt auf ihn herab.

Er duckte sich ein wenig, doch hinter ihm begannen andere Hohlköpfe zu murren. „Sollen wir uns gefallen lassen, dass sie unsere Frauen zerfetzen?", rief jemand aufsässig.

„Kein Werwolf zerfetzt eure Frauen", rief ich ärgerlich. „Hat einer von euch schon einmal einen verwandelten Werwolf gesehen? Nein? Ich versichere euch, er wäre euch nicht entgangen! Kein Werwolf der Welt könnte sich in der Winkelgasse unbemerkt herumtreiben!"

Ich durchbohrte das Großmaul mit einem kalten Blick und sagte dann ganz leise: „Wenn dir daran liegt, unbescholten hier heraus zu kommen, bevor die Auroren auftauchen, dann verschwinde auf der Stelle!" Ich konnte sehen, dass er erschrak und unsichere Blicke um sich warf.

Ich ignorierte ihn, drehte mich herum und ging zu der kleinen Löwin zurück. Schon als ich meinen ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, hörte ich das charakteristische Ploppen der Disapparation. Als ich wieder vor der Menge stand, bemerkte ich, dass sie noch weiter angeschwollen war. Wo blieben die verdammten Ministeriumsbeamten, wenn man sie einmal brauchte?

Die ersten Neuankömmlinge begannen, Flüche gegen die Schutzhülle abzufeuern. Ich benutzte jetzt wieder den Sonorus. „Geht nach Hause, Leute. Geht, bevor die Situation eskaliert und die Auroren euch festnehmen müssen!"

„Halt die Klappe!", brüllte mir eine hysterische Hexe entgegen. „Wer bist du überhaupt? Wohl selbst einer vom Wolfspack?"

Ich sah, dass die ersten Zauberstäbe auf mich und die kleine Gryffindor gerichtet wurden, und mein Geduldsfaden riss. „Expelliarmus!", ein nonverbaler Fluch und eine ausholende, weite Bewegung mit dem Elderstab. Dutzende Zauberstäbe flogen auf mich zu, und ich leitete sie vor mir auf den Boden, wo sie niederprasselten. Ich stellte einen Fuß auf den Haufen.

„Ich bin keiner von dem Werwolfspack, wie die Lady es so phantasievoll beschrieben hat!", donnerte ich. „Ich bin Severus Snape, und neben mir steht Hermione Granger, und sie werdet ihr wohl kennen, ihr Dummköpfe!" Wut über diesen Mob durchströmte mich, und wenn ich wütend war, konnte ich immer sehr leicht auf meine Magie zurückgreifen.

Vielleicht war ich deshalb auf Hogwarts permanent ärgerlich. Ich spürte, wie der scharfe Chiligeschmack auf meiner Zunge tanzte und in meinem Blut summte, und ich rief ihn, meinen inneren Magiequell. Magie ist nichts anderes als kontrollierte körpereigene Energie und ich formte sie, drängte sie durch meinen Körper nach hinten und sorgte somit dafür, dass sich mein Umhang hinter mir aufbauschte und meine Haare zu flattern begannen.

Die Leute in der ersten Reihe wichen zurück, solange, bis sie den nächsten auf die Füße traten. Und dann kam es auch schon. „Snape? Das passt ja! Dumbledores Mörder!", schrie jemand.

„Dreckiger Mörder! Verräter!", brüllte der nächste. „Vielleicht hast du ja unsere Frauen umgebracht, Todesser?"

Ein höhnisches Grinsen kroch über mein Gesicht. „Ja, vielleicht habe ich sie umgebracht!", bestätigte ich. „Aber das macht mich nicht automatisch zu einem Werwolf! Oder vielleicht hat ja auch Miss Granger eure Frauen umgebracht! Glaubt ihr das? Dass Harry Potters beste Freundin hier stehen würde, wenn sie glaubte, ich sei ein Mann, der Hexen überfällt und zerreißt?"

„Du hast Dumbledore umgebracht!", kreischte jemand, ich konnte nicht einmal erkennen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war.

„Richtig! Mörder bleibt Mörder!"

„Verräter!"

„Feigling!"

„Genug!" Der Sonorus nahm Hermiones Stimme nichts von der eisigen Kälte. Sie trat vor. „Wagt es niemals, in meiner Gegenwart Severus Snape zu beschimpfen." Sie stellte sich dem Mob entgegen. „Severus Snape ist der tapferste Mann, den ich je kennen lernen durfte." Sie starrte mit lodernden Augen einen massigen Burschen an, der doppelt so breit und zwei Köpfe größer als sie war und der sich trotzdem abduckte.

„Ihr redet von Mördern, Verrätern und Feiglingen, als wüsstet ihr, wovon ihr redet!", fuhr sie fort. „Wer von euch hat denn den Mut gehabt, dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu treten? Wer von euch hat denn die Qualen und Folterungen über sich ergehen lassen, zum Wohle der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft, die zu dumm und kleinkariert ist, um das überhaupt zu erkennen? Wer von euch war denn so mutig, Voldemort in die Augen zu blicken und nicht nachzugeben?"

Ihr Blick wurde verächtlich. Ich spürte eine Bewegung an meiner Seite und wusste, es war jemand von der Werwolfsgemeinde herausgekommen, aber ich fand, dass die Gefahr, die von den Zauberern ausging, größer war, und mir lag mehr daran, zu schützen, was mein war, als mir Sorgen wegen der Werwölfe zu machen.

Die Löwin machte noch einen Schritt näher auf die Menge zu, die plötzlich erstaunlich ruhig war. „Ich habe bei der Endschlacht um Hogwarts nicht einen von euch gesehen. Nicht einen einzigen! Und ihr wagt es, von Feigheit zu reden? Ihr winselt ja schon, wenn man nur den Namen Voldemort ausspricht!"

„Ich mag nicht, wie sie „winseln" sagt", murmelte jemand neben mir.

Ich wandte meinen Blick keinen Moment von dem Mob. „Hati, mache eine dumme Bewegung, und ich hexe dich bis in die ewigen Jagdgründe", flüsterte ich. „Die Kleine und ich versuchen gerade, eure haarigen Ärsche zu retten, also wäre es mir unangenehm, wenn du es jetzt in Betracht ziehen würdest, mich zu beißen."

Ich war keinesfalls so ruhig, wie ich mich gab. Es hätte mich fast zusammenzucken lassen, als ich seine Stimme erkannte, und auch jetzt schlug mir das Herz bis in den Hals. Aber noch immer gab es da vorne einen Haufen Idioten, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf uns gerichtet hielten, und Hermione war so gut wie ungeschützt.

Der Werwolf ging nach vorn und stellte sich neben sie. Man konnte ihm einen gewissen persönlichen Mut nicht absprechen. Und mir war es lieber, ihn vor mir zu haben. „Mein Name ist Hati Greyback", hob er an. Er bemühte sich, dass natürliche Grollen in seiner rauen Stimme zu unterdrücken, aber er klang trotzdem seltsam und ich fragte mich, wieso.

Schließlich ging mir auf, dass das Silber ihm wahrscheinlich seinen gesamten Mundinnenraum und den Rachen verletzt hatte, und er mit Sicherheit unter großen Schmerzen litt. Mein Mitleid tendierte gegen Null.

„Im Namen aller Bewohner von Moontown versichere ich euch, dass niemand von uns für die schrecklichen Untaten verantwortlich ist, die uns zur Last gelegt werden", fuhr er fort.

„Halts Maul, Wolf!", brüllte jemand wütend.

Ein Fluch zischte auf Hati zu, und ich wehrte ihn mit einem nonverbalen Protego ab, dem ich gleich darauf noch ein Expelliarmus folgen ließ.

Wieder sausten Zauberstöcke auf mich zu. „Es reicht uns!", schrie ein schmächtiger Zauberer und schüttelte die Faust gegen mich. „Gib uns die Zauberstöcke zurück!"

Ich lächelte ihn kalt an. Neunzig Prozent aller Erstklässler waren bei diesem Lächeln in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er weinte nicht, aber er sah aus, als ob er kurz davor stand.

Doch immerhin erreichte er, dass sich der Mob vorwärts bewegte. „Zurück", brüllte ich und ließ einen Feuerstoß aus dem Elderstab schießen. „Noch einen Schritt vorwärts, und eure Zauberstäbe sind Geschichte!"

Sie stockten kurz, doch die hinteren Reihen schoben nach, und sie hatten gar keine andere Wahl, als auf uns zuzustolpern.

Es wurde wirklich brenzlig. Wenn wir sie jetzt nicht aufhalten konnten, hatten nicht nur Hati und die Werwölfe ein Problem. „Nieder mit den Werwölfen! Nieder mit den Mördern unserer Frauen! Nieder mit dem Mörder Snape!", brüllten die ersten völlig entfesselt los. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, wellenartig setzte sich der Schritt der ersten bis in die hinteren Reihen fort. Die Menge war jetzt auf gute drei- bis vierhundert Zauberer und Hexen angewachsen.

„Zurück!", zischte ich Hati und Hermione zu. Ich zerrte sie hinter mich und kreierte eine Mauer aus Luft, packte den Elderstab mit beiden Händen und drückte die Lufthülle vorwärts. Mob und Schutzhülle kollidierten. Mir brach der Schweiß aus, ich hatte überhaupt keine Chance, lange gegen die geballte Macht der anwesenden Menschen zu bestehen, Elderstab hin oder her.

Ich spürte, dass Hermione und Hati ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und mich unterstützten. Rote und blaue Flüche schlugen in die Schutzhülle. „Macht die Werwölfe fertig! Macht den Mörder und Werwolfsfreund Snape fertig!"

Mir schien, ich hatte schon wieder einen neuen Fanclub. Die Menge vergrößerte sich noch immer und wieder sah ich das charakteristische Aufblitzen neu angekommener Leute, die soeben apparierten.

„Welcher Werwolfsfreund und Mörder Snape?", ertönte eine sonorusverstärkte Stimme. „Ihr meint doch nicht etwa den Tränkemeister Severus Snape, der mehrere Male das Leben von Harry Potter gerettet hat?", fragte eben dieser.


	15. Chapter 15

Das 15

**Das 15. Kapitel ist Nightskystar gewidmet – herzlichen Glückwunsch zur abgegebenen Hausarbeit!**

**enna**: klar ist Harry nützlich! Ich glaube, die Originalbücher wurden nach diesem Burschen benannt, oder irre ich mich? :D

**Viper**: wenn Auroren nicht so lange brauchen würden, könnten die Helden ja nicht in Bedrängnis kommen… und Hermione ist ein Kopfmensch – durch und durch… aber auch sie wird es noch mal merken…

**Illing**: ach, echt? Du liebst Raben? Und warum, meinst du, habe ich wohl dieses Symbol ausgesucht? :D grööööööhl…. Deine Sprüche sind Odins Hammer. …Polly-Pocket-Insel? Zwischen Hongkong und Auermühlbach? Sie kennen sich nur sehr lange Zeit, Illing, keine Panik – weder Shack noch Sev liebäugeln mit dem anderen Ufer… klar weiß er das von seiner Stimme, er ist ein Slytherin und arbeitet mit allen seinen Waffen… ja, ich gebe es zu: es war eine Hommage an Reek Wadge – ich wusste, einige würden es erkennen…:D

**EmilyLeeds**: …_schiebt Emily einen Beruhigungstrank hinüber_… ich würde auch noch Muffins mit dir teilen, aber die hab ich aufgegessen… :D Ja, ich dachte, irgendwann muss das Geheimnis des sich aufbauschenden Umhangs mal gelüftet werden…

**Majin** Micha: ich würde dir deine Frage gerne beantworten, aber das mache ich dann doch erst im letzten Kapitel… du bist darüber überrascht, dass so viele losgezogen sind? Das ist doch ein weit verbreitetes Phänomen – hetz ein paar Idioten auf, und sieh dir an, wie sie abgehen… Merlin, ich bin gerade so was von rot geworden… du weißt schon, von wegen hervorragendes Kapitel und so… der Winzwolf? Ein bisschen Geduld, bitte…

**AryaLynx**: ich fand, es wurde mal an der Zeit, dieses Phänomen aufzuklären, und mein Illing wollte das schon lange mal wissen… eben, Sev hat es ihr „quasi" gesagt – vielleicht sollte er einfach mal die „richtigen" Worte wählen, ich meine, sie hat mit ihm ja auch eine Menge negativer Erfahrungen gesammelt, ja?

**Sepsis**: ja, die griechische Mythologie hat mich auch schon immer fasziniert, und ich fand es einfach so übereinstimmend mit Prometheus und so… ein kitzliger Snape, ich fand, das macht ihn irgendwie so menschlich… ja, ja, unser Sev, stimmt, Werwölfe kann er überhaupt nicht leiden, kein Wunder bei seinen Erfahrungen mit ihnen…

**Seraphina66**: ja, manchmal kommt Harry ja doch mal zur rechten Zeit, oder? Aber selbst er kann gewisse Sachen nicht verhindern… warum ausgerechnet jetzt dieser Mist kommt? Vielleicht, _weil_ sie gerade Anhaltspunkte haben… leider, leider ist es keine Bande dummer Erstklässler…

**Nightskystar**: ja, Sev hat in letzter Zeit alles mögliche aus der Bahn geworfen, und wenn sich die kleine Löwin weiterhin so stur anstellt, wird er sie bald aus der Umlaufbahn katapultieren… nee, echt? Du liebst Werwölfe? Muss ich wohl überhört haben – hast du bestimmt höchstens so ein-, zweihundert Mal erwähnt…:D

**Eve**: natürlich, DEIN Lucius würde so was nicht machen, der ist ja soooo harmlos, der würde keiner Fliege was zuleide tun…lol… ach so, sehr logisch: Lucy kann es nicht gewesen sein, weil er ja soooo edel ist, wohl aber Draco, weil der natürlich viel weniger inzestiös als sein Papa ist… hm, ja, ich glaube, du hast mich, Eve…_lach_!

**Hexchen**: lol… du hast Recht, ich verrate es nicht – noch nicht, wer der Mörder ist… und warum sich Hati neben Sev und Mione stellt? Na ja, es geht ja schließlich um seine Existenz, oder?! Ja, rätsle man schön weiter…

**Cura**: ja, aber genauso ist es doch, oder? In einer Art „Bildzeitung" wird gehetzt, und die Leute lassen sich aufhetzen… ja, Harry ist immer gut für einen Mob, aber die sind doch schon sehr aufgeheizt…

**Gaia**: Eis gegen Halsschmerzen? Du hast ja komische Methoden, den Heilprozess zu beschleunigen… Hati ist ja nicht dämlich, der sieht ja, dass sich Sev und Mione für ihn und seinesgleichen einsetzen… _krallt sich das Eis von Gaia und fällt darüber her_…

**JackyFCR**: die Umstände waren schon mehr als schwierig, würde ich sagen…:D Da kannst du dich noch so viel sträuben, aber für viele war Voldemort ein Gott, wenn auch kein gütiger… allein durch die Macht, die er besaß oder auch versprach… Hermione ist emotional völlig verwirrt, und das wird nächste Zeit nicht besser…

**Summerfeeling**: nö, an dir ist gar nichts vorbeigegangen, nur Hermione steht ein bisschen auf dem Schlauch, beziehungsweise traut der Schlange nicht so wirklich, immerhin ist Sev ein Slytherin, nicht wahr? Harry kämpft immer für Recht und Ordnung, und schon allein deshalb stehen Sev und er eigentlich immer auf derselben Seite, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würden…

**lufa**: na ja, Leute werden sich nie ändern: gib ihnen einen Grund, gegen Underdogs (jetzt sollte ich wohl 5,-Euro in die Wortspielkasse schmeißen, dieses Wort in Zusammenhang mit Werwölfen zu bringen ) vorzugehen, und sie werden es tun… also, spätestens im letzten chap wirst du wissen, ob dein Tipp richtig war…:D

**Gnomy**: kein Grund zum Traurigsein… wie wär's, wenn du dir einen eigenen Teddy anschaffst, lol… es wird sich noch herausstellen, ob das so „bescheuert" war, den Artikel herauszubringen… Harry und erwachsen? Ja, ne, is klar… :D …_futtert gierig die Schokofrösche_… habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich ein Schokojunkie bin?!

**Nik**: Narcissa hat Malfoy verlassen, und ich versichere dir, sie spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, was jetzt nicht heißen soll, dass nicht auch eine Frau der Täter sein kann… na, alle Klarheiten beseitigt? :D Ja, du magst auch Kingsley, ich weiß… aber warte noch bis zum nächsten chap, da taucht er wieder auf – extra für dich! :D

**Kleine**: …_nimmt Anlauf und springt McAbe mit einem Panthersatz an_… du bist wieder da! Hurra! …_kuschelt sich in ihre Arme_… und ob „der freche Bursche" helfen konnte – wir würden uns auch mal von ihm helfen lassen, oder? …_holt mühsam ihre Gedanken wieder aus der Gosse_…hey, sag du noch mal, dass du von Mörderraten keine Ahnung hast… du bist doch auf einem guten Weg… whoa, echt mal, die sind so gemein, oder? Einfach dich als Mörder zu verdächtigen... _schickt der Kleinen noch ein paar Beruhigungstränke_…

**Kia Ora**: …_vergräbt das hochrote Gesicht in den Armen und nuschelt_… Entschuldigung! Selbstverständlich hätte ich vorher eine Warnung anbringen müssen… obwohl, das habe ich doch – lies mal, was über Kapitel 12 steht… :D !! Hey, das scheint hier allen so zu gehen, dass sie sich so gern von Sev ablenken lassen, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wen sie mir schon alles als Mörder unterjubeln wollten…lol… echt? Es gibt eine Buchreihe, die nach Harry benannt wurde? Wie heißt die denn? Harry, hol schon mal den Wagen?!

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**15. Kapitel**

**Donnerstag, 06. Oktober 2005**

Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so erfreut gewesen, den blitznarbigen Weltenretter zu sehen wie in diesem Augenblick.

Merlin sei Dank, er war nicht allein. Irgendwann im Laufe seines Lebens musste er erkannt haben, dass er nicht immer die ganze Welt allein retten konnte, und so hatte er zwei Dutzend Auroren mitgebracht. „Macht Platz!", riefen sie und schoben die Leute hinten weg. „Geht nach Hause, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen!", befahlen sie.

„Behinderung eines Auroreneinsatzes wird mit mindestens 30 Goldgalleonen bestraft", verkündete Potter für meine Begriffe eindeutig zu fröhlich. Allein dieser Satz verringerte die Anzahl der Menschen um die Hälfte.

Ich atmete auf, nahm den Druck von meinem Stab und löste den Zauber. „Wir wollen Beweise!", rief eine blonde, große Hexe. „Wir wollen sicher sein, dass es nicht die Werwölfe waren!"

„Ja!", schrie eine weitere Hexe. „Du, Werwolf!" Sie deutete auf Hati. „Wir wollen, dass du schwörst. Gib einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ab!"

„Richtig!", tönte die Blonde wieder. „Schwöre, dass ihr es nicht wart. Und du auch gleich, Snape! Wer einmal gemordet hat, wird wohl keine allzu großen Skrupel haben, es noch einmal zu tun! Leiste auch du einen Unbrechbaren Schwur, dann gehen wir!" Allein mein Blick hätte sie schon töten müssen.

Die Auroren schubsten und drohten noch ein bisschen, und wieder verschwanden die Zaghafteren unter dem Mob, doch es blieben noch immer etwa einhundert hartnäckige Dummköpfe, die sich stur weigerten und zustimmend die beiden Hexen anfeuerten.

„Ich leiste nie wieder einen Unbrechbaren Schwur!", sagte ich scharf und laut, „und ich beuge vor keinem Menschen mehr mein Knie, nicht einmal um meine Unschuld zu beweisen!" Buhrufe ertönten.

„Auch ich knie nicht!", stellte Greyback klar. „ABER…!" Er brüllte jetzt, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, denn nicht einmal die Auroren schafften es, die Menge still zu halten, die uns wüste Schimpfwörter um die Ohren hauten, die zum Teil noch nicht einmal ich kannte.

Hati wartete, bis es ruhiger wurde. „Aber ich bin bereit, einen Iuratum Lupinum zu schwören, wenn Snape mitmacht!"

Iuratum Lupinum? Der Wolfsschwur? Ich hatte davon gelesen, doch noch nie gehört, dass er tatsächlich geleistet wurde. Jedenfalls nicht außerhalb der Werwolfspopulation.

Hermione schien die Luft anzuhalten und sah uns mit großen Augen an. „Der Iuratum Lupinum!", hauchte sie.

Auf einmal war es totenstill, buchstäblich. Wahrscheinlich hatte jeder schon von dem Wolfsschwur gehört, ihn aber ebenso wie die Tödlichen Heiligtümer als Märchen abgetan.

Der Iuratum Lupinum konnte nur ausgeführt werden, wenn mindestens einer der beiden Schwörenden ein Wolf war. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte noch nie gehört, dass er jemals von anderen Zauberern außer Werwölfen überhaupt abgelegt wurde.

Bei einem Unbrechbaren Schwur, legte nur einer der Beteiligten einen Schwur ab, und der andere nahm ihn an, wobei meistens ein Assistent die ganze Sache bezeugte. Beim Wolfsschwur gaben sich die Schwörenden gegenseitig Versicherungen, die auf Leben und Tod eingehalten wurden.

Er kam nur zustande, wenn jeder mit seinem Leben für die Sache bürgte, die er beeidete. Ein zweischneidiges Schwert, fand ich, und ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust, mich ausgerechnet mit Hati Greyback auf solch eine Sache einzulassen.

„JA!", schrie mit einem Mal wieder die blonde Nervensäge. „Wir geben uns zufrieden, wenn Snape und Greyback den Iuratum Lupinum schwören!"

Hermione und ich wechselten einen Blick. Sie schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. „Tu das nicht, Severus!", murmelte sie.

Hati beugte sich vor. „Ich will, dass du schwörst, meine Brüder nicht mit Vorsatz und Absicht getötet zu haben. Kannst du das reinen Gewissens?", flüsterte er heiser. Blutige Blasen hatten sich um seinen Mund gebildet, die Nachwirkungen des Silbers, die auch die legendären Heilkräfte der Wölfe nicht so schnell zu heilen vermochten.

Oh, Merlin! Konnte ich das? Wenn ich mich darauf einließ, musste ich sicher sein, sonst war ich tot.

Mein Blick wanderte über die Menge, die uns sensationslüstern anstarrten. Potter kam zu uns herüber. „Sie müssen das nicht tun, Sir", sagte er ernsthaft.

Ach, tatsächlich! Ich hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass mir Potter sagte, was ich tun oder nicht tun musste! Unbeabsichtigt bauschte sich meine Robe hinter mir auf. Der Bursche hatte einfach diese Wirkung auf mich.

Blitzlichter flammten in der Nähe auf – die Geier von der Presse hatten uns gefunden. Ich sah Hati an. „Ich bin bereit. Was muss ich tun?", fragte ich, und seine seltsamen gelb-braunen Augen leuchteten auf.

„Mach deinen rechten Arm frei und sorge für eine blutende Wunde", wies er heiser an.

Plötzlich hatte er Hermiones Zauberstab am Hals. Sie trat so nah auf ihn zu, dass sie ihn fast berührte. „Wage keine Tricks, Greyback!", zischte sie. „Lass deine Krallen und Zähne, wo sie hingehören, sonst hast du keine mehr! Wenn du Severus verletzt, bist du tot, das schwöre ich ganz ohne Wolfseid!"

Hati grinste breit, und die kleinen Risse und Wunden in seinem Mund begannen aufzuplatzen und zu bluten. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum. „Ich werde deinem Giftmischer nichts antun, kleine Hexe", murmelte er. „Wenn es stimmt, was ich über ihn denke, wird er sowieso in wenigen Minuten tot sein!"

Mir fiel im Moment weder ein geistreicher noch ein zynischer Spruch ein, denn ich musste ganz das Klappern meiner Zähne unterdrücken. Ich hatte Fenrir und Skalli gehasst, das stand fest. Ich wollte sie nicht töten, jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Aber was, wenn ich schon immer das latente Bedürfnis danach gehabt hatte?

Dann hatte Hati Recht. Ich würde gleich tot sein. Ich wollte nicht sterben, aber ich wollte noch etwas anderes von dem Werwolf, etwas, was mir sehr wichtig war. Und das würde ich auch von ihm bekommen, vorausgesetzt, ich starb nicht vorher.

Ich krempelte langsam meinen Ärmel hoch, entblößte meinen Unterarm und tippte ihn mit dem Zauberstab an. „Vulnera!", murmelte ich, und ein tiefer Riss erschien. Blut quoll hervor. Die Menge um uns herum murmelte aufgeregt. Potter stand einen Meter entfernt und beobachtete mich. Hermione trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm ihren Blick nicht von Hati.

Der Werwolf tat dasselbe wie ich. Dann streckte er langsam – offensichtlich, um der Löwin zu demonstrieren, wie ehrlich er es meinte – die Hand aus und wartete, dass ich ihm folgte. Als ich es tat, umklammerte er mein Handgelenk, bis die blutenden Wunden aufeinander lagen.

Hati warf den Kopf zurück. Seine Augen verdrehten sich, bis nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Er „rief" seine zweite Natur. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und stieß ein Heulen aus, das den Anwesenden eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Mit einer tiefen Stimme, wie ich sie von ihm noch nie gehört hatte, sagte Hati: „IURATUM LUPINUM!"

Er hatte die Worte noch nicht einmal ganz ausgesprochen, als sich helle, blitzende Wirbel um ihn und mich bildeten, um uns herumtanzten und uns umschlossen. Das ganze vollzog sich gänzlich lautlos, und ich hatte das Gefühl, mich im Auge eines Orkans zu befinden.

Der Werwolf starrte mich an. „Ich, Hati Greyback, Werwolf von Natur und Geburt, schwöre: Kein Mitglied der Gemeinde Moontown ist für die Morde, die uns vorgeworfen werden, verantwortlich. Weder haben wir die betreffenden Hexen angefallen noch getötet noch verstümmelt. Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und meiner Ehre!"

Ich wartete einige Sekunden. Es mochte sein, dass ich einen Werwolf als Täter ausgeschlossen hatte, und genauso sicher mochte sich Hati sein, dass er nicht der Mörder war. Aber für eine ganze Gemeinde zu schwören war doch sehr riskant. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte es nicht getan. Er stand noch immer und wartete. Und lebte. Also war es wahr, was er beeidet hatte.

Ich bohrte meinen Blick in seine Augen. „Ich, Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, schwöre: Ich habe Skalli und Fenrir Greyback weder vorsätzlich noch mit Absicht getötet. Ich handelte aus Notwehr zur Verteidigung meines eigenen Lebens."

Schweiß brach mir am ganzen Körper aus. Jetzt würde sich erweisen, wie sehr das Morden zu meiner Natur gehörte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein ganzer Körper versteife sich in Erwartung des plötzlichen tödlichen Zuckens, doch nichts passierte. Offensichtlich hatte auch ich die Wahrheit gesprochen.

Hati grollte und wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch ich packte sie noch fester und knurrte ihn an. „Ich will noch einen Schwur von dir, Greyback!"

„Was?" Er sah aus wie der wandelnde Unglauben.

„Schwöre, dass weder du noch jemand anders aus eurer Gemeinde sich jemals wieder an Hermione Granger oder Teddy Lupin vergreift!"

„Severus!", rief die Löwin unterdrückt.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Warum sollten wir das tun? Wir haben mit deiner Hexe nichts zu schaffen, und der kleine Lupin ist der Sohn eines von uns!"

„Deine Brüder _haben_ es getan! Also schwöre, oder ich bringe dich mit meiner Aussage nach Askaban!"

„Du weißt, dass das so nicht läuft", zischte er. „Auch du musst dafür einen Gegeneid ableisten."

„Gut", antwortete ich leise nach kurzem Überlegen. „Was hättest du denn gern?"

Ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen, welches mir überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Ich werde schwören, was du von mir verlangst, wenn du dich dafür Teddy Lupins annimmst!"

„Potter ist bereits der Pate des Jungen!", zischte ich ungehalten.

„_Du_ nimmst dich seiner an!", beharrte er. „Beschützt ihn, unterrichtest ihn, bereitest ihn auf das Leben vor, oder dieser Deal wird nicht zustande kommen!"

„Gut, gut" – ich gab nach - „dann fang an, damit wir diese Meute loswerden!"

Wieder wurde seine Stimme tief. „Ich, Hati Greyback, Werwolf von Natur und Geburt, schwöre: Kein Mitglied von Moontown wird jemals Hand anlegen an Hermione Granger oder Teddy Lupin! Das schwöre ich bei meiner Ehre und meinem Leben!"

Ich fand seine Formulierung ein wenig schwammig und dachte mir, dass ich das genauso könnte. „Ich, Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, schwöre, dass ich mich des Jungen Teddy Lupin annehme, ihn beschützen, unterrichten und auf das Leben vorbereiten werde!"

Diesmal ließ ich zu, dass Hati seine Hand zurückzog. Ich entdeckte ein winziges Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht und wusste, dass zumindest sie mich durchschaut hatte. Ich hatte bezeugt, mich um Teddy zu kümmern, aber an dem Tag, an dem er 17 wurde, war er kein „Junge" mehr, sondern ein erwachsenes Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft, und meine Pflicht würde erlöschen.

Andererseits – wer sagte denn, dass sich Hati nicht schon morgen von Moontown löste und auf eigene Faust loszog, um einen meiner beiden Schützlinge oder mich selbst anzugreifen?

Potter trat vor den noch immer starrenden Mob und wedelte mit seinen Händen. „Ihr habt es gehört, Leute, und vor allem, ihr habt es gesehen. Alles ging mit rechten Dingen zu. Weder Mister Snape noch die Werwölfe sind für die Todesfälle verantwortlich. Also verschwindet jetzt – jeder, der in 30 Sekunden noch hier ist, wird sich dafür vor dem Zauberergamot zu verantworten haben!"

Demonstrativ zog er eine Taschenuhr aus seinem Umhang und blickte darauf. „Zeit läuft!"

Diesmal funktionierte es. Die Sensationslüsternheit der Masse war befriedigt worden, es würde weder ein Massaker noch Tote geben, nicht einmal mehr Blut, da sowohl Hati als auch ich unsere Wunden bereits geheilt hatten. Nach Ablauf der angegebenen Zeit war die zertrampelte Wiese leer, wenn man einmal von dem Werwolf, Hermione, Potter, mir und den Auroren absah.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Greyback von oben herab an. „Falls du glaubst, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass ich selbst keineswegs vor dir und deinesgleichen sicher bin, dann irrst du dich. Ich werde jederzeit vorbereitet sein!"

Er trat einen Schritt näher und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich für Moontown eingesetzt hast, Snape…"

„…nicht deinetwegen, das kann ich dir versichern!", höhnte ich.

„…aber ich sage zu diesem Thema nur noch eines: komm nicht in mein Revier, dann werde ich auch nicht in dein Revier eindringen!"

Er drehte sich um und stapfte davon. „Hey!", rief Potter hinter ihm her. „Mister Greyback, auf ein Wort!"

Hati sah nur über seine Schulter zurück „Ja?"

„Ich denke…", begann Potter, aber ich unterbrach ihn.

„Ich denke, ich habe mich getäuscht. Das war nicht dieser Werwolf", sagte ich ruhig.

Der Weltenretter wirbelte herum. „Aber…"

„Lass es gut sein, Harry", mischte sich auch die Löwin ein.

„Malfoys Aussagen…"

„Belasten nur ihn selbst, wenn er so dumm war zu reden!" Meine Stimme klang scharf vor Hass. Allein die Erwähnung von Lucius ließ meine Haare und meinen Umhang flattern, als stünden wir in einem Sturm. Nicht einmal Potter konnte mich in diesen Zustand versetzen.

Hati konnte ich sogar verstehen. Immerhin hatte ich seine beiden Brüder getötet, und Merlin weiß, hätte ich Brüder und irgendwer würde sie töten, ich würde wahrscheinlich auch keinen Sickel darauf geben, ob derjenige in Notwehr gehandelt hatte oder nicht. Aber Malfoy… nicht nur, dass er das Gastrecht gebrochen und mich dem sicheren Tod ausgeliefert hatte, nein, er hatte noch eine ganz andere Todsünde geplant.

Er wollte die kleine Gryffindor besitzen. Nicht aus Liebe, nicht einmal aus Leidenschaft. Sondern einfach, um sich zu rächen, um sie zu brechen, zu erniedrigen und mit ihrem Namen auch noch Profit einzufahren.

Potter starrte mich an. „Wie, zum Teufel, machen Sie das immer mit ihrem Umhang, verdammt noch mal? Das habe ich mich schon zu Schulzeiten gefragt."

„Dann werden Sie wohl dumm sterben müssen", knurrte ich und wollte apparieren, doch er hob schnell die Hand.

„Moment! Wären Sie bereit, vor dem Zauberergamot gegen Lucius Malfoy auszusagen?"

„Jederzeit!"

„Okay…" Er wandte sich an Hermione, während die Auroren einer nach dem anderen mit einem Plopp verschwanden. „Malfoy steht im Moment unter Hausarrest, doch es kann sein, dass er trotzdem irgendetwas gegen dich oder Snape plant. Was auch immer ihr… gerade zusammen macht…"

Er schluckte, offensichtlich machte ihm der Gedanke, sie könnte tatsächlich etwas mit mir angefangen haben, zu schaffen. „Egal… seid jedenfalls trotzdem immer wachsam!"

Die kleine Gryffindor umarmte ihn spontan. „Constant vigilant, Harry?"

Er lachte. „Genau." Er erwiderte die Umarmung voller Zuneigung. „Wirst du morgen einmal in meinem Büro vorbeischauen?"

Sie nickte. „Natürlich. Wir müssen uns doch noch etwas für Rons Hochzeit einfallen lassen, oder?"

„Also, bis dann, Mione!" Er küsste sie auf die Wange, und ich hätte ihm beinahe einen Fluch angehext, doch im nächsten Moment apparierte auch er, und Hermione und ich waren allein.

Sie lächelte, plötzlich unerwartet scheu. „Du warst großartig, Severus. Du bist ein mutiger Mann, weißt du?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich bin, Löwin!" Hätte sie gewusst, dass ich vorhin vor Angst fast ohnmächtig geworden war, wäre ihre Meinung über mich wahrscheinlich eine andere, doch ich hatte nicht vor, sie darüber aufzuklären.

Ihr Lächeln wurde spitzbübisch. „Was wirst du jetzt tun, Severus?"

Ich betrachtete sie, während ich mein stoppliges Kinn rieb. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du kommst mit zu mir, und du kannst dich dafür revanchieren, dass du mir Zeit und Nerven raubst, indem du dich von mir in meinem Labor herumschubsen lässt. Was hältst du davon?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Wir brauen zusammen?"

Ich sah auf meine Uhr. „Ich dachte, wir könnten über den Fall reden, während wir etwas tun, damit ich nicht deinetwegen am Hungertuch nagen muss…"

Sie strahlte, als hätte ich ihr einen geradezu wunderbaren Vorschlag gemacht. Und ich dachte darüber nach, dass nicht einmal sie es gemerkt hatte, dass ich keinesfalls einen Eid darüber abgelegt hatte, nicht für die Morde an den Frauen verantwortlich zu sein.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich recherchierte in einem alten, vergilbten Buch mit schlechtem Latein und zum Teil unleserlicher Schrift, während die kleine Gryffindor Ginsengwurzeln in Rauten schnitt und Theorien über mein aktuelles Experiment anstellte. „Weißt du, was ich glaube, Severus?"

„Ich glaube, du plapperst zu viel", brummte ich mürrisch, da ich an der Stelle, an der ich mich befand, nicht weiterkam, weil die Schrift völlig verwischt war.

Sie wischte meinen Einwand mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung zur Seite. „Wir sollten es mit der Asche eines Basilisken probieren, zum Stabilisieren. Ich glaube, es gibt nichts Besseres für den Trank. Die Asche ist ja nicht nur ein Gegengift, sondern wirkt in besonderen Fällen auch als Schutz vor allem möglichen!"

Ich horchte auf. Gar nicht so dumm, der Gedanke… Warum war ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Die ganze Zeit hatte es mich geärgert, dass das Gebräu so instabil war und hatte es mit verschiedenen Sachen zu festigen versucht, aber auf Basiliskenstaub war ich nicht gekommen. Vielleicht, weil ich alles, was mit Schlangen zu tun hatte, zu verdrängen suchte?

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Mach weiter!", wies ich Hermione an, weil sie mit dem kleinen Silbermesser in der Luft herumfuchtelte und eben zu einem längeren Vortrag anheben wollte. Ich sprang auf und ging mit langen Schritten zu einem Regal, wobei ich die Löwin – selbstverständlich rein zufällig – streifte.

Ich entnahm einen dicken Wälzer mit dunkelbraunem Ledereinband, legte ihn auf dem Arbeitstisch ab und blätterte darin herum, bis ich gefunden hatte, was ich suchte.

„Der Basilisk", las ich halblaut vor, „auch König der Schlangen. Bereits bei den alten Ägyptern bekannt. Hochgiftig die Zähne, der Blick ist tödlich. Kann nur bekämpft werden, indem man ihm mit einem Spiegel seinen eigenen Blick zurückgibt – „das stimmt schon einmal definitiv nicht", murmelte Hermione, - man ihm den Kopf abschlägt oder mit einem Wiesel konfrontiert."

Ich konnte mir ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das hätten wir damals wissen sollen – dann hätten wir einfach deinen Freund Ronald Weasley hinter dem Basilisken hergeschickt."

„Ha, ha", kommentierte sie trocken. „Ginny _war_ da unten! Das ist nicht lustig, Severus."

„Weniger bekannt ist, dass der Basilisk ein enger Verwandter der Äskulapnatter ist, die legendär für ihre magischen Heilkräfte ist", fuhr ich fort. „Es ist daher nicht verwunderlich, dass aus einem getöteten Basilisken, der sofort verbrannt wird, eine äußerst heilende und schützende Asche entsteht. Anwendungen und Wirkungen auf Seite 417."

Ich blätterte auf die betreffende Seite und vertiefte mich in die Anweisungen. Hm, das konnte sogar funktionieren. Ich dachte nicht daran, es der kleinen, unerträglichen Gryffindor zu sagen, doch sollte der Trank sich so entwickeln, wie ich mir das vorstellte, würde ich sie im Ministerium beim Patentieren als meinen Partner eintragen lassen.

Ich grübelte bereits über arithmetischen Berechnungen der Dosis von Basiliskenasche, als mein Blick auf einer Seite des Buches hängen blieb, durch das ich abwesend geblättert hatte. _Naga Rex_… _Königsnatter_… mir wurde übel, doch ich konnte nicht aufhören zu lesen, was dort stand.

_Die einzig bekannte Art magischer giftiger Riesenschlangen, äußerst selten. Es heißt, alle bedeutenden schwarzmagischen Zauberer hätten eine besessen, doch ist diese Vermutung nicht belegt_.

Nun, zumindest _ein_ schwarzmagischer Zauberer hatte eine besessen, Voldemort. Nagini war das einzige Wesen auf der Welt, bei der man das Gefühl hatte, er mochte es. Oder vielleicht mochte er auch nur die Tatsache, dass sie genauso gern tötete wie er.

„Severus?", hörte ich Hermiones Stimme nahe an meinem Ohr, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, sie spräche durch eine Wand zu mir. „Severus, geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist ganz weiß!" Ich wehrte mich nicht, als sie ihren Arm um mich schlang und mich zu einer anderen Arbeitsbank führte, aus der sie mit wenigen Zauberstabbewegungen eine Liege machte.

Sie beugte sich über mich und ich sah, dass sich ihre Lippen bewegten, doch in meinen Ohren rauschte es, und ich verstand nichts von dem, was sie sagte. Die Worte in dem Buch lagen glasklar vor meinen Augen.

_Der Biss der Naga Rex ist tödlich. Es gibt Berichte über Überlebende, doch es ist auch bekannt, dass diese Menschen so gut wie immer unter enormen Nachwirkungen zu leiden hatten, als da wären: Kontrollverlust, Bewusstseinsstörungen, Veränderung der Wahrnehmung, mangelnde Erinnerungen. _

_In einigen Fällen wurde berichtet, dass die betreffende Person zeitweilig enorm aggressiv wurde, dann wieder depressiv und das Leben als sinnlos und leer empfand. Wechselnde Stimmungen und Black Outs gehören ebenfalls zu den beschriebenen Symptomen._

Ich versuchte, meinen Atem zu beruhigen und mich auf Hermione Granger zu konzentrieren, die noch immer über mir stand und mit ihren Fingern über mein Gesicht und meine Haare streichelte. „Es ist gut, Severus. Nichts passiert. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich den Basilisken erwähnt habe. Alles ist in Ordnung."

Nichts war gut, gar nichts. Denn wer sagte denn, welche Triebe und Gifte mich in den dunkelsten Nächten des Jahres antrieben? Ich wusste es nicht, und das war das wirklich Erschreckende an der ganzen Geschichte.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit, bis ich mich wieder so weit gekräftigt fühlte, dass ich mich aufrichten konnte. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand, und Hermione Granger setzte sich neben mich, doch nicht so nah, dass sie mich berührte. Offensichtlich war ihr eingefallen, dass ich ja noch irgendwo jemanden hatte, in den ich „verliebt" war.

„Hast du eigentlich die Auroren darüber informiert, dass sie alle möglichen Personen mit dem Namen Mary Jane Kelly oder Ginger oder mit ähnlichen Namen überwachen müssen?", fragte ich schließlich, als ich mir sicher war, dass ich mich nicht vor der kleinen Gryffindor übergeben oder ähnlich entwürdigende Sachen veranstalten würde.

Mein Schwächeanfall war schon entwürdigend genug.

Sie lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Wand, zog ihre Knie zu sich heran und starrte auf den Boden. „Ich habe vorhin eine Eule geschickt", murmelte sie. „Harry wird mich informieren, wenn er Erkenntnisse in Bezug auf solche Frauen hat."

„Gut."

„Und Ginger…"

Ich unterbrach sie. Ich wollte jetzt nicht über irgendwelche nichtvorhandenen Gefühle reden. „…hat mir erzählt, dass es da jemanden gegeben hat, der mit den Prostituierten redet. Du hast gesagt, Arthur hätte auch irgendwen gesehen. Hat er erkennen können, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wusste es nicht, sagte nur, er hätte öfter jemanden gesehen, jemanden mit Umhang und Kapuze. Nicht groß, nicht klein, normal. Durchschnittliche Figur, soweit er es beurteilen konnte. Überhaupt nichts Auffälliges. Über Haar- oder Augenfarbe konnte er gar nichts sagen, wegen der Kapuze. Und er hat auch nicht weiter darauf geachtet."

Ich rieb mein stoppeliges Kinn. „Und andere Ministeriumsangestellte haben nichts bemerkt?"

„Nein, Severus. Du darfst auch nicht vergessen, dass Arthur einer derjenigen ist, die am meisten arbeiten und der fast immer als letzter das Ministerium verlässt."

Ich dachte mir, dass ich wahrscheinlich genauso handeln würde, wäre ich mit Molly verheiratet, doch ich sprach es nicht aus.

Anscheinend war ich angeschlagener als ich dachte. Normalerweise hätte ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob ich Hermione damit verletzen würde, wenn ich ihre Freunde beleidigte, doch Tatsache war, ich wollte nicht, dass sie ärgerlich auf mich war.

Verdammt, ich wollte, dass sie endlich erkannte, was uns beide verband, anstatt sich Gedanken über andere Frauen zu machen. Und über Molly wollte ich schon gar nicht weiter nachdenken. Sie hatte in der Zeit, als das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens im Grimauldplatz war, immer versucht, mich aufzupäppeln und mir enorme Mengen an Essen aufgetischt, die nicht einmal Hagrid hätte bewältigen können.

Allein der Anblick von Essen hatte mir damals ständig Übelkeit verursacht, da ich immer von Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord kam, und diese Treffen waren im Allgemeinen alles andere als appetitanregend gewesen. Und Mollys entnervende Art, gleichzeitig mütterlich und herrisch aufzutreten, hatte ein Übriges zu meiner ewig gereizten Laune beigetragen.

„Wie fühlt er sich?", flüsterte Hermione. „_Was_ fühlt er, wenn er die Frauen tötet? Warum tut er, was er tut?" Sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Knien ab. „Ich habe in der Endschlacht auch getötet, weißt du, Severus? Es hat mir da in diesem Moment, als ich es tat, überhaupt nichts ausgemacht. Gar nichts." Sie schloss die Augen.

„Du bist eine schreckliche Lügnerin, Löwin", sagte ich leise. „Vielleicht hat es dir in diesem Moment nichts ausgemacht, aber ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass du spätestens in der darauf folgenden Nacht Rotz und Wasser geheult hast, und das nicht nur wegen der ganzen Gefallenen auf unserer Seite."

„Musst du eigentlich immer Recht haben, du unerträglicher, großer Know-it-all?", murmelte sie. „Ich habe Crabbe senior umgebracht", sagte sie langsam. „Ich wollte es nicht, aber er wollte gerade Luna überwältigen, und ich wollte ihn nur schocken. Aber durch den Stupor taumelte er gegen das Geländer und stürzte darüber. Er brach sich das Genick."

„Das macht dich noch lange nicht zum Mörder", sagte ich. „Einen Mörder zeichnen Vorsatz und Wille aus. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

„Du bist manchmal ein richtiger Idiot, weißt du?", widersprach sie mir heftig.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ich ruhig blieb. Vielleicht, weil sie mir um meinetwillen widersprach. Vielleicht, weil ich tatsächlich ein Idiot war. Mit Sicherheit war ich ein liebeskranker Trottel. Und sie merkte es nicht einmal, sie, die sonst immer alles wusste. Ich war der geborene Schauspieler; Spion von Geburt an, wie es schien.

„Ich sage dir, was er fühlt", begann ich und schloss die Augen, um mich zu erinnern. Erinnerungen an all die Mörder und Sadisten, die ich gesehen, mit denen ich verkehrt hatte. „Für diesen einen Moment fühlt er sich als Herrscher der Welt. _Er_ entscheidet, ob er zuschlägt. _Er_ hat die Macht über Leben und Tod. _Sein_ Wille führt dazu, das Licht in den Augen eines Menschen erlöschen zu lassen. _Er_ kann aber auch beschließen, jemanden am Leben zu lassen. Ein großartiges Gefühl!"

„Er ist ein Raubtier!", wisperte die kleine Löwin.

„Nein, das ist er nicht", entgegnete ich. „Raubtiere jagen nur, um zu fressen und zu überleben. _Er_ tötet um der Lust willen, um sich über die Natur zu erheben, vielleicht, um noch etwas zu fühlen. Vielleicht spürt er nur dann, dass er selbst noch lebt, wenn er tötet. Ich weiß es nicht. Erzähl du mir, was wir über ihn mit Sicherheit wissen."

„Nichts, das ist es ja. Mit Sicherheit wissen wir nichts von ihm. Wir können nur spekulieren." Sie klang resigniert und müde. Ich hatte sie noch nie so antriebslos gesehen.

„Wir wissen, dass er sich mit Muggeln auskennt", sagte ich. „Warum? Er kann kein Muggel sein, weil er sich im magischen London herumtreibt, also ist er entweder jemand mit Muggelhintergrund oder jemand, der Ahnung von Muggeln hat. Ich meine, wie viele Zauberer kennen überhaupt Jack the Ripper?"

„Nicht sehr viele, würde ich meinen", antwortete sie, „andererseits, viele Zauberer lesen auch Muggelbücher, selbst Draco habe ich schon Jane Austen lesen sehen!"

„Wirklich?" Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja!" Sie lachte. „Es war ihm fürchterlich peinlich, dabei von mir erwischt zu werden."

„Wusstest du, dass Draco bereits Vater ist?", fragte ich, als mir plötzlich wieder einfiel, was ich in Lucius´ Geist alles gesehen hatte.

Sie starrte mich an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst…"

Ich zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Wann hätte ich je gescherzt?"

„Aber… er hat nie geheiratet, er wird nie mit einer Frau gesehen. Im Ministerium hält man ihn für schwul."

„Vielleicht ist er das, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber er hat mit der kleinen Greengrass einen Sohn. Ich habe ein bisschen legilimentiert, bevor mich Hati niedergeschlagen hat. Lucius war nicht erfreut, dass ich es tat."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er mir noch einmal unter die Augen kommt, wird er sich wünschen, mich nie kennen gelernt zu haben!", stieß sie plötzlich leidenschaftlich hervor. Ich grinste innerlich, sehr zufrieden. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie ihn nur um ihretwillen so hasste.

„Zurück zu dem Mörder", sagte ich sachlich. „Ich denke, wir können getrost davon ausgehen, dass er sich doch ein bisschen mehr mit Muggeln auskennt, als dass er es nur aus diversen Büchern haben könnte. Er muss sich schon sehr damit beschäftigt haben, um die genauen Daten der Todestage und die Namen der Opfer herauszufinden. Das steht mal nicht eben in einem netten kleinem Taschenbuch."

„Okay. Und er will die Morde den Werwölfen in die Schuhe schieben. Und schaltet dafür sogar die Zeitungen ein."

„Genau, die Zeitungen, wie haben die eigentlich davon erfahren? Ich denke, ihr haltet alles unter Verschluss?" Ich ärgerte mich, dass mir dieses Detail erst jetzt wieder einfiel.

Sie wollte antworten, doch in diesem Moment ploppte ein Eilpergament vor ihr aus der Luft. Sie las es zügig durch. „Wir sollen sofort ins Ministerium", sagte sie. „Es ist von Kingsley, und er sagt, es hat oberste Priorität."

Ich runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Er kann mich nicht einfach zu sich beordern", knurrte ich. „Ich bin keiner seiner Lakaien!"

„Aber ich bin, Severus, und ich bitte dich, mich zu begleiten."

Ich neigte den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich höre und gehorche, Mylady", murmelte ich samtig. Sie errötete, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte, denn meine Worte erinnerten sie an die andere Gelegenheit, als ich sie benutzt hatte.

Merlin, sie war unwiderstehlich, wenn sie verlegen war. Und das Beste war, dass sie es nicht einmal wusste. Ich packte sie, als sie gerade aufstehen wollte und leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht war und zog sie ein wenig, so dass sie mir in den Schoß fiel. Sie zappelte, aber ich hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Ihre Augen flammten auf. „Was willst du, Severus?"

„Ich weiß genau, was ich will", flüsterte ich eindringlich. „Aber vielleicht solltest du einmal darüber nachdenken, Hermione!" Damit ließ ich sie los und stand auf. „Was lungerst du noch da rum? Willst du deinen Chef warten lassen?"

Sie wurde wieder rot, diesmal vor Zorn. Sie sprang auf und baute sich vor mir auf. Sehr beeindruckend, wenn jemand, der anderthalb Köpfe kleiner ist, das tut. _Wirklich_…

„Hör auf, deine Spielchen mit mir zu spielen, Slytherin!", fauchte sie und hieb mir ihre Faust vor die Brust. Sie hatte erstaunlich viel Kraft, und ich hielt ihre Hand fest, zog sie an die Lippen und küsste sie.

Dann eilte ich die Treppen empor, schnappte mir im Flur meinen Umhang und wartete bereits ungeduldig an der Tür, als sie endlich kam. Da ich über mein Haus eine Apparationssperre verhängt hatte, schob ich sie hinaus in den Nieselregen, bevor ich sämtliche Sicherungen wieder aktivierte.

Hermione funkelte mich an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, apparierte zur Abwechslung einmal ich direkt vor ihrer Nase. Ich musste zugeben, das hatte einen gewissen Stil. Und so grinste ich noch immer, als sie neben mir vor dem Ministerium auftauchte.


	16. Chapter 16

Das 16

**Das 16. Kapitel ist AryaLynx und EmilyLeeds gewidmet! (Sorry, Leute, dass ihr euch das teilen müsst, aber in meiner Vorstellung gehört ihr zusammen wie Ying und Yang, wie die Weasleyzwillinge, wie Severus und Hermione, wie Mulder und Scully und, und, und…)**

**SoyTryphena**: so, du kriegst jetzt erst mal einen Orden von mir… _attack heftet sorgfältig eine Medaille an Soys Brust, auf der zu lesen steht_: häufigster Erstreviewer! Ich hoffe, die Geburtstagsfeier war lustig?

**lufa**: aber… also… ähm… zwei Tage! Das ist ja nun wirklich nicht viel, oder? Ja, Severus wäre doch der einzige, auf den alles zutrifft, oder? Wieso kannst du dir dann nicht vorstellen, dass er der Mörder ist?

**Illing**: …_schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf_… Illing, du kannst doch nicht einfach die Leute umschubsen! Und auch noch nachtreten! So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht! Lol… als ob es dir was ausmachen würde, wenn sich bei Sev was anderes hebt als die Robe… Illing! Jetzt hör doch mal auf, die blonde Kuh zu treten! Tut mir Leid, du irrst dich – die Äskulapnatter ist sehr wohl mit dem Basilisken verwandt… oder willst du meinen Trank kaputt machen? :D

**AryaLynx**: tja, die waren halt durch diesen besonderen Schwur doch recht abgelenkt, zumal man von solch einem Mob nicht unbedingt logisches Denken verlangen kann, oder? Na schön, wenn du unbedingt willst, dann rasiert er sich eben, bitte… :D Mione ist keineswegs blind, aber überleg doch mal, welche Vergangenheit die beiden haben – sie kennt ihn halt auch ganz anders…

**Seraphina66**: Hati ist nicht so schlecht wie seine Brüder, und er weiß, dass Teddy ein Waise ist… und solange sich Severus um ihn kümmern muss, sowenig wird er sich für die Werwolfsgemeinde interessieren… ich glaube, Hermione hatte in dem Moment, wo Sev umgekippt ist, ganz andere Probleme, als in einem Buch zu lesen…

**mija-ela**: nö, sag ich nicht. Wenn er sich seiner nicht mal selbst sicher ist, wie soll ich es dann sein? :D Außerdem solltet ihr ja eure Köpfe anstrengen und rausfinden, wer es ist – ich weiß es ja… also, ela, was ist jetzt beim Nachdenken rausgekommen? War es Sev oder nicht?

**EmilyLeeds**: …_lach_! Böse Arya, sie ist gesund, während du krank bist wegen der Klassenfahrt… _schiebt ein paar Pepper-Up-Tränke hinüber_… hier, soll ich dir von einem bestimmten Tränkemeister geben… und ich fühle mich übrigens geehrt, dass du extra meinetwegen aufgestanden bist…

**Viper**: so, euch schiebe ich jetzt auch mal ein paar Anti-Erkältungstränke rüber, da bitte sehr… geht ja nicht, dass du und der Winzwolf krank seid, das will ich ja nicht… du glaubst also nicht, dass Severus der Mörder ist?

**Eve**: was soll denn das heißen, er reicht „fast" an einen anderen Herrn heran? …_attack springt wütend im Dreieck, schlimmer als der Hüpfsmiley_… ha! „Mein" Severus würde so was nicht machen? …_reibt sich die Hände und grinst slytherinlike_… ach, Eve, du solltest mich doch langsam kennen…

**Majin Micha**: habe ich euch jemals etwas „glauben" lassen? Habe ich euch jemals in die Irre geführt? …_attack schaut __**äußerst**__ unschuldig_… ja, du hast Recht, wenn du jemanden in Bayern mit hochrotem Kopf triffst (jemanden, der unter 1,65m groß ist) – das bin dann ich…:D Es gibt 18 chaps, wir nähern uns also wieder mit Riesenschritten dem Ende – und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes…

**Sepsis**: Hermione ist ja nicht dumm, sie hat schon so eine Ahnung, oder eher Hoffnung… andererseits, sie würde ihm zwar ihr Leben anvertrauen, doch sie weiß, ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin – und die spielen halt gern mit Gefühlen…

**Kleine**: komm her, lass dich knuddeln! Ich freu mich so, dass du wieder bei mir bist! Du hast natürlich Recht, dass Harry ohne Sev gar nichts in die Reihe gebracht hätte, aber wenn Sev ihn den „Weltenretter" nennt, dann wird es eh nicht gerade bewundernd klingen… zum Totsterben komisch? Lol… woran erinnert mich das nur? …_kriegt große Augen_… Ich? Ich soll versuchen, euch in irgendeine Richtung zu lotsen?

**Kia Ora**: was seid ihr nicht alle von Severus´ Unschuld überzeugt… solche Verteidiger hätte er früher schon einmal haben sollen, dann wäre sein Leben auch bedeutend leichter gewesen…lol… Holzwege, hm? Na, darüber unterhalten wir uns mal bei Gelegenheit… :D

**Gnomy**: mach doch nicht so was… ich kann Schokolade so schlecht widerstehen… und wollt ihr attack mit den Ausmaßen von Crabbe oder Goyle haben? :D Hm, ich denke nicht, dass der Verursacher des Artikels zufrieden mit der bewiesenen Unschuld der Werwölfe ist… Welpenschutz für Sev – ich habe gebrüllt vor Lachen, als ich da gelesen habe… ehrlich mal… also im normalen Leben ist es schon so, dass das Offensichtliche meistens auch die Lösung ist… so, siehst du, hat das von links nach rechts rennen was gebracht – hier das neue chap…

**Nightskystar**: na und, gratuliere ich dir eben jetzt: HERLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH! :D Mione ist nicht blöd! Und genau deshalb, _weil_ sie nicht blöd ist, traut sie einem Burschen nicht wirklich, der sie sechs Jahre lang wie Dreck behandelt hat – egal, aus welchen Gründen… vielleicht sollte sich Sev tatsächlich mal aufraffen, Klartext zu sprechen… :D Oh, hab ich dich ignoriert? Nicht mit Absicht, das versichere ich dir: es sind 18 chaps, wir gehen mit Riesenschritten auf das ENDE zu – wortwörtlich!

**Little-Fawkes**: …_attack mampft mit vollen Backen_… einfach köstlich, dieser Geburtstagskuchen… wie alt ist sie denn geworden, wenn man fragen darf? Ach, diese Ideen… ja, da gehe ich zu Aldi, greife in die 99-cent-Kramkiste und – voíla – in dem Fall kam der Werwolfseid heraus… :D… puh, jetzt hast du es wieder geschafft! Sieh nur, wie ich aussehe: knallrot im Gesicht! (Ich mag Komplimente sehr gern, kann nur nicht damit umgehen…) Neue Leiche… na ja, was soll ich sagen – ich hoffe, du hasst mich nach diesem Kapitel nicht…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**16. Kapitel**

**Donnerstag, 06. Oktober 2005**

Wir trafen Kingsley in seinem Privatkabinett, und es waren noch Potter, zwei weitere Auroren, Draco Malfoy und Arthur Weasley anwesend. Draco konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen, als mein Blick ihn traf. Seine Wangen waren knallrot. Ich fragte mich, warum er sich für seinen Vater schämte, oder ob er sogar Bescheid gewusst hatte. Ich beschloss, einem von Dumbledores weisen Sprüchen zu folgen und das erstere anzunehmen.

_In dubio pro reo_… Offensichtlich färbte der Gryffindorsche Ehrenkodex auf mich ab.

Ich betrachtete die beiden Auroren. Es waren Wilkins und Decker, beides Leute, deren Bekanntschaft ich bereits gemacht hatte, weil auch sie mich während meines Hausarrests vor sieben Jahren bewacht hatten. Wilkins war ein nervöser, blonder, dünner Bursche, der immer in Bewegung war, jedoch nie störte, wenn man ihn bat, außerhalb des Labors zu bleiben.

Decker, fast so groß wie ich, aber doppelt so breit, sah mit seinem grobflächigen Gesicht aus, als könnte er nicht bis drei zählen. Doch er hatte schnelle Reflexe und war ein hervorragender Schachspieler, der mir einige schwere Spiele geliefert hatte. Beide gehörten zu den fairen Auroren, die mich nicht schon vorher verurteilt hatten, wie es einige ihrer Kollegen taten.

„Setzt euch", sagte Kingsley, als wir eintraten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermione.

„Wir haben eine Art Bekennerbrief bekommen", erklärte er und warf uns ein zusammengerolltes Pergament über den Tisch. „Könnt ihr damit etwas anfangen?"

Die kleine Gryffindor entrollte das Blatt und hielt es so, dass ich mitlesen konnte. _Dear Boss!_, lautete die Überschrift. Wir wechselten einen Blick. Er blieb von Kingsley nicht unbemerkt. „Was ist? Ihr wisst also doch schon etwas?", fragte er.

„Moment, Shack", sagte ich und las den Brief.

_Dear Boss!_

_Zu meiner Betrübnis habe ich gemerkt, dass Sie mich offensichtlich nicht ernst nehmen. Umso besser für mich. Denn ich werde weitermachen und nicht aufhören, meine Arbeit zu tun. Ich liebe meine Arbeit, und Sie können mich nicht aufhalten. Immerhin haben Ihre Leute ja verhindert, dass die Werwölfe endlich bekommen, was sie verdienen. Das ist jammerschade. Aber noch ist ja nicht aller Tage Abend, und ich werde von mir hören lassen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, _

_ihr ergebener Diener._

„Wann kam das?", fragte ich.

„Kurz nachdem Harry und die Auroren wieder von Moontown zurückgekehrt waren."

Wieder sahen wir uns an. „Er verliert keine Zeit", murmelte die Löwin.

„Ja, aber er hält sich jetzt nicht mehr an die Zeitleiste", hielt ich leise dagegen.

„Hermione, Severus? Wovon redet ihr?", erkundigte sich jetzt Arthur. Ich fragte mich kurz, was er hier tat, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass Shack und er alte Freunde aus Phönixordentagen war und dass sie sich wahrscheinlich immer noch gegenseitig unterstützten.

„Oh, Merlin!", flüsterte Hermione und sah mich an, wobei sie alle anderen ignorierte. „Soll das heißen, er wird sich nicht mehr an seine eigenen Regeln halten?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du weißt selbst, dass der Dear-Boss-Brief bereits am 25. September geschrieben wurde…"

„Verdammt, jetzt redet endlich!", fuhr uns Kingsley an.

Hermione sah mich fragend an, und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihr Fall, sollte sie ihn darlegen.

Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Wir glauben, es gibt jemanden, der die Morde von Jack the Ripper kopiert", begann sie.

Kingsley blinzelte nur irritiert. „Jack the Ripper? Nie gehört – war das einer von den verrückten Kobolden bei den Aufständen im 19. Jahrhundert?"

Die kleine Gryffindor verbiss sich ein Lächeln. „Das Jahrhundert stimmt, aber ansonsten… nein, das war keiner von den verrückten Kobolden. Es geht um einen Mann, der im Jahre 1888 in Muggellondon Prostituierte umgebracht hatte und unter dem Namen Jack the Ripper bekannt wurde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es überhaupt eine Menge Morde in London, aber er trieb es besonders schlimm – und unser Mörder hat die ersten vier Morde, die dem Ripper zugeschrieben werden, exakt kopiert."

Decker runzelte seine dichten, dunklen Augenbrauen. „Ein Zauberer, der Muggelmorde kopiert? Aber warum?"

„Das ist genau die Frage", gab ich zu. „Wir hätten da mehrere Theorien. 1. Er will seine Taten jemanden bestimmten in die Schuhe schieben." _Nämlich mir_, dachte ich, sprach es aber nicht aus. „2. Durch die Grausamkeit seiner Taten will er, dass verstärkt auf die Werwölfe losgegangen wird – was durch seinen Brief auch bestätigt wird."

„Das hätte ja auch beinahe geklappt, wenn ihr es nicht verhindert hättet", warf Arthur ein.

„Ja", übernahm Hermione wieder. „Der Mörder hat sich bis jetzt an eine Zeitleiste gehalten, das heißt, er hat die Morde an exakt denselben Tagen begangen wie damals. Jetzt hat er aber sein eigenes Schema durchbrochen.

Auch Jack the Ripper hatte einen Brief namens _Dear Boss_ geschrieben, aber das bereits am 25. September und bei den zuständigen Behörden tauchte er am 29. September auf. Was bedeutet das jetzt für uns? Heißt das, er wird sich nicht mehr an seine vorgegebenen Zeiten und Morde halten?

Wird er seine Opfer jetzt völlig willkürlich aussuchen? Es gibt noch ein Originalopfer, wie ich Harry geschrieben habe. Bis jetzt hat er sich bei den Frauen immer an den Namen orientiert – entweder hat er den möglichst ähnlichen Namen gesucht oder eine Frau mit demselben Spitznamen samt Nachnamen."

Potter nickte. „Wir überprüfen noch immer unsere Akten, Mione. Aber das dauert seine Zeit."

„Die wir vielleicht nicht mehr haben!", knurrte ich.

„Wir können uns nicht zerreißen!", fuhr er auf.

Zorn loderte unvermittelt in mir hoch. „Aber vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Einsatz zeigen, _Mister_ Potter!"

„Sie scheinen ja ungewöhnlich viel Einsatz zu zeigen, _Mister_ Snape!", schnappte er zurück.

„Harry!", sagte Kingsley mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme.

„Severus!", rief Hermione und legte mir ihre Hand auf den Arm. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und starrte sie an. Sie wurde rot und zog die Hand zurück. In Potters Augen funkelte Ablehnung, als er uns beobachtete.

Er wandte sich an seine Freundin. „Ich weiß nicht, was er mit dir macht, Mione. Aber er tut dir nicht gut. Ich finde nicht, dass wir ihm vertrauen sollten."

„Verdammt, ohne ihn hättest du nie Voldemort besiegen können!", schrie die Löwin wütend und sprang auf.

„Das ist sieben Jahre her!", schnauzte er zurück.

„Und das ist ein Grund, alles zu vergessen? Er wäre beinahe für uns gestorben!"

Na, das war ja mal ein nettes Schauspiel. Was hätte ich in Hogwarts dafür gegeben, _das_ zu erleben! Ich lehnte mich mit verschränkten Armen zurück, bereit, mir diese Farce bis zum Ende anzusehen. Leider machte Kingsley alles kaputt.

„Hermione, Harry, hört auf! Wir sind doch hier nicht im Kindergarten. Und du, Severus" – er deutete mit seinem Finger auf mich – „hör auf, die jungen Leute zu provozieren!"

Ich legte meine Hand auf Herzhöhe und zog meine Augenbraue hoch. _Ich_? Er grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. An Shack war ein verdammt guter Slytherin verloren gegangen.

„Okay", fasste Kingsley zusammen. „Wir machen es so: ab heute werden Auroren von fünf Uhr nachmittags bis sieben Uhr früh ununterbrochen durch die Winkelgasse und die umliegenden Straßen patrouillieren. Harry, du wirst dich um einen Einsatzplan kümmern!"

Potter nickte ernst. Sein Ausbruch schien ihm peinlich zu sein. „Ich könnte dir helfen", schlug Arthur vor und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Weltenretter lächelte ihn dankbar an und mir fiel ein, dass für ihn das Weasleyoberhaupt ja mehr einem Vater gleich kam als jeder andere.

„Draco", fuhr Kingsley fort. „Gib eine Meldung raus, heute noch. Ich möchte, dass die Leute Bescheid wissen. Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät, um noch etwas zurückzuhalten. Erwähne ruhig diesen Ripperkobold und weise noch einmal deutlich darauf hin, dass die Leute abends nicht mehr allein raus gehen."

„Ja, Sir!", erwiderte Draco schneidig und wollte gehen.

„Moment!", hielt ich ihn auf. „Mich würde interessieren, woher überhaupt diese Information kam, die zu dem Extrablatt über die Werwölfe geführt hatte."

Der Blick des Blondschopfes wanderte zu Kingsley, welcher nickte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir, aber ich werde es herausfinden", sagte er zu mir. Er kannte mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich genau das von ihm erwartete.

Ich nickte ihm zu. „Und einen Gruß an Miss Greengrass samt Sohn, Draco. Ich hoffe doch, deine Familie ist wohlauf?"

Er verlor alle Farbe. Einen Moment schwankte er und ich dachte schon, er würde ohnmächtig werden, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und stolperte zur Tür. Er verschwand.

„Was war das denn eben, Severus?", fragte Kingsley und in seiner tiefen Stimme schwang höchstes Erstaunen mit.

„Nichts, Shack, nichts von Bedeutung", erwiderte ich. Ich hatte Draco nur klar gemacht, dass ich über ihn Bescheid wusste, und dass er es nie wieder wagen sollte, die kleine Löwin in die Ränkespiele seines Vaters mit hinein zu ziehen. Sie wusste es vielleicht noch nicht, aber sie würde mir gehören. Mein bis zum Tod…

Potter, Arthur und die beiden Auroren standen auf und verließen ebenfalls das Kabinett.

Kingsley atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass wir eine Massenhysterie verhindern können", sagte er und starrte auf die dunkle Tischplatte. Dann sah er uns beide an. „Ich weiß, dass es eine sehr seltsame und ungewöhnliche Sache ist, die hier läuft, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir dort rauskommen sollen. Wenn wir den Kerl nicht auf frischer Tat ertappen…"

Er schwieg wieder, aber seine Gedanken waren auch so klar. Wir hatten nichts, was wir verfolgen konnten. Wir Zauberer waren schon selten hilflos, wenn keine Magie angewandt wurde. „Habt ihr wenigstens einen Ansatzpunkt, wie es weitergeht?"

Ich schwieg. Es war noch immer nicht meine Sache. Ich war nur irgendwie tiefer reingerutscht, als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können.

„Ich denke, er ist wütend, weil es mit den Werwölfen nicht geklappt hat", begann Hermione langsam. „Er wird das Zeitschema aufgeben, meinst du nicht, Severus?"

Ich nickte. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, welche Zauberer von Muggeln abstammen oder mit Muggeln zu tun haben?", fragte ich Shack.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedes Kind, das irgendwo geboren wird und magisch ist, wird in einem Schulbuch automatisch vermerkt, das heißt, auf jeder Zaubererschule überall in Europa weiß man, in dem Jahr, in dem das Kind elf Jahre alt wird, bekommt es seinen Brief. Aber ob es von Muggeln abstammt oder nicht, ist auch dort nicht bekannt", brummte er.

Die Löwin hob plötzlich den Kopf. „Wir können uns ja erstmal auf das Ministerium beschränken!", sagte sie schnell, und das begeisterte Feuer in ihren Augen glomm wieder auf. „Wir müssen uns eine Eingrenzung schaffen, und wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass es ein Mann und jemand aus dem Ministerium ist?"

Ich wiegte den Kopf. Gewagt, fand ich, aber besser als gar kein Ansatz. „Ja, Shack, gibt es über die Ministeriumsangehörigen Unterlagen, die wir durchgehen können?"

Er sah uns verblüfft an. „Wie kommt ihr jetzt auf einmal auf das Ministerium?"

„Das hat sich im Laufe unserer Nachforschungen so herauskristallisiert", antwortete ich schnell, bevor die kleine Gryffindor mit langatmigen Erklärungen kommen konnte.

„Hm, hm", brummte Shacklebolt. „Sicher, es gibt Unterlagen, aber ihr versteht doch, dass man die unmöglich einfach so einsehen kann. „Datenschutz, Privatsphäre und…"

Ich stand auf. „In dem Fall werde ich nach Hause gehen", sagte ich und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du wirst es der Öffentlichkeit bestimmt erklären können, wenn die nächste tote Frau gefunden wird. Einen schönen Tag noch." Ich wandte mich zum Gehen.

„Verdammt!", polterte Kingsley los. „So warte doch, du hitzköpfiger Schlangenmensch!"

Ich drehte mich wieder herum und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Man hatte mich schon einiges geheißen, doch das war mir neu.

Unser Zaubereiminister verschränkte seine Hände ineinander und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, nur um gleich darauf mit den Händen durch sein Gesicht zu fahren und sich die Augen zu reiben. „Und ihr seid sicher, dass es jemand aus dem Ministerium sein muss?", fragte er dumpf.

„Nein", sagte ich kalt. „Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber die einzige, die wir haben." Das stimmte nicht so ganz. Seit einiger Zeit kreiste ein Name in meinem Kopf herum, doch ich wagte es nicht einmal ansatzweise, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Ich wollte erst alles andere ausschließen, bevor ich die Löwin darauf ansprach.

Kingsley erhob sich ruckartig. Er war ein schwerer, großer Mann und bewegte sich meist mit gezügelter Kraft. Erst zögerte er, doch dann schien er sich entschlossen zu haben. „Also, gut, kommt mit, ihr beiden!"

„Ich mag deinen Befehlston nicht, Shack", sagte ich scharf. „Ich bin keiner deiner Untergebenen!"

Ich hatte ihn schon zu Phönixordenzeiten weder ärgern noch provozieren können. Wenn sich Albus in seiner Vaterrolle gefiel, so sah sich Kingsley als den gütigen Onkel. Auch jetzt wischte er meinen Einwand mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung beiseite und tätschelte meine Schulter, als sei ich ein ungezogener Junge. „Schon gut, Prometheus", murmelte er.

Als ich versuchte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen und an dem Okklumentikwall scheiterte, blitzten seine Zähne in dem dunklen Gesicht. „Ich bin der Zaubereiminister, Severus", sagte er im Plauderton. „Wenn du per Legilimens bei mir eindringst, kann ich dich wegen Spionage festnehmen lassen."

„Du würdest mich für etwas festnehmen lassen, was du siebzehn Jahre lang gutgeheißen hast?"

„Severus!", rief Hermione entsetzt. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich…?" Ich sah sie nur an. „Du hast!", resignierte sie.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was erwartet ihr? Ich war Spion, natürlich versuche ich es überall."

Shack lachte nur und führte uns durch eine Hintertür, und plötzlich standen wir in einem Raum, der kaum größer war als eine Besenkammer. Es gab nur einen schmalen Gang, ansonsten war der Raum von unten bis oben mit Pergamenten und Akten gefüllt – und selbst die waren geschrumpft.

„Du meine Güte", murmelte Hermione. Ich hätte es nicht ganz so gewählt ausgedrückt, aber es traf den Kern der Sache. Missmutig betrachtete ich die tausende von Akten.

„Habt ihr noch nie etwas von Organisation gehört?"

Kingsley seufzte. „Es hat noch nie der Bedarf bestanden, sich die Akten der Mitarbeiter anzusehen. Wenn man etwas über jemanden wissen wollte, ging man hin und fragte ihn oder seinen Vorgesetzten."

„Oh, gute Idee!", höhnte ich. „Das werden wir jetzt auch machen. Wir klopfen an die Tür und sagen: Guten Tag, lassen Sie sich nicht stören, guter Mann, aber bringen Sie vielleicht in Ihrer Freizeit ab und zu Frauen um?"

Die kleine Gryffindor lachte und sah sich dann um. „Gibt es überhaupt irgendeine Art von System, Kingsley?", fragte sie.

„Aber ja!", behauptete er. „Es geht von unten nach oben. Ganz oben sind die neuesten Mitarbeiter, ganz unten die aus den Zeiten Merlins. Ein einfaches System…"

Wunderbar. Jetzt versuchte sich der Zaubereiminister noch als One-Man-Show. Ich knurrte. „Am besten du gehst jetzt und störst irgendwen anders, Shack!"

Er rieb sich wieder das Gesicht und sah plötzlich müde und erschöpft aus. „Hört zu. Ich weiß, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Wir brauchen eine andere Art, solche Ermittlungen zu führen. Und wir brauchen auch ein bisschen Organisation hier unten. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Sobald wir den Vertrag mit den Europäern unter Dach und Fach haben."

Er tätschelte abwesend Hermiones Schulter und nickte mir zu, bevor er uns verließ.

„Ja, ja", murmelte sie und sah dabei nicht glücklich aus. „Und wenn das erledigt ist, kommt wieder etwas anderes, und dann wieder und wieder – und was ich sage oder tue oder denke wird nie berücksichtigt." Sie sah auf den Boden, hob dann jedoch den Blick. „Entschuldige."

„Wofür? Dass du frustriert darüber bist, nicht ernst genommen zu werden? Das kann ich gut verstehen. Warum machst du dich nicht selbstständig?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das frage ich mich auch andauernd. Aber Tatsache ist, nur im Ministerium kann man Dinge wirklich ändern."

„Ansichtssache", antwortete ich, ließ jedoch das Thema fallen. „Rechts oder links, Löwin?"

Sie lachte. „Wollen wir eine Münze werfen?"

Ich packte sie, zog sie an mich heran und wirbelte mit ihr herum, doch bevor sie sich noch beschweren konnte, ließ ich sie bereits wieder los und schob sie vor einen Stapel Akten. „Es ist zu eng hier, um groß Höflichkeiten auszutauschen", behauptete ich ernsthaft.

Sie schnaubte kurz, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Ihr Lächeln, das sie hinter ihren Haaren verbergen wollte, entging mir nicht.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Wir arbeiteten zwei oder drei Stunden, bis mir etwas ins Auge fiel. „Warum bin ich hier vermerkt?", schnauzte ich plötzlich. „Ich bin keiner vom Ministerium!"

Die Löwin schob sich eine Haarlocke hinters Ohr und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Wahrscheinlich wirst du als Mitarbeiter geführt, weil du der Ministeriumstränkemeister bist."

Ich starrte sie ungläubig an. „Soll das heißen, ich bin der einzige? Hier werden keine weiteren Tränkebrauer beschäftigt?"

Sie lächelte. „Und das wundert dich? Selbst hier weiß man Qualität zu schätzen, Severus!"

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht anfangen, mich zu preisen, Hermione Granger?"

„Falls du ein Groupie brauchst, damit kann ich nicht dienen, aber immerhin kriegst du ganz passable Tränke hin!", murmelte sie und blätterte bereits wieder in einer Akte.

Ich betrachtete sie. Ich hatte sie so hunderte Male in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts gesehen. Immer konzentriert, immer völlig versunken, immer mit Herz und Seele dabei. Für ihre momentane Frechheit würde ich sie natürlich bestrafen müssen, trotzdem merkte ich, dass mein Mundwinkel zuckte.

Dass sie es überhaupt wagte, so leichthin mit mir zu reden, zeugte von Vertrauen und Vertrautheit. Ich rieb mein kratziges Kinn. Es war nicht gut, dass ich mich so in Überlegungen über die Löwin verlor. Das lenkte ab, und ich konnte im Moment überhaupt keine Ablenkung gebrauchen.

Mit einem Ruck klappte ich die Akte zu, die ich zuletzt gelesen hatte. „Wir nehmen alles mit, was wir noch nicht durchgesehen haben", sagte ich. „Ich habe es satt, in dieser Besenkammer zu sitzen. Die Luft ist schlecht und macht müde und unkonzentriert."

Sie seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Wie immer hast du Recht, Professor Know-it-all. Hast du schon jemanden aussortiert?" Ich deutete auf drei Akten zu meiner Rechten. Sie lächelte. „Dann habe ich dich wenigstens diesmal überboten. Ich habe fünf." Sie streckte sich wie eine Katze.

Ich schlich mich an sie heran. Sie sah mir misstrauisch entgegen, als ich meine Hand ausstreckte und sie an mich heranzog. „Passable Tränke, hm?", knurrte ich dunkel. Ich sah auf sie herab. Ihr Gesicht war rot geworden, Zweifel stand in ihren Augen. Sie presste ihre Hände gegen meine Brust und versuchte, mich weg zu schieben. Selbstverständlich rührte ich mich nicht.

„Entschuldige!", sagte sie schnell. „Du braust die besten, perfektesten und genialsten Tränke der Welt!"

„Und du glaubst, damit sei es erledigt?"

„Was willst du denn noch?"

Oh, ich hätte einige Antworten auf diese Frage gehabt. Für den Moment begnügte ich mich jedoch damit, meinen Kopf zu senken und ihr samtig ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Du solltest darüber nachdenken, was _du_ möchtest, Löwin!"

„Ich weiß, was ich will, Severus! Ich will jetzt nach Hause, ein Bad nehmen und endlich einmal wieder ausschlafen! Und vor allem will ich einen dreckigen Mörder schnappen!", erwiderte sie heftig.

„Ts, ts, Miss Granger… Ihre Sprache!", murmelte ich, noch immer nahe über ihr.

Sie riss sich von mir los und hieb mir ihre Faust gegen die Brust. „Verdammt, Severus!", zischte sie. „Hör auf damit! Hör mit diesen verdammten Slytherinschen Spielchen auf. Ich kann das nicht! Ich bin es Leid, andauernd darüber nachzudenken, was du wohl tatsächlich im Sinn haben könntest!"

„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du zu mir gekommen bist, Gryffindor!", sagte ich und sah ihr in die Augen. „Vielleicht, wenn du des Denkens müde bist, solltest du endlich auf dein Gefühl hören, Hermione! Ihr Löwen seid doch dafür bekannt, mehr auf das Herz als auf euren Kopf zu hören."

Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, und ich war erschüttert. Was hatte sie plötzlich? „Was weißt du schon über Gefühle, Mister Kalt-wie-eine-Hundeschnauze?" Sie drehte sich herum, schnappte sich eine Kiste und begann wild Akten und Pergamente hinein zu werfen.

Dann stürmte sie hinaus, während ich noch immer an derselben Stelle stand und grübelnd vor mich hinstarrte. Wie deutlich musste ich denn noch werden?

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Ich nahm mir ebenfalls eine ganze Kiste mit nach Hause und arbeitete die Akten durch. Doch im Endeffekt kristallisierten sich für mich immer wieder nur zwei Namen heraus. Einer davon war meiner.

Ich warf die Kiste zur Seite, stand auf und starrte in den Kamin. Ich musste es ihr erzählen. Musste ihr sagen, dass ich nicht immer wusste, ob ich tatsächlich die ganze Nacht geschlafen hatte. Dass ich manchmal mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen aufwachte und mich fühlte, als hätte ich stundenlang gearbeitet, obwohl ich im Bett lag.

Ich trabte ins Bad und stellte mich unter die heiße Dusche. Alle meine Muskeln waren verkrampft, und es dauerte lange, bis sie wieder lockerer wurden. Beim Rasieren starrte ich mir in die Augen. _Mörder-Augen_, dachte ich, _schwarz, kalt, unerbittlich_.

Ich drehte leicht meinen Kopf. Sie war noch da, die Narbe an meinem Hals. Sie war sehr viel deutlicher als das Dunkle Mal an meinem Arm, das von Jahr zu Jahr mehr verblasste und kaum noch zu sehen war. Vor lauter Grübelei schnitt ich mich und beobachtete den dünnen Blutfaden, der über mein Kinn und dann den Hals hinunterlief.

Ich fühlte nichts. Keinen Schmerz, keinen Ärger, kein Bedauern. Wenn ich schon bei mir nichts fühlte, was sollte ich dann bei anderen fühlen? Ich heilte die Wunde mit einem kurzen Spruch, wischte den restlichen Schaum weg und zog mich an. Es half nichts, ich musste mit der sturen, kleinen Gryffindor reden.

Ich warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin. „Löwin!", rief ich unterdrückt. „Komm her!"

Es erfolgte keine Antwort. Ich fluchte. Wo, um Merlins Willen, steckte sie? Ich sah mich um, soweit ich vom Kamin aus etwas erkennen konnte. Sie schien nicht da zu sein. Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück und dachte nach.

Dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern, warf mir einen Umhang über, benutzte noch mehr Flohpulver und trat in den Kamin, während ich intensiv an Grangers Wohnung dachte. Eine unsichtbare Sperre katapultierte mich durch den Kamin und quer durch mein eigenes Wohnzimmer.

Diesmal waren meine Flüche äußerst… ausdrucksstark. Selbstverständlich hatte die Löwin genug Abwehrzauber installiert, damit nicht jeder ihre Wohnung betreten konnte. Sobald ich sicher war, dass ich mir nichts gebrochen hatte, rappelte ich mich wieder auf und klopfte die Asche von meinem Umhang.

Missmutig starrte ich aus dem Fenster und rieb mir den schmerzenden Ellenbogen. Ich hatte nicht übel Lust, irgendetwas zu zerschmettern oder zu zerstören. Wut loderte heiß in mir. Wut auf die kleine Gryffindor. Wut auf mich.

_Wieso_?, dachte ich und hieb meine Faust gegen die Wand. Wieso war es passiert? Ich hatte nicht darum gebeten. Ich wollte mich bestimmt nicht in eine ehemalige Schülerin verlieben. Ich wollte mich überhaupt niemals verlieben. Oft genug hatte ich gesehen, wie sich Verliebte aufführten. Völlig unvernünftig, absolut unlogisch und ohne einen Funken Verstand.

Ich selbst war keinen Sickel besser. Hätten mir diese unwillkommenen Gefühle nicht meinen rationalen Geist verwirrt, wäre ich schon viel eher auf diese Jack-the-Ripper-Geschichte gekommen. Aber wenn die Gedanken dauernd auf Wanderschaft gingen, zu Dingen, die nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hatten, dann blieb es nicht aus, sich wie ein Hohlkopf zu benehmen.

Es musste aufhören. Wir mussten den Mörder fangen, und dann würde ich sie vergessen. Endgültig diesmal, und wenn ich dafür einen Vergessenstrank brauen musste. Es war entwürdigend genug, jemanden begehrenswert zu finden, der fast zwanzig Jahre jünger war, doch sich auch noch in diesen Jemand zu verlieben setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf.

Ich fühlte mich fiebrig und ließ meine heiße Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe sinken. Es war dunkel, und die vereinzelten Straßenlampen, die noch funktionierten, verbreiteten ein trübes Licht. Ich war rastlos, ruhelos. Und es machte die Sache nicht besser, dass ich wusste, dass mich _ihre_ Anwesenheit beruhigt hätte.

„Verdammt!", brüllte ich unbeherrscht los.

Winky erschien mit großen, geweiteten Augen. „Sir? Hat Sir Schmerzen?"

Oh ja, ich hatte Schmerzen, entsetzliche Schmerzen. Leider nicht körperlich, denn damit konnte ich umgehen. Aber dieses verzehrende Fieber, welches mich schüttelte, war keine Krankheit und auch kein Fluch. Oder der schlimmste von allen, wie man es sah.

Ich starrte Winky an, und mir kam eine Idee. „Kannst du zum Grimauldplatz apparieren und Kreacher fragen, ob Miss Granger dort ist?", fragte ich. Ich wusste nicht, wo sie sich aufhalten konnte, doch wenn sie nicht bei Potter wäre, würde ich es noch im Fuchsbau probieren.

„Das kann Winky!", sagte die Hauselfe und verschwand. Ich wanderte unruhig durch mein Wohnzimmer, rückte Bücher gerade und dachte nach. Warum hatte der Mörder diesen Brief geschrieben? Dear Boss… machte er sich lustig? Oder konnte es sein, dass er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass etwas gewaltig falsch lief in seiner Psyche? War es vielleicht ein Hilferuf?

Dear Boss… ergebener Diener…

Wie ergeben konnte jemand sein, der Frauen umbrachte, die das große Pech hatten, ähnliche Namen zu tragen wie andere Frauen in einem anderen Jahrhundert? Wie krank musste jemand sein, der so etwas tat? Wie gesund war ich selbst? Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war ich wieder am Fenster und sah hinaus.

Oh, Merlin! Dunkle Wolken schoben sich über den Mond und ließen nur Nacht zurück. Doch in spätestens drei Tagen würden wir Vollmond haben. Und dann? Würde ich dann nicht nur innerlich, sondern auch äußerlich zur Bestie werden? Mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Verdammt, ja, ich hatte Angst!

Winky ploppte wieder in mein Wohnzimmer. „Miss Hutstricker und Harry Potter sind zusammen unterwegs", plapperte sie munter drauflos. „Kreacher sagt, sie wollten zur Winkelgasse, um etwas zu überprüfen. Kreacher glaubt, es hat etwas mit den Sorgenfalten auf Master Harrys Stirn zu tun."

Was, zum Teufel, interessierten mich irgendwelche Sorgenfalten auf Potters Stirn? Und was dachte sich die unerträgliche, kleine Löwin, um diese Uhrzeit noch hinaus zu gehen, ob der Weltenretter jetzt bei ihr war oder nicht? Diesmal war mein Zorn stark genug, um den Umhang aufzubauschen.

Ich schlüpfte in weiche Drachenlederstiefel, warf mir die Kapuze über und verließ das Haus, ohne weiter auf Winkys Geplapper zu achten. Mit einem Blick vergewisserte ich mich, dass meine Muggelnachbarn nicht aus dem Fenster schauten, dann apparierte ich zur Winkelgasse.

Ich versuchte, sie per Legilimens zu finden, aber ich spürte nichts und das ärgerte mich wieder. Wo war sie, verdammt noch mal? Dann konzentrierte ich mich. Shack hatte Potter angewiesen, Aurorenpatrouillen aufzustellen. Wenn ich also einem Auroren begegnete, konnte ich ihn nach Potter fragen und würde die kleine Löwin finden.

Ich streifte die Straße auf und ab, ohne jemanden zu begegnen, den ich kannte. Ich hatte keine Lust, einen Hohlkopf zu fragen, ob er zufällig Auror war. Allerdings sah ich noch jede Menge Frauen, die allein unterwegs waren, und ich fragte mich, ob Draco den Artikel noch nicht herausgebracht hatte, oder ob sie ihn nicht ernst nahmen.

Als ich in die Knockturngasse eintauchte, erloschen sämtliche Straßenlaternen. Verdammt, was war hier los? Ich verschmolz im Schatten eines Hauses und wartete, bis sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Ich wollte den Zauberstab nicht benutzen, um nicht auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

An die Mauer gepresst schlich ich Richtung Winkelgasse. Auch dort war alles in Dunkelheit getaucht. Verwunderte Rufe ertönten, und einige Schlauberger versuchten bereits, die Laternen wieder zu entzünden. Ich unterdrückte ein verächtliches Schnauben. Hier hatte jemand einen Ausmacher benutzt, und nur er oder jemand anders mit einem gleichen Gerät konnte die Lichter auch wieder in die Laternen zurückführen.

Albus hatte einen besessen, ansonsten kannte ich niemanden, der ein solches Artefakt sein eigen nannte.

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief die feuchte, kalte Nachtluft ein. Wäre es nicht so trüb gewesen, hätte man mehr sehen können, denn der Mond näherte sich seiner vollsten Rundung, doch die tief hängenden Regenwolken schluckten auch noch jedes Licht. Ein Geräusch drang an mein Ohr, das Geräusch von vorsichtigen Schritten.

Ich kauerte mich zusammen und wartete. Ein Schatten kam in meine Richtung, schleichend, sichernd, ebenso wie ich ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Er verharrte kurz vor mir, und ich spannte mich an. Dann sprang ich, prallte mit einem muskulösen Körper zusammen und drückte ihn gegen die Hauswand.

Der Elderstab sprang in meine Hand als hätte er ein Eigenleben, wurde zur magischen Verlängerung meines Armes. Ich drückte ihn in eine Kehle. „Keine Bewegung!", raunte ich grimmig. „Wollen doch mal sehen, wer hier ohne Licht herumschleicht!" Ein nonverbales Lumos ließ das Stabende aufleuchten und blendete meinen Gefangenen.

Ich fluchte. „Potter! Was sollte das?" Ich ließ ihn los.

„Snape? Das könnte ich Sie genauso fragen, meinen Sie nicht?", zischte er mich wütend an. „Ich habe jemanden hier herumschnüffeln sehen - hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass Sie das waren! Das konnten Sie ja schon in Hogwarts am besten!"

Ich hätte mich gern noch ein wenig verbal mit ihm duelliert, doch mir fiel im selben Augenblick siedendheiß ein, dass er eigentlich mit meiner Löwin zusammen sein sollte. Ich packte ihn am Kragen. „Wo ist Granger!", knurrte ich ihn dumpf an.

Er riss sich heftig los. „Was kümmert es Sie, wo Hermione ist? Sie ist noch einmal kurz zum Grimauldplatz zurück, weil sie ihren Zauberstab bei James im Zimmer liegen gelassen hat!"

„Sie verdammter Idiot!" Ich war nahe dran, ihn zu erwürgen. „Wollten Sie sie allein hier herumlaufen lassen? Glauben Sie, die Lichter sind ausgegangen, damit es hier ein wenig kuscheliger wird?"

Selbst in dem diffusen Licht, welches der Elderstab verbreitete, konnte ich sehen, dass er blass wurde. „Wir wollten uns beim Ministerium wieder treffen, aber dann sah ich Sie hier herumschleichen und…"

Ich erfuhr nie, was er weiter sagen wollte, denn in diesem Moment durchschnitt ein schriller, kreischender Schrei die Nacht. So schrie jemand in höchster Todesangst. „Mione!", ächzte Potter entsetzt, doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern rannte los. Der Schrei brach so unvermittelt ab, wie er erklungen war, und überall ertönten aufgeregte Rufe und Fragen.

Ich hetzte wie von Sinnen, gefolgt von Potter, der knapp hinter mir war. Er war ein durchtrainierter junger Auror, doch ich war schon immer ein schneller Läufer gewesen und jetzt peitschte mich die Angst voran. Mein Puls bewegte sich in ungeahnten Höhen, mein Atem flog, ich rang nach Luft, aber ich drosselte mein Tempo nicht.

Leute stürzten aus den Häusern, riefen und schrieen. Ich prallte mit jemandem zusammen, riss ihn um, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. „Aus dem Weg!", brüllte Potter. „Macht Platz, ihr behindert einen Auroreneinsatz!"

Wir erreichten die Hinterfront des Ministeriums und ich stoppte und sah mich hektisch um. Mit dem Zauberstab beleuchtete ich das gesamte Areal, und Potter hatte mich jetzt eingeholt und unterstützte mich mit seinem eigenen Stab. Ich versuchte, mein Keuchen zu unterdrücken und drehte mich im Kreis.

Und dann sah ich sie. Sie lag auf dem Boden und ihr dunkelblauer Umhang hatte sich über sie gelegt wie die Nacht. „Nein!", ächzte Potter hinter mir. Er schien wie festgefroren. „Mione?" Seine Stimme klang hilflos und dünn wie die eines kleinen Jungen. Mechanisch bewegte ich mich auf sie zu, rutschte ein wenig in der dunklen Flüssigkeit aus, bis ich registrierte, dass es Blut war.

_Ihr_ Blut.

Alle Gedanken waren wie fortgewirbelt. Ohne auf das Blut zu achten, ließ ich mich neben sie auf das feuchte, kalte Pflaster fallen. Der stechende Geruch des vielen Bluts ließ mich würgen, bahnte sich einen Weg in alle meine Sinne, legte sich auf meine Geschmacksnerven und ich spürte, dass sich meiner Kehle ein Schluchzen entringen wollte.

Behutsam, so sanft, als wollte ich eine Schlafende nicht wecken, hob ich sie an und drehte sie herum. Mir schwindelte, als ich die Kapuze von ihrem Gesicht streifte und mich ihre toten, leeren Augen vorwurfsvoll anstarrten.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Ich sollte vielleicht anmerken, dass ich mich mit einem Fideliuszauber verborgen habe – ihr braucht also keine Heuler oder andere Drohbriefe zu schicken

**AN: Ich sollte vielleicht anmerken, dass ich mich mit einem Fideliuszauber verborgen habe – ihr braucht also keine Heuler oder andere Drohbriefe zu schicken! :D**

**Das Wochenendchap ist gewidmet: Seraphina 66!**

**Illing**: potenzielle weibliche Konkurrenz? Hope, als ob irgendwer mit dir konkurrieren könnte… bei Malfoy, jr. mache ich meist eine kleine Ausnahme – weil Kat ihn so mag (also nur für Kat, nicht für diesen Blondling!)… du findest, Sev und der Weihnachtsmann haben Ähnlichkeit? Wenn dem so wäre, würde ich Weihnachten wirklich lieben… den Rest kommentier ich jetzt mal eher nicht… :D

**AryaLynx**: _ich_ habe ja auch nie behauptet, dass es Mione ist… keine Ahnung, wie _ihr_ darauf kommt… _unschuldig pfeif_… ich bin Slytherin, durch und durch, Arya, also fürchte ich, dass ich euch schon wieder einen Cliff präsentiere… das chap hab ich extra euch beiden gewidmet, weil ich dachte, zusammen könnt ihr das besser ertragen…

**lufa**: lufa, lufa, lufa… du glaubst also nicht, dass es Hermione erwischt hat? Und dass Sev nicht der Mörder ist? Aber ich habe die Story geschrieben, deshalb musst du gezwungenermaßen etwas über „meinen" Severus lesen…

**EmilyLeeds**: wie – nicht sterben lassen? _Ich_ lasse doch niemanden sterben, ich schreib doch bloß auf, was mir Sev diktiert hat… na, wenn tote Augen nicht vorwurfsvoll sind, so starr und weit und nichtssehend, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter… tut mir Leid, dass du heute nicht da bist, aber die Geschichte läuft dir ja nicht weg…

**Septima**: ja, ich bin auch immer wieder entsetzt, wenn ich bedenke, wie gemein diese Welt sein kann…

**BlueFawkes**: oh, du schätzt mich also wirklich als so Slytherin ein, dass eine geschaffene Illusion auch wahr werden könnte? …_attack verneigt sich mit rotem Kopf tief vor BlueFawkes_… danke für das Kompliment – ich bin so gerne Slytherin! Also… irgendwie machen mir deine Worte ein bisschen Angst, sie klangen so drohend… _überlegt sich, wen sie für den Fideliuszauber anwerben könnte_… auf jeden Fall prima, dass es dir besser geht!

**Summerfeeling**: _ich_ mach doch gar nichts, ehrlich! Ich schreibe doch bloß auf, was mir Sev diktiert hat, Wort für Wort – ich bin nichts als eine kleine Tippse, völlig unschuldig! Und dass ich nicht nett bin, weißt du doch längst! :D Ich werde auch immer fieser, wie man sieht…

**Majin-Micha**: kann ich nicht? Okay, überredet… :D

**Enna**: na endlich hat jemand den wahren Mörder ermittelt! Lol… da hättet ihr aber auch eher drauf kommen können! Wie du siehst, hat noch immer niemand was gegen meine Slytherinsche Hinterhältigkeit getan, deshalb werde ich jetzt noch gemeiner!

**bengisu**: verarschen – au, welch schlimmes Wort! Also, bengisu, Hand aufs Herz: habe ich das _jemals_ getan? Und nach diesem chap lasse ich euch noch einmal zwei Tage wie auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen…

**mija-ela**: oh, oh… was mach ich denn jetzt? …_attack sieht sich panisch nach einem Zufluchtsort um_… durch die Leitung kommen und mir auf die Füße treten… wo ich eh schon so Plattfüße habe… nicht nett, gar nicht nett… wenn du Wein mitbringen willst, achte darauf, dass er wirklich süß ist, also mindestens ein Eiswein… lol…

**Eve**: …_legt die Hand aufs Herz und schaut treuherzig von unten nach oben _(das kann ich prima, weil ich nur 1,64 bin!) Gemeiner Cliffhanger? Ich? Als ob ich so was machen würde… _hust_… also, ich hoffe mal nur, dass du nach diesem chap nicht auch noch zu Morddrohungen greifst… :D

**Seraphina66**: du weigerst dich also? Na ja, das wäre natürlich eine Erklärung, dass sie halt vergessen hat, die Augen zu schließen…lol… warum bin ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen? :D

**Kia Ora**: …_brüllt vor Lachen_… offensichtlich hat es funktioniert, die Deutschen haben wider Erwarten gegen die Portugiesen gewonnen… oh, bitte – heb dir dein Kreischen lieber für das Ende dieses Kapitels auf…

**Hexchen**: au, und schon wieder das böse Wort mit dem großen „C"… warum guckt ihr alle so böse? Hexchen? Was hast du mit dem Zauberstab vor? Nimm ihn runter…. Nein, nicht auf mich richten… _attack duckt sich unter den Rechnertisch ab und wagt nicht mehr rauszugucken_…

**Little-Fawkes**: klar, weiß ich das, Löwin… was deine Mail angeht – du kennst meine Meinung, wirklich gut durchdacht… und noch einmal ein Riesendankeschön für die Schokotorte… (bei den ganzen Süßigkeiten, die ich hier so krieg, werde ich mal so aussehen wie Hagrid…)

**CaroloveSeverus**: willkommen hier! Du hast mich also erwischt… na ja, du bist nicht die erste und auch nicht die einzige… ;D Und Respekt, Caro, in dir steckt tatsächlich ein kleiner Sherlock Holmes…

**Nightskystar**: ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast – ich bringe dich dazu, selig zu schlafen, und du schmollst mit mir… ehrlich mal! Ihr seid mit nichts zufrieden… :D Ja, Sev meinte aber auch – Mein bis in den Tod, oder? Und der kommt ja bekanntlich schneller, als man erwartet… sorry noch einmal, dass ich deine Fragen einfach nicht beantwortet habe…

**Kleine**: …_zitiert_: ich glaub, ich spinne? Müsstest du dann nicht sagen: Ich glaub, ich Albo? Lol… ich bin wieder so witzig… miese Cliffs? …_kratzt sich am Kopf_… glaubst du mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was du meinst? Nein? Hm, das habe ich befürchtet… so, jetzt nimm erst mal den Beruhigungstrank, den ich für dich besorgt habe, und dann lies erst weiter, ja?

**Sepsis**: ich fürchte, das Anschmachten bei „mein bis in den Tod" ist dir zum Ende des chaps vergangen, oder? Oh, doch, ich bin gemein und hinterhältig, absolut bösartig und – Slytherin! Habe ich das schon mal erwähnt?! :D

**Nik**: siehst du, wärst du nicht so beschäftigt gewesen, wäre vielleicht gar nicht so was schlimmes passiert – aber wenn die Ermittler alle nicht da sind, tanzen die Gangster auf dem Tisch (oder so…). Respekt! Du hast tatsächlich deine Hausaufgaben gemacht, aber hat unser Mörder das auch?

**the-slave-of-snape**: willkommen wieder bei einer meiner verrückten Geschichten! Schön, dass auch diese Story dir gefällt, und damit du nicht zu lange warten musst, hier schon das neue Update…

**Reek Wadge**: (ich konnte nicht widerstehen, Rica, ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse….!) Ich liebe Happy Ends? Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf? …_lach_!... ja, weißt du jetzt, warum ich ständig böse reagiere, wenn du spekulierst, was demnächst in meiner Story passiert? Ich sage ja, ich vermute immer, dass du irgendwie Zugriff auf meine Festplatte hast…:D Yup, das mit Draco stimmt schon – und ehrlich mal, was weiß denn JKR? Nix, sonst hätte sie nicht sämtliche Favoriten über die Klinge springen lassen… .D Ich würde nie aufhören, eine Review von dir zu lesen, bevor sie zu Ende ist, Watch, dazu finde ich sie viel zu toll…

**Cura**: wieso kann das nicht Hermione sein? Und sie sieht tot aus, weil sie tot ist…

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**17. Kapitel**

**Donnerstag, 06. Oktober 2005**

Warum hatte ich nicht auf sie gehört? Ich hätte es verhindern können, hätte es verhindern müssen. Doch in meiner grenzenlosen Arroganz hatte ich geglaubt, der Mörder würde sich an sein eigenes Schema halten, und dass wir noch alle Zeit der Welt hatten. _Sie_ hatte keine Zeit mehr. Ihre Zeit war abgelaufen.

Sacht, fast zärtlich strich ich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht und schloss ihre Augen.

Mir schwindelte noch immer, und die entsetzten Rufe und Schreie der Menschen, die sich hinter uns ansammelten, drangen nur wie durch einen Schleier zu mir durch. Ich weiß, es war nicht fair ihr gegenüber, aber ich war erleichtert.

Potter und ein paar seiner Leute kümmerten sich um die Tatortsicherung. Sie hielten die Leute fern von mir und dem fünften Opfer, und ich war dankbar dafür, denn so konnte ich mich wieder fassen. Es fehlte mir noch, dass irgendwer sah, dass der Bastard Snape fast geheult hätte wie ein kleines Kind.

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. „Severus?"

Ich legte die Tote vorsichtig auf dem nassen Pflaster ab, stand auf und drehte mich herum. In den weit aufgerissenen braunen Augen meiner Löwin schimmerten Entsetzen und Bedauern. Ich packte sie am Kragen. In mir schäumte eine Unzahl von Emotionen, keine davon geeignet, auch nur ansatzweise ausgesprochen zu werden.

„Du…", knurrte ich. Es klang fürchterlicher noch als Hatis Grollen.

Sie ließ ihre Stirn gegen meine Brust sinken. „Verdammt", sagte sie und ich spürte, dass sie weinte. „Er hat sich Ginger geholt." Ich war erschüttert. Noch nie hatte sich eine Frau an mich gelehnt, um sich auszuweinen.

Ich umschlang sie mit beiden Armen und apparierte nach Hause.

„Tee, Winky", schnarrte ich kurz. Ich ließ Hermione nicht los, drängte sie nur leicht vorwärts, bis sie mit den Füßen gegen die Couch stieß, wo ich sie niederdrückte. Sie sah mich nicht an und versuchte, ihre Tränen vor mir zu verbergen. Ich hockte mich vor ihr auf die Fersen. „Löwin…", fing ich an und merkte, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich noch hätte sagen können.

Dann fiel mein Blick auf meine Hände und Sachen. Ich war über und über mit Blut bedeckt. An meinen Händen klebte Gingers Blut, so sicher, als hätte ich sie selbst ermordet. Nun ja, wenn man es genau bedachte, hatte ich das. Ich starrte auf das ganze Blut. Sie war getötet worden wie ein Tier. Aufgeschlitzt, verstümmelt, entsetzlich zugerichtet.

Und in mir war nichts weiter als der dumpfe Gedanke, dass es nicht Hermione Granger getroffen hatte.

Ich stand auf und wollte ins Bad. Ich musste die Sachen loswerden, das Blut loswerden, den Gestank loswerden. Und die Erinnerung, wenn es möglich war. Hermione packte mich mit erstaunlicher Kraft. „Geh nicht weg, Severus, bitte!", sagte sie und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, um die Tränen zurück zu drängen.

Ich versteckte meine blutigen Hände und versuchte auch, den Umhang vor ihr zu verdecken. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen!", sagte ich dunkel. „Ich bin nur kurz im Bad und dann werden wir beide reden."

Sie holte tief Luft und sah mich mit riesigen, geschockten Augen an. Doch sie nickte nur.

Ich beugte mich hinunter und fuhr mit meinem Gesicht über ihre Mähne, dann ging ich, in der Nase noch ihren Duft, der mich davor bewahrte, von dem metallischen Geruch, der mich durchtränkte, wahnsinnig zu werden. Ich beeilte mich beim Duschen und Umziehen und war deshalb zurück, als Winky gerade versuchte, die kleine Gryffindor dazu zu bewegen, etwas heiße Brühe zu sich zu nehmen.

Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte, sowohl Winky als auch die Brühe fort zu schieben. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie jetzt aufgab, ich brauchte sie bei klarem Verstand und – soweit es ging – unbeeinflusst. Also setzte ich meine gesamte Autorität ein, als ich ihr streng erklärte, dass sie jetzt _sofort_ essen und trinken würde.

Sie war so blass und wirkte schmal und zerbrechlich. Verdammt, ich wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und all diese albernen Dinge tun, die Liebende wahrscheinlich immer taten, all die dummen Nichtigkeiten flüstern, in denen man dem anderen versicherte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und dem anderen nichts passieren konnte.

Doch Tatsache war, dass nichts gut war und dass einem jederzeit etwas passieren konnte.

Also stand ich nur mit verschränkten Armen da und wartete, dass sie tat, was ich anwies. Erst dann ließ ich mich ihr gegenüber nieder und trank meinen Tee. Ich wusste genau, wenn ich jetzt Essen zu mir nahm, würde ich mich übergeben.

Wir schwiegen eine lange Zeit, auch als die Löwin mit dem Essen fertig war und schon wieder Farbe in ihren Wangen hatte. In dieser Zeit steckte Potter kurz seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin und fragte hysterisch nach Hermione, doch wir fertigten ihn ziemlich kurz und unwirsch ab, und gerade diese Reaktion war es vermutlich, die ihn veranlasste anzunehmen, alles sei im normalen Bereich.

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als ich mit einem Wink des Elderstabes den Tisch verschwinden ließ, meinen Sessel nah an die Couch und Hermione heran rückte und ihr alles erzählte. Ich berichtete ihr von meinen Alpträumen, meinen Aggressionsausbrüchen, von meinen mangelnden Erinnerungen.

Wir redeten die ganze Nacht.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**Freitag, den 07. Oktober 2005**

Es war kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens, als es an meine Schlafzimmertür klopfte. Ich hatte die Löwin fünfzehn Minuten vorher verlassen, damit sie sich in Ruhe herrichten, und ich meine täglichen Übungen machen konnte.

Meine Boxbirne befand sich im Keller, doch die grundlegenden Einheiten wie Liegestützen, Klimmzüge und Crunches absolvierte ich im Allgemeinen nach dem Aufstehen.

„Komm rein", knurrte ich und machte die restlichen dreißig Liegestütze.

„Warum tust du…" Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben unterbrach sie sich selbst, als sie den Phönix erblickte, der auf seiner Stange saß und mir wie üblich zusah. Sein Gefieder war gesträubt und seine Augen glanzlos – er stand ganz kurz vor dem Brand.

Doch niemand, der ihn je kennen gelernt hatte, würde ihn vergessen.

„Fawkes", wisperte Hermione und trat zögernd zu ihm. Er erkannte sie und stieß einen trillernden Laut aus; seine Art der Begrüßung. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dich je wieder zu sehen, Fawkes", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und streichelte ihn. Dann drehte sie sich zu mir um. „Seit wann ist er bei dir?"

Ich stand auf, wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit _jenem_ Tag, Löwin", sagte ich sanft. „Obwohl es eigentlich umgekehrt ist. Er ist nicht bei mir, er duldet, dass ich in seiner Nähe sein darf."

Sie lächelte plötzlich. „Also genau wie Winky!"

Ich hob die Augenbraue. „So könnte man das sehen, ja."

Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Ich habe Kingsley eine Eule geschickt, dass wir heute mit ihm sprechen müssen." Sie sah mich an und holte tief Luft. „Willst du… willst du es wirklich tun?"

„Es ist das Beste für uns alle", antwortete ich. „Ich kann nicht noch mehr tote Frauen verantworten."

Sie schloss kurz die Augen. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie das alles ausgeht, hätte ich dich nie um Hilfe gebeten. Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst… dass du…" Sie brach schon wieder ab. „Es tut mir so Leid, Severus."

Mit zwei langen Schritten war ich bei ihr. „Glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht?" Ich wartete solange, bis sie ihr Kinn hob und mir in die Augen sah. „Ich weiß, dass du keine Lebensschuld eintreiben wolltest."

Die kleine Löwin schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf. „Nein, das wollte ich nicht, nie. Ich hatte auch kein Recht dazu. Du hast so vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet… und jetzt…" Sie war so durch und durch Gryffindor. Ihre Gefühle gingen mit ihr durch und brachten ihren Okklumentikwall zu Fall.

Nun ja, das hatte ich schon vorher gewusst. Ich war so sehr versucht, tiefer zu gehen und ihre Gedanken zu plündern, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich war definitiv ein Trottel, und bevor ich noch weitere Dummheiten begehen konnte, wandte ich mich ab. „Severus!", hielt sie mich auf und berührte mich am Arm, als ich mir gerade einen Umhang überwarf.

Ich sah auf sie hinab. Sie war müde und erschöpft und ganz gewiss nicht in der Lage, wirklich klar zu denken. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie etwas sagte oder tat, was sie unter anderen Umständen bereute.

„Sei still, Hermione Granger", sagte ich deshalb ruhig, öffnete meinen Nachtschrank und entnahm ihm zwei Phiolen, die ich ihr in die Hand drückte. „Die kleine trinkst du jetzt, sonst überstehst du den Tag nicht", knurrte ich sie an. „Die andere trinkst du gegen Mittag, aber vergiss es ja nicht!" Sie nickte nur.

Ich zwang sie, Tee zu trinken, denn sie war nervös und unruhig. Das Warten machte ihr zu schaffen. Endlich, kurz vor acht, traf eine Eule mit Shacks Antwort ein. Er gab uns für zwei Uhr einen Termin, genauso, wie es Hermione gefordert hatte.

„Du weißt, dass morgen Vollmond ist?", fragte sie plötzlich unvermittelt.

Ich zuckte die Schultern. Im Augenblick war das die geringste meiner Sorgen. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Vorstellung, was morgen sein konnte. Als ich mich geistesabwesend erhob und aus dem Fenster in den trüben Oktobertag starrte, stand auch Hermione auf.

„Severus, ich werde dich nicht weiter stören und gehe jetzt", sagte sie leise.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um eine unwirsche Antwort zu unterdrücken. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich verließ. Auch wenn es nach dem heutigen Tag unumgänglich sein würde.

„Wo hält sich jetzt Teddy Lupin auf?", fragte ich, ohne mich umzudrehen.

„Bei seiner Großmutter, Andromeda", antwortete sie. „Warum?"

„Ich werde ihn heute aufsuchen", sagte ich. „Der Wolfsschwur bindet mich an dieses Kind."

Ich konnte spüren, dass sie lächelte. „Das ist keine Bürde, Severus, glaub mir." Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, dann kam die von mir heiß ersehnte Frage. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

Innerlich reckte ich eine Faust in die Luft. Äußerlich behielt ich meine undurchdringliche Maske, als ich mich umdrehte und sie endlich ansah. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre", sage ich.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Wir apparierten vor einem kleinen Haus im Grünen. Fehlten nur noch ein paar Gartenzwerge, um den Schein eines spießigen Muggelhäuschens perfekt zu machen. Niemand reagierte auf unser Klopfen, doch dann hörten wir vom hinteren Teil des Hauses Lachen und Kreischen, und so betraten wir den Garten und umrundeten das Haus.

Eine Frau von etwa Mitte Sechzig saß lächelnd in einem Gartenstuhl und beobachtete den Jungen, der soeben einen Gnom hinter einem Busch hervorgezogen hatte und sich jetzt drehte, um genug Schwung zum Schleudern zu bekommen. Das schien ihm einen Heidenspaß zu machen, denn er war es, der über das Kreischen des Gnomes hinweg lachte.

Dann erblickte er uns, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verfärbten sich seine Haare blond, und er ließ vor lauter Überraschung den Gnom zu zeitig los. Er sauste kreischend auf uns zu, und ich konnte mich gerade so im letzten Moment noch ducken, sonst wäre der Gnom mit meinem Gesicht kollidiert.

Ich bückte mich und hob den Gnom auf, der eben wieder hinter einen Busch kriechen wollte und wütend versuchte, in meine Finger zu beißen. „Eine seltsame Art der Begrüßung, Mister Lupin", sagte ich trocken.

Mrs. Tonks sprang auf, als sie meine Stimme hörte, beruhigte sich jedoch sichtlich, als sie Hermione erblickte.

Der Kleine startete durch. „Mia! Mister Schulleiter Snape!" Er warf sich in die Arme der kleinen Gryffindor, die ihn auffing und einmal im Kreis drehte.

„Hermione!", sagte Mrs. Tonks. „Wie schön, dass du uns besuchst. Und du hast jemanden mitgebracht?"

Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit Narcissa, obwohl ihr völlig der arrogante Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Schwester abging. Auch war ihr Haar dunkler, es hat nicht den hellen, schimmernden Glanz, auf den Narcissa so stolz war. Sie war von uns überrascht worden, doch sie hatte nicht umsonst eine reinblütige Erziehung als eine Black erhalten; ihre Haltung war stolz und vornehm.

Ich legte meine Hand an die Brust und verbeugte mich knapp. „Mein Name ist Severus Snape", stellte ich mich vor.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, ansonsten verriet nichts ihre Überraschung. „Und was verschafft uns die Ehre Ihres Besuches, Mister Snape?", fragte sie.

„Er kommt mich besuchen!", krähte der kleine Lupin, der immer noch an Hermiones Hals hing. „Er hat es versprochen, und er hält immer alle seine Versprechen, stimmt´s, Mia?"

Ich wandte mich ihr kurz zu, meine Augenbraue bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen. Sie wurde rot, nickte jedoch überzeugt. Ich beschloss, diese Aussage jetzt nicht zu kommentieren und drehte mich wieder zu Mrs. Tonks um. „Ich bin durch einen Schwur an Mister Lupin gebunden, und würde mich gern mit ihm unterhalten – unter vier Augen."

Diesmal gelang es ihr nicht so gut, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Fragend sah sie meine Löwin an. „Ich werde dir alles erklären", sagte sie und stellte den Kleinen auf seine eigenen Füße. „Und du wirst ein bisschen mit Severus gehen, ja, Teddy?"

Er brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung und umklammerte bereits mein Bein. „Ja, Mister Schulleiter Snape? Soll ich Ihnen meinen Lieblingsplatz hinten im Wald zeigen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein Ort war so gut wie der andere, warum also nicht sein Lieblingsplatz? Ich schleuderte den Gnom, den ich noch immer in der Hand hielt, weit über den Gartenzaun und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Also, Winzwolf, geh voran!"

„Aber bleibt nicht zu lange!", rief Mrs. Tonks besorgt, als wir uns auf den Weg machten, und ich konnte das beruhigende Gemurmel Hermiones hören, die den schweren Job übernommen hatte, eine Großmutter davon zu überzeugen, dass der Mörder Dumbledores nicht gekommen war, um ihren kleinen Wolf zu fressen.

Ich selbst kam keinen Moment lang zu Wort. Der Junge plapperte begeistert auf mich ein, während er mich einen engen Pfad entlang führte, der uns schließlich zu einem kleinen, kreisrunden Weiher brachte, der von uralten, riesigen Bäumen beschattet wurde. Teddy sprang auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, hockte sich dorthin und starrte in das Wasser.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn, nachdem ich die vor Feuchtigkeit glänzende Rinde ein wenig gereinigt und getrocknet hatte. Dann hob ich die Hand und unterbrach seine sprudelnden Reden. Ich erklärte ihm kurz, warum ich hier war und was es mit dem Wolfsschwur auf sich hatte.

Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „War es ein echter Werwolf, Mister Schulleiter Snape?"

„So echt wie dein Vater einer war", bestätigte ich.

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich kann mich an meinen Dad nicht erinnern, Sir", sagte er dann leise und sah zu Boden. „Und an meine Mom auch nicht. Sie sind im Himmel, wissen Sie? Und Grandma sagt, sie lieben mich immer noch und schauen nach mir und schicken mir immer jemanden, der auf mich aufpassen wird. Haben meine Mom und mein Dad auch Sie geschickt, Mister Schulleiter Snape?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich die erste Wahl deiner Eltern gewesen wäre", erklärte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Mister und Mrs. Potter waren gute Freunde deiner Eltern."

„Und Sie nicht? Sie mögen Harry nicht, das habe ich gemerkt."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man kann nicht immer jeden mögen", sagte ich vage.

Das brachte ihn zum Grübeln. „Ich mag auch nicht jeden", flüsterte er und dann brach es aus ihm hervor. „Ich mag ihn nicht, Mister Schulleiter Snape. Er ist immer nett und so, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht. Ich habe Angst vor ihm. Er riecht manchmal so komisch."

„Wer? Wer riecht komisch?", fragte ich alarmiert.

„Er riecht so wie Ginny einmal im Monat", antwortete er leise. „Aber bei ihm ist es viel schlimmer." Der Winzwolf rückte nahe an mich heran und schlang seinen Arm um meinen Hals. „Ich bin nicht gern bei ihm, aber ich tue immer so, als ob es mir nichts ausmacht", wisperte er, und dann flüsterte er mir einen Namen ins Ohr, und ich schloss resigniert die Augen.

Manchmal hasste ich es, immer Recht zu haben.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Kingsley erwartete uns in seinem Kabinett, und wie beim letzten Mal waren außer ihm Potter, Decker, Wilkins, Weasley und Malfoy anwesend. Der Zaubereiminister sah ernsthaft besorgt aus und in Dracos normalerweise glatte Züge hatten sich Falten eingeschlichen, die ich so bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

Der Weltenretter wirkte abwesend und nachdenklich, Arthur bekümmert und die beiden Auroren übermüdet. Wahrhaftig, wir waren ein außerordentlich effektives Gespann, um diese Morde zu klären. Fast hätte ich spöttisch geschnaubt.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte schließlich Kingsley stöhnend. „Wie konnte er diese Frau umbringen, obwohl es überall von Auroren nur so gewimmelt hat?" Er warf uns ein paar Zeitungen über den Tisch. Die Pressegeier feierten auf seine Kosten ein Totenmahl. Die nettesten warfen ihm und den Auroren Inkompetenz vor. Die radikaleren – warum verwunderte es mich nicht, Rita Kimmkorns Namen zu lesen? – forderten seinen Rücktritt.

Die Löwin sprang auf und ging hin und her. Es war amüsant zu sehen, wir ihr sämtliche Blicke folgten. „Es ist alles logisch", begann sie leise, aber sie brauchte ihre Stimme nicht zu erheben, denn die Aufmerksamkeit aller war ihr gewiss.

„Wir wissen über den Mörder Bescheid. Wir wissen, dass er Jack the Ripper kopiert. Wir wissen, dass er sich bei den ersten vier Morden an die Originaltage gehalten hat. Wir wissen, dass er sich sogar Opfer mit ähnlich klingenden Namen ausgesucht hat. Er muss also Zugang zu Daten haben, die zu Frauen führen – obwohl die Namen zugegebenermaßen so geläufig sind, dass es nicht so schwer war, sie zu finden.

Bei den ersten beiden Morden benutzte er ein recht stumpfes Messer, aber dann muss er gemerkt haben, dass sich damit schlecht die Organe entfernen lässt, also hat er es in er Folgezeit entweder geschliffen oder sich ein scharfes Messer besorgt.

Nichtsdestotrotz hat er Wunden hinterlassen, die auf Werwölfe hindeuten, was für mich eigentlich nur bedeutet, dass er einen ernsthaften Hass auf sie nährt, nicht nur das übliche Unbehagen, welches die meisten von uns befällt, die mit ihnen zu tun haben. Hat er also Angehörige durch Werwölfe verloren oder ist er in der Vergangenheit vielleicht selbst von ihnen angegriffen worden?"

Ich bewegte mich unbehaglich in meinem Stuhl, als mich der Blick der kleinen Gryffindor kurz streifte.

„Und wieso eigentlich kopierte er einen Mörder, den nur Leute erkennen können, die einen Muggelhintergrund haben oder sich so sehr mit Muggeln beschäftigt hatten, dass es auf dasselbe herauskommt?"

Hermione starrte Kingsley an, der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß es nicht, sag du es mir", brummte er verlegen.

Sie nickte langsam. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe: es ist alles so logisch. Ich weiß, wer der Mörder ist." Ein kollektives Luftschnappen kommentierte diese Bemerkung, während ich mich wachsam aufrichtete. „Ich weiß, _wer_ es ist", wiederholte sie. „Ich weiß, _wie_ er seine Morde begangen hat, ich weiß, _wann_ er es getan hat, und wie er Zugang zu seinen Opfern bekam."

Plötzlich lag ihr Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und sie wirbelte zu mir herum. „Ich weiß nur nicht, _warum_ du es getan hast, Severus!", schrie sie wütend.

Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Ihr hätte klar sein müssen, dass solche Überraschungsmomente nur in Krimis funktionierten. Noch bevor sie gänzlich herum war, war mir der Elderstab in die Hand geglitten und ich machte eine lässige, allumfassende Handbewegung. „Expelliarmus!"

Es entriss ihr den Zauberstab, genau wie allen anderen anwesenden Personen. Die geschockten Gesichter der Löwin und der Männer verschafften mir zutiefste Befriedigung. Bevor sie noch auf dumme Gedanken kamen – Potter sah bereits so aus! – ließ ich Fesseln aus meinem Stab schießen und sorgte dafür, dass mir weder die Auroren noch jemand anders in die Quere kam, als ich mich wieder ihr zuwandte.

Sie war bleich und flog am ganzen Körper. „Ich habe dich immer verteidigt, Severus", flüsterte sie und dann warf sie sich auf mich, Elderstab hin oder her. Eine Löwin bleibt eine Löwin bleibt eine Löwin.

„Stupor!", donnerte ich, und der Fluch traf sie direkt in die Brust und schmetterte sie an die Wand, wo sie bewegungslos liegen blieb.

„Nein!", brüllten Potter und Malfoy gleichzeitig. Mit einem Silencio sorgte ich für Ruhe bei den beiden Hitzköpfen, dann stand ich einfach nur da und betrachtete meine Gefangenen.

„Warum, Snape? Bei Merlin, warum?", ächzte Kingsley entsetzt.

Ich ging hinüber zu der kleinen Gryffindor, bückte mich und hob sie auf. Schlaff lehnte ihr Körper an meiner Brust. Ich strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ meine Hand auf ihrer Wange ruhen. „Es ging immer nur um dich, Hermione Granger", flüsterte ich.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Ich möchte den wahren Sherlock unter euch küren

**AN: Ich möchte den wahren Sherlock unter euch küren. Es ist… hm, eigentlich keiner. Es gab nur eine, der **_**vor**_** Kapitel 17 den wahren Täter nannte, aber auch im gleichen Atemzug verwarf, und das war Kia Ora. Nach Kapitel 17 wurde der Name dann von Enna erwähnt, allerdings, wie bereits bemerkt zu spät und auch ohne Begründung.**

**Ich denke, es ist gerecht, diesen beiden eine John-Watson-Medaille zu verleihen.**

**Einen Sonderpreis (den Miss-Marple-Anstecker) erhält Little-Fawkes. Sie lag zwar ganz knapp daneben, aber ihre Begründungen waren außerordentlich durchdacht und logisch.**

**Das letzte Kapitel ist meinem Rudel gewidmet – ihr seid die Besten! **

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**lufa**: menno, lufa! Du solltest jetzt eigentlich verbal auf mich einprügeln, nicht behaupten, es sei Schauspielerei…

**enna**: lol… enna, wie ich sagte: zu spät, dann auch noch per Review und ohne Begründung… ts, ts, ts… na ja, Watson war ja immerhin der beste Freund von Holmes, oder?

**Illing**: warum du nicht mein Geheimnisverwahrer bist? Die Frage ist jetzt aber nicht ernst gemeint, oder? Ich verweise nur auf deine Drohungen am Ende deiner Rev… :D So schnell stirbst du nicht, ich sage nur: 1740 Jahre, mindestens…

**AryaLynx**: genauso ist es beabsichtigt, Arya… der Winzwolf hat es ja gesagt… allerdings in Sevs Ohr, deshalb hast du es nicht hören können… der Muffin war prima!

**Morrigan334**: klar ist es wahr! Würde ich dich je belügen? …_attack macht große Flocke-das-Eisbärenmädchen-Augen_… fiese Cliffs? Bei mir? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen… :D

**BlueFawkes**: oh, Severus ist nicht der Mörder? Hm, sollte ich noch mal schnell das Ende umschreiben? Ach nee, mach ich nicht…_lach_… du kannst übrigens jederzeit zum Knuddeln durch die Leitung kommen…

**bengisu**: ich bin Slytherin, selbstverständlich habe ich Vergnügen daran, wenn ihr auf heißen Kohlen sitzt…_fg_… klar ist Severus der Mörder, wieso glaubt ihr nur alle an ein Schauspiel? :D

**Cura**: ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut, aber jetzt klärt sich alles auf…

**Sepsis**: …_fühlt sich geschmeichelt, weil sie als böser Slytherin bezeichnet wird_… ich glaube, dass Teddy ganz gut als Waise klarkommt, weil er seine Eltern ja nie kennen gelernt hat… schauspielern, ts, ts… du nun wieder… :D

**Eve**: du, Eve… also, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche heißen nicht umsonst so, weißt du… es wäre doch wirklich unverzeihlich, ausgerechnet mich als Opfer dafür herzunehmen… _lach_! Hilfe, du bist auch noch einen ganzen Zentimeter größer als ich, was mach ich da nur? Krimikönigin, hach…_rotwerd_…

**CaroloveSeverus**: also, das ist überhaupt das, was ich am besten kann – Verwirrung stiften! Caro? Du denkst doch nicht darüber nach, mir etwas Böses anzuhexen, oder? Nur mal angenommen, es ist nicht Draco… sondern Severus?!

**Seraphina66**: nein? Es ist nicht Severus? Es kann doch nur er sein – oder? :D Ja, ich schreibe übrigens schon an einer/zwei neuen Stories, aber das dauert noch eine Weile, bis da alles Hand und Fuß hat…

**Kia Ora**: …_seufz_… ihr nehmt mich alle nicht ernst… da präsentiere ich euch so einen schönen Mörder (Sev!) – und ihr glaubt mir einfach nicht…hm… ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, ich nehme dir die Watson-Medaille wieder weg, ehrlich mal – Draco? Na ja, behalt sie mal, du hast sie schon verdient… oh, schau dir das Spiel am Mi ruhig an, ist doch egal, welche deutsche Mannschaft gewinnt…lol…

**Nightskystar**: muss es denn immer ein Happy End geben? Und Sev verstehen zu wollen, ist doch sowieso verdammt schwierig, oder? Also, wahrscheinlich ist dein Verdacht völlig berechtigt, und hey: wann habe ich mal keine verrückte Geschichte geschrieben?! :D

**leo2109: **Du findest es also lustig, wenn Severus´ Zähne klappern? Der arme Kerl – jetzt wird er auch noch ausgelacht…

**Hexchen**: ich stecke immer noch unter dem Tisch, weißt du? Mörder rauslocken? Was meinst du? Sev hat doch schon gestanden…

**the-slave-of-snape**: nö, sag ich nicht… lies doch selbst… :D

**Kleine**: lol… ich glaub, ich Albo wird wohl ein gängiger Gag werden, fürchte ich… was du dir immer nicht vorstellen kannst – aber eine zwölf Zentimeter große Spinne auf den Arm nehmen, das kannst du dir vorstellen, hm? Wie jetzt, nettes Spielchen? Einen besseren Mörder als Sev gibt's doch gar nicht – oder soll ich doch noch aus dir diesen fiesen Ripper machen? :D

**Summerfeeling**: bloß gut, dass es gestern nichts zu feiern gab – obwohl, dass die Italiener rausgeflogen sind, es ja eine Feier wert, oder? Hier klärt sich alles auf, und Sev erläutert, wie er zum Mörder wurde…

**SoyTryphena**: oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass du von Anfang an Recht hattest mit deiner Vermutung – wahrscheinlich war nach dem dritten Satz im 1. Kapitel schon alles klar… _fg_… zu gern hätte ich dir die Sherlock-Medaille verpasst, aber du hast ja sowieso schon eine, das reicht doch vorläufig, oder? …_verputzt mit intergalaktischer Geschwindigkeit die Eclairs_…

**mija-ela**: …_kostet von dem Wein, wartet, bis sich mija kurz umdreht und kippt kurzerhand etwas Honig dran, damit er süßer wird_… ehrlich mal, ihr könnt einem auch alles versauen – warum sollte denn Sev nicht der Mörder sein? Er wird auch gleich erklären, wie es dazu kam… Malfoy? Muaha! Und ich sag nur soviel: Mione ist nur der Köder, nicht mehr, nicht weniger…

**Tami**: puh… _rotwerd_… hast du schon mal einen braungebrannten Menschen mit knallrotem Kopf gesehen, der _keinen_ Sonnenbrand hatte? Das bin dann ich…also… ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du den richtigen Täter gefunden hast… allerdings darfst du nicht vergessen, dass Mörder meistens ziemlich nett sind – wenn sie gerade nicht morden… wirklich… wirkt es auf dich so, als halte sich Severus nicht an die Absprache? …_Händereib_… So ein Zufall auch…

**Majin-Micha**: oh, oh… böser Harry, ganz böser Harry – verdammt, jetzt hast du mich! :D Ich hoffe doch, dass ich dich ordentlich verwirrt habe, aber jetzt wird alles aufgeklärt, versprochen!

**Little-Fawkes**: klar weiß ich das – und ich bringe euch so gerne durcheinander! Glaubst du wirklich, Sev kann den letzten Mord nicht begangen haben? Na, dann lass dich eines besseren belehren…:D Ich fürchte, ich war mit meinen Ablenkungen etwas zu erfolgreich… Hermione ist der Köder, weißt du? Schokotorte? Oh, Merlin, du kennst meine Schwachpunkte sehr genau…

**Gnomy**: ist ja schließlich deine Oma, also nicht so schlimm (hoffe ich mal…) und die Story läuft dir ja nicht weg… na ja, ich finde, Sev hätte sich schon deutlicher äußern können – wie schwer können die berühmten drei Worte schon fallen? :D Du, sag mal, stehe ich vielleicht auch unter Welpenschutz bei dir? Ich fürchte, ich könnte es gebrauchen…

**Reek Wadge**: na ja, nur weil wir es wissen, heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass es alle anderen auch wissen, und außerdem müssen Tatsachen auch einfach mal laut festgestellt werden… du hast echt nicht die geringste Ahnung? Vor dir hatte ich am meisten Angst, ich dachte nach deiner dritten Review schon, du wüsstest es… :D

**EmilyLeeds**: also, ich krieg bestimmt mal bald eine bitterböse Mail deiner Lehrer… wegen geschlagenen Rechnern und so. Oh, ihr seid verwirrt? Das war bestimmt völlig unbeabsichtigt von mir, isch schwör! (_eg_!) Ja, lies lieber die andere Geschichte noch mal, denn hier gibt es leider, leider kein kitschiges Happy End…

**kekschen**: wow, da hast du ja einen echten Marathon hinter dir, wenn du diese Story in einem durch gelesen hast – Respekt! Und danke für dein Lob, na toll, ich bin schon wieder rot… okay, da wir schon beim letzten Kapitel sind, verrate ich auch nicht, ob du mit deinem Tipp richtig liegst… und nein, ich lache nicht über die Theorien, denn als Schmierfink weiß man ja, wer es war, und hat dementsprechende Vorteile den anderen gegenüber.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**18. Kapitel**

**Freitag, 07. Oktober 2005**

Ich achtete nicht auf die Männer, die im Moment sowieso eher Fischen ähnelten als vernunftbegabten Wesen, so wie sie ihre Münder aufrissen vor lauter Schock und Verblüffung.

Ich trat gegen einen Stuhl und schob ihn mit dem Fuß so zurecht, dass ich mich hinsetzen konnte. Dann ließ ich mich nieder und legte meine Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl ab, zog dabei die Löwin mit mir, so dass ihr Körper auf meinem ruhte.

Ich lehnte mich entspannt zurück und ließ meinen Blick über Potter schweifen, der sich stumm in seinen Fesseln aufbäumte und mich allein mit seinen Blicken umbrachte, über Malfoy, der mich einfach nur entgeistert anstarrte, zu den beiden Auroren, die ich weiterhin im Auge behalten würde, falls sie mächtig genug waren, zauberstablose Magie abzurufen und Arthur und Kingsley, die beide entsetzt, aber im Rahmen gefasst wirkten.

„Tja, da sind wir also", begann ich im Plauderton. „Jetzt ist wohl der Moment gekommen, wo der Mörder gesteht?" Ich lachte leise und streichelte geistesabwesend über die weiche Wange der Löwin. „Nun ja, es ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie es sich die kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all vorgestellt hat, denke ich. Ich nehme an, sie wollte mich entwaffnen und dann ihre genialen Erkenntnisse präsentieren."

Potter tobte noch immer lautlos in seinen Fesseln und ich schickte ihm ein schnelles Wolfsgrinsen. Du meine Güte, wie oft hatte ich mir vorgestellt, ihn genau in dieser Position zu haben, in der er sich gerade befand?

„Aber ich will nicht so sein. Da Miss Granger im Moment nicht ganz bei uns ist, werde ich einfach selbst eine Beichte ablegen. Nur, wo soll ich anfangen?" Ich grübelte kurz vor mich hin.

Dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Ich kann genauso gut ganz von Beginn an starten. Wir haben ja alle jede Menge Zeit, oder? Sie werden doch nicht von irgendwem erwartet, Mister Potter?", wandte ich mich an den Weltenretter. Hass glühte in seinen leuchtend grünen Augen auf. „Oh, ich vergaß, Sie können ja nicht antworten – na macht nichts, zuhören ist eine Gabe, die Sie sowieso einmal trainieren sollten."

„Hör auf, dich über uns lustig zu machen, Snape", grollte Decker.

Ich nickte ihm wohlwollend zu. Ein phantastischer Schachspieler, der Mann, der nur eines nicht wirklich beherrscht hatte: das Endspiel. Und ich war nicht nur ein Meister der Tränke, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.

„Die außergewöhnliche Miss Granger", begann ich also. „Natürlich erkannte ich vom ersten Augenblick an ihr Potenzial, auch wenn es mir nicht vergönnt war, sie unter meine Obhut zu nehmen. Ursprünglich hatte ich vor, falls wir die ganze Sache mit Voldemort lebend überstehen würden, sie selbst auszubilden und zur Partnerin zu nehmen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Dummerweise kam mir etwas ziemlich lächerliches in die Quere. Ich verliebte mich in sie. Ich wusste es nicht einmal, weil ich mit solcherart unnützen Gefühlen noch nie konfrontiert war, aber ich erkannte es am Tag meines Prozesses, glaube ich."

Meine Stimme wurde rauer, wütend. „Dort, wo sie für meinen Freispruch sorgte, mich in ihre Schuld nahm und dann einfach verschwand!" Ich war für einen kurzen Augenblick versucht, sie zu schütteln, aber es wäre reine Verschwendung gewesen. Sie bekam es sowieso nicht mit.

„Sie war die einzige, für die ich jemals so tiefe Gefühle entwickelte, und sie verschwand einfach", fuhr ich etwas ruhiger wieder fort. „Ich versuchte, mich damit abzufinden. Ich versuchte, sie zu vergessen. Ich konnte es nicht. Dann erfuhr ich durch einen Zufall, dass sie eine Unsägliche geworden war und das war der Moment, wo der ganze Plan in mir Gestalt annahm.

Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass es schreckliche und mysteriöse Ereignisse gab, so rätselhaft, dass dem Ministerium nichts weiter übrig bleiben würde, als ihren besten Unsäglichen darauf anzusetzen. Die kleine, unerträgliche Gryffindor!" Ich vergrub mein Gesicht kurz in ihren Haaren und atmete tief ihren Duft ein.

„Ich gedachte eigentlich, ihr von selbst bei einem der Tatorte über den Weg zu laufen und ihr meine Hilfe anzubieten, doch sie machte es mir noch einfacher, indem sie mich aufsuchte. Endlich hatte ich sie da, wo ich sie haben wollte. Bei mir. An meiner Seite."

Ich verzog kurz meinen Mundwinkel, als ich die Abscheu in den Zügen der Männer sah, die sich in meiner Gewalt befanden. „Ich gab ihr kleine, subtile Hinweise. Natürlich hätte es mir nichts ausgemacht, wenn der Pöbel die Werwölfe gegrillt hätte – ihr wisst alle, dass ich jeden Grund habe, sie zu hassen, schließlich hätte mich Lupin fast gefressen, wenn mich nicht ausgerechnet James Potter gerettet hätte!"

Bei meinen letzten Worten war meine Stimme wieder lauter geworden, und ich holte einige Male tief Luft, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. „Durch ein paar unvorhergesehene Missverständnisse begannen die Werwölfe, es auf mich abzusehen, und diese Tatsache überzeugte sowohl Miss Granger als auch Mister Potter, dass ich mit den Morden nichts zu tun hatte.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass ich _keinen_ Schwur darauf abgelegt hatte, nicht der Mörder der Mädchen zu sein. Und was das Beste an der Sache war, sie verschafften mir auch noch das Instrument, welches mich unbesiegbar machte." Ich drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf die wilden Locken der Löwin.

„Nicht einmal unsere kleine Know-it-all wusste offensichtlich, dass der Elderstab nicht nur Schicksalsstab sondern auch _Todes_stab genannt wurde. Natürlich erkannte er mich als seinen Meister an, bekam er doch endlich wieder einen Eigentümer, der wirklich zu ihm passte – einen Mann mit Blut an den Händen und Mord im Herzen."

Potters Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren, und er tat mir fast Leid.

Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an. Nun gut, wahrscheinlich fand er nicht, dass es freundlich war, aber das war mir egal. „Als das mit den Werwölfen nicht klappte, gab ich Miss Granger den nächsten Tipp. Jack the Ripper – geradezu ein genialer Schachzug, wenn ich das einmal so von mir selber sagen darf.

Ich bin ein Halbblut, wie jeder dank der Pressegeier wissen wird. Natürlich hatte ich schon in frühester Jugend von diesem Killer gehört und als ich älter wurde, begann er mich zu faszinieren. Ich beschäftigte mich ausgiebig mit ihm, seiner Vorgehensweise, seinen Opfern. Mir eigene Opfer zu suchen, war ziemlich einfach – Polly Walker kannte ich aus dem Buchladen, die anderen waren alles Kundinnen von mir.

Immerhin war ich ein anerkannter Tränkemeister, selbst das Ministerium erwarb meine Tränke. Eigentlich hatte ich Ginger tatsächlich erst am 9. November töten wollen, aber Granger begann, sich wieder von mir zu lösen, und ich wollte sie nicht loslassen. Also brachte ich die „Lady der Nacht" um, ausgerechnet an einem Abend, an dem es nur so von Auroren wimmelte.

Dumm nur, dass ich die meisten Auroren kannte und dass Ginger mir vertraute, schließlich meinte sie mich zu kennen. Es war ein Kinderspiel, Mister Potter den Schrei vorzugaukeln - tatsächlich hatte ich sie getötet, bevor wir uns begegneten." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mister Potter war schon immer so leicht zu täuschen."

Besagter Mister Potter hatte mittlerweile einen knallroten Kopf und seine Augen traten hervor. „Es fiel mir nicht schwer, diese Frauen zu töten. Ich hatte bereits meinen besten Freund umgebracht, warum also sollten mich fremde Frauen interessieren?"

Ich verlagerte die Löwin in meinem Arm, so dass ich ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Sie waren sowieso nur Tests", murmelte ich. „Übungen, um meinen Stil zu perfektionieren. _Sie_ wird mein Meisterwerk werden." Ich warf einen Blick zu den Auroren, die mit ihren Fesseln kämpften.

Ich ließ den Elderstab verschwinden und zückte das Silbermesser, mit dem Hermione gestern noch Zutaten geschnitten hatte. „Snape… bitte, tue das nicht", keuchte Kingsley. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen dunkelhäutigen Menschen gesehen, der so blass war.

„Ich kann nichts dafür", erklärte ich ernsthaft. „Es ist die Schuld Naginis, wisst ihr? Normalerweise sterben Leute, die von einer Naga Rex angegriffen worden. Aber diejenigen, die es überleben, die werden verrückt. Wir töten, was wir lieben… es liegt uns im Blut…"

Ich setzte das Messer am Hals meiner Löwin an und drückte sanft zu. Ein erster dünner Blutfaden erschien, und das war der Moment, in dem Arthur aufschrie. „NEIN! Nein, nein, nein! Du lügst, Severus! Warum lügst du?"

Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an und nahm das Messer weg. „Warum sollte ich lügen, Arthur? Ich habe solange auf Hermione Granger gewartet, und jetzt werde ich sie töten."

„Du bist kein Mörder, Severus! Du hast keine der Frauen umgebracht. Tue Hermione nichts, ich bitte dich. Tue ihr nichts!" Tränen standen in seinen Augen. „Du kannst ihr doch nicht wehtun, Severus!"

Ich tauschte das Messer wieder gegen den Elderstab und löste seine Fesseln. Er stand verwirrt auf. „Ich habe sie alle getötet, Arthur. Ich habe etwas gegen Werwölfe. Ich habe einen Muggelhintergrund. Ich wurde von Nagini gebissen. Ist das nicht so, Arthur? Bin ich nicht der perfekte Mörder? Warum sollte ich es abstreiten? Ihr seid alle in meiner Gewalt. Ihr könnt den Tod Hermiones nicht verhindern."

Ich war jetzt sehr ruhig. Ich rieb meine Wange an ihrer. „Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, zu sehen, wie ihr Blut fließt, Arthur. Ist es nicht faszinierend? Ist es nicht ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Macht, Arthur? Zu sehen, wie das Leben eines Menschen erlischt?"

Ich flüsterte nur noch. „Ist es nicht einfach phantastisch zu spüren, wie der Puls einer Frau unter den eigenen Händen flattert wie ein verängstigter Vogel und schließlich einfach aufhört zu schlagen? Wie ist es, Arthur, wenn sich die Klinge in nachgiebiges Fleisch bohrt, wenn warme Flüssigkeit über die Hände rinnt und man sich tief in den Leib eines anderen einwühlen kann? Wie ist es, wenn man ein Herz in der Hand hält, welches sogar noch zuckt, obwohl der dazugehörige Körper bereits tot ist, Arthur?"

Tränen strömten über seine Wangen. „Das willst du nicht wissen, Severus", wisperte er. „Glaube mir, du willst es nicht wissen. Es ist berauschend. Es gibt dir das Gefühl, du könntest einfach alles tun. Du fliegst, obwohl du fest auf dem Boden stehst. Du fühlst dich wie Merlin persönlich. Bitte, Severus, tue es nicht. Gib der Bestie in deinem Inneren nicht nach."

Er brach in die Knie. „Bitte, tue ihr nichts, Severus. Ich liebe sie wie eine Tochter. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du ihr etwas antust."

Die Löwin in meinen Armen rührte sich und schlug die Augen auf. Ach, habe ich nicht erwähnt, dass sie mittags meinen neu entwickelten Trank mit dem rechtsseitigen Manticorblut zu sich genommen hatte, der die Wirkungen eines Stupors negierte? Muss mir wohl entfallen sein.

„Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sich Severus wenigstens einmal irren würde", sagte sie tränenerstickt. Ich stand auf und stellte auch sie auf die Füße. Sie ging auf Arthur Weasley zu, den Mann, der sie von Anfang an ihres Hexenlebens unter seine Fittiche genommen und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hatte.

Ich weiß, es war unprofessionell, aber unsere einzige Hoffnung war es gewesen, dass seine Liebe zu ihr ihn schwach werden und gestehen ließ.

Sie sank neben ihm auf den Boden. Auch sie weinte jetzt. „Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist, Arthur. Sag, dass er sich irrt. Sag, dass du nicht all diese Frauen getötet hast."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Liebes. Ich kann nicht. Das war nicht ich. Es war die Bestie in meinem Inneren", stöhnte er heiser. „Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wenn sie sich rührte. Wenn sie sich in mir wand und nach mir schnappte. Sie verlangte Blut, immer mehr Blut, Hermione. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren."

Es war totenstill in dem Raum nach diesem Bekenntnis. Potters Augen wanderten zwischen mir und Arthur hin und her, und er schluckte und schluckte, um seiner eigenen Trauer Herr zu werden. Mir war klar, dass ich ihm der weitaus angenehmere Täter gewesen wäre.

Ich bemerkte, dass mich Decker und Wilkins auffordernd ansahen. Ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und befreite sie und die anderen von ihren Fesseln und dem Silenciozauber. Potter stürzte zu meiner Löwin und Arthur, die noch immer voreinander knieten. „Nein, nein, Arthur", bettelte er. „Es ist nicht wahr, es ist nicht wahr!"

Weasley lächelte ihn traurig an. „Du weißt nicht, wie es ist. Ich habe in zwei Kriegen gekämpft, Harry. Ich habe immer mein Bestes gegeben. Ich habe immer alles geopfert. Habe mich immer untergeordnet. Unter Dumbledore, unter den jeweiligen Zaubereiminister, selbst unter Molly. Und dann wäre ich fast gestorben, als mich Nagini erwischt hat."

Sein Kopf ruckte zu mir herum. „Fragt ihn, wie es ist. Wenn das Gift sich in eurem Blut ausbreitet. Es passiert nicht schleichend, es ergießt sich in euch wie ein reißender Strom."

Ich erschauderte. Er hatte ja so Recht.

„Es tobt und zischt und zerstört alles, was in seinem Weg ist. Es lässt dich vor Kälte zittern, vor Hitze schwitzen, es zerreißt dich und gibt dir gleichzeitig das größte Glücksgefühl der Welt. Ist das nicht so, Severus?", schrie er plötzlich los. Ich starrte ihn nur an und antwortete nicht, doch innerlich fror ich fürchterlich.

Potter schob sich eine Faust in den Mund und biss darauf, offensichtlich um sich abzuhalten, selbst zu schreien oder in Weinkrämpfe auszubrechen. Draco saß noch immer wie erschlagen in seinem Sessel und starrte blicklos vor sich hin; er war so blass, dass er durchscheinend wirkte.

Kingsleys Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, als er seinen alten Kampfgenossen und Freund ansah. Die beiden Auroren standen plötzlich neben Arthur und fassten ihn sacht an den Armen. „Komm mit, Arthur", sagte Wilkins leise und hob ihn auf.

Arthur sah Potter beschwörend an. „Ich wollte es nicht, Harry, ich wollte nie jemanden wehtun. Aber wenn das Gift in mir erwachte, konnte ich mich nicht mehr wehren. Ich war machtlos. Ich musste töten. Und ich wusste ja alles über den Ripper, du weißt, wie interessant ich alles über Muggel finde!"

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich. „Und die verdammten Werwölfe hatten es schon lange verdient, dass sie sich jemand vornimmt. Oder nicht? Sie haben schließlich Bill verstümmelt, diese verdammten Bestien!" Er schloss die Augen, doch die Tränen quollen unaufhaltsam weiter, und er schluchzte.

„Komm schon, Arthur!", sagte Decker ruhig. Er wandte sich zu Kingsley um. „Wir nehmen ihn erst einmal mit und versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen, Herr Zaubereiminister", erklärte er.

„Ja", ächzte Shacklebolt.

Weasley ließ sich jetzt widerstandslos mitnehmen, doch an der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Bitte, Severus, gib ihm nicht nach, dem Dämon der Nacht, der Schlange in deinem Inneren. Bitte, tue Hermione nichts. Mach nicht denselben Fehler wie ich. Rede mit jemanden, wenn du merkst, dass die Bestie dich überwältigt. Wirst du das tun?" Er starrte mich mit seinen großen blauen Augen an.

Ich hatte mich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührt, doch jetzt nickte ich knapp. „Ja", sagte ich ruhig.

Als sich die Tür hinter den dreien schloss, schien es, als seien wir alle verloren. Wir standen und saßen noch immer alle in der Gegend herum, und keiner schien zu wissen, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Schließlich wischte sich Kingsley mit seiner großen Hand über die Augen. „Verdammt!", polterte er. „Verdammt! So hat es einen guten Mann so lange nach dem Krieg doch noch erwischt. Oh, Merlin, warum ausgerechnet Arthur?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte. Dann wedelte er mit seiner Hand. „Setzt euch, alle! Es gibt noch einige Sachen, die wir klären müssen."

Ich ließ mich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken und sah unter gesenkten Lidern zu der Löwin hinüber, die sich zu Potter gesetzt hatte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, als wollte sie ihm Kraft geben. Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber, als könnte er von ihrer Anwesenheit zehren.

„Wie habt ihr es schließlich herausgefunden?", fragte Kingsley müde.

Hermione sah mich auffordernd an, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war mit der Lösung dieses Falls betraut worden, also sollte sie es auch darlegen. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, irgendwelchen Hohlköpfen etwas zu erklären. Die Zeiten meines Lehrens waren vorbei.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich anfangs wirklich glaubte, es könnte Severus sein", begann sie und sah mich entschuldigend an. Ich lächelte unmerklich. Es gab nichts zu verzeihen, nicht, wenn es eine logische Annahme war.

„Aber ich überprüfte seine Alibis für die betreffenden Nächte, und zumindest für den Doppelmord war es wasserdicht. Er hielt vor zweiundfünfzig europäischen Tränkemeistern einen Vortrag über die Verwendung von Manticorblut, und niemand, nicht einmal jemand, der Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen hat, schafft es, Severus Snapes arrogante und gleichzeitig geniale Art zu kopieren."

Ich hob meine Augenbraue. Arrogant? Ich? Genial bezweifelte ich nicht.

Das entlockte Kingsley ein schwaches Lächeln. „Da hast du Recht, Hermione. Weiter!"

„Da ich ihn also als Täter ausgeschlossen hatte, kam mir der Gedanke, ihn um Rat zu fragen. Die Auroren waren fast durchweg der Ansicht, es seien Werwolfsangriffe gewesen, aber ich zweifelte daran, und außer Severus kannte ich niemanden, der tatsächlich Erfahrung mit von Werwölfen verursachten Wunden hatte."

Sie sah mich an. „Allerdings hast du mir eine Heidenangst eingejagt, als ich merkte, dass du mir Schlafpulver in meinen Trank gemischt hast. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich einschlief war: Um Merlins Willen, ich habe mich geirrt!"

„Also ob sich eine kleine Know-it-all wie du je irren würde!", murmelte ich.

„Wenn es also kein Werwolf gewesen war", fuhr sie fort und ignorierte meinen Einwand, „wer würde dann solche schrecklichen Morde begehen? Ich dachte an schwarze Magie, allerdings hatte ich eher die Vermutung, dass jemand diese Tötungen für rituelle Zwecke nutzte. Auf die Idee, dass jemand von schwarzer Magie durchdrungen und dadurch gezwungen war zu töten, kam ich nicht."

Potter hatte seinen Kopf in seine Hände gestützt und starrte auf die Tischplatte, während Draco schon wieder munterer war und aufmerksam zuhörte. Wahrscheinlich formulierte er schon die Pressemitteilungen.

„Durch meine eigene Dummheit wurden die Werwölfe auf uns aufmerksam und lenkten uns eine ziemliche Zeit lang ab. Severus wäre durch mich zweimal fast gestorben und wurde gefoltert." Die Löwin wich meinem Blick aus.

„Wir vermuten, dass auch der Zeitungsartikel über mich, der mich in dieser recht verfänglichen Situation mit Severus zeigte, von Arthur inszeniert wurde. Es ist schließlich recht einfach, Kimmkorn einen Tipp zu geben, dass sich jemand vom Goldenen Trio in einer Kaschemme herumtreibt. Und er war ja an jenem Abend dort gewesen.

Genauso einfach war es für ihn, den Artikel über die Werwölfe zu inszenieren. Eine anonyme Eule zu Kimmkorn oder einem der anderen Geier – und das Chaos war perfekt. Auch das war eine Ablenkung, genauso wie Arthurs Behauptung, er hätte jemanden gesehen, der mit den Prostituierten redete."

Sie wurde schon wieder rot, und ich verbiss mir ein Schnauben. „Es gab so viele falsche Fährten, gerade, was die Werwölfe angeht, sonst wären uns schon viel eher all diese Dinge aufgefallen, die uns schließlich zu Arthur führten. Es gab nur zwei Personen, auf die alles zutraf, und einer davon war Severus. Du hast selbst geglaubt, du könntest es gewesen sein?", fragte sie mich.

Ich setzte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht auf. „Ich habe dir von meinen Nächten erzählt, Gryffindor. Ja, ich habe es nicht ausgeschlossen."

„Wieso…?" Potter sah auf. „Wieso ist Arthur so durchgedreht? Wieso nicht Sie?" Es hätte anklagend klingen können, aber das tat es nicht einmal. Er hörte sich einfach nur hilflos an.

Ich senkte meinen Blick. „Ich nehme an, das kommt daher, dass ich das Glück hatte, dass sich Fawkes um mich kümmerte, nachdem mich Nagini gebissen hatte."

Er riss die Augen auf. „Fawkes! Er kam zu ihnen und rettete Sie mit seinen Tränen?"

„Gerettet hat mich Miss Granger", stellte ich klar. „Fawkes hat das schwarzmagische Gift gestoppt. Wäre er auch bei Arthur gewesen, hätte es diese Morde nicht gegeben, möchte ich vermuten."

„Wie dem auch sei", sagte Hermione leise. „Wir konzentrierten uns jedenfalls auf jemanden vom Ministerium, weil einige Straßenladies behaupteten, ein Mann, der dort arbeitete und einen Blendzauber benutzte, hätte mit Liza Stride geredet. Severus meinte, er sei sicher gewesen, nachdem er den Brief gesehen hatte, den du erhalten hast, Kingsley."

„Ach?", murmelte der.

„Ich glaube, dass Arthur immer gegen seinen Dämon, wie er es nannte, gekämpft hatte", sagte ich. „Er wusste, welche schrecklichen Sachen er tat, wenn das Biest die Überhand hatte. Also schrieb er den Brief an dich, an seinen Vorgesetzten."

„_Dear Boss_…", erkannte Kingsley.

„Eben", bestätigte ich. „Dear Boss und ergebener Diener – immerhin ist er nicht nur dein Freund, sondern auch dein Untergebener. Für jemanden, der sich in einem Zustand wie Arthur befindet, musste das einem Hilfeschrei gleichkommen. Er wollte nicht töten – er stand unter der Kontrolle von Naginis Gift. Alles, was er über die Gefühle, die es auslöst, erzählt hatte, ist wahr. Und er hatte keinen Phönix, der ihm half."

Ich schwieg kurz, doch dann musste ich es zugeben: „Hätte ich ihn bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit meinem Verdacht konfrontiert, hätte Ginger nicht sterben brauchen. Es sind also auch meine Hände, an denen ihr Blut klebt."

„Quatsch!", schnaubte Kingsley. „Du hast einen Haufen Blödsinn in deinem Leben gemacht, Prometheus, aber diese Sache ist ausnahmsweise einmal nicht deine Schuld!"

„Aber wie kam er an die Frauen?", fragte der Junge-der-lebt, bevor ich weiter mit Shack argumentieren konnte.

„Das war für ihn sehr einfach", erklärte ich mit einer Geduld, die ich normalerweise nicht besaß. Aber der Bursche war fürchterlich schockiert, für ihn musste ein Weltbild zusammengebrochen sein.

„Polly Walker kannte er von Flourish & Blotts. Fast jeder kannte sie, auch wenn vielleicht nicht jeder ihren Namen wusste. Annabell Chapman war eine Medihexe, bedauerlicherweise auch noch eine derjenigen, die Arthur damals behandelt hatten, als er von Nagini gebissen wurde.

Liza Stride hatte ihren Stammplatz vor dem Hintereingang des Ministeriums, und er hatte tatsächlich ein paar Mal mit ihr geredet, ich denke, immer dann, wenn er halbwegs normal denken konnte und sich gegen die Bestie in seinem Inneren gewehrt hatte. Er wollte ihr bestimmt das Leben retten; er versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie fort sollte, irgendwohin, wo er sie nicht finden konnte.

Und dass Katie Eddowes zweimal die Woche in ihren Bowlingclub ging und dabei die Abkürzung über den Hinterhof nutzte, war kein Geheimnis. Es war ein Kinderspiel für Arthur, erst Liza zu töten und dann Katie abzufangen. Und Arthur selbst war ein bekannter Mann, ein Kriegsheld. Keine der Frauen befürchtete etwas, wenn sie ihm nachts begegnete."

Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum.

Hermione senkte den Kopf. „Der Ausmacher, den er benutzt hatte, um Ginger töten zu können…", murmelte sie dann tonlos. „Er gehörte ursprünglich Albus Dumbledore, der ihn Ron vermacht hatte."

Potter sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Der letzte Beweis, den ich brauchte, lieferte mir heute der Winzwolf", sagte ich abschließend. Sie sahen mich erstaunt an. „Der Kleine hat das Beste von beiden Elternteilen mitbekommen", erklärte ich. „Okay, ich weiß nicht wirklich, wozu es gut ist, seine Haarfarbe oder seine Gesichtszüge ändern zu können", korrigierte ich mich ein wenig, „aber der Junge hat zumindest die scharfen Wolfssinne seines Vaters."

Potter runzelte die Stirn. „Und das heißt jetzt was genau?", fragte er.

„Sein Geruchssinn ist überproportional entwickelt. Er hat noch heute das Blut Gingers an mir riechen können, und er hat mir erzählt, dass er Angst vor Arthur hat. Er meinte, Arthur rieche oft nach Blut, viel öfter jedenfalls als Ginevra, die nur einmal im Monat danach riecht."

Diesmal wurde auch Potter rot, schwieg jedoch.

Draco sprang auf. „Ist es Ihnen Recht, Herr Zaubereiminister, wenn ich gehe und mich um die Presse kümmere?", fragte er beflissen. „Wir sollten die Bevölkerung beruhigen und ihnen mitteilen, dass der Mörder gefasst ist und die Straßen wieder sicher sind."

Kingsley nickte. „Tu das, Malfoy, aber ich will, dass noch nichts über die Identität des Täters bekannt wird, verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir", sagte Draco glatt, verbeugte sich und ging.

„Geh nach Hause, Harry", brummte Kingsley.

Potter stand auf, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ich muss zum Fuchsbau. Ich muss mit Molly reden", antwortete er leise. Er sah keinen von uns mehr an, als er wie ein alter Mann hinausschlurfte. Ich sah ihm nach, und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich tatsächlich Mitleid mit ihm.

Eine Bewegung neben mir ließ mich meinen Kopf zurückreißen. Hermione war aufgestanden und soeben im Begriff, ebenfalls das Kabinett zu verlassen. Ich war schneller aus meinem Stuhl, als irgendwer denken konnte und lehnte bereits an der Tür, als sie die Hand nach der Klinke ausstreckte.

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst, Löwin?", fragte ich trügerisch sanft.

Sie ließ ihre Haare vor ihr Gesicht fallen und murmelte etwas von „Berichte schreiben".

„Und da schleichst du dich hier heraus und hattest vor, einfach so zu gehen", stellte ich fest.

Sie hob ihr Kinn. „Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, dich weiterhin mit meiner Anwesenheit zu belästigen", sagte sie leise.

„Hört mal, ihr zwei…", begann Kingsley, doch ich fuhr ihn unwirsch an.

„Halt die Klappe, Shack!" Er riss empört die Augen auf, doch mein Todesserblick ließ ihn verstummen, jedenfalls für den Moment. Ich wandte mich wieder meiner Löwin zu. „Du vergisst da vielleicht ein oder zwei Sachen", sagte ich leise.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir gegenüber eine Lebensschuld habe, Severus!" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Plötzlich aufsteigende Wut ließ meine Haare flattern. „Du vergisst anscheinend, dass dein Okklumentikwall ein-, zweimal zusammengebrochen ist", knurrte ich rau. „Ich kenne deine Gefühle." Sie sah mich nur an. „Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst!", behauptete ich fest.

Zugegeben, ich lehnte mich weit aus dem Fenster, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie mich wieder einmal verließ.

Sie senkte kurz ihren Blick, bevor ihr Löwenmut zurückkehrte. „So, weißt du das also", bemerkte sie ruhig. „Nun ja, ich bin mittlerweile erwachsen und weiß, dass man nicht alles haben kann, was man möchte." Sie wurde rot. „Ich möchte dich nur darum bitten, dich nicht über mich lustig zu machen."

Ich stand kurz davor, ihr einen wirklich bösartigen Fluch anzuhexen. Dann überdachte ich ihre seltsame Wortwahl. Mittlerweile erwachsen?

„Wie lange liebst du mich schon?", fragte ich heiser.

„Seit dem Ende der fünften Klasse", bekannte sie verlegen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, jemand presste meine Kehle zusammen.

„Hermione, Severus…", versuchte es Kingsley wieder.

„Sei ruhig, Shack!", schnappte ich wütend.

Ich packte die unerträgliche, nichts verstehende, kleine, sture Gryffindor am Kragen und zog sie soweit zu mir hoch, dass sie schon auf Zehenspitzen stand. „So ist das also! Weil du jetzt erwachsen bist, gibst du einfach auf?", zischte ich und schüttelte sie. „Sag mir nur eines, Hermione Granger: WAS WILLST DU?"

Sie lachte bitter. „Was _ich_ will, Severus? Weltfrieden, Freundschaft, Liebe, gern auch in anderer Reihenfolge", fauchte sie zurück und riss sich von mir los. „Am Weltfrieden arbeite ich, Freundschaft besitze ich – und ohne Liebe werde ich auch nicht sterben!"

„Schalte dein Gehirn ein, Mädchen!", schnauzte ich sie an. „Glaubst du immer noch, der Elderstab hätte mich akzeptiert, weil ich in Ginger verliebt war?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, sah mich jedoch nicht an. „Ich laufe keinen Traumgespinsten nach", murmelte sie.

„Falls ihr es nicht bemerkt habt – ich bin der Zaubereiminister!", warf Kingsley nicht sehr hilfreich ein.

„Ich hexe dir gleich einen Silencio an, Shack, hier geht's um wichtigere Dinge als um Zaubereiminister", knurrte ich böse. Ich legte meine Hand unter das Kinn der Löwin und zwang sie, mich anzusehen. „Es war nicht alles gelogen, was ich vorhin von mir gegeben habe", erklärte ich leise.

Ich spürte, wie sie sich in meinen Augen verlor. „Ach, wirklich?", murmelte sie. „Zum Beispiel die Stelle, wo du gesagt hast, dass du schon lange darauf gewartet hast, mein Blut fließen zu sehen?"

Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Oh, ja, ich möchte sehen, wie das Blut durch deinen Körper fließt, wie du an bestimmten Stellen rot wirst, wegen der Dinge, die ich mit dir mache – aber das ist keiner der Sätze, die ich gemeint habe."

Der Löwin stieg Hitze in die Wangen und sie forschte in meinem Gesicht nach Anzeichen von Slytherinscher Hinterhältigkeit. Offenbar fand sie nichts, denn sie streckte zaghaft die Hand aus und strich unendlich langsam über mein glatt rasiertes Kinn, meinen Hals und meine Schulter, wo sie ihre Hand dann liegen ließ.

In ihren Augen, in denen sie nichts verbergen konnte, erstrahlten plötzlich Hoffnung und aufkeimende Freude. Sie riss mir damit den Atem weg. Weil ich meiner Stimme im Augenblick selbst nicht so recht traute, nahm ich ihre andere Hand und liebkoste sie mit den Lippen.

„Bitte, keine Spielchen mehr, Severus!", flüsterte sie. „Bin ich es? Bin ich die Frau, die du liebst?"

„Wie kannst du daran zweifeln?", murmelte ich samtig. „Ich bin nicht der Typ für heiße Liebesschwüre, und ich werde nicht vor dir auf die Knie gehen", fuhr ich fort. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann dir nicht andauernd etwas über meine Gefühle erzählen!"

Ihr Lächeln blitzte auf und nahm mich völlig gefangen. „Du machst das schon ganz gut, Severus!", sagte sie spitzbübisch.

„Was denn?", knurrte ich stirnrunzelnd. „Ich sag doch gar nichts!"

„Ja, eben, so wie du es nicht sagst, machst du es ganz gut", antwortete sie, und erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich sie schon an mich gezogen und mit meinem rechten Arm umschlungen hatte.

„Ich will ja wirklich nicht…", rief Kingsley, doch wir brachten ihn diesmal beide zum Schweigen.

„Nicht jetzt, Shack!"

Ich küsste sie, und dann schloss ich sogar die Augen, als sie ihre Hände in meine Haare wühlte und meinen Kuss erwiderte. Ein Kaleidoskop von Gefühlen durchströmte mich. Wilde, ungebändigte Freude, heißer Triumph, und etwas, das mir das Herz in die Kehle jagte und aus meinen Beinen zwei nachgiebige Gummistöcke machte, Liebe, wie ich annahm.

„Du bist so clever, Hermione Granger", murmelte ich. „Wie konntest du nur glauben, ich könnte jemanden lieben, der nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen keltischen und normannischen Runen kennt?"

Sie lachte atemlos, während sie meine Wange streichelte. „Kannst _du_ es denn, Severus?", fragte sie.

Ich überlegte mir gerade eine typisch Slytherinsche Antwort, bei der ich nicht log und trotzdem nicht die Wahrheit sagen musste, als sich plötzlich Kingsley neben uns aufbaute. Für einen so großen und schweren Mann war er erstaunlich leichtfüßig.

„Er hat nicht den blassesten Schimmer", verkündete er lauthals und für meine Begriffe eindeutig zu fröhlich.

Ich bedachte ihn mit meinem kältesten Blick. „Shack!", knurrte ich.

Er tätschelte meine Schulter, während er Hermione anlächelte. „Prometheus war der beste Agent, den wir je hatten. Er hat uns über die Todesseraktivitäten informiert, und er knackte auch ihre meisten Geheimcodes. Nur bei den Runen passte er. Die mussten immer Albus oder ich entschlüsseln." Seine Zähne blitzten in dem dunklen Gesicht, als er von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste.

„Du kannst keine Runen lesen?" Hermione lachte.

„Hab ich nach der ersten Stunde abgewählt", brummte ich und hielt sie nur noch fester. „Das gibt dir noch lange keinen Grund, mich auszulachen oder zu glauben, ich wäre dir geistig unterlegen."

„Wie könnte ich das, wenn ich weiß, dass dein Abschluss um einen Punkt besser war als meiner?" Der Schalk tanzte noch immer in ihren Augen, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, sich von mir zu lösen.

„Darf ich jetzt also davon ausgehen, dass ihr eure ach, so wichtigen Angelegenheiten geklärt habt?", fragte Kingsley, doch er klang nicht erbost. „Ich frage mich sowieso, wieso irgendjemand euch für die intelligentesten Vertreter der Zaubererwelt halten kann. Ich habe selten zwei Leute gesehen, die so eindeutig ineinander verliebt waren, ohne es sich einzugestehen. Na ja, wer versteht schon die heutige Jugend?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er tat es schon wieder. Er machte einen auf den gütigen Onkel Shack. Innerlich zuckte ich die Schultern.

„Dann kann ich ja endlich mit meinen eigenen Angelegenheiten fortfahren?" Wir schwiegen und sahen ihn nur an. „Ich habe mir das Ganze gründlich überlegt, Hermione." Er nickte ihr zu. „Du hast Recht, wir brauchen eine Truppe, die ganz anders an solche Fälle herangeht. Keine Auroren, keine Unsäglichen. Eine Art eigenständige Abteilung, nur für Ermittlungen solcher Art zuständig."

Oh, ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Kingsley eine Slytherinsche Ader hatte, und ich wusste auch jetzt genau, was kommen würde.

„Deshalb wollte ich euch vorschlagen – da ihr ja offensichtlich perfekt zusammenarbeitet – dass ihr die Leitung einer solchen Truppe übernehmt. Natürlich würde dich das von deinen sämtlichen anderen Aufgaben befreien, Hermione, wenn du zusagst. Und wenn du einverstanden bist, Severus…"

„Nein", sagte ich. „Ich arbeite nicht für das Ministerium."

„Selbstverständlich auf unabhängiger Basis!", schob er schnell hinterher. „Ihr wärt nur mir Rechenschaft schuldig. Dafür würdet ihr eine monatliche Aufwandsentschädigung von 500 Goldgalleonen erhalten, sowie Erfolgsprämien für jeden gelösten Fall."

Wir sahen uns an. Meine Löwin lächelte. „700 Goldgalleonen!", sagte ich.

Kingsley grollte. „600 und das ist mein letztes Angebot."

„Einverstanden", erklärten meine Löwin und ich unisono.

„Gut!" Kingsley atmete auf und grinste dann. „Ich wäre sogar bis auf 800 Goldgalleonen herauf gegangen!"

„Wir hätten schon bei 400 Goldgalleonen zugesagt", antwortete ich gelassen.

Er lachte schallend. „Na, dann haben wir ja alle mehr erhalten, als wir dachten. Wir sollten die einzelnen Rahmenbedingungen nächste Woche Montag festlegen."

„Ich hätte da noch eine Bedingung", sagte Hermione.

Shacks Augen verengten sich „Was denn noch? Ich war wirklich schon außerordentlich großzügig!"

„Ich mache nur mit, wenn Dr. Andie McAbe wieder rehabilitiert wird und ihren Platz als oberste Forschungsmedihexe am St. Mungos zurück erhält!"

„Wer, bei Merlins Eiern, ist Dr. Andie McAbe?", brüllte Kingsley.

„Ts, ts, Shack!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist eine Lady anwesend!"

„Die Frau, die du hoffentlich wieder als oberste Forschungsmedihexe einsetzen wirst, Kingsley", erwiderte Hermione liebenswürdig.

Der Herr Zaubereiminister starrte uns grimmig an. „Okay, ich werde mich damit beschäftigen. Und jetzt raus hier mit euch, bevor ich meine gute Kinderstube vergesse! Ich erwarte euch Montag früh, 9.30 Uhr hier. Und seid ja pünktlich!" Er schob uns aus seinem Kabinett.

„Und jetzt?", fragte ich, als wir vor der Tür standen. „Wirst du zum Fuchsbau apparieren?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dass ihre Locken flogen. „Nein", sagte sie leise. „Molly wird einige Zeit lang nicht erfreut sein, mich zu sehen, und ich möchte ihr die Gelegenheit geben, sich zu beruhigen. Du kennst sie und weißt, wie sie sein kann."

In der Tat, das wusste ich. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich im Augenblick mit Potter tauschen wollen. Gut, dass er ein Gryffindor war. Er hatte den Mut, ihr gegenüber zu treten, und er würde wissen, wie er mit Molly umgehen musste.

„Also?" Ich sah sie an.

„Möchtest du mich nicht zu dir einladen, Severus oder muss ich auf die Knie sinken und dir meine heiße Liebe versichern?"

Ein kleines Lächeln kroch über meine Lippen. „Nicht hier jedenfalls, Löwin", murmelte ich seidig. „Aber dein Vorschlag hat definitiv etwas für sich." Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Rücken und drängte sie sanft vorwärts. „Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, während wir dieses unerfreuliche Gebäude verlassen."

„Werden wir auch demnächst zusammen brauen?", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor.

„Warum nicht? Immerhin bist du in der Lage, ganz passable Tränke herzustellen", antwortete ich. Sie erwischte die kitzlige Stelle zwischen meinen Rippen, und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Wir könnten auch da Partner werden", sagte sie, blieb stehen und malte mit den Händen ein riesiges Schild in die Luft. „Grangers& Snapes Owl-Line-Shop – wie klingt das?"

„Du träumst, Löwin. Wenn überhaupt, bin ich der Seniorpartner, also steht mein Name selbstverständlich vorn", sagte ich und zog sie wieder an mich.

„Oh, na gut, wenn es sein muss." Sie lächelte spitzbübisch. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dann noch ein Schild an deinem Haus anbringen, jetzt, wo wir Ermittler sein werden?"

„An was für eine Art Schild hast du denn gedacht?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Spinner´s End 221 B", sagte sie und lachte.

„Nur über meine Leiche", knurrte ich.

Wir traten aus dem Haus und kniffen geblendet die Augen zusammen, als ein Blitzlichtgewitter der Reporter auf uns nieder ging. „Miss Granger!", brüllte jemand. „Ist es wahr, dass der Frauenmörder gefasst wurde? Wer ist es?"

„Mister Snape – inwiefern waren Sie bei der Lösung dieses Falles beteiligt?"

„Stimmt es, dass Sie beide eine Beziehung haben, Miss Granger, Mister Snape?"

Meine Löwin wedelte mit der Hand, und das Gebrüll wurde zu einem unruhigem Gemurmel. „Ja, es ist wahr, der Mörder wurde gefasst, und Mister Snape war maßgeblich an der Klärung beteiligt – ich würde sogar behaupten, ohne ihn hätte der Fall nicht gelöst werden können."

„Sind Sie beide ein Liebespaar?", kreischte eine blonde Frau mit knallroten Fingernägeln.

Ich beugte mich vor. „Wenn ich Sie wäre, Miss Kimmkorn, würde ich keine haltlosen Spekulationen in der Zeitung verbreiten, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Sie wich erschrocken vor mir zurück, warf noch einen Blick in meine Augen und beschloss dann, dass es sicherer wäre, sich aus meiner Nähe zu entfernen. Mit einem Plopp verschwand sie.

„Wir sollten wirklich dafür sorgen, dass keine haltlosen Spekulationen aufkommen, Severus", murmelte Hermione in mein Ohr. Da war ich ganz ihrer Meinung. Ich packte sie, zog sie heran und küsste sie. Die Blitzlichter der Fotografen störten mich plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr, und dann apparierten wir nach Hause, ohne unseren Kuss zu unterbrechen.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Wir schreiben mittlerweile Juni 2008. Zu meiner Verblüffung ist Hermione Granger noch immer bei mir. Sie hält es nicht nur mit mir aus, sie scheint es sogar zu genießen, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Und wenn ich frühmorgens wach werde und sehe, wie sie schläft – halb auf mir, halb quer über dem Bett - dann weiß ich noch immer nicht, wie ich mit dieser plötzlich aufsteigenden Freude, die mich durchströmt, fertig werden soll.

Fawkes schläft übrigens nicht mehr in meinem Schlafzimmer. Er ist ins Wohnzimmer umgezogen, nachdem er ein längeres Gespräch mit meiner Löwin hatte. Zugegeben, es war ein recht einseitiges Gespräch, eher ein Monolog, indem ihm Hermione erklärte, dass sie ihn fürchterlich gern habe, aber doch zumindest im Schlafzimmer auf seine Anwesenheit verzichten könne.

Er nahm es ihr nicht übel; wie überhaupt nie jemand ihr etwas lange nachtragen kann. Winky liebt sie abgöttisch, obwohl sie ständig darauf besteht, ihre Sachen selbst wegzuräumen. Um der Hauselfe einen Gefallen zu tun, bin ich einfach unordentlicher geworden. Eigentlich bin ich sehr organisiert, aber es macht mir nichts aus, Bücher, Kleidung und Essensreste stehen zu lassen, wenn es Winky Freude bereitet.

Molly hatte uns im ersten Überschwang der Gefühle ein paar wirklich kreative Heuler geschickt, doch ein halbes Jahr später entschuldigte sie sich und nahm zumindest Hermione wieder in Gnaden auf. Sie redet nie über Arthur.

Zweimal, manchmal dreimal die Woche appariere ich zu dem Winzwolf. Eigentlich tue ich nichts weiter, als mit ihm zu reden, doch er scheint sich trotzdem jedes Mal zu freuen. Manchmal darf er auch herkommen, wenn wir beide nicht zu beschäftigt sind, und vier-, fünfmal hat er hier übernachtet.

Er ist fasziniert von Fawkes, und der Phönix scheint fasziniert von ihm. Sie können sich stundenlang betrachten, ohne ihrer Gesellschaft müde zu werden. Dieses Jahr wird der Winzwolf nach Hogwarts kommen, und ich habe ihm vorsorglich schon einen Besen gekauft. Ich habe es heimlich getan, aber Hermione hat ihn trotzdem gefunden, gelächelt und mich geküsst, als wäre es unser erstes Mal.

Ich ertappe mich noch immer dabei, dass ich albern vor mich hingrinse, wenn sie nicht da ist und ich an sie denke. Solange mich dabei keiner erwischt, ist es in Ordnung.

Unser Job als Ministeriumsermittler – oder Schnüffler, wie uns Potter nennt – führt uns durch ganz Großbritannien. Wir haben vor zwei Jahren noch Wilkins und Decker zu uns geholt, und ich muss sagen, wir sind recht erfolgreich. Wir lösen nicht jeden seltsamen Fall, aber wir sind bei der 90 Grenze. Das ist weit mehr als es die Muggelpolizei schafft, versicherte mir meine Löwin.

Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley haben mich lange misstrauisch betrachtet. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie tun es immer noch. Es ist mir gleich. Ich habe, was auch immer ich vom Goldenen Trio wollte. Ich habe für die kleine, unerträgliche Gryffindor einen weichen Kern in mir entdeckt, der mich sogar veranlasste, auf ihr Bitten hin zur Hochzeit Ron Weasleys mit der wirklich gruseligen Miss Brown zu gehen.

Ich gönnte es dem Rotschopf von ganzen Herzen. Jemand, der eine Frau wie Hermione laufen ließ und Lavender Brown heiratete, hatte es nicht anders verdient. Ich war ihm unendlich dankbar; allerdings würde ich den Teufel tun und ihm das sagen.

Wir halten noch immer engen Kontakt zu Andie McAbe. Sie hat ihren Job als Forschungsmedihexe wieder, wenn es auch länger gedauert hat, als es uns Recht war, denn Kingsley ist im Grunde seines Herzens ein Bürokrat, und so dauerte es fast anderthalb Jahre, bis sie endlich aus ihren Katakomben herauskam.

Wir drei forschen gemeinsam an dem erweiterten Wolfsbanntrank.

Apropos Wölfe. Ich wurde keiner. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Greyback nicht gänzlich verwandelt war oder an dem Serum, oder, wie Hermione einmal vermutete, dass mich noch immer die Phönixtränen von Fawkes vor allen Bestien im Inneren schützen. Es ist mir auch gleich, solange ich ganz und gar Mensch bin.

Minerva lud uns eines Tages ein; seitdem sind wir ziemlich regelmäßig in Hogwarts, meistens, wenn sie die Aufsicht über Teddy Lupin hat. Er hat immer noch die Angewohnheit, sich an mich zu lehnen, obwohl er mittlerweile alt genug sein sollte, nicht mehr unbedingt Körperkontakt zu brauchen. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es mir nichts ausmacht.

Ich habe mich mit Albus ausgesprochen. Ich bat ihn um Verzeihung, aber er hatte gemeint, wenn hier jemand um Verzeihung gebeten werden müsste, dann sei ich das. Ich widersprach nicht; ich hatte bereits vor vielen Jahren aufgegeben, mit Albus zu diskutieren. Trotzdem hat mir unser Gespräch geholfen. Ich habe nicht mehr jedes Mal das Bedürfnis, etwas Unvernünftiges zu tun, wenn ich an ihn denke.

Arthur… sie haben Arthur nicht nach Askaban gebracht. Er ist ein Mörder, richtig, doch er ist auch krank. Krank und verrückt durch genügend schwarze Magie, um ein Dutzend Menschen zu töten. Er befindet sich in einer geschlossenen Extraabteilung des St. Mungos, die neu für solche speziellen Fälle eingerichtet wurde, und wo unter anderem nach Heilmitteln gegen das Gift der Naga Rex geforscht wird.

Ich besuche ihn manchmal dort. Er ist meistens ganz er selbst, „die Schlange in seinem Inneren", wie er es nennt, bricht sich nur selten Bahn. Er ist liebenswürdig und leidet unter Höllenqualen. Er weiß, was er getan hat, und es belastet ihn sehr. Er ist Hermione und mir dankbar, dass wir ihn aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben.

Ich könnte also zufrieden mit meinem Leben sein, aber so einfach ist das nicht. Denn sie hat mich verlassen – wieder einmal.

Im Moment sitze ich in meinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin. Das Feuer ist nicht an, denn selbst in England gibt es warme Tage, und dieser hier ist einer davon. Ich nippe an meinem Old Ogdens und habe das Buch zur Seite gelegt, in welchem ich eigentlich lesen wollte. Ich habe keine Konzentration. Ich warte auf meine Löwin.

Sie hatte für eine Woche ihre Eltern besucht, die sich in Australien zur Ruhe gesetzt haben. Ich bin daheim geblieben, weil mich ihr Vater nicht mag. Kunststück, ich bin nur neun Jahre jünger als er, und weder gut aussehend noch Zahnarzt. Ich kann mit seiner Abneigung leben, solange es Hermione kann.

Als ich höre, wie sich die Tür öffnet und sie – _endlich_! – nach Hause kommt, schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, doch ich bleibe ruhig sitzen. „Severus?", ruft sie, dann kommt sie hereingewirbelt, wie der Tornado meines Lebens, der sie ist. Und jetzt stehe ich doch auf, mache mehrere fließende, lange Schritte und nehme sie in den Arm.

Ich liebe sie, und dieses Mal sage ich es ihr.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

**Epilog**

Es sind immer die Raubtiere, die uns faszinieren.

Wir bewundern, wie sie sich bewegen, wie sie uns mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen in ihren Bann ziehen, wie präzise sie abwägen, ob es eine Beute wert ist, sie zu jagen. Man kann uns eine morbide Faszination für sie nicht absprechen. Sie sind all das, was wir nicht sind.

Doch manchmal, so manches Mal stellt man fest, dass das große, geschmeidige Raubtier, welches wir zu sehen glaubten, nicht mehr ist als ein bedauernswertes, tollwütiges Geschöpf. Und zurück bleiben nur noch der Kummer und das Bedauern seiner Opfer und ein tiefes Mitleid für das mörderische Wesen selbst.

**Ende**

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Mein dritter Streich – und schon wieder zu Ende! Umso mehr ich schreibe, umso vertrauter werdet ihr mir, und es fällt mir von Mal zu Mal schwerer, mich von euch zu trennen. Genau deshalb möchte ich euch wieder einmal danken: für euer Dabei-Sein, euren Zuspruch, eure lustigen, erfrischenden, mittlerweile sogar freundschaftlichen Reviews.

Danke, dass ihr diesem Experiment mit Severus in der Ich-Form eine Chance gegeben habt.

Das bringt mich gleich dazu, ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache zu betreiben. Völlig unschuldig wurde ich bei den Schreiberlingen dazu verführt, Drabbles zu schreiben, und genau diese möchte ich ab Juli einstellen.

Es wird – wie üblich – um Severus gehen und sein Leben in Drabbleform verfolgen. Bis auf die letzten wenigen wird es canongerecht bleiben und kurze Einblicke in seine Erlebnisse und Gedanken werfen. Ich würde mich freuen, euch auch dabei lesen zu können.

Und wie immer an dieser Stelle: ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Homies und mein Rudel. Ihr seid für mich da, baut mich auf, bringt mich zum Lachen, ertragt meine Launen und meine oftmals unsensiblen Bemerkungen und harsches Benehmen. Betrachtet euch alle als umarmt!


End file.
